A Dragon Trapped in a Wolfs Body
by rosey27
Summary: She left Skyrim 15 years ago and lost her brother on the way. She comes back to her home land to remember her past and find her brother only to be dragged to her death again. Will this slick tongued adventurer slay the wolf? Or get eaten in the process? Slight course language. Sexual themes. Dragonborn/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. So this my first time attempting to write a fan fic. Ignore any grammar and spelling mistakes. And please review :)**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 1

A stray bump caused the whole wagon to shake. Lifting her head, the headache that had been attacking her only increased. Hana looked around the wagon, only seeing men in uniform and a doomed horse thief. Her chocolate brown hair clung to the side of her face as it fell in small waves down to her mid back. Piecing green eyes scanned the unforgiving cold landscape around her. Trees, a road and more murderous Imperials dragging her to where she was going to meet her doom. Why did she have to get caught up in this mess. She never should have listened to that damned Dunmer.

She looked around at her fellow Nords and realised that they were talking to her but she couldn't care less. At the far corner of the cart was the one and only Ulfric Stormcloak, but like she cared anyway. She knew of his reputation in Skyrim and has never wanted anything to do with it.

'What am I to do now, by the nine, help me,' she thought to herself as she saw the oncoming gates. More shouts occurred while entering the gates and the wagon halted with a hard shove. Hana rose to her feet and was ushered off the back of the wagon.

"And what of you?" asked the imperial that was marking a chopping list.

"Caught in the Stormcloak ambush," Hana replied in a mallow tone.

"Ah, unlucky, and what of your name Nord?"

"Hana."

"Well Hana, I bid you fair well." The Imperial stated and Hana was pushed on, only to just have her feet catch her in time.

'Well this is it, never thought I would die like this, in hands of the damned Imperials,' Hana mused to herself. As the first poor soul stood up, there was a defining roar across the sky.

"What was that?" An imperial questioned.

"Just thunder, carry on." Barked the Legate.

As the head hit the basket, there was another roar that stretched across the land. Hana looked up and saw that she was next but her mind wasn't on the execution. Something was wrong, and she could feel it. She had never heard that sound and it was definitely not thunder. As her legs somehow managed to walk herself across to the chopping block, Hana murmured her last plea for help.

Chin upon the block, she waited for the sudden death. Just as the executioner was about to drop the axe, a dark shadow swept across the area, causing Hana to look up. Suddenly the ground trembled before her and smoke started to rise. There was another shock wave but this one had come from above. Looking up, all Hana saw were two red eyes gleaming down at her. Those eyes belonged to a dragon.

0o0

Hana couldn't believe what had just happened. The town now known as Helgen was behind her, burning away and screams of terror filled the air. She has barely made it out alive, let alone in one piece. If it hadn't been to Ralof, a tall blonde Nord, she would have been dead. She walked with Ralof as he blabbered on about some stones and burials on their way to river wood. For the first time she realised that compared to her Nord friend, she was shorter than what she should be. Barely scraping to Ralof's eyes, and slim build made her look like a child. She had lean muscle under her armour from hauling bags of food over her shoulder form the years of living on her parent's farm. She had to thank her mother for that. Being the shorter and slimmer than most in her family, it made a few things easier like fitting into small spaces but the onslaught of insults coming from her brother didn't end. Lockan as usual was the black goat in the family, tall and bigger build than anyone she knew in her family. Then she realised, Hana's brother lived in Skyrim. Was he still alive? Or was he in Helgen during the attack? Hana brushed the thought away and looked at her surroundings. It hadn't changed much, just trees and more road but this time it wasn't leading to her death, well hopefully.

Soon they arrived in Riverwood only to be greeted by Ralof's sister, Gerdur. She was kind to Hana allowing her to stay at her house for the night and rest. That's all the Hana could think of was sleep. With the ordeal that she had just been through, exhaustion was weighing her down. She peeled off her armour that she managed to find and just wore her briefs. She flopped down on the bed and not ten seconds later, she was quietly snoring.  
0o0

The brisk morning air, clung to Hana's face as she said her goodbyes to her newly made friends.

"Follow the road till you hit a cross road, there look for the sign that says Whiterun, after about 500m up the hill you can see it. The big building in that district. You can't miss it." Gerdur had given her the instructions to make it to Whiterun. The walk had been pleasant enough aside from a stray pack of wolfs that had attacked her. With guilt, she had killed and skinned them, hopefully able to sell their pelts at Whiterun.

Hana has never liked having to kill wolfs. They just looked too beautiful to kill, but sadly they always seemed to attack first. As she climbed up the hill she was taken back by the sight. Flat plains surrounded the area filled with deer and rabbits. A few woolly mammoths roamed the area not too far from Hana. She made a mental note not to bother those animals. She had saw what those beasts were capable of doing.

As she continued walking, she began to feel the impact of the events from yesterday. Having crawled through the tunnel and defending off what Imperials had managed to survive, her back and shoulders ached. The armour that she was wearing barely fit her and was chaffing. The weight of it was not what she was used to and hit all her sore points on her body. The sooner that she gets to Whiterun, the sooner she can get out of the Stormcloak armour. She had nothing to do with this war and just wanted to venture Skyrim from time to time. She was nearing the top of the hill and that's when she realised how close she was.

The one thing that took her breath away for the second time was when she saw the hold. Its high building showing over the city, although it was hard to see from the position she was in, she could tell that it must be well managed on the inside of the building.

As she crept closer to the city, she heard shouting and the sound of arrows being fired. Just in front of her, three people were attacking a giant on some poor person's farm. Hana rushed forward, only by the time that she got there, the giant was lying face down in the soil. The three warriors looked at Hana, but she just stood their dumb founded. There were two woman and one man standing before her. One of the warriors came up to Hana, pulling her bow onto her back.

"New here in Skyrim?" She asked. Her auburn hair fell loosely around her shoulders and the olive green pace paint that covered her face emphasised the colour of her pale eyes.

"Ah kind of, I used to live here but I haven't been here for ten years. Are you with the Companions?" Hana asked. She knew of the Companions when she was in the city but she never knew much about them since she left 15 years ago. All that she remembered was that when she lived in Whiterun, she would often go outside and play with two twin brothers that said that where from the Companions, well attempting to join their ranks. That was when Hana was seven year of age, that she knew those boys. She doubted that she would ever see them again.

"Aye, that we are. I'm Aela, to my right is Ria and this big fella here is Farkas." Aela confirmed. Hana looked at the three companions, mainly at Farkas. His height towered her by three heads at least. His raven black hair hung down to his shoulders, lightly brushing his steel armour. His eyes were the most defining feature compared to all his muscles and his height. His piecing grey eyes were shadowed by roughly done black war paint, making them look more noticeable. Then it hit her, could that really be Farkas? The last she saw him was when he was with his brother, but she couldn't put finger on the name. He had changed so much since the last time she saw him, and that was when he was ten. Did he remember her?

"Thinking of joining the Companions?" Farkas asked, snapping Hana out of her trail of thoughts.

"I don't know at the moment, but I might come in and say hello after I finish my business in Whiterun," Hana replied with a bright smile.

"Aye well we hope to see you there, go to Jorrvaskr in the wind district, building with the over turned roof. Glad to meet you." Aela replied with a hand on Hana's aching shoulder. With that, the three companions headed back to Whiterun. Hana didn't bother following them right away, mainly due to the pain in her shoulder.

As she trudged up to the gates of Whiterun, she noticed how poorly the walls bad been maintained. Edges of the barriers were crumbling or had bigger chunks fallen below. She walked across the wooden draw bridge and up to the gates. What she imagined from seeing the outside of the city she imagined it to be poorly maintained inside but oh how she was wrong. The singe road leading to the markets was clean and green grass and flowers were along the walls of inside the city. The sound of metal being bent from Warmaidens made her think of her time back when her father had made her favourite axe, but sadly she left that behind.

She ventured deeper into the city, taking in the sights and the market that was filled with people. As Hana looked around she noticed at how familiar everything was. As if been struck by lightning, she remembered everything from ten years ago. It had never changed since she left. She walked past Breezehome. She stopped dead in her tracks. That was her past house before she left with her parents 'Wait would Lockan be here? He might have made it back.' A surge of excitement coursed through Hana's body as she realised that there may be a chance that he is still alive.

After being separated when they left for Cryodill, she hadn't seen her brother for a good fifteen years. It would only make sense that he came back here. Hana knew that she would be able to look for her brother after she finished talking to the Jarl.

Hana made her way the stair towards the wind district, seeing what could be a beautiful tree in the centre and three small bridges peeling off into different directions. She made her way up the stair to Dragonreach, only to be weighed down by her armour. 'Well at least it is better than being frozen to death.' She looked beside her and saw Jorvaskrr is all its glory. The overturned boat for a roof had a few minor holes but it hadn't changed since Hana was last there. She had finally made it to the top of the stairs to be greeted by two guards in uniform. The doors opened to the hall and a gust of warm air hit her body making her warm to the centre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 

She left the hall with a heavy sigh and began to walk down the stairs towards the market. Hana had talked to Jarl about the recent dragon attack and warned him to look out for his city. He only thanked her gave her a new set of armour that once again, she would never wear.

She took out her gold purse to find that she had little to nothing left. 'Time to offload I guess, I will head to Jorvaskrr later.' She headed down the steps towards the plains district and opened the door to Belethor's General goods. She sold the wolf pelts that managed to get and traded the armour the she was given for a steel armour. Just as she had left the shop, she heard Belethor yell "Oh do come back," Hana just left as soon as she could after that. By the nine he was a seedy man with what he says and the tone in his voice.

The streets that had once been filled with people earlier that day had started to diminish as the sun began to slowly sink into the horizon, filling the sky with beautiful shades of pink and purple. She needed a place to sleep for the night before she headed up to see the companions. She opened the doors to the Bannered Mare and rented a room. She was showed to her room and dropped all of her heavy items onto the bed and changed into warmer and comfortable clothes, a cream light fitting dress that didn't hug her too much. She slipped an iron dagger into the hold in her boot and left the inn.

The streets had become colder and darker since Hana had entered the inn. There were less people in streets, but those who were left, they were heading home or towards the inns. She made her way up to Jorvaskrr in what light was left. As she made her way up the stairs to the building, she heard shouting from inside. 'Just the usual case,' Hana chuckled to herself.

The old wooden doors creaked open, but was hardly audible from all the shouting and cheering that was going on. Hana looked around the main hall of Jorvaskrr, to see people ushering on a fist fight in front of the fire place. Hana watched for a few seconds and decided to look elsewhere.

Sitting down on the table in the corner, was Aela. Hana ventured over to Aela and noticed she was sitting next to another Nord. He was obviously taller than Hana and looked to be about middle aged. Slight balding from the of his head and turning grey. One eye was foggy from being blind and a few scars covered his worn face.

"Ah it's good to see you again friend," Aela stated over the noise.

"And who is this? Another one you found in the streets Aela?" The man asked.

"Skjor that's now way to treat someone!"

"Aye, I guess. So what can you do woman?" Skjor asked Hana.

She thought about it for a second. "I mainly like to wield axes and always have a shield when I can."

Skjor looked at her and just smirked. "We could use someone like you, say what's your name?"

"Hana," she replied but was hardly heard over the fighting.

"Your going to have to speak up!" Skjor laughed as the yelling increased.

"The names Hana!" she managed to say over the cheering.

"Well Hana, I would recommend that you go and see Kodlak."

She nodded at Aela and Skjor and turned around to go and see Kodlak only to run into a huge man. She stubbled back and looked up. He had curly black hair with brown/grey eyes and was looking down on her. He wore what must have been the Companions traditional armour.

"Did you say your name was Hana?" He questioned.

Hana looked up at the man, "That I am, why?"

"Oh just wondering, you look a lot like my sister, she left about 15 years ago and I haven't seen her since," the man frowned. "You look just like her."

"LOCKAN!" She yelled and hugged the man.

"I thought it was you, no one could be that short!" He laughed down at his sister.

" Oh no not this again," she smiled. " What happened when we left?"

"I made my way back to Whiterun after the Bandit attack. The Companions found me and pretty much adopted me and I joined their ranks. And what of you? I thought you were with mother and father?"

"I was but I left not that long ago. They're living in Cryodil and I wanted to head back here mainly to try to and find you."

"Ah well looks like your stuck here for a while then since the war is going on." Lachlan smiled. "So thinking of joining this place I'm guessing?"

Hana chuckled "Well I ain't here to banter with you!"

Suddenly there was a cry of pleading, thus leading to the fight being broken up and everyone going back to their business. Hana spotted Farkas over in the corner sipping on a tankard of mead. His silver eyes widened as he saw her and jumped up from his seat and started strolling over.

"Lockan, is this your sister that you said you had?" He questioned Hana's brother.

"Aye, it is. Haven't seen her since she was a youngling," Lockan replied ruffling Hana's already messy hair.

"Now I remember! You used to live her in Whiterun. You were the young lass that ran around with me and my brother! I thought I recognised you." Farkas was now smiling from ear to ear. Lockan just laughed.

Hana laughed herself at the two grown men. "Is that brother of yours still into his books?" She questioned Farkas. Earning a curious glance from him as well from her brother.

" Aye he is, and grumpy as ever so nothing really changed. Unlike you, you have changed so much! What happened to the tiny little girl that ran around with us?"

"She grew up, not so much in height though."

The three Nords laughed at the comment and started catching up on what had happened since Hana had left. She explained to them that she wished to join the Companions and had to talk to Kodlak. She couldn't remember of the old man but had heard great stories through what Her brother and Farkas had been saying. Just as she started to walk of Farkas grabbed her shoulder. "Vilkas should be down with Kodlak as usual. Don't take too much offense if he says something to offend you, he doesn't know what he says half of the time." With that she walked down the stairs to sleeping quarters. She opened the doors as quietly as she could just in case someone had managed to fall asleep with all the ruckus that was going on up stairs.

She turned the corner to hear two men speaking.

"But I still hear the call for blood," Someone said in the room.

As she turned into the room, she noticed the two men sitting in the room. One obvious that he has had a long life as he had pure white hair and beard. On his cheek was a small war painted symbol that needed to have more paint reapplied. "A stranger comes to our halls. What is it that you seek girl?" The man must have been Kodlak. Hana came forward and approached the old man. " I wish to join the Companions." She said with as much courage as she could. Her eyes mainly focusing on the wall just behind the old man.

"Aye, let us have a look at you." Kodlak said with a grin.

"Master, you can't be serious? I have never seen this woman before." The man in the other seat retorted. In an instant, Hana recongnised who it was. If it wasn't for the shorter hair and armour, she could have thought it was Farkas. Vilkas sat in the chair with a scowl on his face glaring at Hana. His eyes standing out against the black war paint that framed his face. His body leaner than his brothers but what he lacked in muscle, he increased in smarts. He had always been the brighter child out of the twins and always managed to talk their way out of trouble.

"Well damn Vilkas, what has it been 15 years and you don't even recognise me?" Hana managed to laugh. Vilka's eyes narrowed at her and his scowl vanished but was then replaced with a confused expression. Kodlak laughed at the state that Hana had put Vilkas in.

"And what of your name lass?" Kodlak questioned.

"Names Hana, thought that he would realise that." She said point at Vilkas who had jumped from his chair at the name.

"By the nine! It's good to see you again lass." Vilkas said with a slight smirk on his face.

That god damn smirk he had! Hana blushed slightly reaching from her neck to lightly dust her cheeks. He had never changed from when they were kids. He always had a scowl on his face but when he smirked or smiled, it always made her feel like jelly and she didn't know why. Farkas never had that effect on her like he had when they were kids.

"Kodlak, Hana was the other child I would run around with me and Farkas were younger. And the main cause of trouble." He shot Hana a glare and but she only shrugged it off. Kodlak just chuckled to himself as the two glared at each other. "Right now I remember. Your Lockan little sister. Five year age gap isn't it?"

"Aye, I'm 23 this winter." Hana confirmed. "Still get trouble from my brother about it."

"Ah but that's the usual case. Anyway tomorrow Vilkas can see how your arm is tomorrow morning at midday. For now, head up and celebrate with the others." Kodlak smiled "And there is always a spare bed for you here."

With that Hana nodded curtly and headed out the door. She only managed to be get 10 metres from the door when she heard the sound of armoured boots hitting the floor. She didn't bother turning around for she knew who it was already. Vilkas caught up with her and looked down upon the short Nord. "You haven't changed much." Hana stated as she stopped and leaned again the stone wall.

"Aye and neither have you, little miss sassy." Vilkas commented. That only earned a glare from Hana.

"Things definitely hadn't changed. I can't believe you didn't recognise me? I'm heart broken," she teased, placing her hand over her heart.

"Whatever you say girl, but your still short." Vilkas taunted.

She turned him with a slight scowl on her face. That was when Hana finally was able to have a look at him. Sure he wasn't as tall as her brother or Farkas but he still had a head or two on her. Slightly leaner to his brother but not much. A steel great sword clung to his back in its sheath. If it hadn't been for the war paint around his eyes, she wouldn't have been slightly on edge.

"No shit grumpy! I can't till tomorrow till you land on your ass from me" she stated "Well I'm heading up stairs, whether you join me or not is up to you." With that Hana continued walking up the stairs towards the mead hall leaving Vilkas behind.

'Damn that woman, she hasn't changed one bit, still has that sharp tongue of hers,' he scowled. He turned and headed back to his room to take off his armour and get changed into more comfortable clothes. Just as he was about to leave, his door slammed open revealing a grinning Fakas. "Don't you ever knock brother!" Vilkas shouted at him.

"You should know by now that I have never knocked and neither have you." Farkas mumbled. That was true. The two brothers had grown extremely close over the years being together in Jorvaskrr so it was only normal for them to act that way.

"Well? Did you see Hana?" Farkas laughed at Vilkas as his face dropped to a scowl once again.

"Yeah I saw her. She hasn't changed. Still has that sharp tongue of hers. If she wants to be able to join the Companions she better watch it." Vilkas snorted.

"Aye, well she might as well put you into your place then. Seems like you have competition." Farkas cooed. "You better step your game. Anyway head up stairs. Tilma just brought out another crate of cold mead." As quickly as he had intruded Vilkas's room, he left.

Vilkas just stared at the empty space in front of him. If she wanted a challenge, a challenge she will get.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The night carried on until early hours in the morning. Hana had never been a big drinker but didn't have to drink to have a good time. Through the night, she talked with other companions and ended up dancing with Farkas, who nearly crushing her. She just laughed so much through the night that she had almost forgotten what had happened in the past days.

While sitting down for a breather, she noticed Vilkas sitting in the corner observing the state in which his fellow Companions had grown to. He looked more relaxed than what he was earlier and with less war paint covering his eyes. Those silver eyes of his were almost entrancing. When she was younger she remembered running amuck with the two twins getting into all sorts of trouble from pick pocketing others to just annoying the guards. So much had changed since she had returned back to Skyrim.

The tremble from the table as Farkas sat down awoke Hana from her train of thought. Hana looked over her shoulder and saw Farkas with a grin planted on his face. She noticed that Farkas's hair was a mess and that his black war paint had come off.

"It's so nice to see you again Hana. How long are you staying for?" Farkas slurred. Obvious someone had too much to drink.

"I plan on staying for as long as possible hopefully." She commented with a smile. She ended up talking to Farkas for a good hour, while having a slight glance over his shoulder to see Vilkas staring at them. Only to have her look away, she didn't understand why he was glaring at her again.

"Sorry to say Farkas but I'm heading back to the inn for the night." Hana said as she stretched her arms in front of her. As she begun to stand up, Farkas pulled her back down on the seat next to him and drew her close to him. "Can't you stay a little bit longer?" He purred.

"Nay, sorry Farkas, will be back tomorrow though." She chimed. He pulled her closer toward and his head nearing her. Hana knew what Farkas was wanting to do and just laughed. She pulled her finger up to his lip and laugh. "Not tonight big fella." He too laughed in return and let her go.

She bent down and gave Farkas a small peck on the cheek. "Goodnight Farkas," she said over her shoulder as she walked to the door. She looked over at Vilkas who had just witnessed the whole thing. "Goodnight Vilkas, prepare have your ass flat on the ground tomorrow." She smirked and walked out into the cold air.

0o0

'How dare she think that she can just walk into the companions, expect to be accepted and then start something with my damned brother!' Vilkas stormed down the stairs towards his room, passing Ria, the imperial whelp not much older than 17, who he just scowled at and kept walking. He reached his room and slammed his door. He trudged over to his bed and grabbed his book, but he just couldn't focus.

In his rampage, he threw his book across the room, not bothering if he ruined it or not. The wolf inside threatened to make an appearance as he tried to calm himself. 'If she thinks that she can do that while I'm here, she has another thing coming for her!'

0o0

Hana stirred from her sleep and looked around. No light shone through the gaps in the roof or window, indicating it was still dark. Getting changed into her armour that she traded for and equipped her new weapons she reached for her steel war axe and an iron shield. Her best combination. Hana was never the one for light armour and heavy weapons. She liked being as agile as she could in her heavy armour. When she opened her door in the inn, there was a drunken Nord lying next to the fire pit. She chuckled to herself and crept as quietly as she could to outside.

As she opened the door, she was thankful that she had been wearing her armour. It was freezing outside and any damned soul outside was bound to get sick from this weather. Hana looked around and saw a small child sleeping on a worn bench nearby. Her face was pure under the grim and dirt that covered her. Obviously the child had no home in Whiterun. Hana rushed back inside and brought out her pelt and gently placed it over the sleeping child. Hana could only feel sorry for the child. She wrote a note for the kid 'Keep it'.

She started up the steps towards Jorvaskrr. For once there was dead silence around the hall and decided it probably wouldn't be wise to head inside so she went up to the skyforge. The view from the forge was beautiful. As she had her back to the lava pit, she took in the stars that were thrown across the sky. It must have been four in the morning and no one would be up so why not get some time to herself. She jumped up from rock to rock on the skyforge and managed to climb to one of the highest points.

The view was so much better from up here and could see everything. The small braziers that lit up the streets to War maidens. Seeking her chance, she grabbed out her journal and piece of charcoal on a stick she always carried with her and started sketching. She didn't know how long she was up there for but once she was fully basked in light by the time people manged to escape Jorvaskrr. She had charcoal smudged on her face from drawing.

Hana looked down and saw Torvar stumbling down the stairs towards the Arcadias Cauldron, probably to get something for his hangover. She chuckled to herself and stretched. As she started to make her way off the rocks, she heard voices below.

"Argh. What happened last night?" 'Definitely Farkas' she thought

"I'll tell you what happened. If Hana hadn't known what you were going to do, you would have bedded her." A low grumbling voice echoed off the stone. 'Hell, Vilkas. You think I'm that stupid.' Hana was so close to laughing and giving away her position. She slowly crept down to the smaller rocks and hid behind them to hear what the twins were bickering about.

"I'm only staying up here until Eorland comes and give him my sword then I'm leaving." Vilkas stated.

"Hey Vilkas, do you remember much of Hana from when we were kids?" Farkas randomly asked.

"Aye but not much. All I can remember was that she a likeable lass at times and others I wanted to pummel her into the cobbled road."

"Aye, I those memories are pretty hazy." Farkas paused for few moments and shuffled from one foot to another. "Hey do you reckon she would be any good in bed?" Farkas raised his eyebrow at Vilkas.

"Like hell I would know what she would be like you skeever brain!"

That was the last straw. In fits of laughter, Hana hopped down from where she was.

"I dunno know Farkas, maybe you should ask," she manage.

"How long were you up there for woman!?" Vilkas shouted at her.

"Long enough to hear your entire conversation." She giggled. She walked over to Vilkas and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hope you don't get your hopes up for this morning lad." And with that she started walking down the stairs. "Oh and Farkas, there are two ways to find out. Experience it yourself or ask someone that has!" After yelling back at Farkas, she ran the rest of the way back to Jorvaskrr smiling like an idiot.

"That damned woman." Vilkas growled. Looking over at Farkas that was also trying to supress a laughing fit as well. Vilkas rolled his silver eyes and walked down the stairs towards the hall. A disgusted look was on his face as he walked through the doors of the hall and saw Aela sitting with Hana, filling the room with laughter. Vilkas glanced at Hana only to catch her staring right back, she whispered something to Aela and she just grinned. Hana left by the time Vilkas made it to the table with Aela.

"I like that one." Aela grinned. "Has a sharp tongue on her and a bit over herself, but a gorgeous lass."

"You right about one thing, Aela." He glanced across the room to see his brother talking to Hana. He only rolled his eyes and looked back at the huntress. "That tongue of hers is going to get her into trouble."

"I'm with you there." A stern voice from behind interrupted. He turned around to see Lockan with an amused grin on his face. "She hasn't changed one bit since she was a young lass, and hopefully someone can teach her a lesson this morning."

"Aye and I plan on it." Vilkas stated at Lockan. "She is so full of herself that she thinks that she can best me. Good luck with that whelp."

That earned a light-hearted laugh from Lockan and winked "Distract her with something, and while she isn't focusing, wipe her feet out from beneath her."

0o0

The time had come for the match against Vilkas and Hana. He was already waiting for her when she reach the back patio of the hall. Everyone started peeling outside to watch the match go down. She was about to grab her axe out was interrupted by Kodlak whom had his arms crossed "We aren't killing anyone today so stick with wooden weapons of your choice. The one who wins is when someone asks to stop or is on the ground. Good luck Hana."

She nodded and placed her weapons down and went and grabbed a wooden war axe and a worn shield. She stalked across the yard and stopped a few feet from Vilkas. The usual scowl he wore on his face was facing her. "You take first swing." He retorted and braced for the onslaught. In a split second she was in front of him bringing her axe up about to hit his shoulder. Vilkas threw his shield up and pushed her away. What would normally be her green eyes were now replaced eyes with fury and adrenaline.

The fight increased for a solid five minutes without her or Vilkas showing any signs of fatigue. Hana was getting careless and swinging without focus. Vilkas blocked most of her attacks but he did himself get a few blows from her.

She was about to swing again but realised that Vilkas was distracted by Farkas yelling and had stumbled. She twisted around him, making sure she didn't get tangled up with her legs. She was right behind him when Vilkas spun around. Before he could swing his sword in his left hand, she threw a blow to the back of his knees in the gap of his armour. He stumbled down for a few seconds only just managing to block her onslaught of attacks. With a grunt, he got up, and he was finally getting sick of this behaviour.

He remembered what Hana's brother had said and tried it. He charged at her with his wooden sword in front. She was so focused on the sword that she blocked it but didn't see his shield coming in from behind causing her to lose her guard and stumble back. Vilkas got close enough to the stumbling Nord and kicked her feet from beneath her.

She landed on the ground with a thud and was held there by the point of Vilkas's sword. Her eyes travelled up from the point of the sword to his eyes. His eyes that were once grey were now cluded with silver specks. With heavy breathing, he managed to speak. "What was it that you said, that I would be on my arse? Careful your cockiness doesn't get the better of you." His hair was clinging to the sides of his face from the sweat and his knee was aching. He pulled his sword away and offered a shaky hand out for Hana to grab.

She hesitated for a few moments before she took his hand and smiled. "Guess I should have seen that coming," she giggled. He only rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Lockan and Farkas. Taking the tankard full of water, Vilkas gulped it down like a camel and looked over to Hana that was now sitting down and talking to Kodlak who was smiling at the girl.

He rolled his eyes and turned to look at Farkas who was smiling as well. "The lass was giving you a hard time brother." Farkas laughed.

"Never thought I would have to give up 50 gold to you Farkas." Lockan interrupted and gave a worn leather pouch of gold to Farkas.

"You made a bet?" Vilkas glared at his brother and Lockan.

"Aye, we did. I honestly thought that Hana would stay true to her word." Lockan laughed, "Well it doesn't matter anymore, you won and that's all that matters."

Vilkas smirk only increased as he realised how he able to beat Hana, the sharp tongued dragon had finally got burnt. Lost in thought, he didn't see Hana's figure approach the three men. She ran straight up to Lockan and started screaming with delight. All that Vilkas heard was that she had made it into the Companions.

Vilkas looked over at Kodlak whom was walking past. The old man only smiled at Vilkas before going through the doors. 'Great. Now I have another problem to deal with'

0o0

Hana stumbled down the hall in the living quarters, using the wall as her only support. It hadn't taken much mead to get to her head and her sense of balance. The party was still going on up stairs but she thought it would be best if she called it quits.

She reached the whelps quarters and started stripping off her armour and changed into a slightly bigger tunic and her under garments. Lighting the room with what candles were there, she rummaged through her pack to find a healing potion.

She should have known that Vilkas would beat her during the fight but she did manage to get a few good hits on her. After looking around in her pack for few more seconds, she found a potion and walked over to her bed.

She uncorked the glass red bottles and drank the vile liquid, slowly going down her throat. It took a few minutes for the potion to take effect but when it did, a warm sensation filled Hana and she looked down at her bruises, they started to slowly fade to faint purple. She sighed at the incredible feeling and placed the empty bottle on the desk next to her.

The dizziness from the drinks that she had had started to relieve her from drinking the potion. As she was about to get up to find her book from her bag, there was a loud bang in the hall way outside and groan. Hana giggled to herself and knew exactly who is was. Through the night, her and Farkas were challenged to a drinking competition. Hana, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep up the burly Nord, had only managed 1 tankard of mead while Farkas had already had three.

Her stomach hurt from all the laughing that went on at the party that was still going on upstairs. She had a look through her bag again to try to find her book but lucky wasn't on her side. 'Damn. Must have fallen out.' Hana sighed and closed her bag.

She looked around the room and saw only book near Athis's bed, a Dunmer with bright red eyes, and went over to see what the book was.

As she looked at the cover she quickly placed the book back and tried so hard not to laugh. 'I was hoping never to see a copy of that book. I'm concerned as to why Athis is reading The Lusty Argonian Maid.'

She sighed and looked around more but there were no other books. Farkas had told her that Vilkas had heaps of books in his room that he let Farkas borrow from time to time. As she got to her door and thought back to the party and realised that she had not seen Vilkas up there. After the match that they had earlier in the training yard, Vilkas had just glared at Hana all day until the party and sitting as far away as he can from her. 'Typical Vilkas,' she rolled her eyes and walked over to his room.

She could only just see light bouncing off the stone from under the door. She knocked on the door three times. "Can't a man read in peace! Fine just come in." Vilkas barked from the other side of the door.

Hana Hesitated before she opened the door to see Vilkas having his head stuck in a book. 'Just like old times' she mused.

Vilkas looked up from his book to see Hana.

He raised an eyebrow at the girl "What do you want?" he asked in a sour tone.

"Oh you know, came in here to fight a dragon. I just wanted to ask if I could borrow a book." She mocked.

Vilkas looked over at his shelf, which was full to the brim with books. New books with leather and others slowly wearing away from the years. He looked back at Hana and sighed. "Fine, take a book and get out."

"Is that your attempt at being nice, Vilks?" She teased as she walked over the shelf. He stared at her while she reached for book. He hadn't realised until now that she was hardly wearing any clothes. Just her undergarments under a slightly, big tunic. He tried to look away but couldn't. In the light in his room, he could see through the tunic and see that she had a slight curviness to her. Her hair fell down to her back as she reached for book.

'Control yourself, Vilkas.' He scowled himself as he could feel a slight blush sneaking onto his face. He turned back to look at Hana and saw that she managed to get a book. _Tales of the Dragonborn._

"You got your book now get out," he barked at her. "And next time you go walking around in someone else's room, put on decent clothes at least!"

"You shouldn't have been looking." She commented as she walked through the door. She closed the wooden door to hear Vilkas growl at the young woman. She only sighed as she left the door of his room and her way to the whelps quarters.

She couldn't help but think back to when she was young, playing in the streets with the twins. Farkas and her had been closer and were as close as brother and sisters. Vilkas though, had taken some time to warm up to Hana. He always looked at her with an icy glare when he saw her with his brother. She only looked away and continued playing with Farkas.

She had always been intrigued by him and his brother. They were so different in many different ways. Vilkas, only just shorter than Farkas, into literature. Farkas was the exact opposite, playing rough as usual and mucking around, never thinking of consequences until after. Vilkas would always scold his brother if he done anything wrong but he wasn't any better himself.

She remembered that once when they were young, they went up to dragon reach to look over the city. Farkas was leaning over the railing looking at the water. Vilkas had come up to Hana saying that they should try and push Farkas into the icy water beneath. She agreed and the plan succeeded, only be shouted at by her parents when the guards had taken her back to her home.

She laughed at the thought and sat down on her bed. If Vilkas was going to be sour to her then she was just going to ignore it. She opened her book and began reading. Slowly her eyelids got heavier and heavier until she finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all me again. Here is another chapter. I shall try to upload twice a week when i can manage so make sure you turn on your alerts when there is a new chapter. if you can do that... anyway Enjoy

-Rosey

* * *

Chapter 4

Two weeks she had been gone and not a single word.

Vilkas sat on the porch at the back of Jorvaskrr looking at the two whelps training. Two weeks she had been gone for some business she said that was important. Vilkas smirked at the fact that she might not come back. That wouldn't be such a bad thing.

All she had caused in his eyes was trouble. Continuously flirting with his brother and making snarky comments at him. And the staring. He had caught her staring at him 20 times in a week. 'What was with that girl?' he questioned himself.

The sound of the doors opening made him look over his shoulder to see Lockan coming out in his worn wolf armour. He looked over at Vilkas and decided to sit down next to him.

"How have you been Vilkas?" He questioned him.

"Tired but nothing out of the ordinary." Vilkas stated blandly.

"Aye, same here. The beast blood has been keeping me awake too but has eased slightly knowing that I have my sister back again."

He didn't like the idea that Lockan had been eager to join The Circle in the companions but he did what he could to help out the place as much as possible and bring more coin into the hall plus helping with the new whelps. He had been amazed at how well he could control the beast blood that ran through his veins and almost envied for it.

"Aye." Vilkas looked back at the whelps training again. "Has your sister always been like that?"

Lockan looked over and Vilkas and shrugged. "Yes and no, she was a lot worse now than what she was when she was younger though. I thought you would have known that since you seemed to spend a lot of time with her when you were kids."

"Aye but that was my brother more than me, he just dragged me outside half of the time," Vilkas laughed. "I wasn't exactly best buds with her straight away. It wasn't till after we pushed Farkas into the water at Dragonreach that we got closer at friends but I can't say that we are best buds."

"I remember that, she balled her eyes out like a lost pup when our parents scolded her for it."

"Sounds about right," Vilkas grinned, "After your family left, I didn't really have much to do anymore and that was when I went back to training for most of the days."

"Aye I am sorry that we just left but father couldn't stand the cold weather," Lockan laughed. "Even though he is a Nord."

At the last comment, Vilkas burst into a genuine laugh that Lockan had hardly heard.

"Did my sister tell you where she had gone? Its been two weeks and she hasn't been back." Lockan mumbled. "That sister of mine has a bad habit of not telling anyone where she is going."

"Nay, she never told me where she said she was going. Just said on some business that she needed to take care of." Vilkas added.

The sound of metal hitting the stones made both Vilkas and Lockan turn to the Whelps to see that Ria was on the ground breathing heavily, while Njada had lowered her shied and sword.

"Come on Ria! If you stay there long enough, you won't have a head to keep with you!" a voice shouted from the Skyforge. Vilkas walked over to the end of the patio and saw Hana was perch on a rock, swinging her legs in the brisk breeze.

"And where the hell have you been?" Vilkas yelled at her. "Two weeks, you have been gone two weeks and don't tell anyone where you have been."

"I made it back in one piece didn't I?" She shrugged and jumped off the rock and hit ground, barely making a sound. She stalked over to Vilkas and gave him something wrapped in a linen clothe. "Think of it as a thank you for letting me read your books." She stated as she walked away and headed back inside grabbing a bread roll on the way.

Vilkas looked at what he had in his hand and removed the wrapping. Inside was a book, a book about Ysgramor. He looked up and saw Lockan smirking at him. "She will be nice as she can if she knows that will be in trouble." Lockan chuckled and turned on his heel and went inside.

'Damn that woman.' He thought.

0o0

"DRAGON!" The guards ran from Dragonreach and down the stairs past Jorvaskrr. Hana had been outside practicing her Archery when she heard the commotion. She ran to the front to hear the guards shouting. Vilkas and Farkas had ran outside as well to see what was going on.

"Companions! Come quickly, there has been a dragon sighted at the western watch tower!" That's all that needed to be heard and Hana was off sprinting with the guards. Behind her, she could hear the sound of heavy armour and great swords clinking behind her. She wasn't surprised to see Vilkas and Farkas had caught up to her by the time they reached the gates. "You're not going anywhere with out one of us anymore lass." Farkas managed to tell her as they ran.

She rolled her eyes and kept running with the guards. They reached the watchtower to find it had been destroyed. "Spread out and find any survivors!" Irileth, the Jarls commander yelled. As she slowed to a walk, Hana armed herself with her axe and shield. She looked around and saw burnt bodies. The smell corroded her senses in her nose, making her almost gag. She saw a shadow thrown on the ground and spun around, watching the dragon descending down on them.

"Here is comes again!" One of the guards shouted, landing not far from Hana. One of the guards rushed forward to the beast only to find a new home in its jaws. He was thrashed around by the dragon like a rag doll then thrown into the side of the remaining watchtower, his body laid limp and never moved.

As the dragon flew up from the ground, dust surrounded the group of attackers. Hana pulled her bow from her back and knocked an arrow. She pulled back the worn string and fired only to miss the dragon. It was a failed attempt to shoot the dragon out of the sky. She saw Vilkas and Farkas keeping their eyes on the dragon the whole time.

As it landed again, a slight screeching sound came from the dragon. "Everyone. Find cover!" Hana screamed. She was too far from anything to block her from the fire that going to fry her body.

She heard Vilkas yell at her to get to cover but it was too late. The dragon threw its breath at her. When the flames disappeared, Hana looked at the ground. She had hidden behind her iron shield that was now slightly glowed red from the heat. She looked at the dragon and snarled.

"You bastard of a thing!" She screamed, "I had grown my hair for 15 bloody years not to be singed off by some low life dragon!"

She charged, bringing her axe down on its wing, causing it to cry out in pain. She ran back and left it for the guards attack. "Aim for the eyes!" She shouted. Vilkas and Farkas ran past her, yelling their battle cry and attacked the dragon. The dragon yelled in pain once more as two arrows pieced its eyes, rendering it blind. Hana charged in and slid underneath the dragon, cutting its throat with her dagger. Blood gushed everywhere as it flailed its head from side to side.

"Dovahkin!" It screamed as its last cry and fell limp beneath three fallen guards.

Hana looked around frantically, her hair sticking to her pace and her green ayes scanning the scene before her. Vilkas and Farkas stood next to her, sheathing their weapons on their backs.

She saw Vilkas glance her way, eyes wide. Blood clung to her face from the battle.

A rumbling came from behind them and she turned her attention to the dead beast. Its once glossy scales were now burning up and turning into ash. Bright wisps of light came forth from the corpse, making a beeline straight for Hana.

She stumbled back as the light wrapped around her nimble body. She gripped her chest and let out a scream. The pain from the wisps had taken her back by surprise and forced all the air out of her lungs. When the light faded, everyone was looking at her, eyes wide.

"Dragonborn!" One of the guards shouted.

'This can't be happening.' She looked around frantically hoping that this was just a dream. She looked over at Vilkas who was just as shocked as she was. The book that she had read from Vilkas's collection had said what the Dragonborn was and the legends. She didn't want this.

"No. I can't be!" she whimpered.

"Try to shout." One of the guards suggested.

Since she went to the crypt to grab the stone, she had encountered a weird wall that had ancient writing on it. She only had to read a few words and it had been travelling through her mind since.

She moved from where she was standing and faced the road. She breathed in shakily and looked down the road.

"FUS!" She shouted

What dirt that was on the road shifted into the air in a cloud. When the dust settled, Hana just stood there dumb founded.

"I can't believe it, you are Dragonborn." The guards murmured to each other.

"I don't know much of this Dragonborn business but it doesn't concern me. Hana head back to the city and tell the Jarl what happened.

She nodded and turned around quickly and headed back to Whiterun, not caring if Vilkas or Farkas followed. She set per pace, shaking with every step. She heard Farkas come up beside her with heavy steps.

"Hana, I can't believe it. You're really Dragonborn! Can you shout again?" Farkas questioned.

Hana only turned around, her eyes glassy from built up tears. She kept walking but only to make it a few steps before braking. She stopped dead in her tracks and sat on a fallen tree, tear streaming down her face with silent sobs.

"By the nine, Farkas! Couldn't you see she was upset! Watch what you or be observant for once." Vilkas growled at his brother.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Farkas mumbled and sat down next to Hana. "Come here." He pulled her into a tight hug letting her tears fall. As much as Vilkas wanted nothing to do with her, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the lass.

"I don't want this." She whimpered into Farkas's chest. Vilkas sat down next to her patted her shoulder. "I know lass, but we can't help this, you will have to fight the divines for this one." He stated trying to comfort her. She had stopped sobbing and lifting her head to face Vilkas.

"Aye, I guess I'm going to have to beat their arse this time," she tried to joke, earning a slight grin on Vilkas's face.

She slowly stood and wiped her glassy eyes and looked back at the watch tower. She could see the guards attempting to move the dragons body off the road and towards the plain. She only laughed slightly at the scene and turned back to the Nordic twins. "We best head back to Jorvaskrr and tell Kodlak what happened." Vilkas instructed wrapping an arm around Hana's shoulder. She looked at him with her cloudy green eyes and nodded.

They walked together until the gates of the city. Just as they entered, there was a defining roar across the sky.

"DOVAHKINN!" rang out across the plains, probably heard all over Skyrim. Vilkas turned to Hana, who went stiff under his arm. She moved his arm and walked faster towards Jorvaskrr, increasing in every step. Vilkas sighed and looked at his brother. "This isn't going to end well when she heads inside. And you, no more stupid questions until she has settled down from the whole mess."

Farkas looked down at his brother and nodded. "Was that the Greybeards summoning her?"

"Aye it was." Vilkas frowned and walked on after Hana, worried she would snap again. He had heard stories from the people around the city about the Greybeards and has read books about them, but never thought much of them. The ancient monks that live on top of the tallest mountain in all of Skyrim. They studied the ancient way of the voice and never left the mountain. Living in seclusion. If only Vilkas had that privacy.

He walked up the stairs to Jorvaskrr and opened the wooden door with it creaking slightly, holding it open for his brother to walk through. After closing the door, he looked around the mead hall and only saw Hana, sitting down near the fire pit, glancing at the dancing flames.

He looked at her figure. She had stripped herself of her iron armour and was replaced with a loose tunic and leather pants. Her hair singed at the ends from fighting the dragon from before and blood still caked her face. She looked somewhat relaxed while sitting by the dancing fire, even in state she was in.

He went down to his room and changed out of his armour. The only people that were in Jorvaskrr were sound asleep, knowing training was in the morning. He changed into a tunic and pants and headed back up to hall to see Hana. He passed Farkas on the way up and only nodded at his brother before he disappeared underneath the mead hall.

Hana was still sitting in front of the fire still when he reached the top of the stairs. Vilkas contemplated if he should bother he or not but he may as well try. He always managed to calm her down when they were kids and never understood why. If she was upset, he was always the one to calm her down or make her smile again. He had to admit, she had a beautiful smile that she had kept since she was young.

He walked over to her and sat down next to her shaking body. They sat there in silence for a while before she looked over at him. He had removed all his war paint around his eyes and made him look younger. Sure he was only 3 years older than her, he looked older when he had his black war paint covering his eyes. She had never seen him so relaxed in the time that she had been at Jorvaskrr.

"Can I ask, what was it like. Absorbing the dragons soul?" Vilkas questions, "you don't have to answer if you're not up to it."

She looked at him again and noticed he wasn't wearing his usual scowl on his face. "Aye I'm fine with answering. It's hard to explain. It was like another form making its way into my soul, it didn't hurt that much but made me lose my breath from the force of impact." She sighed, "I just didn't think it was possible. My parents always told me stories but I never believed them."

She had been running her hands through her wavy hair and yanks at the parts on singed hair. "Looks like I'm due for another haircut." She mused and was about to get up when Vilkas grabbed her arm.

"Here, let me do it." He offered. She looked at him hesitantly and slowly nodded. Vilkas jumped up and grabbed the iron dagger that he used to cut his hair and a worn brush. He walked back over and started brushing her hair. Her hair fell in small chocolate waves around her shoulder. She heard her humming a song while he brushed her long hair. He grabbed out his dagger and started to lightly cute her singed brown hair. As the hair fell to the ground, he looked over her shoulder and saw that she had been drawing the whole time while he had been doing her hair. He couldn't see the picture so he went back to doing her hair.

He pulled her hair back from her shoulders and tied it back into a braid. Her hair was shorter than before but not by much. She sighed and closed her book and looked up at Vilkas.

"Since when did you know how to braid?" She asked him.

"I kind of had to from a young age. Aela always complained that she couldn't braid her own hair so she always had me do it for her." He laughed and sat back down next to Hana.

"Don't be afraid of what you are Hana. It's a great honour that you have been chosen. Just think, your brother would be jealous," he joked.

"Aye that is true, but he fits the criteria much better than me, not a small scrawny Nord that can only wield an axe and shield." She yawned and looked back at the fire. She sighed and leaned her head of Vilkas's shoulder. He took in her scent as she rested her head on his shoulder. She smelt of lily and snowberries as her braid fell onto his shoulder and ran down his chest. It nearly intoxicating. Her breathing evened and Vilkas looked at her face. Her green eyes replaced by her pale eyelids.

He scooped Hana up from the floor, her head resting on his chest. He was about to walk over to the whelps room when he realised that may not be the best of ideas. He walked back over to his room and placed her down on his bed. Instantly she went from clutching Vilkas to clutching his pillow and sighing in her sleep.

In the state that she was in, he couldn't help but notice how peaceful she had looked while asleep. Her face glowed from the candlelight in his room. Her toned body hugged by her tunic and her hair starting to fall out of the braid that Vilkas had managed.

In all honesty, she looked beautiful but Vilkas only scowled at himself for wanted to lay next to her. He exited his room and walked over to his brother's room who had obviously been having a drink from the night's fiasco.

He sat in a seat next to Farkas at his bar in the room. He opened a new bottle of mead, poured the sweet mixture down his throat and sighed.

"Mind if I crash in here?" Vilkas asked his brother.

"Sure why not, be like old times." Farkas yawned but then looked over at Vilkas with a dark eyebrow raised. "Why exactly do you need to sleep in my room?"

"Due to the fact that Hana is asleep in my room maybe." Vilkas made sure not to look at Farkas who had a smirk spreading across his face.

"Ah I see. Didn't want her to wake up with questions thrown at her. Aw is Hana growing on you Vilkas?"

Vilkas blushed slightly and scowled at his brother. "I'm only doing the right thing and I don't particularly want to be in the same room as her. I don't like having to put up with her attitude."

Vilkas stood up and headed to the bedroll he had brought in and laid down.

"Good night Farkas," he grumbled.

Farkas only laughed and went to his own bed. "Good night brother."


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! So here is the fifth chapter, I'm working on chapter 9 as we speak so new chapters should be up soon!**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 5 

A week had passed since the dragon attack at the guard tower and nothing was said around the city. Sure, the guards that had seen her while at the fort called her Dragonborn as she passed but they had kept quiet.

She had told the Jarl what had happened the day after and was told about the Greybeards summoning her. 'Great more running around.' She asked the Jarl not to say anything about her ordeal and had kept to his word not to say anything.

Hana walked back into the mead hall of Jorvaskrr seeing Farkas sitting at the table by himself. She sat down next to the twin and took a tankard.

"Ah there's the little fox," he smiled at her. Fox or Foxy had been her nickname that Farkas had given her since she joined the ranks in the faction. She didn't mind the name, was better than being called little bear, a name that her brother had given her.

"Skjor had been looking for you by the way, said it was something important." He added as he turned to look at Hana. He noticed that she had stiffened at the name only laughed.

"Don't be afraid of the old man," he smiled at Hana before pulling her closer. "He won't hurt you I promise."

Hana only laughed at the comment and smiled. "Well I hope not anyway, I would rather keep my arm."

She hugged Farkas and sighed. For the big man he was, he was one of the best huggers in Jorvaskrr. The two of them had grown closer since the incident a week ago. He did not ask as many silly questions as he usually would but they always made her laugh. The more she laughed, the more she shortly forgot about what had happned a week prior.

She looked up to see Vilkas sitting in his corner with a book in his hands. He was glaring at her again and a snarl across his face. If she hadn't known any better, she thought that he hated her very existence. Sure he had been shown a form of kindness the night of the dragon attack, but since he had been ignoring her and staying away from her since.

He always worse a scowl on his face when she saw him or he rolled his eyes at her. She looked away from the other twin and left go of Farkas. "I better see what he wants." She got up and scurried past Vilkas only to be glaring at her. The only thing that she could think of doing was to piss him off more than what he usually was. She waved at him and smiled as she went past and went outside to see Skjor.

0o0

"Hope I didn't scare ya," was the only thing that Farkas had said to her when he opened the gate to the room she had been so blindly trapped in. She should have known that something like this. 'Pull the only leaver that's in a room with a bloody gate. Genius!' she scolded herself.

The scene behind Farkas was a mess. Blood covered the floor of the open tomb with several bodies laid still, mauled to death.

Before she knew what had happened. The men and woman had started to attack Farkas, yelling at him. "Time to die dog!" one yelled as he came charging at Farkas. She had started to scream at Farkas as he fell to the ground in pain only to hear the sound of bones breaking and reshaping. His armour started to peel off him, hitting the ground with a loud thud. When she had realised what had happened, it had started to attack the armoured bandits, each falling victim to the beast. When all of them were dead, the large wolf figure glared over at her, it's eyes filled with rampage. She had only looked at it for another few seconds before it sprinted out of the room and Farkas emerged only seconds later, in armour that he had obviously robbed from one of the dead corpses.

The gate that trapped her in the small room opened, but Hana didn't move. Farkas began walking to the room with his head bowed, his long dark hair falling over his eyes.

She looked at Farkas, her green eyes scanning the man. She was too shocked to speak. Had all of the companions been werewolves? Then it hit her. When she had gone to see Kodlak for the first time and hearing Vilkas talking about some call for blood. Her brother being so restless. It had all made sense now.

"You're… a werewolf." She managed to stutter out.

Farkas rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked down at the ground. "Aye I am, sorry you had to see that. That was the first time in months that I had transformed."

She looked at Farkas but never received any look back from the man. She began to laugh, completely confusing the Nord.

"You're lucky I have a soft spot for wolves," she laughed, "Otherwise I would be running for the hills."

That had made Farkas laugh and came closer. He extended a hand to help her up and she gladly took it.

"I have so many questions but I guess they will have to wait till be get out of this tomb." She suggested.

"Aye that may be best for now."

0o0

"So who else are of your kind?" She asked with bright eyes.

They had been walking from the tomb back to Whiterun for a few hours now and could already see the city in the distance. The whole trip, Hana had bombarded Farkas with as many questions as she could.

Farkas chuckled at the girl's curiosity. "My brother, Aela, Skjor, Kodlak and even your brother."

Her smile faded and her mouth hung open. "You can't be serious?"

"Aye I'm serious"

"Wait till I annoy him about this," she huffed. "So I'm guessing that being a wolf has some kind of perks to it?"

"Aye it does. Our smell, sight and hearing is heightened than those of yours."

"Then why couldn't you sense the Silver Hand in there?"

Farkas just stared at her and laughed. "That's a good point. It was kind of hard when all you could smell was death all around us."

"I will give you that one," She smiled and walked on.

Her hair slightly swaying in the breezy night, making it whip at her face. The plains that surrounded Whiterun were beautiful to look at as it was filled with a few animals and plant life. It was hard to see in the dark at what colours surrounded them but the moonlight that shed light on the land casted a shadow of grey over the landscape.

Once again it had been a clear night and she looked up at the sky. In her years that she had ventured away from her parents, she always trusted the stars to guide her and they never failed her.

A howl in the distance made her look back at the shadowed plains. Silver eyes glared at her and Farkas as they passed the crumbling watch tower. The animals crept closer to them, not taking their eyes off their prey. She sighed and took out her dust covered war axe. The wolves attacked but were dispatched in mere minutes and they continued walking.

"I have always hated when they attack," she mentioned to Farkas they neared the city.

He stared at her and slowly smiled. "And why would that be?" He said in his low voice.

"They're just beautiful creatures that roam the wild. How they stalk around with so much pride and grace, not to mention their beauty in the different colours. I just find them so intriguing I guess. That's why I'm not as freaked by your ability."

"Ha well that's ironic then isn't it?" Farkas joked as they passed the meadery. The smell of honey had made Hana's stomach rumble and she just giggled.

They entered the sleeping city, seeing only a few stragglers walking back to their homes to shelter from the cold. As they neared Jorvaskrr, Hana could see a figure standing in front of door.

A warm glow covered his body as he stood in front of door. His armour reflecting the flames from the braziers and his arms were crossed. He wore his usual scowl upon his face as he looked down the two adventurers. "We've been waiting for you." Vilkas muttered and pointed to the side of the building "Head around to the training area." He looked sternly at Hana, turned around on his heel, and walked off as if he did not care if she followed or not.

She looked back at Farkas, hoping he knew what it was all about. He only shrugged and pushed her on to follow Vilkas. She slowly made her away around the back of Jorvaskrr, taking slow deliberate steps. She had her head lowered when she made it to the back of the building. She glanced up and saw that the whelps and Tilma, the helper around Jorvaskrr, had been sitting down. She looked to the left and saw the members of The Circle standing around. She stood still for a second, realising that all eyes were on her. Farkas had already and joined the group, standing next to Aela and Skjor.

"Let the ceremony begin." Kodlak boomed.

0o0

Vilkas stood in the circle the whole time looking at Hana. Not bothering to listen to what his brother was saying about his now smiling shield-sister. Her greens eyes shone in the moon light and her steel armour glistened. Her face was covered with dirt and grime, masking her hidden features.

When he first saw her walk around to the back, she looked like a dog with its tail tucked in between. She obviously thought that she was going to be scolded by the Harbinger, or worse kick her out of Jorvaskrr.

He averted his eyes from her to his brother, who had been going over the top with words, once again. His scent had changed from when they had left to retrieve the shard. The beast blood in him seemed less aggravated her was more relaxed. Vilkas looked at Lockan and whom shared the same worried expression. He obviously knew something had happened in the tomb, but it must have been a last resort if Farkas had to transform.

"Hana, as a gift from us, Eorlund has been waiting for you so he can craft you a weapon of you choice from the Skyforge." She smile grew wider and she bobbed her head in thanks. "Welcome to the Companions lass." Kodlak laughed at the girl from her eagerness.

"This calls for a celebration!" Torvar yelled from the deck.

"Aye, we shall!" Kodlak grinned and left the circle, heading towards Jorvaskrr. Hana had already started walking up towards the Skyforge. Vilkas turned and looked at his brother and Lockan did the same. Everyone had gone inside to start celebrating, even without Hana.

"What the hell happened in there Farkas?" He barked at him, crossing his arms.

"We could sense the change as soon as you step foot that circle, did you get attacked?" Lockan asked with an eyebrow raised.

Farkas kept his head down and just stared at the worn path. "I had no other choice Vilkas, I swear upon the divines. Thanks to Hana's carelessness she, managed to trap herself in a room. Then 7 Silver Hand came out and started attacking. So I turned in front of her and vanquished the men and woman attacking me." He sighed, "I explained to her who was in The Circle, even told her you were amongst the ranks." He point at Lockan with a shaky finger. Lockan raised his eyesbrows and sighed.

"She was going to find out anyway I guess. Farkas you did you could, and if you hadn't, you would not have been here tonight."

Vilkas nodded and turned back to his brother. "Did you manage to get the shard?"

"Aye we did." Farkas rummaged through his pack and grabbed the shard.

"Take it inside and place it with the others, and go and enjoy the party." Vilkas suggested.

Farkas nodded and headed back to the mead hall. Not even ten seconds later, Hana came bounding down the stairs from the Skyforge, holding her knew Skyforge war axe with a bright smile on her face. She skidded to a stop and looked up at her brother and Vilkas.

"Congratulations sister," Lockan laughed, "Now please don't swing that anywhere near me thanks."

Hana only smirked and then began to laugh. "Aye, I promise I won't swing at you, can't say the same for Wolfy over here though." She nodded towards Vilkas who, to her delight, scowled at her once again.

Lockan frowned down at his sister. She only rolled her vibrant eyes. "Before you say anything, no I won't tell anyone or any of the other whelps in Jorvaskrr so can you please stop looking at me like that." She motioned towards the frown on Lockans darkened face. "Now if you don't mind me, I'm going back inside and enjoying myself."

She waved behind her and skipped into Jorvaskrr. "She has the right idea, come on Wolfy." Lockan mocked at Vilkas before he too started walking to the mead hall. Vilkas rolled his silver eyes and followed. His mind wondered to what else had happened during Hana's time with Farkas. His brother would have told him if something was between them. Wouldn't he?

Vilkas shook the thought from his head and went inside.

0o0

Vilkas sat down with Aela and Skjor at the table while watching what had been going on through the night. He sat there laughing with Aela while she told stories of Skjors failed attempts in hunting down a sabre cat outside of the walls.

Everyone had been bouncing around and dancing through the night and no one in the hall had been sober, even Hana. While Skjor had started to insult Aela for the fifth time that night, he looked across hall and saw Hana sitting with Farkas, laughing loudly.

Her laughter was contagious and soon Farkas had been laughing with her. Vilkas watched as she moved closer to Farkas and an arm around his shoulder. She leant in close and whispered something to Farkas who then boomed the hall with his laughter.

Vilkas growled at Hana from a distance and looked away. He did not want to care about Hana being next to Farkas but couldn't help it. Hana had obviously change from her armour into a loose fitting shirt with a sleeve on each shoulder holding it up and wearing leather pants. Her hair had fallen down her back instead of being in the usual ponytail.

Hours dragged on through the night and sleep was far from Vilkas mind. There were only a few people left in the hall. Skjor left the table and went down to his room and Torvar had passed out from too much mead as usual.

Hana and Farkas still sat next to each other the whole night and slight giggles could be heard from across the hall. Aela stood up and said her goodbyes as she retreated to her room downstairs, leaving Vilkas alone at the end of the hall. He too was about to leave when he looked over at Farkas and Hana. Farkas had his hand slightly rubbing against Hana's thigh and his head getting closer to hers. He swooped in and Farkas started kissing her lip gently. Vilkas stood there in shock, realising what his brother was doing. He didn't understand why it was effecting him so greatly. There was a sound of shuffling and Vilkas looked back at Hana. Farkas held her in his strong arms, her hand stroking his stubbled cheek. Vilkas only growled when he saw his brother carry her down the stairs leading to his room.

Vilkas got up in rage and stormed towards door leading to the training yard when he heard laughter coming from under him. 'Obviously someone fell over,' he fumed as he went outside with his great sword and started to attack the defenceless dummy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the slow updates. Exam week is nearing but I'm working on more chapter at the moment when I can!  
**

 **Thanks for the review you two awesome peeps. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter and found it quite amusing.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Enjoy peeps!**

 **-Rosey**

* * *

Chapter 6 

Hana woke to her head throbbing. It felt like someone was trying to forge skull into a new weapon by hammering it constantly. She grabbed the health potion next to her and drank the bitter liquid. Her vision started to clear but her memory did not. What had happened last night during the party? She knew she never should have drank so much knowing that she can't handle it alcohol so well. She got off her bed, walked over to her chest, and grabbed out her scratched and marked armour, her head throbbing with every movement.

'Well there's hope. I woke up in my own bed.' She sighed as she left her room and headed down the hall. She bumped into Ria, who gave her a slight smile and walked on. Hana reached the stairs to hear heavy footsteps from behind her. She spun around a little too fast, leaving her vision foggy. When it decided to clear, she saw Farkas. His black war paint was no where to bee seen and his hair was a mess.

He too smiled and walked past Hana with heavy footsteps. She followed him up the wooden stairs and into the mead hall. They didn't speak a word to each other as they sat down for something to eat.

"Farkas? What happened last night," she said with enough courage as she could manage, running her fingers through her matted hair.

Farkas burst into laughter, confusing her more.

"You and me were drunk half of the night and talked about random things until you were drunk enough that I managed to swoop you up," he laughed. "We kissed and I carried you down stairs later last night."

Her face when a bright crimson red. Of course, she was stupid enough to do that.

"By the Divines, I'm so sorry," she wined, "Did we do anything other than that?"

"By the time I got you down stairs, I tripped on an apple that had rolled off the bench and we fell down together. We were pretty much rolling around on the ground from laughter for 10 minutes before you stumbled away back to your room." He chuckled.

"Thank the divines." She praised as she looked at Farkas. "Hey, where's Vilkas?"

Farkas raised an eyebrow at the question and just shrugged. "I don't know lass, I haven't seen him since last night and even then my memory is a bit foggy."

Hana just nodded and looked back down at her food; all of a sudden, she didn't really feel like eating.

0o0

She strolled down the stone hall under Jorvaskrr after returning from lunch. She went upstairs and only received an icy glare from Vilkas, who had finally made an appearance, across the room as he talked to Skjor. She just shyly smiled and waved at him and sat down to cure her empty stomach

She turned the corner to the harbinger's room, hoping to talk to him.

She stopped in the doorway of his room looking around. The old man was sitting in his usual chair reading _The Wolf Queen_.

"Ah, here to keep an old man company or to just stare?" He confronted her as he placed his book down on the old wooden table. She laughed in response, her childish laughter echoing down the stone hall.

"Aye, you could say that. I am also here to info you of my actions for the next few weeks."

"I see, come in and take a seat." He gestured to the empty seat next to him. Hana smiled and took the invitation.

"What is it that you care to share with me Hana?" The old man questioned.

Hana sighed and looked over to Kodlak, her green eyes scanning the man. "I plan on heading up to High Hrothgar, see what the Grey Beards want. I do not know how long I will be so I just wanted to let you know."

They sat there in silence for a while before Kodlak spoke up. "I understand why you need to leave. As I have said to many other Companions, you are free to do your own business. I understand the stress that you must be under from the whole Dragonborn experience. Tell me, was there anything else on your mind?"

Hana looked back at the ground, taking in each individual crack in the stone. "Do you know what's up with Vilkas? He has been a complete sour arse since the dragon attack and I don't understand why."

Kodlak in turn laughed at the young lass, making her more confused than what she already was.

"Lass, I know you have been told about The Circle and what ability we have but it takes a toll on our mind and body. For some, it is easy to resist the beast blood like Farkas. He runs around as if nothing is bothering him. Vilkas on the other hand had always had trouble controlling it. He only scowls like he does now because it is his way of keeping his mind off the beast blood."

"Well he has a strange way of hiding it, it more looks like he has a stick up his ass," Hana commented at Kodlaks understanding. It made sense, to a point. She still didn't understand why he always scowled at her when she was anywhere near Farkas. 'Was he jealous? That I don't have the beast blood?' she shook the thought from her head and turned back to Kodlak.

"But that makes sense I guess. I better head back and prepare for my journey." She got up to leave when Kodlak reached for arm.

"My advice to you child. Let your shield siblings know where you are going so they don't worry. Especially your brother. He was worried sick when you left for two weeks. And it may be wise to have someone accompany you to Ivarstead."

She nodded and headed back down the hall to her quarters. She knew that she had a bad habit of not telling anyone where she was going and usually ended in trouble. The same went for her silver tongue. She sighed as she packed her things in her satchel. She packed her potions, journal and charcoal, spare pair of clothes, a pelt and a sleeping roll. She grabbed her sharp weapons that had been leaning on the wall then walked to the frame of the doorway. She looked down at herself and sighed. 'After this whole business, I need to invest in some better armour."

She glanced back at her empty bed and made sure she hadn't forgotten anything. With a slight nod she closed the door behind her and walked down the hall and up the stairs to the mead hall. If she left that morning, she could make it half way to Ivarstead if the weather stayed calm and camp the night.

As she reached the mead hall, she could hear laughter. It echoed through the hall, making her have a slight smile on her face. The laughter ceased when she walked over to the table. Lockan jumped up from the table and looked down at his sister. Obviously noticing the supplies she carried on her pack and her chocolate hair pulled into a tight ponytail.

"And where do you think you're going little lass?" He frowned.

"Aww is big bear looking out for the little fox?" She smirked.

That earned a laugh from Farkas who was sitting next to Vilkas, whom only rolled his eyes at her.

"If you must know, I'm heading to Ivarstead and then to High Hrothgar to commute with the Grey Beards. And yes I'm going alone."

Everyone fell quiet again in the room. Farkas excused himself from the table, not wanting to be part of the mess. He stood up not so gracefully and evacuated to his room.

"You can't be serious? Like we should trust you to go and leave us for who knows long. You will probably end up being killed by a bear." Vilkas sassed.

"Shut it Wolfy, otherwise I will slip my silver ring down your throat!" She barked.

"Enough you too!" Lockan boomed. "Vilkas. You of all people should know better than to add provoke people. Your scowl gives you enough trouble already. And Hana," he pointed, "I don't care how well you think you can handle yourself and if you're the Dragonborn legend has spoken about; you are having someone go with you, whether you like it or not."

She stood there, mouth-hanging open. She had never heard her brother be so serious before in her life. He usually just joked around and hardly shouted at her.

"Since you two seem to get along so well, Vilkas go pack your things. You're going to High Hrothgar together and coming back together in one piece. Understand?" Frantically pointing at the two.

They both nodded in unison. Vilkas got up and stormed down to the stairs towards his room, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm not done with you," Lockan turned back to Hana, "You better change your attitude by the time you get back otherwise I will make it living hell for you. Got it?"

Hana, stunned for words, only nodded and looked at the floor. She looked and acted like a child. When Vilkas returned, he had his Skyforge steel great sword on his back as well as his pack. She was still looking at the ground when she heard her brother growl at Vilkas.

"Enjoy your trip together," Lockan smirked.

0o0

"If you had kept your mouth shut, we wouldn't be in this mess Wolfy"

Hana and Vilkas had left Whiterun three hours ago and had not spoken a word to each other until now. They walked in silence, Hana was in front feeling the cold stare aimed at the back of her head.

"If you hadn't been so reckless and had not told us where you went last time, I wouldn't have to put up with your crap!"

Hana turned around and swung her axe at his throat, just stopping it under his Adams Apple. He stopped straight in his tracks, and looked down at the angry Nord. Her brown hair falling out of her braid. If he had not known better, she would have looked adorable if he didn't know her attitude.

"I wasn't joking about shoving my ring down your throat wolf!" Still holder her axe to his throat.

"Aye I know, but do you really want your brother to keep sending me on trips with you. So I suggest you lower your axe and we continue." He hit Hana's straighten wrist, making her axe drop to the ground with a CLANG.

Vilkas walked on and heard Hana grumble as she picked up her axe, knowing that he was right.

'Get this over and done with, then you can do whatever the hell you want,' Vilkas told himself as he slowed allowing Hana to catch up. They rested by Riverwood, stopping for Hana to say hello to Ralof while Vilkas stocked up on any supplies that they had forgotten. Hana said her goodbyes to Ralof roamed over to Vilkas.

"At this rate, we should be able to make it past Guardians stone and near what id left of Helgen." Vilkas decided. At the name of that town, Hana froze and frowned at Vilkas.

"Is there any way to bypass that place?" She asked out of desperation.

"No, we will have to go pass it or through it. We can always go through the woods and camp there."

Hana grumbled but nodded. She did not, under any circumstances, want to go anywhere near that place ever again. The corrupting red eyes of that dragon which attacked the town still followed her in her dreams, not allowing her to sleep. Sure, it had been two months since the attack, but it stilled made her colder than Skyrim's temperature.

Vilkas could see the change in her attitude at the mention of the Helgen and didn't understand why. Even though he disliked her, he could tell that something was wrong. He why she didn't want to go to the town of rubble but didn't want to have another axe to the throat.

They continued from Riverwood as journeyed further South towards Helgen. Climbing up hill, ascending to rumble of a town, Hana pulled back on Vilkas's arm. He turned around with eyesbrows raised and worse his usual uncharming scowl.

"Can we turn to the woods now? I am not getting any closer to this town." Vilkas sighed and looked down at the short Nord. Her usual vibrant green eyes had darkened and were filled with fear. Her hair had completely fallen out of its braid, tangling over her shoulders. He only nodded and made a sharp turn towards the snow-filled forest.

0o0

The two had completely avoided the town and decided to make up camp in a small opening surrounded by a thick forest. The white snow crunched under Hana's foot as she tried to clear patch of ground for the fire. Vilkas had left Hana to make a fire while he went into the dense woods to go hunt and good thing he had, he was getting on her nerves with his coldness towards her.

She had placed small sticks and twigs into the centre of circle and carefully placed bigger sticks on top. Hana stood back and admired her handy work but she wasn't finished, she still had to light the fire.

She pulled her leather gloves of her hands and closed her eyes. She was never one for using fire magic, or any magic at all. The fire spell that she had learnt from her father had helped her out when she had gone camping by herself.

Calming her breathing, she focused her mind on the fire spell. Surely but slowly, her hands stated to warm and fire flew through the air, towards the pile of sticks. The fire licked that wood at first and then caught a lit.

The warmth from her hands faded and she put her gloves back on.

"Since when could you use magic?" A sound from behind made and jump. She pulled out her dagger and threw it at the noise. Standing next to the tree where the dagger was lodged, stood Vilkas with his eyebrows raised. His hair was slightly dusted with snow and his eyes as grey as clouds.

"Don't fucking sneak up on me, damn it!" She screamed at him, echoing in trees. "And if you must know, my father taught it to me when I was younger." She looked at him up and down. His hunting bow strung across his shoulder and a rabbit held in his left.

"Never thought you as someone who would use magic," he said as he started skinning the dead rabbit.

"I don't usually, only when I have to."

"Is that so?" he sassed.

"There is always times that I use to it to burn people with, and a certain someone is looking to be my new target," she scowled.

Vilkas just shrugged his broad shoulders and smirked. "Oh how you wish fox." With that, he went back to skinning the rabbit.

She sat by the fire on an old log, twirling her dagger in her hands and watching the flames dance around the wood. She occasionally looked up at Vilkas, who was too busy to realise. He looked slightly more relaxed in outdoors compared to when he is in Jorvaskrr. He wasn't as tense but he still had his attitude with him.

Vilkas sat down opposite to her and put the rabbit meat into a pot for it to cook, as well as a few herbs he had picked up from their travels.

"This has been bugging me since Riverwood so I thought I would ask now, why didn't you want us to go near Helgen?" He pushed.

Hana kept her eyes focused on the fire in front of her, not once looking up. Her hand had gripped at her dagger in her hand.

She sighed and shifted. "I was at Helgen when the dragon attacked. I just escaped death and made my way out with Ralof, that's how I know him."

She glanced up at Vilkas who had an eyebrow raised.

"Why were you at Helgen in the first place? Did you steal a horse or something?" he scoffed.

She shot him a glare and looked back at the ground.

"I was caught in an ambush between Stormcloak soldiers just on the boarder. A damned Dunmer by the name Rosalla, she told me to head towards in that direction and got caught up in the mess. You wouldn't believe who I saw though."

"Who?" He questioned.

"Damned Ulfric Stormcloak."

Vilkas stopped cleaning his great sword and looked at Hana.

"You can't be serious?"

"Dead serious."

Vilkas nodded and went back to cleaning his sword. "So the dragon. It just flew there, tore apart the city and left?"

"Sounds about right." She laughed slightly.

Vilkas got up and checked the rabbit stew in front of them. He grabbed two bowls out of his bag, filled one with stew and handed it to Hana. She nodded in thanks and started eating. It was a good meal but she wasn't going to admit that to Vilkas.

They sat in silence while they ate. Hana occasionally looked up at the stars and made mental lines, connecting them together. Once she had finished, she set her bowl down and was about to get changed into warmer clothes when she realised Vilkas was sitting directly opposite of her.

"Vilkas. Can you turn around?" She asked as politly as she could.

"Why should I? You already walked into my room once just wearing a baggy tunic and under garments." He cooed.

"By the divines Vilkas, could you get your head out of your arse for one moment?" She yelled at him and stormed off to a mossy pile of rocks, taking her clothes with her.

When she came back, Vilkas had a smirk across his face, knowing that he won the fight. "You know Vilkas, have you heard of that weird disease?"

"What disease?" he answered.

"Oh you know, Cockinessitus. You have all the symptoms for it too." She laughed.

Vilkas scowled at the girl. "Aye, I might, but you have it worse than me woman. At least I do not have a snarky comment after each sentence. Or have a fit when someone beats you."

Hana's face went red with rage and tried to throw her dagger at the twin again. "You bastard!"

She threw her silver dagger, aimed straight her his head. He battered the dagger away with hand, screaming in pain only seconds later. Big red blisters had spread where he had touched the knife.

"Do you always carry that?! You could have just killed me you crazy woman!" He boomed. He ran up to Hana holding by the leather handle, bringing it up to her throat while gripping her wrist that she tried to shove him away with. "Try a stunt like that again girl, and I haul your arse over High Hrothgar! Got it!?"

She gulped slightly and her breath shallowed. She looked up from the knife at her throat to Vilkas's eyes that were filled with rage. She slowly nodded at Vilkas. He withdrew the dagger from her throat, dropping it and turned back to the fire.

"I'm taking first watch," he stated blandly and sat on the stump next to the fire.

She was about to argue with the Nord, but pushed herself not to comment, as much as she wanted to. Hana swayed over to her pack and unrolled her bedroll. Using her pack as a pillow, covering herself with her soft pelt, she snuggled into her roll and closed her vibrant eyes, clutching her now bruising wrist.

'He will regret he ever did that' she muttered to herself.

0o0

Hana woke when the bright light hit her sleeping body. She stirred and opened her glimmering eyes. Vilkas, who had been sitting on the stump all night, was gone. She sighed happily and closed her eyes again.

There was a shuffling of feet behind her, but she did not bother looking behind her. She knew who it was, decided to fake being asleep.

"Woman, get up. You're not fooling me," Vilkas growled.

"Make me Wolfy." She sighed and wrapped herself in her pelt further.

"Suit yourself," he chuckled. In an instant, ice cold water covered Hana, covering her bedroll and herself. She screamed loudly and jumped out of her pack. "You bastard," She scowled at him before walking closer to the fire, trying to warm her now freezing hands.

Vilkas laughed behind her, and didn't understand why. She looked down and saw that her once opaque tunic was now transparent. She shook her head, trying to shake away the blush forming and went back to fetch her armour, giving Vilkas a deathly scowl before changing behind the rocks.

"You're lucky that I can't kick you off that damned mountain!" She yelled at him while she changed into her scratched armour.

"That is if you could, I doubt your little frame could even lift me." He laughed but then stopped when he saw rocks heading towards him, each landing a few metres from him. "Jeeze you can throw but apparently can't aim." He smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! Than kyou so much for the people who have reviewed and yes this is my first time writing a fanfic :3  
**

 **So I hope to have a few more uploads this week when I can!**

 **Love you all and remember to follow and review. I'm open to any comments. (Soz if any mistakes)**

 **-Rosey 3**

* * *

Chapter 7 

The sound of a hammer against heated iron filled the air as Hana and Vilkas walked through Ivarstead. It was mid-morning by the time they reached town and there were few people on the streets.

She went around town and asked about the high, daunting mountain and what to expect. Many had said that it was an easy climb; others said that it was for those who had a death wish. Many had not came back from their journey up the mountain, said that they fell to their death or eaten by a troll or wolf.

Hana followed Vilkas over the bridge to that ended at the beginning of the mountain. An old man was leaning on the side of the worn down bridge. He looked to be in his fifties, and the harshness of Skyrim's brutality was showing on his face.

"Hello, are you alright sir?" She asked the old man, who looked down upon the young Nord.

"Aye, I'm fine, just preparing to journey up the mountain to High Hrothgar. Been going up each month, well when I can to deliver supplies to the Grey Beards. Someone has to give them food and needs." He sighed pushed himself off the bridge ledge.

"We may be able to help you with that. I'm Hana, and this here is Vilkas," she pointed at him, whom rolled his eyes and walked further in front. "We're on our way up the mountain ourselves. We would happily take the supplies for you." She smiled at the man.

The old mans eye lit up with joy. "Oh that would be marvellous! Here, take this and place it into the big wooden chest at the front of the fort. I know this isn't much but here's some gold for your trouble." He handed over the cloth bag and a small pouch of gold. Hana smiled and nodded at the man before she took off, catching up to Vilkas.

When she looked up at the burly Nord, he scowled at her. "Why did you offer to take that?" He gestured to the back that was handing off her pack. "You just bought yourself more weight than you needed to."

She blinked at Vilkas and scoffed. "Well sorry I was being kind and generous. You know, you should try it."

She bit back any other comment that was going to follow when she noticed his back had straightened and gloved fists were now clenched. She laughed to herself as they started to ascend the steep mountain.

0o0

The climb had been pleasant half way through, only encountering a stray ice wolf. As usual, they didn't talk as they climbed higher up the mountain. Hana had occasionally stopped, to Vilkas's disgust, and read the pilgrims path tablets. She left a septim at each stone and continued walking next to Vilkas. "Do you have to do that at every stone?" He scoffed at her.

She, in turn, rolled her eyes and kept walking on, leaving Vilkas behind her. She was going to kill her brother for making her put up with the stubborn headed Nord. Never had she ever wanted to push someone of a mountain as much as Vilkas. All he did on the way up was just scowl and made snarky comments at each other.

They had made it halfway up the mountain when a wild snowstorm hit, tearing at Hana's armour and bare skin. The freezing winds attacked at her milky brown hair, sending it flailing in to the wind. The path a head was hardly visible, only for a few meters could be seen as the snow and wind pushed on.

There was a sudden roar ahead of the companions. They drew their weapons, ready for what they couldn't see. Hana looked at Vilkas and nodded. She slowly urged further into the snowstorm, carefully placing her feet down, not wanting to slip back down the mountain.

All the air in her lungs was forced out of her as she was flung into the side of the mountain by an un seen force. "Hana!" Vilkas yelled and ran towards her, only to be thrown to the side as well. Hana shifted and looked up, her vision fuzzy from the impact. Standing before them, was a humongous white beast, it's three eyes staring down at Hana, ready to throw her again like a rag doll. She managed to roll to her side, avoiding a blow from the troll.

Vilkas was already up on his feet, attacking and dodging the troll's attacks. About to rush in, Hana grabbed for her weapon and shield, but they were thrown away from her. She searched what ground she could see for axe, but when she finally saw it, it was under the foot of the white beast.

Vilkas had been fighting the troll while Hana thought of a way to grab her weapon. "Vilkas step to the side!" She yelled at him.

"Can't you see I'm kind of busy here!" He grunted.

"Just do it!" She ran forward, grabbing her silver dagger from her side and pegged it towards the hideous troll. It screamed in pain as it hit its stomach stumbling back. "FUS!" Hana shouted at the beast, making it stumble back further. She rushed in towards the troll and grabbed her axe, bringing it down on it shoulder. It screamed in pain again and flung it other arm around, hitting Hana in the chest sending her flying across the side of the path. She slid further to the side of the mountain, gripping at the snow, trying to stop herself from falling off the side. The snow kept giving way and she couldn't get a grip on anything. "Vilkas!" She screamed as she was nearly off the edge of path, she had managed to grab hold of a small clump of ice, but was loosing her grip.

She saw Vilkas impale his sword in the white troll and ran towards Hana, dropping his sword in a hurry. Just as Vilkas reached down to grab her, her hand slipped and started to fall. A cold hand held her wrist, just before she started to fall, hovering her over the edge. She looked up into Vilkas's eyes, his breaths were deep and heavy. He grunted as he pulled Hana off the side of mountain. As he stood back, his foot slipped and fell backwards, pulling Hana with him.

Hana, her back on the cold mountain path, opened her eyes to see Vilkas's face only inches from hers. His breath hitting her face in sharp and quick bursts. His strong arms on either side of her shoulders. Looking away, Hana blushed slightly, reaching from her neck to dust her cheeks with bright red. She looked back at Vilkas, who himself had started to go red under the grim on his face.

He shifted his body, moved from a top of Hana, and stood up, holding a hand out for the girl. She looked up at him and back to his hand that had been outstretched. She took his callused hand, and slowly pulled herself up. As she stood up on her feet, a sharp pain struck her body and started to fall down again. Vilkas swooped her up in his strong arms before she hit the ground, stopping her from damaging herself more. Her ankle throbbed as she tried to move it and whimpered in pain.

"And the mighty Hana is defeated by a sprained ankle." Vilkas chuckled as he placed her down on the side of the path, well away from the edge.

"Shut it, Wolfy," she snarled and stretched to grab her axe and shield. Attaching her shield and axe to her body, and fastened the strap of her pack tighter on her shoulder. Using the wall to help herself up, she hobbled along the path, straying away from Vilkas.

"You can't be serious if you think you can make the rest of the way in your condition." She heard from behind him.

"I will be fine you grump." She spat and continued on the wall. As she hobbled along, her foot slipped on an uneven step. She waited to hit the ground but was caught by Vilkas again and sighed.

"Hand me your pack." He commanded her. She nodded in agreement and undid the strap of her pack, handing it to Vilkas. The weight on her shoulder ceased as she handed her pack over, but the pain in her ankle still throbbed.

She felt Vilkas place a hand on her waist, grabbed her arm and wrapped it around his masculine shoulder. She blushed slightly at the feeling of Vilkas's hand on her waist, but continued on through the blizzard. Each step hurt as they walked through the storm. She was getting colder as each minute passed. Her pelt already wrapped around her, and despite her Nord blood, the cold wrapped around her body, making her shiver violently.

Vilkas must have realised and halted, sending a wave of pain through Hana's body. He let her sit down and he untied his pelt from his pack. The pelt was larger than Hana and covered in snow. He wrapped her up in his pelt and lifted her up from under her shoulder and knees.

"Didn't think I would have to carry you like this again," he huffed as threw continued.

Hana, who had rest her head on his shoulder, looked up at the man with confused eyes. "What do you mean again?"

She heard Vilkas chuckle. "When you were in Jorvaskrr after the dragon attack. I had finished doing your hair and you fell asleep on my shoulder minutes later," he said in a calming tone. "So I picked you up like this and laid you down on my bed."

She had not realised that he had taken Hana to his bed. She thought that Farkas had. "Oh. Well thank you and I hope this is the last time you have to carry me like a child." She blurted.

She felt Vilkas laugh, rattling through his body. "Oh but you are a child. You have been acting like one since you came to Jorvaskrr."

She was about to scowl at him, but realised he had been right. Since she stood into the hall, she had acted like a typical child and prancing around like everything was a joke.

"Aww has the little fox realised that the wolf was right?" He teased as they continued up the mountain. She didn't even nod, but buried her head closer to his chest, hiding her face that had a blush increasing over her.

0o0

Vilkas had been carrying Hana for a good hour by the time that his arms started to tire. Her pack weighed a ton and for someone that had such a tiny physic, she was heavy. Vilkas glanced up and saw what their whole journey had been for. In the wind that ragged on the mountain, the red banners that were on the side of the fort flapped from side to side. The steps underneath Vilkas had turned to stone as he got closer to the Grey Beards home.

He looked down at his chest and saw that Hana had stirred from her slight nap and was looking at the fort, only her eyes and forehead were visible from under the warm pelt. Vilkas passed the chest that they were meant to put the supplies on but didn't bother. They were heading inside anyway.

The storm had slightly picked up at the higher altitude, making his dark hair lash at his stinging face. He neared the tall doors of the building, Hana clutching at his chest. He was about to knock on the door but had already began to open. He looked down at Hana with an eyebrow raised. She nodded towards the door. Vilkas sighed as he pushed against the door.

He stepped into the fort, and was welcomed with slight warmth. His metal boots rang down through the inside of the hall. Old pots were scattered across the floor of the hall and an old matted rug laid on the floor. Vilkas shifted Hana and slowly set her down on her feet. She kept most of weight on Vilkas but he didn't mind.

A robbed figure came from around the corner of the hall. He neared the two with a smile.

"Welcome to High Hrothgar. I am Arngier, speaker of the Grey Beards," he spoke in a low tone. "What is it that you want pilgrims?"

"You summoned me? I should be asking you." She spat at the old man, pain written on her face. Vilkas slightly elbowed her in the side for attitude towards the old monk.

"So you're the one that used the voice. To make sure that you are who you say you are use your thu'um at me."

Vilkas raised an eyebrow at the old man. They had walked all this, well carried half of the way to the castle and yet he didn't believe them. Now Vilkas understood why no one knew must about the Grey Beards.

"It's alright child, your thu'um won't hurt me. I am trained to master the voice." He assured her.

He heard her growl at the word 'child'. Still leaning on Vilkas for support, she took inhaled and shouted at the ancient monk. "FUS!" It shook the whole building, particles of dust flew through the air. The monk stumbled slightly but regained his balance.

A broad smile was raised on his wrinkled face making Vilkas cringe slightly. "Welcome, Dragonborn. And what of you?" He asked pointing towards Vilkas.

"I'm here to accompany the Dragonborn while her business is here. As much as I would love to ditch her here for you, I have to stay." Vilkas snorted.

"Very well. Any 'friend' on the Dragonborn is welcome in our ancestral halls." He nodded. "Your room is down the hall to the left. I hope you too don't mind sharing, we do not have many guests here."

Vilkas had to try to stop himself from laughing. 'Oh I wonder why.'

Hana interrupted his train of thought. "Thankyou Master Arngier for you generosity. As much as we would love to chat, my ankle is killing me and I just wish to rest for a few hours."

The grey monk nodded and spoke, "That is fine Dragonborn. There is a bath in your room if you wish to clean yourself. When the sun goes down, supper will be at the long table." With that, the monk turned around and left the two in the hall.

"Well aren't they welcoming," Vilkas scoffed, Hana mumbling in agreement. They walked as best as they could to their room. The hearth hadn't looked like it had been lit in years and but the entire room was clean. At the end of the room, was a stone bed with a single, festy looking pillow. The stone walls echoed off every sound that they pair made as they shuffled in the room.

Vilkas carried Hana over to the bed and sat her down.

"Vilkas. You can hand me back my pack." She said in a sharp tone. With out looking back, he threw her pack at her over his shoulder. He sat his own pack down in the corner of the room and spread out his bedroll.

He strolled over to the fire hearth and placed wood onto the cold heap. He turned to get some more wood, looking what when he heard the sound of a raging fire behind him. He looked back at Hana who had managed to get part of her pelt smouldering. He chuckled at the girl's clumsiness as we grabbed more wood from the corner of the room and placing it on the fire.

Looking back at Hana, he noticed at how much filth had managed to build up on their days of travelling. Dirt and blood covered her face and her hair was a complete mess. He didn't too much better himself. He looked at his reflection through his gauntlet. His black war paint had been smudged everywhere around his eyes, he too had blood and grime covering a majority of his face. Fatigue was written all over his face from the climb and having to carry the access weight that was sitting on the bed.

"You can have your bath first, I will have mine later." He said over his shoulder, leaving Hana with a dumbfounded look on her face. He chuckled to himself and left the slightly warm room.

0o0

As soon as Vilkas had left the room, she wriggled herself out of her armour and was left in her tunic and undergarments. The cold air in the room nipped at her bare skin, making goose bumps crawl up her tanned skin. She hobbled over to the bath, relying heavily on the stone wall to keep her upright.

She dipped her fingers into the clear water. She retreated her hands from the ice cold water and sighed. Her magika had regenerated enough, so she decided to use her fire spell to warm the water.

Place her hands in the water, warms spreads through her body and to her hands as she concentrated on the basic fire spell. Slowly she could feel the water around her hands warm up, soothing them. She removed her hands from the bath and went to her pack. She grabbed her soap wrapped up in cloth and a small bottle of clear liquid. She uncorked the vile and let a few drops fall into the bath. As soon as the liquid hit the water, the smell of Lilies and berries filled her nostrils.

She had managed to steal a few bottles from her home before she left. It was rare that she ever has to use the essence, as she never really had a proper bath. She stripped herself of her clothes and looked at her body. She had a few bruises on her sides, on her wrist and her ankle was swollen. She sighed as she dipped into the bath.

In an instant, she could feel her muscles relax from the warm water. The pain in her ankle dulled to slight ache as she laid in the water. Loose dirt and blood floated around in the bath, making the water turn a darker colour.

She dipped her head under the water and grabbed for her soap. She scrubbed at her hair, washing away any caked blood and dirt that had formed in her chocolate locks. She couldn't help but think of the way that Vilkas had acted around her while on the way up. Him, willingly carrying her up the mountain after the attack made her smile slightly. 'He only did that so he could get up to here and get this over and done with' she scolded herself. She sighed and continued to scrub herself clean.

An hour had passed as the water slowly grew colder as she sat in the bath, soaking herself. The water had turned a muddy brown her scrubbing all the dirt and grime of her body. At least she smelled a whole lot better than before.

She struggled getting out of the bath and towards the hearth of the room. Earlier she had laid out her damp clothes from that morning events. She still had to get Vilkas back for throwing ice-cold water on her. She changed into her under garments and put on her creamy coloured tunic and leather pants.

She glanced over to the window; a slight orange haze could be seen. The room had warmed up slightly from the roaring fire. Hana walked over to the fire and placed more damp wood into the raging heat. There was hissing sound from the fire as it heated the wood. Sitting down on her bed, she carefully pulled on her leather boots, not wanting hit her ankle badly. She rummaged through her pack in search of weak health potion. Finding what she was looking for, she uncorked the bottle and tipped the vile liquid down her throat. It would take at least half an hour for the potion to take effect relieving her from pain in her joint.

There was knock on the door which made Hana jump. "Your room too you know!" She yelled over her shoulder.

There was another bang on the door. "I was trying to be polite you child!" Vilkas squabbled. "I don't particularly want to walk in on you naked!"

The door opened into the room and Hana spun around to see Vilkas. He had changed from his armour into a tunic and pants as well. All war paint that had been around his eyes had vanished. His black hair soaked with water, little droplets of water coming off at the ends. All dirt had been cleaned from his face, leaving his slight stubble and icy stare.

She had to admit, in this state, he looked quiet handsome. His muscles peaked through his shirt and his broad shoulders filled out the shirt. She looked back up at his face and saw he had an eyebrow raised.

"You done staring?"

Hana felt her face heat up and looked down, in a failed attempt to mask her red face.

"There is food on the table outside. I would suggest you get something to eat." He said blandly and left the room.

Hana could still feel the heat on her face from her blush. She kicked herself mentally for even allowing herself to stare at Vilkas's body. Sure he had the looks of someone that she would fall head over heels for, but his attitude kept her at bay.

She walked out of the room, the rushed back in to grab her book and charcoal. She closed the wooden door to her room and walked towards the dining hall. When she reach the room, the four Grey Beard had where sitting down. They all worse the same grey attire, robes that fell to the floor and hoods that covered most of their worn faces.

"Hello again Hana, please sit down, we have much to discuss." Master Arngeir greeted her as she sat down at the cold stone table, opposite to Vilkas who having a drink out of metal tankard.

0o0

The whole conversation bored Vilkas to the point that he was about to leave High Hrothgar. The Grey Beard, Arngeir, was the only monk able to speak normally. The other three monks, Borri, Einath and Wlfgar, had given up their own voices to study the way of the voice. It did intrigue him as to how they learnt new thu'ums but how would they use them? Master Borri had spoken Dovahkin to Hana to prove that he could no longer speak properly. The stone trembled from his voice, making stray stones fall from the ceiling.

"If you shall excuse us Dragonborn, we are off to go and rest. I recommend that you don't stray to far from rest as well." The monk stated before he left the table, leaving Vilkas and Hana by themselves. Noticed a figure in the corner of the room. She was a small Breton, though just taller than Hana, cleaning off plates and cups. 'Makes sense that they would have someone to look after them.' Vilkas sighed and left to go to the main room, to warm his cold body.

He noticed that Hana had left the table and walked towards the Breton, giving her a few septims and thanking her. The Breton girl smiled and nodded.

Hana caught up to Vilkas, who was sitting wooden chair near the hearth of the fire. He could smell her even from earlier when he had gone to get her for dinner. She smelt of lily and snowberries. It was enhanced when she sat next to him near the fire, book and charcoal in hand.

She must have noticed him staring at her book and looked at Vilkas. A small smile was on her face, giving her more beauty. "Don't you have a book you could be reading?" she smirked.

Vilkas raised a dark eyebrow at the woman and sighed. "I never take books with me on trips in case I ruin them or lose them."

"Fair enough. I have lost this book 5 times on the way to Skyrim. Had to back to track just find the damned thing." She laughed, echoing along the stone floors and walls. Her eyes were striking in the light from the fire and glistened.

They sat in silence for a while, the sound of Hana scribbling in her journal was one of the only sounds that could be heard in the night.

Vilkas sighed and got up from his seat. "I don't know about you but I'm heading back to our room." He got up to leave but stopped when he heard Hana giggle slightly.

"What? You're not going to carry me back?" She teased.

"Last time I checked, you can walk well enough of your own and you're not asleep. So no I'm not." Vilkas scowled at the girl, who only laughed in response.

He walked off and just reached the door to their shared room.

"Good night, Wolfy." Her voice echoed from behind him. He shook his head and sighed before entering the room. If he had not known better, he would have thought that she was growing on him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow guys! I can't believe how popular this is. I would like to acknowledge that I am trying to stick with as much original dialogue as I can but I don't want it too repetitive like in some stories**

 **Anyway short story this one and i should be updating in the next few days or maybe later on.  
**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to follow and review ❤❤**

 **-Rosey  
**

* * *

Chapter 8 

Two weeks had passed since Vilkas and Hana had left for High Hrothgar. Lockan had been busy with training the new whelps or running errands while the two had been gone.

"Do you think that they have killed each other yet?" Aela laughed as they sat the old wooden table.

"Nay, I doubt they have killed each other, though a dagger has probably gone flying, most likely towards Vilkas," Farkas mused.

"Aye, probably." Lockan muttered. He took a sip of mead from his tankard and looked into the raging fire pit. The hall had been quiet while Hana and Vilkas had been gone. No one was threatening to kill anyone, well apart from Njada and Athis. The two had been at each other's throat since Lockan joined the Companions.

It was Skjor that had found him with the bandits 15 years ago when he was only 11. He was tall for his age back then and had a little bit of height on Farkas. Now being 27, he was only just taller than the twin but still gave him a hard time in a fight.

At first, Lockan was very sceptical of the whole group of warriors being his new family. He never really liked Vilkas or Farkas when he lived with his parents and seeing them run around with Hana. He was just being a typical big brother and looking out for his sister. But now, since growing up in his teens in Jorvaskrr, he ended up being great friends with Vilkas and Farkas.

Kodlak, like for Vilkas and Farkas, was like a second father for him. He always went to him if he ever felt uncomfortable in the place or if something troubled him. Aela on the other hand, he admired her greatly. She had always been able to boss him around but he didn't mind. He knew that she had more experience through the Companions, and was an expert when it came to a bow. Sure he was hopeless at it, but he showed her up when it came to using a sword. He laughed at the thought of when he had managed to beat Aela in a sword fight, only to being rewarded with having to help Tilma around the hall.

The great doors that lead into Jorvaskrr opened, letting the frigid air from outside. Skjor walked through the door and closed it with a thud.

"Ah Skjor, back from you failed attempt again?" Aela teased.

"Oh ha ah huntress but I'm not here to talk rubbish," he said, his one good eye scanned the Companions at the table. "Members of the Circle, meet me at the Underforge in 10 minutes."

Lockan looked at Farkas with an eyebrow raised. Skjor hardly ever called for the circle to meet, only when it was important.

Lockan nodded his head towards Skjor, thoroughly confused as why Skjor wanted to meet.

0o0

"You can't be serious!" Lockan demanded an answer from Skjor. "Skjor, she has only been in the companions for less than 3 months!"

Lockan was fuming at Skjor, never had he ever want to choke the bastard in his life.

"Aye, I'm dead serious. She already knows of us thanks to him." Skjor pointed at Farkas who only looked down, his long hair covering his face.

"Lockan, it would be a great opportunity for your sister. She has proven herself to us and she said that loved wolves." Aela tried to calm him.

Lockan threw an icy glare towards Aela who backed off slightly.

"But you're talking about my little sister. The only family I have left in Skyrim who I particularly want to be killed in the hands of the Silver hand!" He raged, "I don't give two shits if she loves wolves or not, she is not joining!"

"Aye, we know that. But you saw how has been acting. She hasn't told a soul and has wanted to know every last detail about us. Isn't it obvious that she may want to join." Skjor argued, making Lockan think for moment at what the old man had said. It was true that she had been asking either him or Farkas about the circle but that was still no excuse."

He sighed and looked between Aela and Skjor. "Fine, but you cannot force this on her. She has her own mind and you cannot trick her into doing so." Lockan confirmed.

"Aye. We would never do that the young lass. If she says yes, I will be her forebearer, only seems reasonable," Aela nodded her head.

"I agree," Farkas said from behind them, pushing off the damp wall. "But my brother won't be happy with any of you if she decides to say yes, and knowing her, she will."

Lockan glanced at Farkas and admitted that he was right. "Aye, your brother said it has been nothing but a curse." The beast blood than ran through him did not allow him to have a restful sleep and the call for the hunt was always there, not to mention his wolf spirit judging his every action.

"So its agreed," Skjor stated as he clasped his hands together. "When she arrives back, we will bring her here the next night. Agreed?"

Lockan nodded, the same went for Aela and Farkas.

0o0

Skjor and Aela left the underforge leaving Lockan and Farkas behind in the dimly lit space. Farkas shifted and was about to leave when he heard Lockan clear his throat. Farkas turned and looked at the man. He had been good friends with Lockan since he arrived in Jorvaskrr and known him well enough from hanging around his sister.

"Of all people, I never thought you, of all people, would be alright with this whole thing." Lockan glared at Farkas who stood his ground.

Farkas snorted at Lockan, "I never said I was alright with it, I said Aela should be her forebearer if Hana agreed. I'm not happy with it but it will be her decision. You should know that I wouldn't be happy with one of my closest friends to become a beast and put into constant danger."

Lockan nodded and then looked at the ground, Farkas knowing that something else was on his mind.

"What?" Farkas asked with eyebrows raised.

"I want to know what's between you and my sister. I know that you two are close but Vilkas had seen you with her the night when you got back from receiving the shard."

Farkas stunned for words, he started feeling heat fluster across his face but only laughed, confusing Lockan. He should have seen this coming. "Oh right, that night. Aye I did kiss your sister, but mind you both her and I didn't go past that any further. I had tripped and we both landed on the ground when I taking her down to my room, we laughed for a good few minutes and she stumbled to her room. That's all that happened."

Lockan, eyes wide, stared at Farkas and chuckled slightly.

"I love your sister, but not in the way you think. What happened that night was only due to too much mead. She is too much like a sister to me and I wouldn't be able to do anything like that to Hana." Farkas laughed when he saw Lockan had relaxed, his shoulders dropping slightly. "Should have known Vilkas would be the one to have a huge fuss about it."

Lockan raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Why do you say that?"

Farkas only laughed more, his laughter echoing around the pair. "Haven't you seen the way he acts around her? The constant glaring and the snarky comments. He has done that since we were younger being around your sister."

"And what makes that any different?"

Farkas chuckled and looked up at Lockan, his dark eyes scanning the twin. "It means either two things. One that he just doesn't like your sister and tolerates her or," he paused, "Two he has an interest in Hana."

In an instant, Lockan started laughing, Farkas joining in. "For someone that is constantly told he is not smart, I'm starting to think you do have brains in there. And I guess that would make sense, he has always had his different ways in showing a liking to someone." Lockan sighed.

"Aye, you're not wrong," Farkas smiled. "Come on, let's go back to Jorvaskrr, this place reeks like the ratway in Riften."

As they made their way back to the hall, Farkas said quietly to Lockan, "100 septims if I can get him to admit it." He jeered.

"Deal!" Lockan laughed.

0o0

Another week had passed since their meeting. Lockan was starting to get anxious, constantly having to do something to keep his mind off his sister. 'What if another dragon attacked? She might have fallen off the side as well as Vilkas. The two may have killed each other already.' Lockan laughed at how stupid he was being. He cared greatly for his little sister, and never wanted anything bad to happen to her.

He wished that he could help her out with her being all high and might Dragonborn, but he wouldn't know where to begin. He felt horrible that he had sent her out of Jorvaskrr in an argument. Lockan knew that she would be able to handle herself but she was knew to Skyrim's foreign land and beasts, after only just returning.

Lockan looked up when he could hear the faint sound of two people arguing. 'And they're back' he laughed and got out of his seat. Vilkas was the first to enter, his heavy steps echoing through the mead hall.

"You're bloody sister!" He shouted at Lockan, "You can't say anything without getting a bloody dagger thrown at you!"

"That one is on you, you damned wolf! If you had kept your mouth shut and hadn't scared me, I wouldn't have thrown it a second time!" Hana yelled from behind Vilkas. Lockan looked Vilkas's hand, red swelling blisters covered his hand in a line, obvious that the dagger had been made of silver.

"You two sound like an old married couple," Lockan laughed at the pair, almost falling off his seat. Hana stormed over to Lockan, grabbing for her waist frantically. She stopped halfway, her eyes wide.

"Is the little fox looking for her dagger?" Vilkas smirked, holding it with a linen cloth, "Never am I ever giving you back your dagger even if it was my last day in all of Tameriel!"

'Not like you will be able to anyway,' Lockan thought to himself and started to frown. He looked towards his sister, her hair was a mess from the raging wind outside and blood covered her forehead. Her eyes were filled with, Lockan could have almost thought he saw specks of fire in her eyes.

Vilkas on the other hand, was not as much of mess as his sister. He didn't have his usual black war paint on and his hair was slightly tangled at the ends.

"Don't start you too, I don't want to have to send you on another trip together," He nodded at Vilkas and looked back towards his sister, "It's good to see you again Hana," He got up, and hugged her and slightly hitting her on the back of her head.

"What?" She questioned, her eyes trying to look innocent.

"You know exactly what, and I was hoping that you would have at least tampered with your attitude problem."

"I have! I only threatened to kill him twice!" She wined.

Lockan laughed and relaxed his broad shoulders. "So what did you find out at High Hrothgar?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! Thankyou for the reviews! Expect another chapter up soon but once i upload 10, the updates may be a bit slower so stick with me. I'm midway through 11 and its killing me plus i have exams and stuff soon but thankyou so much for the reviews.**

 **Remember follow and review!**

 **-Rosey❤**

* * *

Chapter 9

Hana couldn't believe what was happening around her. The room was spinning before her and shouts rang out across the room.

"You can't be serious! She just got back from her own business and your forcing this on her!" Vilkas growled at Skjor, his striking grey eyes staring down the man.

"You have no say in this Vilkas, it her decision and hers alone!" SKjor barked at Hana's shield-sibling.

"ENOUGH!" Lockan voiced boomed through the Underforge. Hana turned her head to look at her brother.

"Hana. You can always say no and don't have to bear this. But if you say yes, you will have to suffer the consequences. You won't control first time around while transformed." Lockan said to his sister, concern written all over his face.

She cleared her throat, and controlled her breathing. "I.. I will take up your gift, and I understand the consequences."

"So it be, Aela will be your forebearer," Skjor said with full seriousness.

As Aela began to transform, Hana felt an arm around her bicep. She turned around to see Vilkas, staring down at her. "You don't have to do this." He warned her.

She only smiled at him and tapped his hand. "Just look out for me okay? You can show the ropes."

Vilkas nodded and Hana turned back around to see Aela, her armour on the floor in a piled heap. Her fur glimmered a slight red in the torch light and her eyes having a slight hint of green. Just like Farkas, she stood tall and her massive claws hanging in front of her

Skjor grabbed Aela's huge paw and put a gash in her palm. Blood started flowing out and into a small puddle in the centre bowl, slowly filling t .

"You don't need much, just a sip is needed for the Beast Blood to run through your veins." Skjor explained.

Hana stepped up towards the centre of the room. The blood that pooled in basin was a deep crimson red, she could see her own reflection in the blood.

With shaking hand, she cupped the blood and lifted it towards her mouth. The warm blood ran down her throat, leaving a metallic taste in her mouth.

Almost in an instant, she fell to the floor screaming, clutching her sides. Her insides wretched and wriggled around her. Her skin burned like the fires at Helgen, overwhelming her. The wolf spirit that now occupied its home in Hana's soul howled in delight.

"Someone get her armour off her!" She heard someone yell.

She felt her skin breaking from herself and bones reshaping. Then there was darkness.

0o0

Vilkas couldn't believe that they had all been okay with Hana accepting the blood. It was a curse. A damned curse that they had received by a trick of some witches.

He looked over at Hana's sleeping form wrapped in a fur pelt, covering her naked body. Dirt and blood covered her once fair face, her high cheekbones framing her face. Her chocolate woven hair was a complete mess while she laid in the snow by the raging fire that Vilkas had lit for them.

He had followed Aela, Skjor, Lockan and Farkas on horseback while they watched over Hana's first transformation. He brought her armour with him for her to change into, quite sure she didn't want to walked back to Jorvaskrr naked. 'That wouldn't be so bad,' Vilkas's wolf spirit growled. 'Shut up you fool' He barked back.

It had been an occurring fight between him and his wolf spirit all night, a constant nagging.

"It was her choice Vilkas," His brother cut into his thoughts, "I didn't want them too either but you know what Skjor and Aela are like." Farkas had obviously seen the angry expression on his face at the thought.

"Aye I understand but Lockan, of all the Nords in Tamerial, letting his own sister in on this curse!" he snarled at his brother.

"Of course Lockan wasn't happy about the whole mess! He was the first to object to the whole idea!"

"Then why did he allow this to happen!" Vilkas shouted before looking over to Hana, who hadn't been disturbed from the yelling.

"It was her choice Vilkas," Lockan barked from behind. "I'm not happy either but we will have to accept it." He sat down next to Vilkas, shuffling came from his armour as he moved.

Vilkas sighed deeply and looked back towards the fire in front of them. Hana had managed to run all the way to edge of Whiterun Hold to Falkreath Hold. No wonder she was exhausted. The forest around them had become thicker as Hana had ventured further until she collapsed in a small open cave.

"Farkas, the night that you got back from Dustmans Cairn, what happened between you and Hana?" Vilkas asked with his head lowered. Farkas's laughed boomed next him, making him look up in confusion at his brother.

"I was wondering how long it would be until you asked. I swear in the nine divines that I didn't do anything but kiss her. Mainly due to having too much mead. I like her but I don't have feelings for her that way. You, on the other hand, aren't so discreet about it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about ice brain."

"Admit, you have feelings for her ever since you got back from High Hrothgar."

Vilkas sighed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to lie to his brother. "Fine. I have some feelings towards the girl. Now keep you damned mouth shut!"

"Ha I knew it!" Farkas gloated.

"She's awake," Aela stated as she moved closer to Hana's moving form. Vilkas kept his head down while Hana talked to Aela, not wanting to see anything he shouldn't and trying to the hide the blush making its way up his face.

"Don't any of you dare look at her before she is changed into her armour, otherwise I will be cleaning the whole of Jorvaskrr when we get back!" Aela demanded from in front of them. Vilkas nodded and turned around, as well as the other men.

0o0

"I was starting to worry there, thought you never wake up," Aela said to Hana.

Her head was throbbing and her whole body ached at the slightest movement. The forest surrounded her, and the slightest sound made Hana jump. She could hear so much more than before, listening smallest crackle of the fire to the distant cry of a wolf.

"I have to admit, your transformation wasn't an easy one. It was nearly as bad as when Vilkas and Farkas first transformed." Aela chuckled.

"What exactly happened?" Hana questioned.

"You left Whiterun, sprinting off in all different directions and attacked a few bandits in the way, but nothing that big."

Hana gasped at what she had just heard. She couldn't remember anything from the event and neither did she want to. To think that she caused nearly as much trouble as the twins made her realise at how wild she must have been.

She felt a cold breeze on her back and looked down, her whole body was naked and covered in blood and dirt. A small pelt was covering most of her body as she sat up. She squeeled in horror and tried to hide her naked body, shoving her face into the pelt, hiding the redness of her face.

"Don't worry Hana, I told the men to look away until you get changed. Your armour is just over near the rock." Aela pointed.

"Okay," was all that Hana managed to say as she got up. Her whole body was overwhelmed with pain as walked over to the small pile of rocks at the edge of the cave. She could hear each individual drop of water falling from small cracks in caves walls. How did the others tolerate this? 'I'm not to cooperate with this half wit of a human? Hircine you better have a good explanation for this.' Hana looked around frantically, looking for who had just spoke, but Aela was back talking with Skjor and the other men still had her back towards her.

'It's your wolf spirit skeever brain. Now I can't be bothered to fight with you child so my rules. You will transform when I want to be free whether you like it or not. Got it?' it snarled at her.

'Oh no you don't. I know I'm an new to this whole werewolf thing but no one, not even a damned spirit is going to boss me around cheese head.' The wolf spirit didn't say anything, obviously didn't like being told off. Hana smirked but kept to herself as she changed into her armour.

Each movement was strenuous but she eventually got the armour suited. 'I really need to invest in more armour,' she sighed and walked over to the fire warming her hands.

She could feel someone staring at her as she warmed her hands over the blazing fire. She turned to see Vilkas, his silver-grey eyes staring at her. His stare wasn't full of hatred, but more of confusion. She smiled at him and put her back to the fire.

"Before you lecture me, I understand what I have gotten into and what new threats that I have to face. And no you can't call me foxy anymore," She chuckled at Vilkas.

Should could have sworn she saw the side of his mouth lift slightly.

"Aye, I guess your right for once," he smirked at her.

She noticed movement in the corner of her eye and looked over. Farkas and Lockan had started to pack up what things that they had laying around. Farkas came up to Hana, squeezing her tightly. She yelped in pain as he squized her muscles. He only laughed at the young girl and looked down on her.

"We're heading back to Jorvaskrr, it will be at least a 4 hour walk but you need your rest. You can stay here for a bit long and Vilkas is staying with you." Lockan commanded from behind her. Hana was about to say something to her brother before he cut in, "No you cannot come with us, we have business back at Whiterun and you are in no shape to keep up with us. Sorry sis, you're going to have to put up with grumps again."

Farkas snickered at Vilkas, who's face was wrapped into a scowl once again. "Not like that would be a bad thing." She thought that she heard Farkas say. She turned with an eyebrow raised towards the taller brother who smiled innocently.

Lockan walked up to Hana, placing his large hand lightly on her shoulder, and muttered, "Please don't do anything stupid. I know that you can't help it sometimes but try."

Hana smiled softly, "Yes Lockan, I don't have my silver dagger here so grumps is pretty safe."

She watched as her brother nodded and caught up with Farkas, who whispered something to him. Lockan scoffed and began to laugh, handing over a pouch of gold.

'What in all of Tamriel is going on with those two?'

0o0

"How you feeling?" Vilkas asked halfway through their trip back to Jorvaskrr. It was a good thing that Vilkas had brought a horse, otherwise Hana wouldn't be able to walk without stopping every 10 minutes. The ride was rough and hit all of Hana's sore joints but it was saving her having to walk.

"Aye I'm fine other than dying slightly on the inside," She murmured into the back of his armour. She heard Vilkas chuckle slightly, shaking his armour. Hana had her arms wrapped around Vilkas's waist, not wanting to fall off. Now she understood why Farkas said that the circle would be able to smell that his scent had changed back in the Cairn. Should smell Vilkas's scent, of smoke and honey, a quite weird combination, but it somehow soothed Hana's aching head.

"It's always like that after the first time you change," Vilkas added, not bothering to turn back, "After a few morphs it shouldn't hurt too much." She nodded slightly and kept her face pressed against his back. The journey had been uneventful as they had only been travelling for 2 hours, but the landscape had began to cool rapidly, leaving an icy chill run up her spine. She detached her arms from around Vilkas and pulled her pelt around her more, trying to shelter from the cold. The pelt must own to Vilkas, it had the same scent as him, sweet and soothing.

"Vilkas, do you know what happened when the others left? I saw Lockan hand over a pouch of gold." She asked lightly. Vilkas's body stiffened in front of her, sensing something was wrong, she raised her light coloured eyebrow.

"Nay, I don't know what is was about," he said shaking his head, "Probably nothing."

"Hmm okay," she replied and went back to looking at the forestry around her. Tall trees shadowed over the pair as they travelled closer to Whiterun. Hana could hear everything around her. She could hear Vilkas's short breaths, the constant sound of insects flying around, and the distance sound of shouting. 'Wait shouting?'

Vilkas had stopped their horse and looked back at Hana, "You can hear it too?" Hana nodded and looked to the direction of the noise. "Sounds like bandits," Hana motioned.

"Aye, we can sprint off and get away or we go after them, but it's up to you." Vilkas gestured.

"Let's just get back to Whiterun so I can sleep and rest in an actual bed," she yawned. 'I wonder whose bed," her wolf spirit growled. 'Oh shut it would ya,' she sassed back at the wolf inside her.

"Aye, sprint it is. You sure you're up for it?" Vilkas questioned.

Before she could answer, the horse reared, throwing Hana off and landing on her back. Her head hit the ground with a giant crack, leaving her vision fuzzy. Pain coursed through her body as she tried to get her bearings back.

Once she her vision cleared, she saw Vilkas was on the ground only a few feet from her, grasping for his great sword. A hissing sound filled the air and an arrow flew straight past her, wedging into a tree next to her.

Six armoured bandits came charging at them, weapons raised. Hana scrambled to her feet, reaching for her steel axe and her iron shield. Just as she brought it up, a bandit in scaled armour brought her sword down, sending a shockwave of pain through her body. She grunted through the pain and kept her shield up, forcing the female bandit stumbling to the ground. Hana took the opportunity to throw her axe towards the bandit, planting itself into the chest of the attacker. She fell in an instant and Hana rushed forward grabbing her out of the woman. She looked over at Vilkas, swinging his sword down upon another bandit.

Three more bandits started racing towards Hana. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to defend all of them off she stood back and planted her feet.

"FUS RO!" Filled the air as the bandits fell backwards. Hana charged at one of the standing Bosmer bandit, close enough for her to slit his throat. The man made a horrific gurgling sound before falling to the ground face first. The other two bandits had gotten to their feet and came barrelling towards her. She screamed in pain as one of the bandits sliced her skin in a weak point in her armour. She yelled at the two bandits and started to swing her axe rapidly fighting off the two killers.

She had managed to kill one of the bandits she was defending off but was then was knocked to the ground by the other, forcing all the air out of her. His heavy foot was planted on Hana's chest, pining her down. "Well I be damned, this is the known Dragonborn of Skyrim, taken down by an everyday bandit," he sneered as he brought up his sword. Hana braced herself for death, closing her eyes waiting for the bright light of Sovengarde to take her away, but the sound of iron hitting the ground made her open her shocked eyes.

A metal object was protruding out of the bandits chest, his face turned a pasty white. The sword was forced out of the bandit, leading him to fall face down in the dirt next to Hana. She looked up, and saw Vilkas panting like a mad man. His face was covered in blood and his chest rising up and down rapidly.

"Thanks," Hana scoffed and got up on her own.

"I didn't really want to carry your dead body back to Jorvaskrr today." He smiled slightly as she looked into his bright eyes. She saw movement coming from behind Vilkas and a glimmer of armour.

"Duck," she notified. Just as well Vilkas had, her axe would have been wedged into him instead of the bandit that had snuck up from behind him. Her axe had made a new home in the skull of the Nord bandit, thick red blood trickled from the deathly wound.

"Now we're even," Vilkas nodded in thanks at Hana, who smiled slightly as she sheathed her weapon and put her shield on her back. Hana looked around at the scene before them. The bodies lined the road and blood seeped into the soil. "We should leave, we don't want to have to fight another troll again. We saw what happened last time," Vilkas laughed and started walking.

"Aye, we have to walk don't we?" Hana sighed and tried to catch up to Vilkas.

"Aye, unless you can summon that horse back from the dead," he gestured at the dead stead on the side of the road. "Pass me your shield. I can carry it for you." He offered and Hana gladly took up the offer.

"Since when have you been such a gentleman?" She smirked as she handed him her iron shield.

"Don't get used to it," he tried to scowl but it wasn't working. Hana laughed lightly and walked on beside the man.

0o0

While walking back, they hardly bickered at each other, only fighting on whether or not that Hana could sneak off to a Giants camp and steal from their chest.

"You're a fool if you think that you can sneak into a camp like that," Vilkas growled at her.

"And why do you say that?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Because you can't sneak in heavy armour, it is nearly impossible."

"Obviously you don't know me at all." Vilkas stood in shock as she dropped her weapon in his arms and ran off without a word to a rock not far from the camp. 'Lockan is going to kill me if she is pummelled to the ground.' Vilkas worried but kept his eyes trained on the lass.

Her movements were fast but quiet. Vilkas stood there, leaning on a rock as he watched the girl sneaking around the Giant's camp like it was nothing. Vilkas heard the giant walking around her and looked over the huge creature, its club resting on its shoulder. He looked back at Hana but couldn't see her. He looked around frantically trying to locate Hana but she wasn't to be see.

"I told you I could do it," a voice came from behind Vilkas. He turned around to see Hana, spinning a flawless sapphire in her hand and a banded iron shield attached to her back. Stunned for words, he looked at the girl, eyes scanning all over her.

"Oh enough with the staring. I didn't do it if I didn't think I could and besides much easier than having to kill it." She laughed as she started to walk across the plains towards Whiterun.

Vilkas shook his head and laughed slightly, "Obviously someone has recovered." He jogged up to Hana, slightly weighed down from carrying her old shield. Hana haulted suddenly and looked behind her. There was a faint thundering sound coming from behind them. He too looked back, and he wished he didn't. The giant that Hana had robbed was charging at them, its wooden club clutched in his hand as it ran towards them.

"RUN!" Hana yelled and sprinted off in front of him. Vilkas stepped back before he started running too. Thundering footsteps followed them as they ran across the plains towards the city. Vilkas caught up to Hana, thanks to his beast blood, "I told you not too! You damned stubborn woman!" He yelled at her through heavy breaths.

"Oh shut up would you!" She yelled back as she continued sprinting. Even though they had enhanced speed, the giant was catching up to them, its brutal screaming of fury behind them.

"There! Go to the escape tunnel at the Underforge!" Vilkas yelled as he sprinted past Hana, slightly slipping on loose rocks, followed by Hana. The giant was right on their tails, swinging its club at the compainions. Vilkas looked back and saw that Hana had just managed not to get hit by the club, stumbling slightly before she ran up to the entrance.

He in front and cupped his hands, allowing Hana to jump up onto the ledge. He looked up at the ledge, Hana had extended her arm to pull him up. Vilkas stood back before he sprinted towards the edge, jumping to try to catch Hana's hand. He hit the ledge with force, letting all the air in lungs be forced out. He pushed himself up the uneven wall and pulled himself up onto the ledge next to Hana.

"I told you not to," Vilkas breathed out. Looking over at Hana, a smile was planted on her face. He raised both of his eyebrows when she reached forward and pulled him into a hug. Her usual scent filled his nostrils, calming him slightly. He didn't know what it was but her scent always calmed him.

"You should know that I never listen to you," She smirked as he looked down at her, "Besides that was my exercise for the day." She laughed into his chest, he too let out a little chuckle. He let go of her and stood up slowly, pulling Hana with him.

"Come on, we best head to Jorvaskrr and let the others know we are back." Vilkas said as he turned on his heel. Hana skipped up next to him with the same grin on her face as they exited the Underforge. No one was in the training area when they walked to the patio.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Vilkas glared at her.

"Oh you know, the fact that you haven't tried to kill me yet is making me think that you like me slightly." She laughed. Vilkas could feel heat spread across his face and shook his head.

"The only reason why I'm being nice is so that I don't have to put up with a fuming brother of yours. Besides you're not that bad to be around even though you do get on my nerves whelp." Vilkas said plainly and kept walking.

Hana started giggling behind him like a child. "Whatever you say Wolfy." Vilkas rolled his eyes at the nickname that Hana had given him, but it was slightly growing on him. They opened the doors to Jorvaskrr and walked inside being welcomed by Farkas jumping up from his seat and running over giving Hana a big hug. Vilkas stared at his brother and caught himself before he started growling, but he didn't understand why. Farkas winked at his brother, causing Vilkas to look down.

"Ah, little miss foxy is back. How you feeling?" Farkas boomed at Hana.

"Much better though a bit shaken from previous events," She smiled at his brother.

Farkas looked at Hana then at Vilkas with an eyebrow raised. "What happened?"

Vilkas laughed and looked at his brother. "Little miss Foxy thought it would be a smart idea to try and rob a giant." Farkas's eyes widened and stared down at the short Nord.

"Now this is a story I want to hear, but we should save it for later. Skjor wants to talk to you again Hana. I would advise you wash yourself though you stink." Farkas laughed loudly.

Hana nodded in agreement started to walk down to her quarters, "Oh and by the way you can't call me Foxy anymore," she grinned at Vilkas and Farkas.

"Try me," Farkas laughed and look back to his brother, a smile still on his dirt-covered face, "And you, go for a bath as well." Vilkas rolled his eyes before he too made his way down to his room. He trudged down the stairs towards the living quarters and opened the wooden door. Hana was standing against the wall talking to Ria, twirling the same gem in her hand.

"Really? You stole that from a giant?" Gasped the whelp.

"Aye, I did. I don't have much use for it so I thought you can have it." She shrugged and handed it over to the young girl.

Ria's eyes widened and a smile beaming off her face. "Thank you so much!" she squealed.

"No worries Ria, now if you don't mind I'm going to go get clean." Hana chuckled.

Ria nodded and walked off past Vilkas who she smiled at. Vilkas nodded in her direction before walking up to Hana.

"All trouble, getting chased by a damned giant and yet you give away one of the things you stole. Why?" He questioned her. Hana walked up closer to him and smiled.

"Well I have no use for it anyway and Ria's such a sweet girl, she may as well have it." Hana smiled at him and came closer. Vilkas watched the girl with intent eyes, his breaths slowed.

Hana grabbed onto his arm and stood on her tip toes and planted a small kiss to Vilkas's stubbled cheek before lowering and walking off, her hips swaying gently.

"See you upstairs," She said before she walked into her room and closed the door softly. Vilkas stayed where he was. Still stunned from the little peck. From what he briefly felt, her lips were soft and her scent intoxicated senses.

He sighed slightly and small smirk made its way onto his face as he walked to his room. He closed his door quietly before he started stripping off his wolf armour. His was relieved when he took off his armour, the excess weight killing his back. He walked over to the bench and splashed his face with water from a small basin. He grabbed a small rag and started wiping all of the dirt and grim from his face, including his war paint.

Vilkas finished wiping down himself and changed into a clean set of clothes. A grey shirt and black pants. He walked out of his room and almost ran into Farkas. Standing next to his brother, without his armour, he looked tiny compared to Farkas. Sure he was still masculine, he was more lean than his brother.

"You even had a bath and you still smell of her," Farkas laughed at his younger brother.

"What are you going on about?" Vilkas provoked him.

"You smell of Hana. Her scent is all over you. Say what have you two been up to?" Farkas winked.

Vilkas's face went red from blush and rage. "We have done nothing you ice brain and never will. She sat behind me on the way back to Whiterun and that's it."

Farkas raised an eyebrow and looked back towards his room. "Let's go to my room and talk about this," he winked before strolling over to his room. Vilkas reluctantly followed his brother into his room. Farkas's room had a bar in his room that he had built, taking up most of the room. Vilkas pulled out a wooden seat and sat down next to his brother, resting his arms on the bench with his head down.

"I know I'm not the smartest person in Jorvaskrr but I know when something is bugging my own brother. What happened when you went to High Hrothgar with Hana?" Farkas questioned his brother, his eyes eager.

Vilkas sighed and looked at his brother. "There's no use in lying is there?"

Farkas shook his head and gestured for Vilkas to started talking.

"Okay so when we first went up the mountain, we were attacked by a frost troll. Hana ended up fracturing her ankle and I had to carry her up the mountain. She didn't even argue like she usually would when we were up there for however long."

"And?" Farkas raised an eyebrow.

"Well that afternoon we got back and she did her shout at us, you knew I stayed out with her. She ended up apologising to me about the way she has acted and knows that she was being a child. She pulled me into a hug for the first time and I just froze."

Farkas eyebrows were raised and a shocked expression was written all over his face. "So she hugged you. That's cute but why did you freeze."

"I honestly don't know brother. I did end up hugging her back but broke the hug when soon after. I don't know why but as soon as I went back to my room, I felt like something was missing." Vilkas sighed and looked back down at the bench.

Farkas started laughing slightly, making Vilkas look over at his brother. "I think she is more than growing on you Vilkas." He snorted slightly.

Vilkas raised an eyebrow at his brother, "What are you saying?"

"And people call me the dumb one. I think you are falling for her, pretty hard by the way your saying it." Farkas chuckled at his just younger brother.

"Like in love?"

"You tell me? I saw what happened downstairs an hour ago when kissed your cheek, your whole face went red." Farkas laughed again.

It was Vilkas now who had his eyebrows raised at his brother. Was he actually in love with the stubborn, silver tongued and obnoxious Nord known as Hana. He couldn't be could he?

"Admit it, you're in love with her." Farkas cooed.

"Aye, it seems so. I swear by the divines if you say anything, I will personally hand you over to the Silver Hand, got it?" Vilkas warned.

"Whatever you say little brother," Farkas winked. "Oh I forgot to mention that Lockan and I had made a bet before you came back to Jorvaskrr. I should have made it 200 septims."

"Of course you made a bet," Vilkas sighed and looked up suddenly, "Wait! Lockan knows I like his sister?"

"He sure does, but don't worry, he will only knock you out while training." Farkas assured him and got off his seat.

"Thanks," Vilkas growled. He too got off his seat and walked to the door of his brothers room.

'Great, the whole of Jorvaskrr will know about this in a week.'


	10. Chapter 10

**So here it is. Very long chapter this one. Expect a new chapter up in a few days. Feel free to give me advice on the stories. And Manu, here's your chapters.**

 **Remember follow and review**

 **-Rosey ❤**

* * *

Chapter 10

"He's dead…" Aela screamed into her arms, kneeling on the blood covered floor. Skjors dead body laid on the table, his lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling. Hana kneeled next to Aela, hissing in pain as she moved her shoulder around Aela's sobbing body.

They had gone to attack a Silver Hand camp at Gallows Rock. They had been successful for most of the onslaught until Hana had gotten sliced by a damned silver sword. Now she knows how Vilkas felt.

Skjor had gone ahead of her and Aela when they reached the fort. She knew that Skjor could handle himself but she should have known that someone would have gotten hurt tonight.

"Aela, breath sweetheart. I know this is hard for you to bear right now but we have to leave. We can't stay here." Hana warned her. Aela nodded and got up slowly. Her eyes red from tears and her hair was a mess. Hana was sure she never wanted to see Aela in this state. She had become close to her after she had become a werewolf. Helping her out with any issues she is having with her beast blood.

"Aye, lets get his body out of here," Aela decided and walked over to Skjor putting one of his cold arms around her shoulder. Hana did the same and they made their way back to Jorvaskrr.

It took them two hours to haul Skjors body back to hall.

0o0

The ceremony was in the afternoon. Hana stood at the back of the Skyforge, her head lowered, her hair fell in a curtain over her face.

She hadn't talked to anyone after they had come back from the fort and didn't want to. Somehow she blamed herself for the events that day and just wanted to she got back from the healers she had her items packed and ready to go so that after the ceremony, she would purchase armour of Eorland, the wolf armour that she had been saving for, and leave when she can. She didn't worry about not telling anyone where she was going. She had written a note and left it under her bag.

"His spirit has departed," Aela confirmed, sorrow in her voice, " Join the members of the circle in the underforge for us to rejoice in his memories and stories."

That was Hana's cue. Where she was standing, Eorland was standing not far from her.

"What do you want lass?" He asked her in a deadpan tone.

"I want to buy that spare set of armour," Hana said as she pointed to the bench.

"Just hand me your gold and be on your way whelp." He grunted. Hana handed him her purse of gold and snatched the armour off the bench. She nodded in thanks at Eorland and ran down the stairs, not caring if someone saw her.

She walked steadily to her room under Jorvaskrr, stripped herself of her old armour and replaced it with the traditional wolf armour. It was just the right size for Hana as she put it on. The weight of the armour took her by surprise as she adjusted the straps. The wolf head on the front looked neatly placed surrounded by other markings.

Taking a glance at herself in her reflection of her old armour, she looked just like a warrior ready for battle. She had decided that she would try something different and bought war paint ages ago but never applied it. With what of her face she could see, she applied the war paint with her fingers. A single line on down the left top of her forehead reaching down to her eye brow and two more lines below her left eye. The dark colour of the purple paint made her green eyes more striking than usual. She pulled her hair out of it braid leaving it to fall in small waves down her back. ,

Satisfied with her looks, she grabbed her pack, sword and shield. She looked down at the note on her bed and shook her head. 'No one needs to know where I'm going,' she grabbed the paper in her palm and scrunched it into a ball. Heating her hand with her spell, the ball of paper busted into flames and fell into ash in her hands. She dropped the ashes onto the floor of her room and closed the door behind her.

She kept her head down while walking through the mead hall and towards the entrance of Jorvaskrr.

"You may have sneaked around a giant but you can't sneak away from here that easily," Vilkas's voice came from behind her, not a hint of anger in his voice, which worried Hana more.

"Who said I was sneaking around?" She asked, not turning around to face the twin.

"Well the fact that you kept your head down and didn't acknowledge Ria walking past you is a big give away. Where are you going?"

"Dragonborn business." Hana said bluntly. Her plan already wasn't going the way she wanted to and feared it never will.

"Wait are you heading back up the mountain?" Farkas chimed in.

Hana sighed and turned around and looked back Farkas. "Yes I am after I head to Ustangrav and retrieve something for the damned Monks. You two want to come along don't you?"

Both twins' eyes were set on her face, taken off guard by the war paint.

"Aye, I haven't been up that mountain before, besides can't hurt you to have someone travelling with you." Farkas nodded.

"Alright, you can come just quit your staring and get your shit." She said bluntly and leaned against the wooden doorframe. Vilkas and Farkas nodded and went back downstairs to retrieve their stuff. If she had known that using a small amount of war paint was effective, she would have applied more. She should known that the twins would have wanted to come along, especially Vilkas. He has been making sure that he knows where she is going every time she is about to leave, even just going down to Arcadia's Cauldron.

Sure he had been a lot nicer to her but she still received the glares every time she sat next to or started talking to Farkas. 'I don't think I will ever understand that man,' she said to herself.

'You're so oblivious I swear child,' her wolf spirit growled.

'What the heck is that supposed to mean wolf?' she questioned but she received no answer.

Her beast blood was boiling at this point, her skin itching and her head throbbed. Thanks to Aela, Hana was able to control her blood but sometimes it became too overwhelming and stressed her out. She hadn't been able to sleep well since joining the circle, always waking up every 2 hours and the constant nagging of going to hunt. It was driving her insane.

By the time Vilkas and Farkas, Hana was getting snarky again and glaring at the two as they walked over, her eyes scanning the twins.

Farkas walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Let's be off then." He said calmly but Hana just pushed off his huge arm and walked through the door and into Whiterun.

0o0

Vilkas looked at her in confusion. She never acted like this especially towards Farkas. Hana's usual bouncy and bright attitude was now replace with a snarky and tempered troll.

He looked over towards his brother with an eyebrow raised. Farkas too had the same expression and filed out the door after Hana. They walked down the stairs towards the main gate of Whiterun. While passing the few people who knew Hana well, she just brushed off and kept walking as if not seeing them at all.

"Hail Dragonborn," one of the guards said as they passed.

"Yeah, whatever," she growled as she walked out the gates.

The guard looked over towards Vilkas and asked in a gruff voice, "What's wrong with her? Did someone actually steal her sweetroll?"

"I wish I knew sir," Vilkas spoke to guard, "She's been like that the whole afternoon."

"Aye, well look after yourself out there and watch the sky Companions." The guard said before returning to his post. Vilkas and Farkas nodded and walked on after Hana who was a head by fifty metres.

"What the hell did you do?" Farkas looked down at his brother while they walked, trying to catch up to Hana.

"I did nothing this time, I was going to ask you the same thing." Vilkas huffed.

"Well why is she stomping around like giant?"

Vilkas knitted his eyebrows together before speaking, "It might be the beast blood calling, usually she would handle it well enough but I haven't seen her like this before."

"Aye, that would sound about right." Farkas sighed, "She's acting like you on a daily basis."

Vilkas looked back up at his brother with wide eyes, "Is this what I'm usually like?"

Farkas laughed at his twin, "Aye, or maybe a little bit worse."

Vilkas rolled his eyes and could see how she was acting like him. Farkas laughed once again which made Vilkas look back to his brother. "What?"

Farkas had a sly grin on his face again, "I just thought of another reason why she might be a grumpy cow all of a sudden."

"And that is?"

"Something to do with other blood, you know. The way that Aela gets every now and then." Farkas laughed. Vilkas too started to laugh with his brother. Their laughter was shortly cut off as a dagger went flying through the air towards the twins, missing them completely.

Hana had stopped just a head of them, her eyes filled with anger as she stared down the twins. "Shut up the both of you before I throw my spare at one of you!" She stormed off again making her way past farms across the flat plains.

"Does she always throw her dagger at you when she is mad?" Farkas asked his brother with wide eyes.

Vilkas nodded, "Aye she does, glad that she has swapped from silver to iron daggers though."

0o0

They had been walking in what light that was left in the afternoon had made it to the colder parts of Skyrim. The snow covered road was at least 100 metres away from the travellers. Hana, Vilkas and Farkas made camp off the road not wanting to attract and attention to themselves during the night.

Hana had set up the fire again while Vilkas and Farkas looked for game. Her beast blood inside her still raged on at today's previous events, making her more grumpy than what she usually would be. She didn't care what the twins thought of her at the moment. Hana didn't really want them with her but there was no point in arguing for them to stay at Jorvaskrr.

'Come on, let's go for a little hunt,' her wolf spirit cooed at her.

'Not a damned chance,' she fought back.

'Oh come on, you know you want to, the urge to will only increase until you do.'

"SHUT UP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, holding her head in her hands.

She heard footsteps behind her. She didn't look up, keeping her eyes closed.

"Easy lass, just calm down," Farkas's voiced echoed through her mind.

"Not that easy you oaf," she snarled at him. Farkas must have backed off leaving her by herself again. The sound of armour rattled through her brain as she tried to concentrate on her breathing.

She opened her eyes and saw Vilkas was standing over her with his pelt tucked under his arms. He wrapped it around Hana and sat down next to her not speaking a word. She pulled on the pelt, warming her slightly.

"Hana I know that beast blood is tormenting you at the moment, but I know that you can fight it," Vilkas tried to calm her. His voice calm and not a hint of anger.

"It's not just the beast blood you ice brain," she growled back him.

"Is it about Skjor? What happened at the fort?"

Hana's whole body froze at the mentioning of the old man's name.

"Aye it is." She said coolly.

"He was like a second father to me you know, apart from Kodlak," Vilkas mentioned, "He was the one that taught me how to fight properly."

"So that explains why your so crap at fighting?" She laughed slightly but sighed again. "I feel like it's my fault that he's dead. If we hadn't gone to the fort he wouldn't be dead. If I hadn't said yes to going he wouldn't be dead. If I hadn't even accepted this gift he wouldn't be dead!" she sobbed. Her whole body started shaking as she sat on the ground, tears falling down her face.

She felt Vilkas's strong arms wrap around her and pulling her close to him. Her head resting in the crook of his neck and she wrapped her arms around the twin still sobbing.

"Hana, you can't blame yourself for this. That's the past and there is no point dwelling in it, you can't change it no matter how much you want to. Skjor was a great man and his spirit will always be with us. He was a reckless man at times and his recklessness finally caught up with him. You can't blame yourself for this." Vilkas's words echoed through her brain. She was no longer crying just slightly whimpering into his shoulder. The beast blood in her had soothed and was no longer howling at her.

Being in Vilkas's arms made her relax and her breathing eased. Each time she breathed in, she would inhale his scent, calming her further but she didn't understand why.

She pulled away from Vilkas's shoulder and look up into his eyes. His eyes were soft and calm as he looked down at her as well. He rested his chin on top of her head, obviously staring at the fire in front of them.

"Thank you," she whimpered, "You know you're not that bad to be around either," she managed to say. Her breathing slowed as she leaned against Vilkas strong build. She could feel Vilkas stroking her hair with his hand, calming her further. 'Just like mother use to,' she thought to herself.

"You should go try get some sleep Hana," he said softly.

"But I want to stay here with you," she replied back in a quiet yawn. She heard Vilkas laugh slightly and shifted. She looked up at the twin who had a small grin on his face.

"I have to carry you again don't I?" Vilkas chuckled while shaking his head. Hana just grinned up at the man and the next thing she knew Vilkas flung her over his shoulder, laughing loudly.

"Okay, put me down!" she squealed into his back as he carried her over towards her pack.

"Nay, you wanted me to carry you, so I am." Vilkas laughed as he put her down on bedroll with a thud. As soon as she hit the ground, Hana started laughing like a maniac, sprawling all over her bedroll.

"Get some rest Hana," Vilkas sighed and turned back towards the fire.

"Good night Wolfy," she cooed as she settled down in her roll.

"Good night little fox," she heard him say in a hushed tone.

She turned her back to the twins as she closed her eyes, wrapping Vilkas's pelt around her. In a matter of seconds, she started to feel sleep overcome her.

0o0

"If we continue on, we should be able to just make it to Dawnstar." Vilkas stated they walked.

"Thank the divines for that, this armour is killing," Hana stated, trying re adjust her new armour.

Vilkas laughed slightly as she attempted to fight with her armour. He noticed that her change in attitude as they walked on. She was just in front of him and Farkas, the slight skip in her step as her armour bounced with her. He had to admit, the armour did suit her as well as the war paint. Even though it wasn't much, the paint brought out the colour in her eyes better.

"You're not that subtle when it comes to looking at somebodies arse Vilkas," his brother said in a hushed voice. Vilkas's face changed to a slight shade of pink due to being caught.

"I can't help it she had a nice arse, besides who said I was looking her?"

Farkas laugh, not bothering to muffle it. Hana had turned around in front of them, eyebrow raised. Vilkas shrugged and looked back at the road, stopping himself from wanting to punch his brother in the face.

As they walked, they passed a group of Imperial soldiers escorting two men in ragged clothes. Vilkas noticed that Hana was staring intently at the two Stormcloak soldiers.

"Hana, don't you do it." Vilkas warned her but it was too late. Hana rushed up to the pair of soldiers, whose eyes lit up with hope.

"Jaxon? Wyatt? Is that you?" he heard her yell as she came closer to the escorts.

"Hana!? By the divines I can't believe its you!" one of the prisoners yelped in disbelief.

Vilkas looked over to Farkas, who had crossed his large arms in front of him. Vilkas watched on as Hana tried to talk to Wyatt and Jaxon.

"Imperial business, move along citizen." One of the guards warned her.

"Over my dead body!" she yelled and untied both Jaxon and Wyatt from their restraints. Vilkas came running in with his sword unsheathed from his back, holding it steadily in his hands.

Wyatt raced up to one of the guards and punched him clean in the nose, making him stumble back further. Hana struck the guards down as Vilkas and Farkas watched on. In a matter of minutes, all that was left was a panting Hana, Jaxon and Wyatt standing surrounded by dead.

"It's good to see you again Hana!" Wyatt yelled and pulled her into a bear hug. Vilkas growled softly, but then elbowed by his brother. Hana hugged Wyatt back and gave Jaxon a smaller hug. Vilkas stared down Wyatt and Jaxon as the talked to Hana. Wyatt was just shorter than Vilkas, his hair was a dark in colour and his eyes a pale brown. His face was covered in dark green war paint in three stripes of each side of his face. Even though he was shorter than Vilkas, he was broad and masculine, making up for his height.

Jaxon on the other hand, was the same height of Vilkas. His chocolate brown eyes staring down Hana and his hair sticking up slightly. He wore so war paint and his body was lean but toned.

"Oh! I forgot. Jaxon, Wyatt, these two here are Vilkas and Farkas." Hana said pointing to them.

"Aye, nice to meet you. I'm guessing that you two are twins?" Jaxon chirped. A slight smile on his face.

"Aye, we are. I'm Farkas, this grump here is Vilkas, we get confused by other people a lot so I won't be offended you guess me for him," Farkas laughed, Vilkas rolled his silver eyes at Jaxon and Wyatt.

"How do you three know each other?" Vilkas asked bluntly.

Wyatt smirked slightly and looked Vilkas dead in the eyes, "I know her from when she stayed at Markharth for a while, that's where she met Jaxon as well. Say Hana, have you heard anything from Caesa?"

Hana bursted into laughter, a genuine child laugh, "Wyatt, you need to stop fantasising over her, she already broke your heart once and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be your lover again."

Vilkas knew who she was talking about. A young Imperial girl that Hana was good friends with. Hana had talked about her often while at High Hrothgar for the weeks that they stayed there for. She seemed to understand Hana's sense of humour and got a long well.

"You should have heard him when we neared Markharth not that long ago. 'We should try and see Caesa!' He wouldn't shut up." Jaxon sighed and shook his head. "Where are you heading to? And I see you've joined the Companions."

Hana nodded and looked back at Vilkas, she had a small smile on her face. "On private business and sadly I can't say what and yes I came back to Skyrim and joined them."

"Aye, and that business we should be getting back to," Vilkas snorted at the two soldiers, receiving a glare from Hana. She sighed slightly and nodded in agreement.

"Come by Whiterun next time you pass, then we can catch up more," She smiled gently at the Stormcloaks.

"Aye we best be moving too," Said Jaxon with a slight hint of fear, due to Vilkas glaring at him like a meal.

Vilkas leaned against a tree while Hana finished talking to Jaxon and Wyatt, handing them a spare dagger each. He didn't like Wyatt one bit. The fact that he came up straight away and gave Hana a hug made him wanting to smash his skull into the ground.

"Someone's a bit jealous," Farkas sneered form in front of Vilkas.

"So what if I am?" He retorted.

Farkas laughed slightly and went back said his good byes to the soldiers.

As soon as the two started walking off, Hana spun around and glared at Vilkas. " Do you have to glare at every single friend of mine? Push aside whatever is in that thick head of yours and move on." She warned and walked off, obviously mad at Vilkas, again.

"Oh get over it you princess," he spat at her, earning another glare from her.

0o0

Hana charged on in front of Vilkas and Farkas as they made their way to Dawnstar. The cold was biting at her face and the landscape around her filled with white snow. She had never been to Dawnstar before but had been warned of its harsh cold environment by her parents. Hana wrapped the same pelt from last night around her tightly as she walked on. She knew it was Vilkas's pelt from the way it smelt of smoke and honey. The smell of it made her calm down from her little rant earlier at the stubborn twin.

Sure what he had done last night was to calm her down just so that she didn't transform, wasn't it? She is so confused by the way Vilkas had been acting around her, one minutes wanting to rip her guts to shreds the next genuinely accepting a hug from her. What was with that man?

She had slowed down her pace, one for the brothers to catch up, and two, her armour and weapons were tiring her out. Farkas walked up to her on her left and Vilkas still stayed behind a fair way.

She looked up at Farkas, his hair dusted slightly with white specks. "Are you alright lass?" he asked her kindly, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Aye, just confused." She answered in a low tone.

"About what? Dragonborn business?"

"Even though its pretty confusing, it's not that. It's your brother that's confusing me."

Farkas stopped looking down at her looked back at the road, "You know he cares about you." He said bluntly.

"Yeah, cares that I don't go off on my own or that I don't kill him," she concluded.

"That and genuinely cares for you, he has his own ways in showing that he appreciates them one way or another."

Hana looked back at Farkas with an eyebrow raised. "Oh. In what way?"

"I don't know myself, he doesn't tell me much," he lied, "but what I know right now, he feels bad for shouting at you from earlier. I think you scare the bastard when your mad."

That made Hana giggle like a child. The mighty wolf scared because of an angry fox. That's something you don't see every day.

"Still confused?" Farkas questioned.

"Nay, you cleared a few things up but I still need a few things cleared up but they can wait till later." She smiled at the tall man.

"Aye I think that's best. Hey Vilkas! Get your arse up here, you look lonely back there!" Farkas laughed at his brother with his handsome grin on display. Hana heard Vilkas grunt and the sound of heavy armour apart from hers came closer. "How much further till Dawnstar?" Hana asked quietly to Vilkas, her head lowered slightly.

"Not too far now, we should be there before nightfall." Vilkas said sharply and looked over at Hana. She noticed Farkas had dropped back with a slight smirk on his face. 'What is he up to?' she thought to himself. Great another thing that she is confused about.

"Hana, I'm sorry for barking at you earlier. I don't know what came over me." He sighed and looked back at the ground. Hana was shocked that he actually apologised.

"You don't need to be jealous of those two," she smirked at him, "I may be blind sometimes but I could tell that me being around them agitated you. Don't worry, you'll always be by my side more than them." She nudged him slightly in the arm.

"Yeah I guess that's true," Vilkas looked at the ground before saying anything else. "You know, that armour really does suit you well. Same goes for the war paint."

Hana blushed slightly at the complement and laughed. "It may suit me but it's damned heavy."

"Hence called heavy armour," Vilkas laughed as well.

They talked for most the way to Dawnstar, not once having any argument. She mainly asked about the companions history and what he knew about Dawnstar.

"So who else did you become friends with while you travelled Skyrim with your parents?" He asked genuinely.

"Well you know about Caesa. I met her in Markharth and we always sent letters to each other. There's Sophia and Gracell. I think Gracell is in RIften and Sophia might be back in Falkreath. I haven't seen them since I left so I don't know what's going on in their life." She replied, "And don't worry about Wyatt, he will literally hug anyone. He would try to hug a dragon if he could."

She heard Vilkas laugh again, a sweet and natural laugh that she hardly heard from the man. She was starting to enjoy his company more and more as they travelled together.

Just as the sun began to set, Hana could see the occasional bobbing of a torch in the distance. The cold had increased while travelling closer to Dawnstar. The small town was only minutes away and all Hana could think of was a nice bed to sleep and warm food in her stomach.

When they reached the inn, there was a group of people in a group outside of the Jarls long house. Hana didn't think much of it and went inside the inn.

Warmth flooded over her chilled body when she walked past the open fireplace. She strolled over to the counter while Vilkas and Farkas stood by the fire.

"Food for the hungry and a bed for tired. What can I get you darl?" the inn keeper asked.

"How many rooms do you have spare?" Hana asked with a small smile.

"We have two rooms left, an attic room and just a small one down here." She said pointing at the open door.

"Perfect, I will rent both of them for a night thanks and could I please get some stew." She said politely.

"Certainly," the inn keeper smiled and showed Hana to the rooms.

Hana went to sit down next to Farkas and Vilkas but there wasn't enough room. Farkas had spread his legs out in front of him, taking up most of the seat.

"Move your legs you arse," Hana laughed at the twin.

"Nay not going to happen," Farkas snorted back.

"Here, you can sit down on my lap," Vilkas offered and thought she just caught Farkas giving him a wink. She hesitated before she sat down on Vilkas's knee; resting her back on his shoulder slightly.

She could feel his hand shift to around her waist, sending shivers up her skin.

"Anyway so what's the plan for tomorrow?" Farkas asked while drinking from a tankard.

It took Hana a while to answer, still trying to get over the fact that she was sitting on Vilkas's lap. "Well, as soon as one of gets up in the morning, wake each other up and get out of here as soon as we can. It should take us about 3 hours to walk there so the earlier the better. As soon as we get that damned horn, we are going to High Hrothgar." She explained.

"Why didn't we walk to Morthal? Isn't it closer?" Farkas questioned.

"I don't particularly like that place much and I'm not really welcomed there," Hana smiled slightly.

"What did you do?" Vilkas worried, his eyebrows raised.

"All I can say is that I tried to do a fire spell there, didn't work out well." She shrugged and leaned more on Vilkas's shoulder.

The doors in the inn swung open and a figure walked in covered in leather armour. They wore a hood over their face, masking their appearance.

"Have you any spare rooms?" they asked the innkeeper.

"No lass, sorry you just missed out."

The figure turned and looked at Hana, her eyes only just visible from under her hood.

"Isn't that Theives Guild armour?" Farkas asked his brother in a hushed voice. Hana felt Vilkas nod at his brother as the figure talked to the innkeeper more, asking if they could just stay in the hall and for some food. They leather armoured thief sat down in a chair near the fire pit and took off her hood. Ashy blonde hair fell down in waves stopping at her waist and her bright eyes staring at a piece of paper in her hand. Even though she was a Breton, she was still very short, even shorter than Hana.

'That can't be her can it?' Hana questioned herself. She looked at the thief with intent eyes as she took off her gloves revealing a scar running from her little finger to her wrist.

"Well I be damned Gracell, you still haven't grown one bit," Hana laughed as she got up from Vilkas's lap and walked over to the thief. She saw Vilkas and Farkas in her corner of her eyes looking confused.

"Am I supposed to know you?" the thief asked.

"Well I would hope so, I still have to get you back for kicking me in the nose Might Midget," Hana cooed at her.

The thief got up from where she was sitting and looked at Hana with her eyes wide. "HANA! And that's not my name bitch!" She laughed as she jumped at Hana for a hug.

"How long had it been? 9 years? What the hell happened to your letters?" Gracell punched her in the arm.

"I would ask the same questions to you. So you finally decided to join the Thieves Guild?" She laughed at Gracell.

"Yeah I did, and you know it isn't wise to be carrying so much gold. Tisk tisk Hana," she said as she waved Hana's coin purse in her hand. Hana snatched it back nudged her slightly.

"Whatever you little sneak. What are you doing here?" Hana asked.

"Oh you know sneaking around, what about you and whom was that you where sitting on?" Gracell winked.

Hana's face blushed red slightly, "Come over and I will tell you, and shut it."

"Alright, alright." Gracell winked again.

Her and Gracell walked over to the twins, who started standing up when they reached the table.

"Gracell, this is Farkas and Vilkas. Farkas is the tall one and Vilkas is the shorter one," Hana laughed.

"You were right Hana, she is short. Didn't think anyone could be as shorter than you," Vilkas snorted at Gracell.

"So your Vilkas, the one she was sitting on, someone seems to have a stick up their arse," Gracell spat back with a smirk on her face, "Hana control your man would you?"

Hana's face went completely red at the comment. "He is not my man Gracell!"

Farkas started laughing at the two friends. "I like her already, nice to meet ya Gracell," he extended a hand out for Gracell to shake.

"Nice to meet ya too big fella, and please just call me Grace," she smiled at Farkas

"Please tell me that those two are together," Grace chimed to Farkas whose smile only broadened.

"Nay they're not, but they fight like they are," Farkas winked at his brother. Hana could feel the blush on her face make another appearance and looked at Vilkas. He too was just as red as she was and shoved his brother into the pillar next to him.

"Grace, you're a little shit you know that," Vilkas spat at her.

"Yep and I'm proud of it," she smiled and turned to Hana.

"Now would you please tell me what the hell has happened over the past 9 years?"

0o0

Hana and Grace were talking pretty much the whole night while Vilkas and Farkas sat down and had a few drinks. Even though Grace didn't have a filter turned on in her brain, Vilkas didn't mind the lass and could see how Hana and Grace were good friends.

"She's definitely a quick little one isn't she," Farkas laughed as he noticed that Hana had gone red again from across the room, frantically attacking Grace.

"What do you mean by that?" Vilkas queried his brother.

"She knows something that I think is pretty obvious as well," he said pointing towards the two woman giggling on the other side of the inn.

"And that is?" Vilkas asked again. He didn't get a reply back but only a smirk before Farkas got another drink. 'What the hell is that meant to mean?'

The two woman came back over to Vilkas, Hana's face a slight shade of pink.

"I forgot to mention before that there's one room with two beds and the other room that the other has a king bed. Since Grace doesn't have a room, I thought that she can bunk with us." Hana stuttered, avoiding Vilkas's gaze. "Grace and I can share the bigger bed, if that's alright with you and Farkas," Hana went on, now looking at Vilkas.

"Aye, that's fine with me." Vilkas said smoothly and took a drink from his cup.

Vilkas noticed that Grace's eyes shot open and mischievous grin appeared on her face. "You know, I can always share the double room with Farkas, since we had such a good chat earlier that we didn't get to finish." Grace winked at Farkas who had walked back over to the group.

Whatever they had been talking about, Farkas knew exactly what Grace meant, "Yeah I agree, Vilkas and Hana can take the bigger bed. I'm sure that will be fine." Farkas shared the same grin as Grace.

Hana started to stutter again, her face going red like before, "Do I get a say in this?" she demanded and looked back at Vilkas. He could feel his own face going red and scowled at his brother, who only winked in return.

"Well, I'm going to hit the sack and go to bed then. Hana I probably won't be here when you get up so, send me letter to Riften Ratway and I will get them. Goodnight all." Grace winked at Hana before skipping to her room and shutting the door.

Vilkas still had his scowl on his face when he looked at his brother. "I think I'm going to do the same thing. Good night Han. Good night Vilkas," he winked as well before trailing after Grace to his room.

Vilkas sighed and looked to Hana, who had her hands hiding her reddened face. "What were you and Grace talking about before that managed to get you into this state?"

Hana's face went bright red again, "NOTHING!" she squeaked. "She was just being a pest as usual."

Vilkas nodded in agreement and got up from his seat, his heavy armour rattling as he did so.

"We have an early start in the morning so I'm heading to bed, I suggest you do the same." Vilkas mentioned before he walked up the stairs towards his room. He heard Hana follow him up the stairs to their room.

The room itself was warm enough and a large bed centred in the room. Vilkas dropped his pack at the edge of the room, rummaging through his pack to find his spare clothes.

"I'm going to get changed. Just don't look over here okay?" Vilkas asked Hana who nodded in response and turned around.

"You don't turn around either Wolfy, may as well get changed now." She huffed.

Vilkas chuckled slightly and started undoing the straps of his heavy armour. Once he undid his chest plate, he stripped it off his toned body, put on his shirt, and did the same with his pants.

"Can I turn around yet?" He asked as he piled all his armour together in a neat pile.

"Yeah you can," she murmured back. Vilkas turned around and saw that Hana changed into her usual cream top and pants.

"Just saying that I end up sleep talking during the night so don't fuss to much," Hana said in a low voice as she reached down to grab her journal.

"Aye, that's fine. If you want I can sleep on the floor and you take the bed." He offered while staring straight into her green eyes.

He noticed Hana hesitated before she answered, "No it's fine. Just stay on your side Wolfy and we will be fine." She said after jumping onto the bed and hudling under the pelts on the bed. He noticed that she had placed his own pelt on the bed, wrapping herself in it still while looking through her book.

Vilkas walked over to the bed and sat down on the opposite side. Of course the beds mattress was hard and nowhere near comfortable but it was better than sleeping on the floor. He layed down slowly and Hana did the same.

"Vilkas," Hana mumbled, "Sorry about Grace, she is just as bad as me with her words."

Vilkas laughed slightly and just nodded, "It's fine. Should have seen this coming though, anyway I'm going to attempt to sleep. Good night Hana," he said softly after blowing out the candle in the room, leaving it pitch black. He heard Hana mumble good night and seconds later, she was lightly snoring.

During the night Vilkas woke due to his beast blood. Not once had he been able to sleep properly since his teens. There was movement on the other side where Hana was sleeping. She was tossing and turning, shaking the bed. Vilkas heard a voice in room but realised it was Hana, whimpering in her sleep. "No… not again," she whimpered in her sleep.

Vilkas sat up slightly watching the girl, she turned and he noticed in what light there was, she had gone deathly pale and sweat lined her forehead. Her whole body froze for a second before shaking violently. "NO! Auldiun, you're after me not them! Leave him alone!" she screamed in her sleep.

Vilkas moved over to Hana and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest. Almost instantly, her movement ceased and only a soft whimpering was heard. Her breaths evened as she cuddled closer to Vilkas like a child does to their mother. Vilkas stared at the sleeping girl, her features had returned back to her natural beauty as she slept.

Vilkas started feeling the urge to fall back to sleep, as he stared at the young woman. He slowly lowered back down onto his pillow, still holding Hana in his arms. Her head resting in the crook of his shoulder as he laid down, she didn't even stir. Her scent intoxicated his mind, calming him wanting sleep to overcome him. Just as he too started to fall asleep, he thought he heard Hana a muffled whisper again, "Leave… Vilkas, run…" Vilkas fell asleep before he even registered what she had just said, Hana wrapped tightly in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello once again peeps! Thanks for the reviews and i feel like such an idiot for not realizing about chapter 2, its up for those who want to go back and read it.**

 **Remember review and follow if you haven't**

 **-Rosey❤❤**

* * *

Chapter 11

"I did not go just go slay fucking draugr and almost get cooked alive just to get a bloody note from somebody I don't even know!" Hana scrunched the note in her hand and started screaming. "If this is some kind of joke Argnier, you're a sick bastard!"

She walked around the room with heavy steps, echoing off the stonewalls, steam nearly coming out of her nose. Farkas came up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Let me go Farkas!" She started kicking and screaming at the huge Nord, in an attempt for him to let her go but he wouldn't budge. "Let me go!" she screamed again.

"Not a chance lass. you will probably wake a dead dragon if you keep carrying on," Farkas said to her as she thrashed in his arms. With a big sigh, she stopped squirming and rested her head on below Farkas's shoulder. "Whatever," she pulled back from Farkas and sat down on the stone step.

"What in Hircines realm was on that letter?" Vilkas asked with an eyebrow raised, "Obviously something to piss you off."

Hana tried to glare at Vilkas but couldn't, let alone look at him properly. Earlier that morning, Hana woke up from Vilkas shifting in his sleep. She tried to get up but wasn't able to. What she hadn't realised was that she had fallen asleep in Vilkas's strong arms. She almost screamed before covering her mouth. The two did speak while on the way to Ustungrav but she never looked him in the eye.

She sighed and unfolded the scrunched note. " _Dragonborn. I need to speak to you. Urgently. Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you. A friend._ Well looks like we're heading to Riverwood."

Farkas sat down next to Hana and nudged her slightly, "Hey at least we don't have to go all the way up to High Hrothgar. Come on I don't want to be in here for longer than we have to." Farkas pulled Hana up with him, slightly smiled and grabbed her pack.

"If there is one thing I have learnt from being in these places, there is always an easy way out." She giggled slightly before walking over to a rusted chain and pulled in slightly. The sound of stone rubbing against stone filled the room. A new door had appeared in the corner of the room and skipped over ushering the men to follow her. The tunnel was narrow and went on for a while but was better than back tracking through the dusty crypt.

0o0

"Farkas what where you and Grace talking about last night?" She asked as they walked towards Whiterun. They decided that they rest at Jorvaskrr before going to Riverwood and Hana didn't particularly want to meet who this 'friend' was.

"Oh you know, talked." He smirked down at Hana who shoved him slightly.

"I know that skeever brain but what about?"

Farkas laughed at the small Nord and smiled slightly. "Oh fine. Just talking about Vilkas and you."

Hana stopped dead in tracks looking ahead for Vilkas, who was talking to a guard.

"What about me and Vilkas?" she questioned frantically. Sure Farkas may not be smart sometimes but can definitely notice the slightest detail. "Farkas! Answer me!"

The twin chuckled, "The fact that ever since you walked into the halls of Jorvaskrr, you can't keep your eyes off my brother, sure you are more subtle about it than Vilkas."

Hana's face went completely red, redder than a garnet. How long had he known. How long has she known. Now she was more confused than before. She stayed silent for a while until her face went from red till a rosy pink colour. "How long have you known?" she stuttered.

"Oh I had my suspicions since we were just whelps running around Whiterun and when you came back." Farkas chuckled again looking ahead. Hana just looked at him with her mouth handing open.

"So what did Grace say exactly?" Now she was really curious about what her damned friend said.

"Well one that you have a huge interest in Vilkas, that I agreed on, and two that how oblivious you are." Farkas snorted and walked on while Hana had stopped in the middle of the road.

"I AM NOT OBLIVIOUS!" She yelled at him, stomping her feet on the ground.

"Aye you are. Have you not seen how he acts around you? And you also say you're not a child, just look at yourself. Admit it your oblivious." Farkas laughed as he kept walking.

Hana thought about all the times that she had been with Vilkas. When he carried her up to High Hrothgar. 'He only did that so we could get up there faster.' She thought to herself.

'No it's not,' her wolf spirit cut in.

'Like you would know,' she spat back.

'Right so I'm just gonna ignore the big mood changes that Vilkas has when he is around you, the way he acts and even the way he speaks to you.' Her wolf spirit mocked and went back to tormenting her further. Hana gasped and ran up to Farkas in a hurry.

"You've been up to something the whole time haven't you! You and my brother!" she pushed him. It made sense that he would.

"Aye, sending Vilkas with you the first time was just a step up from what we are doing," he said with a mischievous grin. Hana looked at him with her eyebrow raised, glaring at him intently. "So can I ask you a question now?"

Hana nodded slightly before looking ahead, seeing Vilkas was waiting for them, arms crossed and leaning against a tree.

"Will you admit you're in love with him?" Hana spun around at Farkas blushed slightly.

"I.. I don't know myself." She said honestly, and it was the truth.

"Well what does your wolf spirit seem to think? I think so. You having your rampage the other day was fissled out real quick as soon Vilkas sat next to you." Farkas confirmed. She hadn't thought about it like that. It would explain why Vilkas's scent would calm her down and just being around him made her feel like a child once again.

'Admit it, I'm right." Her wolf spirit cooed to her.

"You won't keep bugging me until I say something will you?" She asked Farkas.

"Nope, and you only have a few steps to say it before he hears," he said while gesturing to his twin who had an eyebrow raised.

She raised her eyebrows and sighed. "Fine, I love your brother. Don't you dare say anything to him Farkas otherwise I will make sure the next dragon I see your its next meal." She threatened him but she could tell he did not take it seriously.

Farkas ruffled her loose hair and laughed, "Easy there little fox," and walked up to Vilkas. Hana looked at Vilkas properly for the first time that day and saw that he was confused. Hana could feel her blush making an appearance again and pushed past the two brother.

"Come on you two! I want to sleep in actual bed tonight at least so move your tails!" She shouted at the two and walked on, an attempt to mask her raging blush.

0o0

Hana walked up to the gates of Whiterun to be greeted by two guards, one saying to Hana, "You know, I used to be an adventurer like you till I took an arrow to the knee." Hana just laughed and walked on, 'Doubt that would even stop me.'

They had arrived late in the afternoon and the street where starting to empty. The little girl that Hana had given her pelt to the first night she was in Whiterun, was running around with other kids in the market. Hana laughed at the kids and walked on up the stairs towards Jorvaskrr.

Vilkas and Farkas had gone to Belethor's store to trade items they found while they were gone. Walking up the stairs to Jorvaskrr, she could smell a slight hint of smoke in the air approaching the door. Opening the heavy door, Hana walked inside. The wall was full of the Companions, sitting around and telling each other stories as they ate dinner.

"Hana!" Someone yelled and Hana tackled to the ground by someone. Everyone laughed in the hall making Hana very confused as to what just happened. When Hana's mind began to focus, the attacker was trying to pull her up. "Caesa!" Hana screamed in delight and hugged her tightly.

When Hana got to her feet and looked at Caesa properly. She had changed so much since seeing her last. The Nord woman was the same height as Hana and her almost black brown hair fell to her elbows. Her green-blue eyes standing out against her pale skin. Ceasa was always the stronger and broader than Hana but it suited her well.

"How's my little ducky?" Caesa asked drawing Hana into another hug, not bothering about the others in hall.

"I'm slightly dead on the inside but nothing has changed." Hana replied with a bright smile on her face. "How did you know I was back in Skyrim?"

Caesa rested her weight to one side and put a hand on her hip, "Who do you think?"

"By the divines, does Wyatt ever stop chasing after you?" Hana laughed.

"Nay, but he needs to get the idea that I'm seeing someone but that won't stop him."

"Wait who!?"

Just as Hana was about to receive an answer the doors to Jorvaskrr opened, Vilkas and Farkas coming through sending a cold breeze into the hall. Hana heard Lockan come up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and smiled at her brother and then to Caesa.

"Caesa, these are the twins I was told you about the last time I saw you," Hana gestured towards the two brothers.

"Aye, I'm guessing your Farkas, and you must be Vilkas?" Caesa answered. Both of them raised their eyebrows at the woman and then looked at Hana who only shrugged.

"How'd you know that?" Vilkas stated with a confused expression on his face.

"Hana told me last time I saw her, which was what 15 years ago? Anyway I have good memory and she pretty much just described grumps over here." Caesa laughed and looked at Hana whose cheeks were dusted with pink.

"We have so much to catch up on, so it looks like I won't be needing to go to Riverwood for a few days." Hana giggled happily pulling on Caesa's arm slightly.

"Wait Riverwood? What happened to the Grey Beards?" Lockan questioned.

"Grey Beards?" Caesa asked in even more confusion.

"Looks like it's going to be a longer night than I anticipated," Hana laughed.

"You have a lot of explaining ducky!" Caesa piped.

"Can I at least get changed from this," Hana motioned to her armour, "It's been a pain in the arse the whole week."

"Go on, get." Lockan laughed and pretty much pushed his sister away.

0o0

While Hana was down in her room getting changed, Vilkas sat with Lockan, Farkas and Caesa.

"So how do you know Hana and Lockan?" Vilkas asked as he crossed his arms and looked at the Nord.

"Well grumps, our parents are good friends so anytime Hana came to Markharth or anywhere near there, we would pretty much be together when we can." Caesa smirked at him.

"My name is not Grumps, it's Vilkas." He stated blandly.

"I know, Hana was right, it is funny to annoy you," she laughed.

Vilkas rolled his eyes and scanned the room. His eyes darted to the corner of the room, seeing Hana wearing a bright smile on her face. But that wasn't the only thing she was wearing. She wore a slim fitting blue dress, hugging at her hips and curves. Vilkas wanted to look away but couldn't. His stare eventually met Hana's, causing both him and her blush slightly, her more than him.

"Sis, who are you confusing now?" Hana laughed as she sat down next to Caesa.

"Just teasing Vilkas," Caesa giggled, "Now explain to me what the hell has happened since you got here to Skyrim, no missing details."

As Hana began explaining to Caesa what has happened to her in the past 4 months, Vilkas nudged in the side by Farkas, motioning his head to the back doors to Jorvaskrr. Vilkas nodded, "I've already heard this story too many times, I'll be back later," Vilkas got up from his seat and headed to the doors, accompanied by Farkas. As he opened the door, he heard Caesa say, "Know he is gone, the truth ducky." Vilkas shook his head and laughed as he walked outside into the cold air.

"Are trying to make it less obvious than what it was before?" Farkas stated as he sat down in a seat.

"I don't need you to give me a hard time, Lockan already does that enough without your help." Vilkas spat at his brother who only laughed in return.

"So, the onetime that my brother actually decides that he has feelings for someone is a rare appearance, may as well milk it while I can."

"Bloody milk drinker," Vilkas laughed at his brother.

0o0

"You're not fooling me Hana, I know you well enough that you're lying here," Caesa caught on to Hana's words and crossed her arms. "What else happened?"

"I swear, nothing has happened other than what I told you!" Hana laughed nervously. She had told her friend what has happened from the wagon at Helgen to even what happened at High Hrothgar.

"So my little sis, Dragonborn, is getting confused over one Nord? Sounds like you," She laughed.

"I'm with you there Caesa, she goes all gooey every time she is near him," Lockan laughed into his drink.

"I DO NOT!" She shouted at her brother, "Careful, you might be the next victim I shout at brother."

"But you do like him, a lot, don't you," Caesa asked, demanding an answer.

Hana sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get out of this. Caesa knows Hana better than anyone in Jorvaskrr ever will. They told each other everything. Know she wished she had kept her mouth shut about Vilkas all those years ago. She had to admit, when she was younger she did have a 'crush' if you wanted to call it that on the twin but over time she just scolded herself about it, but now, she couldn't escape what her heart wants.

"Aye, I do like him," Hana sighed as she took a sip from her mead.

"You sure you aren't confused for Farkas? You know they look very alike," Lockan scoffed.

"Oh shut it you! You don't want me to say anything to Arcadia do you?" She threatened.

"And that's my que to shut up," Lockan smirked. Hana rolled her eyes and looked back towards Caesa.

"So what now? Didn't you say you went to retrieve something for the Grey Beards?" Caesa asked her.

"Aye they did then some 'friend' of mine stole it. So now I have to go to Riverwood and see her. Then to High Hrothgar!" Hana mused.

"So when are you heading to Riverwood?"

"In two days, by then hopefully I am fully recovered have spent time with you." Hana nodded.

"Aye seems fair, you will have to show me around here and introduce me to people," Caesa smiled at her friend.

"Well I'm dead from the journey I just had and I want to sleep, so good night all. Don't head back too late to the inn Caesa." Hana yawned and hugged her friend.

"I won't ducky, and next time I see you, don't wear that dress again." Caesa stated.

"Why?" Hana asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because Vilkas was looking all over you, pretty much the entire time he was here."

0o0

Two days passed way to quickly for Hana's liking. She had spent most of her days with Caesa and explaining minor details in Whiterun, not to mention getting smaller for her to do. Sadly Hana had to get to Riverwood and get that horn back.

"How long will you be gone for?" Caesa asked, hugging her friend goodbye at the stables outside of Whiterun.

"Hopefully less than a week, depending on who took the horn." Hana shrugged.

"You sure you want those two going with you again?"

"Aye, they will be fine. Farkas just wants to go to High Hrothgar and Vilkas well, he just wants to make sure I don't do anything stupid, because I'm apparently good at doing that," Hana laughed.

"But you are ducky," Caesa sighed, "just be careful please."

"Don't worry I will be," Hana reassured her and walked over to her brother and gave him a hug.

"Hana you best be off if you want to get back in week." Lockan grumbled, detaching his sister.

"Oh you're no fun, you know that?" She laughed, "Vilkas! Farkas! I'm leaving so unless you want to get left behind, feel free to do so."

Hana laughed as Vilkas spun around and rolled his eyes at her, while Farkas rushed over readjusting his armour straps. Hana herself readjusted her own pack, checking that it would not slip off to easily.

Hana said her final goodbyes to her brother and her friend and started walking towards the cross road, leading to Riverwood. It didn't take long for Farkas to catch up, due to being chased by Vilkas whose face was shaded with red. 'Now what did he say?' Hana laughed to herself as she continued walking. The past times she had been walking to and fro from Riverwood, it was always pleasant, the forest plains switching into a thicket of green forestry always made Hana want to adventure more, but sadly she was on a mission.

"What did you do this time Farkas?" She laughed at the brother as he came up beside her, Vilkas on the other side.

"He said nothing," Vilkas spat as they walked on.

"Obviously it was something Vilkas," she snorted.

"Yeah whatever Hana," he carried on.

The three walked on towards Riverwood, not even wolfs annoyed them. It had taken them less than two hours to walk to Riverwood and when they arrived, there was only a few people in the streets.

"Well, I guess it's time to find out whole stole that damned horn," Hana sighed and walked up to the Sleeping Giant Inn. The inn had the same layout as many other town inns, a roaring fire pit in the centre of the room, seats and tables lined the walls of the wooden inn. Hana walked up to the counter and a Breton lady was wiping it down.

"I'm the innkeeper. It's my business to keep track of strangers," she pretty much spat in Hana's face.

Hana faked a smile at the lady, "I would like to rent the attic room please."

"Attic room, eh? Well...we don't have an attic room, but you can have the one on the left. Make yourself at home." The innkeeper pointed. Hana nodded and went to the room followed by Vilkas and Farkas. She dumped her bag on the bed and was about to walk out when she saw the Breton lady leaning against the frame of the doorway.

"So you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about. I think you're looking for this." The lady said handing Hana the horn. Hana raised an eyebrow at the Breton.

"Why the hell do you have this and what do you want from me?" Hana spat.

"We can't talk here, follow me." The lady turned on her heal and left the room. Hana looked back at Vilkas and Farkas, Vilkas just shrugged his shoulders and walked on with Hana.

They followed the lady into another room, much larger than her own. "I'm sorry Dragonborn, but your friends cannot come with you." She stated.

Hana raised an eyebrow at the Breton with a scowl on her face. "They're either coming with me or I'm not going to talk." Hana said at the lady, "They've pretty much seen what had happened so either it with them or without me."

"Fine," She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. She walked over to a cupboard in the corner of the room and unlocked it. Farkas snorted behind, thinking that it was a big joke. The lady turned the key and cupboard opened, a set of stairs leading to a lower level.

"This better be good," Hana sighed as she followed the Breton down the stairs and into the room, her heavy armour clinking all the way down.

The room itself was filled with practice dummies and weapons suspended on racks along the walls. A large table was into the centre of the room with a whole map of Skyrim, slightly torn at the edges.

"You'd better have a good reason for dragging me and my friends down into this room lady," Hana eyed her suspiciously.

"Its Delphine. It was the only way I could make sure it wasn't a Thalmor trap. I'm not your enemy. I already gave you the horn. I'm actually trying to help you. I just need you to hear me out."

Hana rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'm listening."

"Dragons aren't just coming back, they're coming back to life. They weren't gone somewhere all these years. They were dead, killed off centuries ago by my predecessors. Now something's happening to bring them back to life. And I need you to help me stop it."

"Aye, and I thought some lizards drank a potion, of course the dragons are back. What exactly do you want me to do?" Hana snarled. She already wasn't liking this Delphine.

"We're heading to Kynesgrove. There's an ancient dragon burial mound there. If we can get there before it happens, maybe we'll be able to stop it." Delphine answered while pointing at the map.

"Oh goodie, more walking to our certain death." Hana declared while leaning on the stone wall. "You understand how ridiculous this is don't you?"

"Now now Dragonborn, no need to get all snarky, I'm sure you," Delphine looked over to Vilkas and Farkas," Have important business to attend to."

"The names Hana and don't even think that, all I want is to get this shit over with." Hana spat.

"If that's so, we leave now. Head upstairs and wait for me while I get changed." As soon as Delphine turned her back to the Companions, Hana stormed up stairs to the Inn. Vilkas and Farkas trailed off after her. "Hana, I swear if you throw a dagger at her, I will make you clean the whole of Jorvaskrr," Vilkas laughed as sat down next to Hana. She looked over at him, and slightly smiled at him.

"Why can't this whole Dragonborn business be easy?" She whined into her hands, covering her face.

"The Divines are obviously pushing you for a reason Hana, whether you want them to or not." Farkas added, sitting down next to her as well. "As soon as we get this over and done with, we can head back to Whiterun and get up to who knows what trouble with Caesa."

Hana laughed at Farkas and nodded slightly. All she wanted to do was head back home and be with what family she has. Home. Jorvaskrr was her only home now in Skyrim and loved it to pieces. She looked to the other twin, his gaze caught hers and he nodded in agreement.

Something had been off with Vilkas since Dawnstar. He hardly spoke to her but when he did it wouldn't be for long. She just wanted to know what was going through that mans head.

"Orgnar, I'm travelling. You have the inn till I get back." Delphines voice cut through the air like a knife, a knife that Hana wished she could stab the damned Breton with.

0o0

"Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi. You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah. Sahloknir, krii daar joorre."

Alduins words kept ringing through Hana's mind as she stood by the dragons skeleton, stripped of its skin leaving behind a few scales. Hana stubbled back before falling down onto the churned dirt. Her vision had gone fuzzy from absorbing another dragons soul, leaving her off centre.

Muffled noise came from her side, she looked over slowly and saw a blurred outline of a man coming towards her. "Hana, up here," Farkas said through muffled sounds.

Her vision cleared after a few seconds, Farkas was standing over her. She held her head with her hands and got up steadily. "Thought we lost you for a second." Vilkas stuttered from behind his brother.

"I guess I owe you some answers Hana," Delphine said while inspecting the dragons carcass.

"You think?" She snarled at her.

0o0

"You expect me, after hearing all of your crap, that I'm going to walk straight into a Thalmor Embassy, grab paper work and high tail my arse out of there in one piece, your trying to mess with Sheograth her Delphine!" Hana shouted as she walked down the hill towards the road.

That was the last straw, Hana was not going to go through with her plans, they were crazy. That damned Breton was even more annoying than Gracell had been that night in the inn.

She wasn't exactly mad but she wasn't happy either. She was fed up with what the hell she had to do. She wished that she had never read that book that Vilkas had lent her. If she had never read that book, she wouldn't be on edge every ten minutes.

"Fine! But if you change your mind, I will be at Riverwood!" Delphine yelled from behind her but Hana couldn't care less. She kept walking on towards Whiterun, head down not looking around her. She was on the brink of tears when she heard someone come up behind. The familiar sound of heavy armour filled Hana's ears and she knew exactly who it was. Hana felt weight on her shoulder and saw that Vilkas had put his hand on her armour.

"Hana, can you please stop walking off. You pretty much left me and Farkas behind to deal with that monster of a Breton." Vilkas said but was shortly interrupted as Hana flung her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. She rested her head on his chest, and for some reason it felt familiar. Before she could stop herself, the water taps in her eyes turned on. It started as a whimpering but broke out into sobbing, tears rolling down her face onto Vilkas's chest piece. She felt Vilkas wrap his arms around her tightly while one stroked her hair.

"Easy lass, don't turn to mud just yet," Vilkas laughed softly to her in an attempt to cheer her up. Her sobbing went back to whimpering and she looked up into Vilkas's grey eyes. His eyes weren't the usual striking and soul piecing, but more soft than usual. Suddenly Hana was squished in between Vilkas. Farkas had snuck up from behind them her, giving her and his brother a bear hug.

"Farkasss, can't breath," She managed to breath out. Farkas let her and his brother go letting air flow back into Hana's lungs. She wiped her eyes lightly, brushing away any tears that were left.

"Come on Hana. I don't want to see the little fox sobbing. Where is that silver tongue of yours?" Farkas asked her.

"Left back at Kynesgrove apparently," she shrugged and started walking, the brothers not far behind her.

0o0

They had been walking for hours, only resting for ten minutes every now and then. Hana hadn't said a word while walking. The words from Alduin still rang through her mind. That had been the final straw, leading her to have a mini break down earlier. Hana was sick of being the Dragonborn and wanted nothing of it. Learning new shouts with the Grey Beards, each time rendering her helpless for a while or running after Delphine to go infiltrate a damned Thalmor Embassy. Sure she liked Skyrim and was warned of its dangers, but she wasn't warned of the ones she was now dealing with.

It was well past midnight when the bobbing of torch lights came into view. Hana sighed in relief as she saw the familiar buildings in front of her. Whiterun wasn't far now, only a few miles away.

Dazed by her thoughts, she didn't hear the yelling from Vilkas and Farkas. The grass around her erupted into flames in a direct line. Looking up, another dragon had decided to attack her, it screaming at her in fury.

"Another fucking flying lizard! Can't you see I have already had enough to deal with!" She screamed at it. It must have heard her, and turned around and swooped at her again, shouting fire. She quickly raised her shield, shielding herself from the onslaught of heat now roaring down at her. She could feel the heat of the flames coming through her shield, slightly heating through her gloved it tore off into the sky again Hana looked back at Vilkas and Farkas. "It's going to land again! Get ready!" She shouted at them.

As predicted, the dragon landed in front of Hana, trying to bite her small body in half. Its rusted orange scales reflecting off the burning grass surrounding her and the dragon. It's deathly black eyes staring her down like she was some scrawny goat. Hana rolled to the side narrowly avoiding the dragon's sharp teeth. The familiar screeching sound filled the air and an orange glow came from the dragons opened jaws. "Fuck you dragon! I'm not just some roast!" She yelled before scrambling to the side, narrowly avoiding the line of fire.

The dragon took off from the ground, its broad wings swirling dust in the air forcing Hana to shield her eyes. As the might beast soared into the sky looking for another chance to land, she rushed to her feet and backed away, preparing her shield and axe once again as before, all the while keeping her eyes on the flying beast. It rushed towards Hana and landing once again in front of the lass, causing her to stumble back a few feet.

The dragon opening its jaws once again to catch Hana in it sharp teeth, buts its attention drawn to the yelling from behind her. She looked to the side and saw Farkas had his great sword raised and swung down hard on the dragons wing, leaving it flightless. It screamed out in pain and thrashed at Farkas, missing him every time.

Hana ran towards the dragon, raising her steel axe and bringing it down hard on the back of the dragons scaled neck, leaving little to no effect. "Oh come on you bastard!" she screamed at it. That just pissed the dragon off more. It snapped at Hana again, scraping at her armour, opening up a huge gash on her arm. Its beady eyes staring down at her while she held her arm, swearing at the beast.

"Hana, get back!" Farkas yelled at her, the dragon still yapping at her. Hana dropped her shield from her injured arm and swung her axe at the dragon, not listening to the twin. She saw Vilkas running at the dragon, as well as Farkas swinging their great swords. She herself was getting frustrated and was hitting at the dragon randomly in hope that it was being effective.

It was taking effect of the dragon, its fighting lessened and started stricking randomly at the warriors.

Get a run up, she grabbed her dagger from her belt and slid under its neck. Ripping into the dragons neck, it screamed in pain and lashed at anyone near by, swinging its tail from left to right.

Hana ran out from underneath the dragon and back next to Vilkas. He was about to bring his sword down on the dragon but it turned around, trying to claw its way to safety, swinging it tails.

"Vilkas watch out! WULD!" Hana screamed and pushed him out of the way, instead of him getting hit, Hana was hit in the chest by the beast, ripping her armour more and flinging her body towards a pile of rocks. She hit the boulder with a loud bang, her head smashed against it. She fell to the ground limp. Her vision going fuzzy with every second passing. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She saw the outline of Farkas killing the beast and both Farkas and Vilkas running towards her in a haze, in what sounded like them screaming her name.

"Hana, stay with us lass," in what sounded like Vilkas ushering her as he held her up.

She stared into Vilkas eyes, trying to keep her eyelids open, but they felt heavier with every passing second. Her head was throbbing like she had just been hit with the club of a giant. The pain in her chest swelled and on her arm.

"But.. so tired.." she mumbled.

"I know lass, but you have to stay awake for us so we can get you to Whiterun." Vilkas tried to coax her.

Bright light swirled around Hana, entering her soul weighing and tearing at her body, causing another wave of pain to hit her. "I" she stuttered, "can't.." giving into the weight of her eyelids, they slammed shut and darkness welcoming her.

* * *

 **Hehe don't kill me. A new chapter will be up soon...ish x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Am I sorry for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger? Nah.**

 **So my friend has been pestering me to get this chapter done so here it is.**

 **I would like to ask for your favor guys. If anyone out there can draw, I would love to see your interpretation of Hana in this story. I'm terrible at drawing soo it would be awesome if someone could.**

 **Expect a new chapter in a few days or week...**

 **Anyway as usual, enjoy and review.**

 **-Rosey❤❤**

* * *

Everything was chaotic at once. Vilkas and Farkas had managed to carry Hana's broken body back to Whiterun. As soon as they made it to the gates, an armoured guard ran to the the Temple of Kynareth. Just making it up the stairs to the wind district, Lockan and Caesa ran towards the twins.

Vilkas could not think straight and looked down at her. Hana's face had gone deathly pale, like when they were at the inn. He wasn't listening to any of the shouts coming from all directions. All he cared about was getting Hana to Danica.

Lockan stopped shouting at Vilkas and helped lift Hana towards the temple. Her red blood running from her open wounds, covering her armour and chest. It felt like centuries had passed by the time they reach the temple.

The door opened as they approached the temple, a priest ushering them inside.

"Get her over here and strip her of her armour!" Danica commanded as she went into another room, coming back with potions and different ingredients.

Vilkas laid Hana's unconscious body on the bench, carefully placing her head down in fear that something would shift.

"Does anyone know how to use restoration magic?" the priestess asked around. Vilkas shook his head and looked back at Caesa. Her face had gone pale, shock and worry covered expressions. She nodded and walked up next to Danica and started removing her armour.

"I'm sorry Companions, but I will have to ask you to leave." Danica pushed them out of the temple. Vilkas only got one glimpse back at Hana's form before being shut out of the temple completely. She had grown paler and more bloody had seeped through, slightly covering the bench.

Everything had just happened so fast that Vilkas still couldn't get his mind to wrap around it all. He looked down at his shaking gloved hands. They were covered in blood not only from the dragon, but from Hana.

"I told you to look after her!" Lockan started shouting at him and Farkas again. Vilkas couldn't answer. His mind wasn't working and no words were able to escape his mouth. He just looked at Lockan with distraught eyes.

"Do you think this meant to happen!" Farkas growled at the older companion. "We can't help it your sister is a trouble magnet!"

"She is not a trouble magnet! She should never have gone with you two and now she will probably be dead because you didn't look out for her! She is the only family I have left in Skyrim and want to keep it that way!" At this point, Lockan's face had gone completely red with rage.

Vilkas managed to storm over to Lockan and push him on the shoulder with a large amount of force. "You don't think that we care about her too! Me and Farkas both care for her as much you do and we didn't exactly want that damned dragon to attack but it did." Vilkas was now yelling at Hana's brother, his beast blood boiling inside of him. "She is the reason she is in there right now. If she hadn't pushed me out of the way, I would probably be the one in there dying right now!

"I didn't ask for her to do that but she did! I would much rather it be me in there than your sister. Get angry all you want but we can't take responsibility for your damned sister actions!" Vilkas felt Farkas's hand rest on his shoulder, pulling him back before he started a fist fight with Lockan. Vilkas glared into Lockan's eyes and then his face. No longer was it filled with rage, but more to a sorrowful expression.

"Of course she jumped in front of you," Lockan sighed, looking at his feet. "Always looking out for others first before herself."

Vilkas's beast blood slowly calmed down, but his skin still itched and boiled for the chance to go hunt.

"Aye. The dragons tail was heading straight for me, Hana used a shouted and pushed me out of the way before getting hit. She didn't move quick enough and got hit by the dragon, hitting her head," Farkas confirmed.

Vilkas nodded in agreement and looked back at his hands. They were still shaking terribly and wouldn't stop.

"There's no use in staying here, we best make our way back to Jorvaskrr and tell people what had happened." Lockan sighed before placing a hand on Vilkas's shoulder. "I know you're worried for her, but she will be fine. She is like a weed, no matter what she keeps fighting and will always come back no matter how hard you try to get rid of her."

Vilkas chuckled slightly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips but then replaced with a saddened frown. He started walking towards Jorvaskrr next to Lockan and Farkas trailing behind. 'It should be me in there not her,' he fought with himself. 'If I had just moved slightly, she wouldn't have been in the road.'

"You can't beat yourself up about this Vilkas, she will be fine," Farkas said to his brother as they neared Jorvaskrr. Vilkas only nodded in response and walked to the great doors of Jorvaskrr. When he entered the hall, everyone that was inside stopped what they were doing and looked towards him.

Ria was the first one to speak up. The young imperial girl stood from the tables and rushed up to Vilkas, "What happened? Is Hana alright?" She spoke quickly and Vilkas hardly registered a thing she was saying. Thankfully his brother had a voice, "We don't know how she is until later, but she is in bad shape. As she put it, another damned flying lizard attack," Farkas tried to joke, only making a few chuckles in the room.

Ria nodded and turned back to the table, offering a seat for Vilkas. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to brother," Farkas said into his ear.

Vilkas nodded at his brother and walked across the hall toward the stairs to under the hall. He ignored any attempt of his fellow companions to make conversation with him while he walked across the hall.

Walking down the hall, his footsteps echoed off the cold stone with each step. The hall was dark with only a few candles illuminating a faint orange light. He turned the corner to his room and went inside, closing the door slowly behind him.

Guilt was eating away at his soul as he remembered Hana's small frame being flung across the plains and then go still after hitting the rocks. 'She won't die Vilkas, she won't. She can't.' he kept telling himself.

'Has this wolf gone soft?' His wolf spirit growled at him.

'I don't want to have to deal with you right now pest. Get lost.' He spat back.

'You've been fighting for too long Vilkas. You know you will have to change sooner or later.'

"No!" He yelled at nothing, his voice echoing off the stone.

His skin began to itch violently and his head began to spin. He clutched his head and stumbled back. He should have known that his wolf spirit would take advantage of him being in this state.

'Fine have it your way,' Vilkas growled at his spirit and quickly stripped of his armour and into spare clothes. He stumbled over to his door and closed it carelessly behind him. He straggled down the hall towards the stairs up to the mead hall. His vision began to sharpen even more and his hearing increased.

Trying to be as quiet as he could, he opened the door leading up to the hall and walked up the stairs trying to go unnoticed. As he reached the top of the stairs, he looked over to the table. Everyone was talking to Farkas at what had happened that night and had their attention to him. He saw Farkas have a glimpse towards his direction. He must have sensed Vilkas was suffering from his beast blood and gave him a quick look towards the door.

Vilkas nodded and walked through the back door of Jorvaskrr, closing it in a hurry.

'I'm not one for wait Vilkas,' his wolf spirit growled at him.

'Just a few more moments you wolf,' he spat back, heading toward the underforge. The sky had turned dark quickly leaving the sky to be scattered with stars and the two moons filling empty space. His skin was itching and blood was boiling in his veins when he reached the entrance to the underforge. Walking inside, it was dark and smelt of dead rats.

'Fine. You win.' He sighed to his spirit.

Instantly, he could feel his skin break underneath his clothes and quickly starting stripping them off. He cried in pain when he felt his bones began to shift and snap into different positions. He threw his clothes into a pile in the corner of the room and dropped down to his hands in knees in pain. He may be able to control his actions while in beast form, but could never get used to the pain.

His skin once tanned skin now replaced with black fur and skin. Vilkas yelled out in pain as he finished his transformation. He fell back down to all fours and breathed heavily. His senses had changed incredibly, now seeing and hearing everything.

Without a second thought, the beast with in him turned and ran for the exit of the escape tunnel and into the plains of Whiterun. As he ran on all fours, the cold wind brushed through his thick coat of fur, leaving him refreshed as he continued to run into the night.

The werewolf stopped in his tracks as he caught a scent of nearby deer not far from his position. He dropped low into the grass as possible and began to stalk his prey like the beast he was. The scent of the deer was getting stronger with each paw he placed down, stalking his prey.

The deer were in his sight, he could hear their breathing and the muffled sound of it eating grass. His black form was disguised by the night sky, helping him blend into the shadows. He was so close to the deer that he could just jump out and touch them, and that's what he did.

It was over in less than a minute. His edginess slowly went away from the hunt and had to wait off being in his form, leaving him more relaxed than he had been the entire day. Even in his wolf form, he guilt he had collected from the events during the night still ran through his mind. He stopped walking around and starred into the night sky, looking at the different constellations. He thought back to the time when Hana had told him about the different constellations that were printed into the sky.

"There's his helmet, and see along there, there's his axe. Can you see it?" She asked him.

"Aye I see it," he lied at the time, too busy focusing on her relaxed face as she looked at the stars.

Right now, he could see the constellation that Hana had told him about, the great warrior. Looking at the stars, a slow howl built up in his throat. He howled into the night sky, howling for Hana to be okay and for him to see her soon. His howl echoed across the plains into the forest. He heard another pack of wild wolves howl back in response, somewhere in the forest.

When the howls disappeared into the night sky, Vilkas's vision began to go hazy, a warning that he was going to change back soon. He turned around and headed back to the tunnel to the underforge. His paws hitting the ground softly even for his weight and size. Slightly slipping on loose rocks and avoiding any nearby guards, Vilkas ran up the tunnel and jumped to the top of the ledge in one single bound.

When he reached the centre room, his body began to spasm beneath him. His skin grew tight as he changed back to human form, his bones breaking and reshaping back into normal position.

When he had fully changed back to his normal form, breathing heavily, he walked over to his clothes and slowly put them back on. He felt slightly more relaxed than before but guilt still racked in his mind.

He left the underforge and headed back to Jorvaskrr. It was late in the night when he had returned back from hunting and didn't expect many people to be awake in the hall. He opened the doors to the hall and saw Caesa sitting by the fire talking to Lockan.

He felt their eyes fall on him as we walked further into the hall. There was no chance he would be able to sleep, mainly due to the constant worry of Hana. He walked over and joined the two friends by the fire.

Lockan stared at Vilkas intently, and nodded. He must have sensed that Vilkas had changed and heard the howl from earlier. Vilkas looked back at the fire as it danced around the wood, leaving glowing embers on the floor of the fire pit.

"How is she?" Vilkas asked in a hushed voice, keeping his head low.

He heard Caesa sighed, keeping her eyes on the fire, "She's in a stable condition. It took two healers to heal her brain and the others to work on her breaks in her body. She's asleep for now but she hasn't stirred for two hours, not moving the slightest. I'm worried that she might be in coma for a few days. I'm just praying to the divines that she wakes soon."

Vilkas nodded and heard a sniffling noise. He looked over to Caesa, her eyes had started to look glassy, and she lowered her head into her hands.

"Thank you, Vilkas for getting her here when you did," Caesa blurted out, "If you hadn't, I wouldn't have my best friend with me anymore," Caesa moved over to Vilkas and gave him a small hug.

"Aye, thank you Vilkas. And sorry for getting angry at you earlier. I was so shocked by what I was seeing I just took my anger out on you." Lockan added patting Vilkas on the shoulder. "I know how much you care for her."

"Wait how much do you care?" Caesa asked quickly, looking at Vilkas.

He didn't say anything to her, but could feel is face getting hot.

"Apparently enough for him to fall for her," Lockan chuckled, earning a glare from Vilkas.

"Well this just got interesting," Caesa smirked at Vilkas, wiping away any existence of her tears.

"Why?" Vilkas asked with his eyebrows raised.

Lockan and Caesa both burst into laughter and Lockan just looked at Vilkas and smiled. "Because she pretty much just jumped off a cliff and fell for you." Lockan laughed.

Vilkas's chest felt like it had been hit by a giants club. 'Did she really?'

"How long has this been going on for?" Vilkas asked quickly.

"Oh you know since she first met you I think," Lockan said with a chuckle, "And she hasn't been able to stay away from you it seems since she came back."

It made so much sense to him now. The way she had acted around him the past few month. How she would automatically calm down when she was near him or the fact that she hadn't threatened to kill him again.

"But what about her throwing daggers at me when I went with her to High Hrothgar?" Vilkas asked.

"She has different ways of expressing her feelings for people, and one of those ways is throwing stuff," Caesa yawned. "I'm going to head to bed, good night boys and thankyou again Vilkas."

Vilkas nodded at Caesa and turned back to the fire. Some type of weight was lifted from Vilkas's chest from hearing what Caesa and Lockan had just said. The woman he loved may as well be in love with him too. What twisted luck is that, and now the woman he loves is in a coma for who knows long.

"Don't you dare go up to Hana and just ask her to be with you as soon as she wakes up Vilkas," Lockan laughed as he got up.

"Why do you think I would do that?" Vilkas asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You're Farkas's brother, that explains enough." Lockan smiled before waving and walking towards the stairs leading to the living quarters. Vilkas just shook his head and smile softly.

Vilkas looked around at the hall, its old wooden walls basked in orange light from the fire. In the corner, Hana's pack caught Vilkas's attention. 'Farkas must have grabbed it,' he was about to head down to the living quarters but curiosity got the better of him. He walked over to Hana's pack and grabbed out her book that's he had seen her drawing in.

The front cover of the leather book, smudged with black and worn on the edges, looked like it had been with Hana for few years. He stalked back over to the fire and started flicking through each page.

Each page was different. Different land marks and forests and even people. Upon the first page of the book, a message been written. _'for those who have seen this book, it holds my most important memories and treasures. DON'T GO SNOOPING!'_

Vilkas laughed at the note and looked through each page. On the page after her note where two people, a man and woman standing by each other holding hands and smiling. The detail in the picture was unreal and Vilkas had never seen such detail. The lady had short hair and was shorter than the man. What Vilkas presumed to be her husband, had short hair and had light coloured eyes. The woman in picture looked familiar and so did the man. Writing caught Vilkas's eye as he scanned the page, ' _Mother and Father, will always be in my heart'_. Vilkas understood now why they looked familiar.

He rememebered Hana's father mucking around with them as a kid. He never got angry at the twins or Hana and was just like a young kid himself.

Vilkas flipped through a few other pages. Each one with different landscapes, presumably ones from her travels back to Skyrim. Vilkas went turned another page and haulted, he turned back the page and saw the familiar buildings of Whiterun, from what looked like the Skyforge. 'So that was why she was up there,' Vilkas laughed to himself, kept looking through each page making sure not to smudge the drawings. From after the drawing of Whiterun, he noticed how familiar each of the drawings were.

Thanks to Hana's drawing skills, he could easily make out each place as he went through pages. Vilkas stopped when he saw a drawing of High Hrothgar, in great detail. He changed the page, looking at memories from the Monks home and her training. Think that was all she had drawn, he was about to close the book but noticed one last page smudged around the corners.

He turned the page and his mouth fell open. On the page was a drawing of a companion, in full wolf armour. That Companion was him. 'When did she have the time to draw this?' he looked at his face in the drawing and it was a rare sight of him smiling. His hair neatly brushed back and his usual war paint covered his eyes but his eyes, were the brightest detail in the picture, standing out. His posture drawn so that he had his arms crossed over his chest but somehow looked relaxed.

No wonder she always kept this book with her. She was an amazing drawer and held her most precious memories meaning that Vilkas meant something to her. He didn't see any other people in her book apart from her family.

Vilkas placed the leather book back into her bag and walked towards the stairs to the living quarters, a small smile on his face. He could not define whether he was happy or creeped out that he was in her book.

A slight realising hit him when h walked into his room. 'She could be in a coma for weeks, or never wake up.' He pushed the thought aside and laid down on his bed. His closed his eyes and tried to sleep, only having to wait a few minuted before he fell asleep.

0o0

It had been four days since the dragon attack and Hana still was not awake. Vilkas would go to the temple each day to check up on Hana, see if she was awake. The priestess did not mind him coming every now and then, mainly due to him giving her donations towards the temple.

That morning Lockan and Vilkas walked up to the temple. There was a frozen air hanging around the city, even making Vilkas feel the cold for once. He still laughed at the reason as to why Hana's family left, her father complaining about the cold weather.

"Do you think she will wake up soon?" Lockan asked Vilkas, his voice sturdy and calm.

"I thought I would be the one asking you that. Nay, I have no idea but Danica had been saying that she has been making improvements. I don't see how, she is still asleep." Vilkas sighed as they walked closer to the temple.

"Aye, I see your point. Feel any better from transforming?" Lockan asked reluctantly.

"If it means that the wolf spirit is barking in the back of my head, then yes." Vilkas snorted.

They reached the temple and stepped inside. Warmth hit Vilkas's body instantly, warming him slightly. The old temple was filled with light and smelt strong of herbs and ingredients

"Ah hello Companions, here to see Hana again?" Danica came up them in her orange robes.

"Aye, we have. Any news about her?" Lockan nodded.

"Yes, in fact she is indeed awake but very weak. That is expected from the events that she has dealt with. I do have to warn you, she woke up screaming. Mumbling something about dragons."

Lockan and Vilkas looked at each other, concern in their eyes. Vilkas nodded thanks to Danica and walked towards Hana's room in the temple. Even though the temple was small, it managed to have a few spare beds for people in Hana's situation.

Lockan was the first to enter into Hana's room, Vilkas trailing behind him. When stood next to Lockan, he looked down at Hana. Her hair was a complete mess but her face had regained some colour back from previous visits. She was always pale, looking like she was close to death. Her once green eyes had dulled to an olive green and looked weary. She wasn't the Hana that Vilkas was used to.

"Lockan! Vilkas!" She practically yelled at them, and tried to get up but she fell back down on the bed.

"Easy there sis, you just woke up from sleeping for nearly a week. Take it easy," Lockan chuckled and sat down next to his sister and gave her a brotherly hug. Vilkas leaned against the wooden doorframe looked at the two siblings.

"I've been out for nearly a week!?" She must have realised and looked worried. Vilkas and Lockan both laughed at her reaction.

"Aye, but you haven't missed much. Now everyone is going to start refering dragons to, how did you put it, 'Fucking flying lizards.'" Vilkas laughed and Hana too started to smile at the name. Her smile was short lived and her smile faded to a frown as she clutched her head.

"Hana, do you want me to get Danica?" Lockan asked, seeing the change in his sisters expression.

"Nay, I'm fine, just my head feels like Eorland is trying to use it for a new weapon," She said while clutching her head. Vilkas walked closer to her and leaned against the side of the bed with his arms crossed.

"Danica told us that you talking in your sleep again. About the dragons again." Vilkas stated while looking into Hana's pale eyes. She dipped her head down low and froze slightly. He felt a wave of guilt rack over his body. "Sorry lass, I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

"Aye, its fine. Just the same occurring dream." She whispered.

Vilkas knew what she was talking about. The same nightmare that plagued her that night in the inn.

"Sorry to cut things short here Hana but I have to leave with Aela to Riften. Someone managed to let a Sabre into their home." Lockan chuckled slightly before giving his sister a smaller hug.

"Okay." She said to her brother as he left the room.

Vilkas sighed and looked down at Hana. She was sitting in the same position with her head lowered. Vilkas shifted from his position and sat down next to Hana on the bed, causing it to creak slightly.

"Thank you," Vilkas sighed, "For pushing me out of the way."

He looked at Hana, she lifted her head and look at him. "Well, I didn't want to haul your dead ass all the way to Jorvaskrr. Besides I don't want to lose you like.." she trailed off before she covered face with her hands.

"Like in your nightmare?" Vilkas guessed.

Her wide eyes stared up at him, thoroughly confused. "How did you know that?"

"The night in the inn. You were sleep talking again and moving around. You were talking about Alduin," he stated shifting his gaze to the floor.

"Was that all I said?" She asked, creasing her eyebrows together.

"No," he look back up at Hana, scanning her faintly pale face, "You were talking to me in to your dream, telling me to run."

He noticed that had stiffened again started running her hands through her knotty hair. She refused to look at him. "What is going on with your dream Hana?" Vilkas was now even more confused that before, the way she was acting.

She sighed but kept her eyes trained to the floor. "Each time, I end up walking the streets of Whiterun and into Breezehome. I see my family all sitting at the table but they are screaming at me. I turn around and where the front door was, its covered in fire. I run through the flame and look towards the sky. Dragons would be tearing apart the city, so I run towards Jorvaskrr. Guards would be fighting them but would end up dying.

"When I do get to Jorvaskrr, the whole roof is in flames but I still go inside screaming for everyone to get out. I find everyone outside at the back of hall firing at the dragons. I run over to you but every time, I get thrown across street. Aldiun would just be standing there, speaking in dragon tongue. The next thing I knew he was killing every one near him." Hana started sniffling and her pale eyes started going glassy.

"He always looked at me and then looked towards you. Alduin hit you, sending you flying and hitting the wall. I would scream for you to run but it would be too late and Alduin would stomp on your body."

Vilkas shifted closer to Hana wrapping an arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. "That's a damned dream Hana. I will always be here and you should know that." Hana had placed her head on his shoulder, letting her silent tears fall down her flawless face.

"Who else would be able to admire you drawing skills." Vilkas chuckled and felt Hana push away from him.

"You looked through my!" Her face was filled with shock and not sadness.

"Aye I did. I really liked the most recent one. Of the tall Nord, maybe wearing wolf armour. Quite handsome that one," Vilkas cooed at Hana while her face went red with embarrassment. Vilkas could feel Hana shifting closer to him.

"That's very unfair, especially since I was unconscious!" She whined but was cut short when Vilkas shifted is rough hand and cupped her cheek, wiping away a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

"You shouldn't have jumped in front of that dragon," Vilkas said with a stern voice, shifting his head, slowly closing the gap between them. He looked down into Hana's green eyes, scanning her face for any fear but there was none. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't woken up."

"Why?" Hana managed to stutter out.

"Because I wouldn't be able to do this," Vilkas said and closed the gap between them, placing his lips upon hers. Her lips were soft against his own and could feel his stubble scrapping across the top of her lip. Without any hesitation, Hana started to kiss him back. Her smell intensified during kiss, intoxicating his mind. The kiss began slow and gentle but slowly progressed, all the while Vilkas roaming his hand up her back, pushing her against him. He could fel Hana wrap tiny her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

She sighed into the kiss, giving Vilkas a chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, dancing with hers.

The kiss ended way too soon for Vilkas's liking. He gasped for air slightly as he rested his head against hers after pulling away. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing but all he could smell was Hana's scent.

Hana chuckled softly as she held Vilkas's hand lightly making patterns in his palm. "How long have you been waiting to do that?" she asked quietly.

Vilkas laughed himself at how shy Hana had become just from one kiss. "When I beat you in sword play the first week you arrived." He looked down at Hana's face and saw that she was smiling. "Why are you smiling like a fox all of sudden?"

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for that," She giggled but was cut short again from Vilkas planting another kiss on her lips. Hana ended the kiss and looked at him, with an eyebrow raised. "Will you let me say anything at all?"

Vilkas chuckled lightly and pulled Hana closer to him and onto his lap, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Its funny, if I knew you would be shy and quiet just by kissing you I would have done that a long time ago."

Hana hummed softly and pushed Vilkas slightly, "Like on the way up to High Hrothgar, after I shouted your arse to the ground and any point that you have had to carry me. Shall I continue on?" She sassed at him.

"Okay, so there were a few moments I could," it was his turn that he got cut off from talking by Hana giving him a short lived kiss.

"Annoying isn't it?" Hana laughed at Vilkas who was smiling like an idiot.

"Aye, very. Can I at least make up for those times?" Vilkas cooed.

"Thought you would never say that," Hana laughed, still playing with Vilkas's hand.

He reached up with his other hand and lifted her chin up to kiss him. It started off slow and soft and then started getting a little more rough. Vilkas broke away from the kiss and starting kissing down along her jaw, down her neck and to her collar bone. He sucked at her skin with each kiss, being rewarded with a slight moan from Hana in return.

When removed his head from her shoulder, he could see in the dim light that small red marks trailing down her neck.

"Vilkas! I don't need everyone to see those! They're going to think if some kind of bar whore not their legendary Dragonborn!" she squealed at him.

"But your my little legendary Dragonborn," Vilkas chuckled.

"Am I yours now?" She cooed.

"Don't you want to be?"

"I never said that, I would gladly be yours if that means I get to shout your arse to the ground."

"Deal." He didn't know what type of deal it was but as long as she was his, he was happy.

For the first time, he noticed at how tired Hana looked, even after sleeping away four days away. Her chocolate hair was a tangled mess but he couldn't care less. He was just happy that Hana was awake.

"For someone who just slept for four days, you look bloody tired still." Vilkas stated.

"Well I for one feel it, now can this little dragonborn of yours sleep?" She asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Of course you can, if you want I will come by later on this afternoon and see if your well enough to come back to Jorvaskrr." He nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You just want me back at Jorvaskrr as soon as possible don't you?" She wiggled her eyesbrows at him making him laugh even more.

"Go to sleep little fox," He kissed her on the lips again, squeezing her hand slightly. "I'll be back this afternoon."

"You better be," Hana yawned and closed her eyes. In a matter of seconds she fell asleep.

Vilkas laughed quietly and left the room, closing the door behind him quietly.

"Well wasn't that adorable," A voice erupted, making Vilkas jump a little. He knew exactly who it was.

"Hello again Gracell." Vilkas said with out any emotion.

"No 'Hi Grace! Its been so long!' I'm truly offended." She whined. Vilkas looked up and saw that the Breton thief was perched on one of the rafters in the temple, her ashy blonde hair falling flailing in the air as she hung upside down.

"So you should be Grace," Vilkas laughed at the girl, whose expression darked and her eyes narrowed down at him.

"About time you and Hana hooked up. I swear if you hadn't done that, Farkas and I would have locked you two in a room together until you had." She shrugged and jumped down from the rafters.

"How long have you been here for?" Vilkas asked while crossing his arms.

"Long enough to see the make-out fest. I got here in Whiterun a few hours ago, running…. errands if you wish to call them that. I heard from one of the townsfolk that the 'unbeatable' dragonborn managed to get herself pummelled by a beast she is meant to kill."

"Aye, sounds about right."

"And the flying lizards. Trust her to come up with something like that," Gracell laughed echoing through the hall.

Vilkas laughed himself and started walking towards the door. "You coming might midget?"

"Already on it wolf, and yeah I know. I'm not stupid." Grace smirked next to him as he opened the door.

"I figured as much. Tell a soul and I will hand you over." Vilkas threatened.

Grace sighed and looked a head. "Looks like you don't have to."

Three guards came running towards Vilkas and Grace. Their weapons and shield drawn in front of them.

"Companion. I ask that you leave while we deal with this sneak-theif here." One of the gaurds bellowed.

"What did you do this time?" Vilkas looked down at the Breton who justed shrugged and smiled.

"I'll take care of this one sir, she can clean the whole of Jorvaskrr with Tilma," Vilkas sighed and shook his head. "I'll pay off her bounty."

Vilkas handed the gaurds a pouch of gold and glared at Gracell.

"Now I wish that I had done more things, knowing that you would have to pay it off." Grace laughed hysterically.

"I wasn't kidding, your cleaning until Hana is allowed back at Jorvaskrr." Vilkas smirked back and walked towards the hall.

"Ahaha you're joking right?"

"Nay, I'm not." Vilkas laughed. "I could always convince Hana to stay at the temple longer."

Vilkas could hear the thief stomp behind him. "You have a cruel sense of humour Vilkas. I don't know how Hana tolerates you."

Vilkas chuckled and looked down at Grace, "And the same for you. You are the definition of a pain in arse Grace."

"Thankyou. Thank you very much," She smirked back.

Vilkas rolled his eyes at the midget and walked on towards Jorvaskrr, a slight bounce in his step. Walking up the steps to Jorvaskrr, he could hear Heimskr preaching about some nonsense as usual in front of the statue of Talos.

He opened the door into Jorvaskrr, allowing Gracell to come inside and he followed.

"I know this place! I stole from it not that long ago!" Grace yelped and jumped back a bit when Vilkas glared towards her.

"Of course you did thief," Vilkas growled.

"Grace! You're back" Farkas's voice rang through the hall.

"Aye I am, I missed our late night chats about the two of them," Grace said while pointing at Vilkas.

"Aye, me too," Farkas said as he walked over to Vilkas, lifting a paw onto his shoulder, "How is she?"

"She's awake and well," Vilkas nodded and smiled at his brother, "She's sleeping for now but she should be able to come back to Jorvaskrr later this afternoon."

"I wonder why," Grace rolled her eyes, "you were snogging her half of the time you were there."

Vilkas looked at his brother who had a dark eyebrow raised. "Snogging?"

Grace burst into laughter at his brother while Vilkas's face went red.

"Have you never heard of that before?" Grace said with a smirk. She reached up on her tiptoes, Farkas having to bend down for Grace to whisper something in his ear.

"Vilkas you sly dog!" He laughed at his brother.

"That's it Grace. Tilma! You have an extra pair of hands for a few hours!" Vilkas yelled, his face dusted with red.

Farkas laughed at his brothers state, nudging Grace slightly. "What did you do?"

"It's what she didn't do," Vilkas glared at her and pushed her off towards Tilma who was smiling. The old lady had been at Jorvaskrr since he arrived when he was just a child.

"You know me too well Vilkas," Grace winked before she turned and started talking to Tilma.

Vilkas rolled his eyes and started walking towards the stairs leading to the living Quarters. He could hear his brother walking behind him and turned. "Yes?"

"That would explain why you were gone so long Vilkas," Farkas laughed at his twin as they both walked down the stairs together. " In all seriousness, I'm happy for you but also Kodlak was asking for you. Don't know what the old man wants."

Vilkas sighed and nodded, "I swear if he thinks Grace should join the Companions, I'm fleeing this place."

Farkas laughed at his brother, patting him on the shoulder, "Since when are you the joking type?"

"Don't push it Farkas."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all! Yes i am alive but i don't know how exactly with exams and then work experience and bleh!**

 **Anyway, an update that it well deserved for everyone that is waiting. I do apologize for how long you have had to wait and probably have to wait a little bit longer for another update. I suffered from writers block... again but hopefully i should have time to update soon.**

 **I need your opinion all, should Farkas and Grace become a thing?**

 **Let me know in a review! and don't forget to follow and fav.**

 **As all ways, Enjoy**

 **-Rosey ❤❤**

* * *

Chapter 13:

"How has Hana put up with you?" Farkas asked Grace. They were sitting in his room at his small bar sipping on their own bottles of mead.

"Why are you asking me? She is nearly as bad." Grace laughed, stray hair falling over her face.

Since meeting in the inn, the two have been close ever since. Frequently sending letters to each other, mainly on what events each other had been up to and the updates between Vilkas and Hana.

"So what's the next step for Hana and Vilkas? Leave them alone in Jorvaskrr?" Grace smirked and took a sip from her bottle. Farkas had to admit, she was a cute little Breton and had a fiery attitude, which he couldn't understand how she could be such a good thief. She had already stolen half of his gold, in which he had caught her out on but all in fun and games.

"Either that or lock them in Breezehome," Farkas scoffed.

"Aye, now tell me Farkas, anyone got your eye lately?" Grace asked with a wink.

Farkas could feel his face turning red slightly but laughed it off, "Do you even think before you say anything?"

"Nay, never have, now tell me."

"Nay, no one in particular at the moment," he lied ", too busy running around after Hana and her Dragonborn business. And what of you?"

Grace played with her hair for a few seconds before answering with a shrug, "There is this one Nord that I have to admit, I am very interest in. He's tall, has perfect green eyes, red hair and damn a gorgeous smile…" Grace's face suddenly went red, "Shit, I'm blabbering too much."

Farkas burst into laughter at her describing the Nord. "He doesn't by chance have an accent that different accent than most?"

Graces eyes darted toward him, eyes wide, "How did you know?"

"So you're chasing after Brynolf eh? Always thought he was in the Thieves Guild," Farkas said while sipping on his mead. "I may be the dumb one here at Jorvaskrr, but I'm not blind." He stood up from his seat as he heard his brother approaching in the hallway.

He leaned walked around the corner and greeted his brother with a smile. "What did the old man want brother?" he asked still with the smile on his face.

"He wanted to know about Hana's condition and giving me new task. Have to go to Falkreath, and Kodlak wants Hana to come with if she is up for it." Vilkas said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"OOH! A field trip alone with Hana, I wonder what you two will get up to!" Grace laughed from behind the brothers, the sound of wood hitting the stone and laughter echoed along the walls.

"Do you want me to tell Hana that I had to pay for your fines and that you should be cleaning with Tilma?" Vilkas growled.

"Good to see you two are getting along well," Farkas sighed and looked back at his brother, "When do you plan on leaving?"

Vilkas shrugged his shoulders at Farkas, "When Hana feels up to it, so mostly likely in two days. She isn't meant to do anything for a week but you know how she is. Her brother will probably get pissed with her"

"Very true brother." Farkas nodded in agreement and looked back towards Grace who was still on the floor sipping from her mead bottle, that had surprisingly hadn't spilt everywhere.

"Get your arse up Grace, you're coming out hunting for a bit." Vilkas demanded from in front of Farkas. He nodded in agreement. It was a nice pass time the brothers had done while either bored or wanting to get away from the hall.

"Do I have to go? I suddenly feel very ill." Grace placed her hand her forhead, flickering her eyes shut.

"Aye, otherwise I find a damned bird and throw one at you," Vilkas snorted. Farkas laughed at the comment, fully knowing how much of a threat that was to the little Breton. Farkas noticed Grace's body tense at the word 'bird'.

"You wouldn't," she cooed with an eyebrow raised.

"He would, now grab your daggers." Farkas huffed and hilted his sword onto his back, walking out of the room joining his brother.

It took less than half a minute for the little Breton to be equipped with her weapons and walking out the door with an angered face.

Walking down the hall, Farkas noticed how relaxed his brother had become. His shoulders weren't as stiff as they usually were and his fists were un clenched, which was a first in a long time. It was good to for Farkas to see that his brother was happy.

The brothers hadn't really had anyone close to them as such since they're 'father' left them at Jorvaskrr to join the war. Jorgan had rescued the two twins when they were young from a circle of Necromancers. Farkas always looked at Jorgan as a father figure, unsure if he actually was their father but none the less, he knew that Vilkas had a strong hate for the man that is probably long dead somewhere.

As they walked down the, Njada was walking down to her room in the whelps quarters. "Were did you pick this Breton whore from Farkas? From the Bannered Mare?" Njada snickered, "Didn't think you would go so low since the dragonborn is already taken. Oh the 'poor' thing Hana, thinking that she is so high and mighty cause she is the dragonborn, thinking she is so hard done by."

"Watch your tongue Njada," Vilkas warned the pig headed whelp while crossing his arms.

"We all know it's true Vilkas, your brother has been jealous the whole time and has resorted to being with a sluttish Breton, not to mention that you think that you can stay with Hana. She will probably be dead in few weeks."

Farkas turned and looked down to Grace who had a snarky smile on her face. She walked straight past him and up to Njada. Her stance strong but agile.

"Njada sweetheart, do you want to know something. You can insult me all you want, it just goes straight over my head but no one, ever, insults my friends." Grace spat in her face.

"Fight me you bitch," Njada retorted back, her fists raised.

"Gladly," Grace smiled at the Nord.

"This won't be a fair fight," Vilkas whispered to Farkas, who nodded in response.

Grace stood back with her arms crossed in front of her with an eyebrow raised. Njada was the first to swing at Grace, but she avoided each hit by ducking slightly or stepping to the side. When Njada recoiled her arms back, Grace stepped in.

Farkas couldn't believe how quick she was. Grace had lunged at Njada, her right fist punching Njada in the stomach, making her stumble and curl over slightly. While she was winded, Grace jabbed her in the throat and kicked Njadas' feet out from under her.

Grace stood with her hands on her hips, looking down at the winded Nord. "Now what were you saying Njada?" Grace spat at the Nord, who only grumbled in response while getting up.

As the group walked out of Jorvaskrr and towards the gates of the city, Farkas laughed at how Grace easily took down Njada. "I now understand why Hana calls you Mighty Midget," Farkas laughed.

"Aye, same here. I haven't seen anyone take down Njada like that before. I have to say, your fighting style is very similar to Hana's. How did you guys learn to fight like that?" Vilkas nodded in agreement.

"Vilkas, it is not show and tell," Grace winked back at him, "But Hana and I did learn it from when we were travelling."

Farkas nodded in response as they walked over the bridge past Warmaidens. As the guards opened the gates, one turn to his brother. "Companion, I need to ask you to be quiet at night. I swear I could hear something howling in the hall of Jorvaskrr like a damned wolf."

Grace snickered slightly next to Farkas who just dipped his head with a slight smile.

"Aye, won't happen again," Vilkas sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

They walked across the draw bridge and headed towards the plains surrounding Whiterun, its brown grass swaying in the slight breeze. Farkas couldn't have asked for a nicer place to live. The holds plains had so much life and beauty to them that he could just set up camp for the night and stare at the stars some nights.

Remembering back, him and Vilkas would often stay out in the plains when they were old enough to do so. That 3 years after Hana had left that they started going outside of the walls of the city and ventured the plains. They would more often than not end up saving each other from different animals or dangers.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Grace interrupted the silence.

"Looking for somewhere to hide your dead body," Vilkas scoffed.

Farkas over to Grace who was smiling, he didn't understand why though.

"How about a game of old fashioned hide and seek?" Grace suggested while crossing her arms.

Farkas raised an eyebrow, knowing that this was probably going to work in Graces favour.

"What's the catch?" Farkas asked immediately.

"How'd you know? Easy, if you can't find me, I can crash at Jorvaskrr anytime need be. If you find me, which I doubt you will, I might show you some of my skills. Deal?"

Farkas kept his eyebrow raised at the Breton and turned to his brother who had the same expression on his face. "Not as if we could stop you from crashing at Jorvaskrr but if we find you, there is to be no more stealing from anyone." Vilkas nodded.

"Fine. Agreed." Grace smiled from ear to ear and started walking off.

Farkas and Vilkas sat down in the grass while they waited for Grace to hide.

"She does realise that even though she might be able to sneak around, we are werewolves right?" Farkas asked his brother.

"That's what makes this so funny when she realises." Vilkas laughed at Grace's stupidity. Even Farkas could smell where Grace was but she wasn't that stupid. She had a trick up her sleeve for sure. "That should be long enough."

Vilkas stood up and started moving and Farkas shortly followed. They looked in the direction of the shuffled grass from being stood on.

"Careless, absolutely careless." Vilkas scoffed. Farkas could smell Graces scent, it was strong enough that he could follow it. Vilkas nodded towards Farkas and followed him towards where Grace should be. They walked from knee height to waist high grass, making it harder to spot the sneaky Breton. Piles of grey rocks were scattered through the area. She had to be behind on of the huge rocks.

Farkas noticed his brother carefully put his sword down on the ground and crept closer to one of the rocks, pulling himself slowly up. Farkas followed suit on a closer boulder and started climbing as quietly as he could.

A scream filled the air and then laughter. Farkas looked below him and saw that Vilkas had scared the poor Breton to Sovengard and back. Grace was laying down on her back in the grass, her hand on her stomach and one on her forehead. "Damn you Vilkas!" She laughed, tears almost forming in her eyes.

"You should have known you would lose from the beginning Grace," Vilkas smirked down at her.

"Whatever Wolfy," Grace laughed and stumbled onto her feet. "Can we head back now? It's getting cold."

Farkas rolled his eyes at his Breton friend, complaining out anything she can. "Oh no, it's our turn to hide. Give up two minutes and come find us." Farkas started walking in the opposite direction and Vilkas followed. He turned around and saw that Grace was looking down and cleaning her daggers while they hid.

"Brother, you think we can run to the Underforge?" Farkas whispered to his brother.

Vilkas's face now had a smirk and nodded. Less than one second later, the brothers were sprinting across the plains towards the Underforge escape tunnel. They heard Grace yell for them that she was going to find them, but by then they were already at the tunnel. They hauled each other up the ledge and walked into the Underforge with heavy breaths.

"How long do you think she will realise we aren't out there?" Farkas asked his brother, brushing his hair back.

"Long enough hopefully," Vilkas laughed, activating the stone door. "I'm going back to the temple and see Hana, hopefully she can come back to Jorvaskrr."

"Aye, try not to get to distracted on the way back," Farkas winked at his brother which received an elbow in the side.

"You have been around Grace for too long, you're acting like her."

"Just have a go at you brother, by the way I found another spider."

"Whelp, just get Grace to do it," Vilkas whined and walked off towards the temple. Farkas laughed to himself and waltzed over to the hall.

0o0

Hana sat on the edge of her bed in the temple staring at the potion in her hand. The red glass bottle glistening in what light was in the temple. "Hana, you have to drink it otherwise I won't allow you to go." Danica coaxed her. The priestess had been trying for an hour trying to make Hana drink the potion but Hana's stubbornness kept getting in the way.

"I'm not drinking this shit. It's foul like a skeevers nest." She hissed back as she moved. Her limbs were burning from the accident days ago, not to mention the earlier events that morning with Vilkas. Moving around made pain spike through her body and bruises covered her chest and arms. Her head felt like a wagon had just rolled over it. She was in a bad way.

"Fine, you're not going back to Jorvaskrr. You're staying here for another week until you fully recover." Danica huffed, placing her hands on her hip.

"Can't I just take it later? Back at Jorvaskrr?" Hana whined.

"No. You will probably throw it into the fire and never see it again."

Danica knew her all too well. She was always the same healer that tended to Hana's wounds and knew her when she was just a child. She had pulled the same trick on her when she was younger when she broke her wrist.

The doors to the temple swung open, letting in a cool breeze. Hana peeked her head around the corner of her room and saw Vilkas was talking to one of the priests. A bright smiled appeared on her face as she saw him. He still wore his sturdy wolf armour and his Skyforge steel great sword on his back. His dark hair matted with grass, and his pale eyes still covered in the black war paint making them stand out more.

"Finally, someone who might be able to talk some sense into this girl!" Danica said while throwing her hands up into the air and walking away from Hana's room. "Vilkas, she isn't leaving until she drinks that potion I have her."

She heard the sound of heavy armour shuffling closer to her room and glanced towards the door. Vilkas leaned against the door way of her room and looked at her with a frown. She put on an innocent smile when she looked at him, knowing that he was going to scold her for not listening to Danica. He only shook his head, but she swore she could see a small smile.

"Still being a rebel then. I leave you for a few hours and already causing trouble," Vilkas smirked as he walked closer to her, leaning against the bed.

"You taste this stuff. It's crap." She said bluntly while crossing her arms.

"I'm sure it does, now drink it." Vilkas commanded her.

"Make me," She hissed at him, a slight smile forming on her lips.

Vilkas shifted from his position and sat down next to her. The weight in the bed changed and she shuffled closer to him.

"Just do what you're told woman," he sighed.

Before she could answer, Vilkas moved closer to her, tilting her head so that her lips met his. She let her grip on the bottle slip, letting Vilkas take it from her. What only felt like seconds, the kiss ended and Hana looked at Vilkas with a frown.

"No don't give me that look. I'm not kissing you again till you this." He said while holding the bottle in the air. Hana glared at him, her face still wearing the scowl.

"You're a bastard, you know that." She scowled at him, snatching the bottle from his hand and uncorking it.

Vilkas only laughed at her as she placed the bottle to her lips. The vile liquid ran down her throat slowly. What felt like centuries, she finished the bottle and gagged slightly from the taste.

"There, now can I get out of this place? Danica! Here's your damned proof, I'm free now!" She yelled at the door way with her hands raised.

She got to her feet in a hurry, not realising that her legs wouldn't hold her weight. Thankfully Vilkas was there next to her otherwise she would have fallen on her face. Vilkas wrapped his arms around her, keeping her steady. "Did you really expect that you would be able to walk straight out of here?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't help it I think after my actions," She huffed as he pulled hair away from her face. She looked up into his eyes that were bright as ever. The dark grey that ringed his iris was darker making his silver eyes stand out more. He bent down and softy kissed her forehead.

"I would have hoped you got out of that habit by now." Vilkas ushered as they walked out of her room. She looked at her trashed armour in a pile next to one of the work benches near a sick farmer. There was no way she would be able to wear that armour again, not even Eorland would be able to fix it. The chest of the armour had been ripped out completely and any visible fur showing was singed and burnt.

"Thankyou Vilkas," Danica nodded as she walked over to them, "Now Hana, no strenuous work for at least a week. If I hear that you have hurt yourself again, I will lock you in here."

"A week! Danica, I have duties as the Dragonborn to complete!" Hana whined.

"And I'm sure that they can wait. Vilkas I trust you to look out for her."

"Aye, I will," Vilkas nodded in agreement, "Thank you for looking after her Danica and that you had to put up with her." Hana jabbed Vilkas in the ribs, only resulting in it hurting her more than him.

"Take these with you, she needs to take one per day. Make sure she doesn't throw them in the fire, she did that the second time I gave her one." Danica said while passing Vilkas a satchel with the vile potions.

"Aye, we best be off. Thank you again Danica." Vilkas added as they left for the door.

"Kynareths blessings you two."

Hana hobbled out the door with most of her weight on Vilkas's shoulder. The potion wouldn't kick in for a few minutes so she trust Vilkas to keep her steady. She still couldn't believe that she was with Vilkas. The strong minded, stubborn, scowling twin. Ever since she was young, she was always attracted to him and never understood why. He had never talked to her and only spoke occasionally. They had only became close was because of his brother always pushing him to say something to her or help her out. When she did leave Whiterun the first time when she was younger, the twins had seen her off. Farkas had been sad to see her go but Vilkas, he looked so distraught like someone had taken something from him, in which they had.

"I can't stay cooped up in Jorvaskrr for a week Vilkas," Hana complained as she let more weight onto her legs.

"I know but Hana if you push yourself too much you will be in there for longer." Vilkas warned her as they walked closer to Jorvaskrr. A few townsfolk were walking around streets, towards their homes or making a quick dash to the markets before they closed.

"Is Caesa still at Jorvaskrr?" Hana asked. She remembered her friend staying with her hours after being healed as well as her brother.

"Nay, she left two days ago and went back to Markharth. She left you a note in your new room."

"New room?"

"Aye, Kodlak decided that since you are part of the Circle, you could take Skjor's old room, if your okay with it that is."

"No it should be fine. I don't have to put up with Njada snoring." Hana laughed, racking pain through her body making her wince slightly.

They turned the corner and started walking up the stairs towards Jorvaskrr when the shouting came from behind them.

"Vilkas go rot in Sithis realm! You bloody bastard! Wait till you get my fucking daggers to your chest!"

Hana spun around and saw Gracell, her face red with rage and her hair a mess.

"What did you do?" She looked at her man with a raised eyebrow. She had never seen her friend this mad before, it was kind of funny.

"I will tell you what happened! Him and his damned brother left me out in the plains searching for them for the past hour!" the Breton raged.

Hana burst into laughter at her friend at how she was acting. "How long have you been here for?"

"Long enough! I got here this morning only to be harassed by your boyfriend!"

Hana could feel the blush on her face making an appearance and covered her face with her hair slightly. "How do you know?"

"Well you two were snogging the whole time this morning while I went in to see you, then Vilkas got up me." She huffed and crossed her arms infront of her.

"Right and who paid for your fines?" Vilkas added.

Hana's head shot straight up and towards her friend. "Grace!"

"Don't worry I haven't killed anyone, yet." She said while eying off Vilkas. "Besides it wasn't that much."

"Can we continue this back in Jorvaskrr?" Vilkas stated as he left Hana and Grace staring at each other. "Njada should have cooled down by now since your fight."

"Bloody hell Grace!" Hana yelled at her friend.

Grace just shrugged her shoulders and kept walking a head, leaving Hana behind. 'I'm unconscious for four days and all hell breaks loose with that girl,' Hana chuckled to herself. She walked slowly up to Vilkas and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled as she looked up towards his face.

"I leave you two alone and someone is paying fines and being left to die," Hana laughed at Vilkas whose smile only grew wider.

"She had that coming for her as soon as she stepped into Jorvaskrr," Vilkas shrugged.

Vilkas held the door open for her as she walked into the hall of Jorvaskrr. Everyone was sitting down eating dinner when they walked in. The hall that was once buzzing with laughter and talking ceased that even a fly a could be heard.

"And the Dragonborn is back in these halls, good to see you again shield-sister," Aela spoke up as she rose from the table and walked towards her, extending her arms for a hug. Hana gladly took the invitation and gave Aela a well needed hug. "Before you ask, I'm holding up fine since Skjors death and have accepted it. But you on the other hand, look like shit"

Hana nodded in agreement and smiled, "I very much feel it too. Word of advice from the Dragonborn, don't get hit by dragon, screws you over a lot." Hana laughed and Aela joined in.

"Even that damned dragon could dull your mind Hana," Aela laughed and gently patted her on the shoulder. Hana looked past Aela and saw Farkas walking over, a smile on his.

"Hey there little fox," Farkas smiled down at her. She hated being so small she hardly scraped his chin when standing straight.

"Don't call me little!" She whined, "I may be short but I could still flog your arse even in the condition I'm in."

"Easy there Hana, don't want to send you back to Danica!" Her brother's voice cut through the air. She turned rather too quickly and stumbled slightly, Vilkas catching her from behind. She smiled in thanks and steadied herself.

"Oh shush brother; you're just jealous that I could." She retorted back to her brother. His face k covered with dirt and war paint that he would sometimes wear, a straight line of red paint down the left of his face was smeared and fading slightly.

"You're not doing anything for the next week Hana, whether you want too or not," Vilkas added slightly pushing her on the shoulder.

"Piss off," Hana mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I agree with Vilkas, you are doing little to nothing until Turdas. You have to rest Hana so put your stubbornness and ego aside and just rest for once. You're already giving me a headache, quicker than usual," Lockan sighed putting his fingers to his temple.

Vilkas and Farkas laughed in unison around her and which angered her even more. She started tapping her foot on the ground and glared at her brother.

"Don't get annoyed Hana but even you know you're a handful on good days." Her brother added, placing a hand on her shoulder. She swiped his hand away from her shoulder, trying not to hiss at the pain.

"Yeah, whatever Lockan," She told him as she started walking towards the door to the living quarters.

The nerve of her brother telling her that she had to stay irritated Hana. 'My arse I have to listen to my brother, he doesn't know what's good for me and never will.' She thought to herself as she sat down on her old bed.

'Then why listen?' Her wolf spirit cooed at her.

'So now you make an appearance? Thought you were dead,' Hana laughed at her spirit.

'You wish child, now back to the point, why listen to your so called brother? He can't always tell you what to do.'

'For once, you're right,' a devilish grin spread across her face. She hates being told what to do, even by her own brother.

'Now you're starting to see it my way. Transform tomorrow night when everyone is asleep.'

Hana nodded to herself, leaving her wolf spirit to slowly fade away back to her conscious. For once she actually wanted to transform. Going against her brothers wishes was the best thing that she had decided to do. She knew that Vilkas would rage at her if he found out what she was going to do but she couldn't care less. She had been cooped up in that damned temple and wasn't allowed to go out and move around.

Hana can't stand sitting around and doing nothing. She felt so useless and especially being the legendary Dragonborn didn't help her cause.

Hana slowly peeled herself off her bed and changed into her usual baggy shirt, just wearing her undergarments underneath.

"What are you up to Hana" Graces voice filled her room. Hana glanced to the door and saw Grace leaning on the doorframe.

"I'm up to nothing Grace," She retorted while shuffling through her pack, grabbing her book and charcoal.

"I'm not blind; you have that look written all over you apart from the bruises on your neck, which I know aren't from the attack." Grace pointed out. Hana could feel a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"That may be true but I'm not up to anything Grace," Grace was all to good at picking up on Hana's plans. She didn't know how she could figure it out but every time she was up to something, Grace would know.

"Hana sweetheart, you may be able to fool the twins and your brother, but you're a shit liar."

Hana just bowed her head, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get away with this one. "Fine I'm going out and transforming tomorrow night. Under no circumstances is my brother or the twins allowed to know."

"Do you really think I would tell them?" Grace said while flicking her eyelashes.

"Yes," Hana laughed.

"Oh come on. You know that I wouldn't," Grace crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Aye, just fooling around. Can I ask for another favour?" Hana asked closing her book and putting it on her desk.

"What is it?" Grace said with a raised eyebrow.

"I need you to teach me how to sneak again, " Hana hushed.

Grace now had both of her eyrbows raised at her friend, confusion written on her face. "Why do you need to sneak into? Can't be that dangerous if you need me to teach you."

"The Thalmor Embassy."

"By the Divines, you must be joking. You have to be. You are a dead Nord if you think you can get into there without being seen by those damned Elves!" Grace swore at her friend.

"Don't you think I know that! I don't want to do it either but I have to do it for the sake of Tamerial!" Hana retorted at her friend

Grace just stood there, her arms crossed and her head lowered. "I'm not going to your funeral if you die in there."

"Thank you Grace, I owe you big time." Hana smiled down at her friend.

"Just get me something valuable from the embassy and you're forgiven and don't kill me for anything I say around you and Vilkas," Grace smiled innocently.

"Hmm fine." Hana laughed. "Just don't say anything."

Grace nodded in agreement and left the room. Hana sighed in relief once she left, once partners in crime, always partners in crime. As soon as she can, Hana was going back to Riverwood and tell Delphine she will do her bidding. A paining guilt was building up in her stomach, not only for tomorrow night but going to the Embassy. Not only had she seen the place first hand, she wasn't exactly welcome there in the first place.

She opened her drawer, grabbed her Amulet of Talos out and put it around her neck. She held the small amulet in her hand, running her fingers along the pattern of the small sword. Her mother had given her the amulet before she left Cyrodil. That was a year ago now since she left her parents and wandered to Skyrim.

She was still annoyed with her brother making her stay at Jorvaskrr for the next week and knew that Vilkas would probably do the same, knowing that she would act like a child again. She laughed slightly at the thought that her and Vilkas were together now. She rubbed along her neck where Vilkas had left his mark when she was in the temple.

Trying to hide those marks for her brother was not going to be easy, and they won't be fading anytime soon. She got up from her bed and walked over to the door to close it, only to hear whispering coming from the hall.

"Hana is not to leave Jorvaskrr under any circumstances Vilkas, if she needs Danica, she is to come here." Her brothers' voice was just audible.

"You seriously can't believe that she will stay in here Lockan." Vilkas said.

Hana leant closer on her door way, trying to listen in to their conversation.

"You cannot tell me what she can and cannot do Vilkas, I'm her brother and you, I haven't even started with."

"Don't start Lockan, I know what you're going to say. Do you really think I am stupid to hurt your sister? She will probably hurt herself first." Vilkas sighed.

"That's why she is to stay here Vilkas. She will injure herself more and I cannot allow her to sneak into that damned embassy. She will get killed! I only plan on going to one funeral and that was Skjors. I don't want to go to my sisters."

"Grace would be able to do it for her, she's a thief and has done things like this before." Vilkas suggested to her brother who grumbled in agreement. Did she hear that right? Risking her own friends life for her own business. Not a chance she will let Grace risk her life. And for Vilkas to suggest such thing? Wasn't he on her side? For the first time since she left after Skjors death, she was pissed at Vilkas.

"Aye, Grace will probably do it to. She is clever enough to do it. Well I'm off, Eorland needs me to work on something for him up at the Skyforge." Her brother announced. That was her que to go back to her bed and let the information sink in. Grace is going to need her show her how to sneak soon, cause she was going to leave the first chance she can get.

She heard foot steps coming towards her door and she lept onto her bed, ignoring the pain in her side from the landing. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, hoping the footsteps would go straight past her small room.

"Hana, I know you're awake," Vilkas's voice echoed through her roof.

Hana laughed slightly and looked over at Vilkas, he still wore his armour but his great sword not on his back. "Uh ha." She sat up slowly and leaned against the wall her bed was next to. "Well sleeping seems to be the only thing I can do for the next few days," She said while rolling her eyes.

She stood up and walked over to Vilkas, who was looking all over her. Vilkas closed the door behind him, and slightly shifted closer to Hana. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave his a well needed hug. She could feel him relax underneath his armour and his head rested on top of her, his breath tickling her hair.

"You're not trapped here, besides can't I keep you company?" Vilkas cooed at her while wrapping his arms around her waist, giving them a small squeeze.

"Hmm I don't know, you're not going to force me to drink those damned potions are you?"

"Can't promise that."

Hana looked up at Vilkas with a frown on her face, but only received a small chuckled from Vilkas in return. She felt his hands shift from her hips and slid under her shirt, stopping at the small of her back. She looked up at Vilkas, who was smiling slightly and moving his head down to meet hers, placing his lips on hers. She gladly returned the kiss from Vilkas. When Vilkas pulled away, she raised an eyebrow at him. "And what was that for?"

"Well you're being a tease with what your wearing, had to do something about it." He whispered to her. Hana couldn't contain her laughter and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Right, like when I stole that book from your room? And you scolded me for that." She laughed.

"That reminds me," Vilkas said, placing another kiss on her lips pulling her closer to him. She chuckled slightly as she kissed him back, shifting her arms wrapping them around his neck. She could feel Vilkas's hands shift from her back to her hips. "This is for when you came into my room."

Suddenly Hana could feel Vilkas lifting her up making her squeal slightly. In return she wrapped her legs around his waist so she didn't fall. Hana broke away from the kiss, trying to catcher breath slightly. She smiled at him before planting another kiss on his lips. It started off slow and gentle but increasing became more rough.

She could feel Vilkas shiftling slightly and felt the coolness of the stone pressed against her back, sending shivers down her spine. It caught her off guard allowing Vilkas to slip his tongue into her mouth entwining with hers. Hana moaned in response making Vilkas continue on. A warm sensation kept buzzing in between her legs as they continued on in the position they were in.

Vilkas broke the kiss only to start kissing along her jaw line and to her ear. She squeal slightly as he started nibbling her ear, making her laugh slightly. "Since when are you tickling around the ears?" Vilkas laughed with her.

"Always have been," she giggled. She cut short when she felt Vilkas kissing a long her neck again, sucking at her soft skin, most likely to leave more bruises along her neck and making her gasp. She moaned softly tilting her head the side and resting it on the stone wall she was pushed against.

Vilkas's calloused hands kept traveling further up Hana's back moving closer to her chest. He trailed back up from her neck with his mouth and back to her mouth, kissing her softer than before.

Hana felt Vilkas slowly peel her away from the wall, while his lips pressed to hers the whole time. Gently, Vilkas lowered her down on her bed on the other side of the room and broke away from the kiss. Hana frowned at Vilkas as he pulled away from her, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Don't give me that look little miss. You need your rest more than anyone else in this place and you know it." He said kissing her softly making her relax.

"Fine, can you at least stay here until I fall asleep?" She asked in a hushed voice.

Vilkas laughed down at her and nodded, "Aye, I can. Just let me get changed out of my armour okay?"

Hana nodded up at Vilkas. Hana started giggling as Vilkas placed a small kiss on the top of her nose and left the room. Now she really couldn't stay mad at him and mind her saying Vilkas wasn't that bad at kissing. A pang of guilt hit her in the stomach realising what her actions were going to be tomorrow night, betraying Vilkas's orders. She couldn't help but second guess herself, having just enjoyed her time with Vilkas, it would hurt her more knowing that it would certainly hurt him as well, not only leaving when she could.

'You aren't reconsidering girl are you? All because of one stupid man?' Her wolf spirit growled at her.

'Shut up you damned wolf, I'm not second guessing.' She spat back.

'You are child, you aren't fooling me. Your too attached to him, what will happen when one day he doesn't come back to you?'

Hana clutched her head, wanting her wolf spirit to go away. "Fuck off," she whimpered to herself.

She felt the weight on her bed change making her look up quickly. Vilkas was looking down at her, worry written all over his now war paint free face, wearing a plain white tunic shirt and black pants. "Hana, what's wrong?"

"Beast blood, that's all." She whimpered softly, laying down on her bed. She felt Vilkas lay down next to her, pulling her closer to his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a deep breath. As usual, he smelt of honey and smoke, making her eyelids feel heavier.

"You know you're adorable right?" Vilkas laughed, holding Hana's hand in his. Her hand in was small in his grasp.

"I try," She giggled slightly, "As well as need of new armour since my last got ruined."

"That reminds me, you can go see Eorland sometime, he may be able to help you with that." Vilkas said softly, "He thinks he can make you some armour that is stronger than your last. Even a new axe if you're lucky."

"That would be nice," she yawned into his chest, snuggling closer to him.

"You know, I'm starting to think my brother has a very big soft spot for Grace by the way that those two have been acting." Vilkas laughed slightly.

"Of course," Hana laughed with Vilkas, "Who wouldn't like your brother; he's the complete opposite of you. Nice, caring, easy to get along with…"

"What are you saying? You would rather be with him than me?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

Hana giggled slightly at his reaction, "Nay, you're fine just the way you are. I'm with you aren't I?"

"Very true, but if I hear you say that again, I'm going to have to lock you in here."

"Knowing you, you probably will," Hana laughed poking him in the ribs softly.

Hana yawned again and closed her eyes, keeping her head to Vilkas's chest. She could hear the slow rhythm of his heart beat and the movement of him breathing, making her need to sleep deepen.

"Good night Hana," Vilkas chuckled, planting a kiss on her forehead and resting his head above hers.

"Good night," she yawned, closing her eyes letting sleep carry her away and for once that night, she didn't have her reoccurring.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi all! So sorry for the wait! This chapter took me so long to write that i almost died a little on the inside.**

 **Okay so expect another chapter up soon after this and thankyou to everyone that is being patient.**

 **I AM WARNING YOU OF SMUT! I REPEAT SMUT NEAR THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

 **Anyways as usual, hope you enjoy this chapter and if you havent, review and follow the story!**

 **much love guys,**

 **-Rosey❤❤**

* * *

Chapter 14: 

"You wished to see me Eorland?" Hana said with her hands crossed over her chest. She had slept in till mid-morning, waking up finding Vilkas had left her bed probably earlier that night. Since not being able to wear her armour, she replaced it with a simple lavender coloured dress, slightly hugging at her hips. From having her fit from last night at her brother, she was actually glad she did not have to do many tasks around Jorvaskrr.

"Aye I did lass, I heard you are in need of new armour." Eorland said while sharpening one of the Companion's sword.

"That I am, the last set got torn to shreds from that damned dragon." Hana huffed while pushing her long locks of hair out of her face.

"Aye, I was talking with your brother about it and we came to the conclusion that the Companions does not suit you well for your, how can I put this, line of work."

"So what are you saying Eorland?" Hana said with a raised voice. She did not bother asking the old man about himself or what he knew of the Companions because he would always act so cold to her in return. She barely came up to Skyforge, occasionally just asking Eorland to sharpen her axe more.

"Ever heard of Ebony Armour lass?" Eorland stated as he got up from the grinding tool, walking over to the lava pit of a forge.

"I know of it," Hana shrugged but realised what Eorland was intending. "Are you actually thinking of making me a set?"

"Aye, not tradition Ebony though, I still wish to put a wolf on the chest plate to remark you come from the Companions." He huffed. "Maybe even a new axe and shield, if there is spare ingots."

"I don't know how to thank you Eorland," Hana said with a bright smile on her face. She had always like the look of Ebony armour when her father had brought home a old pair of Ebony boots.

 _"Can I wear them!" Hana said, jumping up and down._

 _"They might be a bit big for you squirt," Her father laughed at her, ruffling her hair._

 _"See they fit perfectly," taking a step in the heavy boots, causing her fall over._

 _"In time they will," her father chuckled._

"You can thank me by heading down to War Maidens and seeing if Adrianna has any spare ingots, here's some gold now hurry off," he shrugged her off and went back to working with a soon to be sword.

She nodded in agreement and slowly walked down the stairs from the Skyforge. To her left, Farkas was training with the new whelps, Athis once again attacking Njada with his sword, hitting her shield each time. Grace on the other hand was throwing her daggers at the practice dummies, hitting them perfectly at each target, Farkas gawking at her in awe.

Earlier that morning, she had been practicing with Grace to get her sneaking skills up so she can get in and out of the Thalmor Embassy.

"No roll your foot more! You won't be able to make it through the front door tip toeing the way you do!"

"What is that? You look like a sun baking lizard."

"Stick to the shadows were you can or hide behind doors, don't attack screaming down the hall like you do, be light on your feet and come from behind."

Grace had been ranting at her all morning, trying for her to attempt to sneak past her with her back to her and eyes closed. After two hours, Hana had managed to get pass Grace a few times. Guilt still filled her stomach like lead, weighing her down. She didn't want to sneak out of Jorvaskrr in the dead of night, leaving Vilkas, but she had to. He would not allow her to leave and she knew and understood why. What she was going to do was reckless, thoughtless and outright dangerous. As soon as she gets her knew armour and weapons, she is leaving the next chance she gets.

Walking through the streets of Whiterun, Hana noticed the change in the air. The air had become colder as Winter approached, forcing Skyrim's harsh climates into lower temperatures, covering the land with icy sheets. Soon she would be turning 23 in Winter, making her less of child than what she is.

The market square was buzzing with people, bartering with the sales people trying to get a better price. During her time in Whiterun, when she wasn't away, she would often do smaller tasks for the people of the city. She even had a housecarl, Lydia, who she felt bad for, because she did not really own a house to Lydia carl. Often she would just play around with the kids running in the streets.

She made her way down the main street towards the War Maidens, where Adrianne and her husband lived and worked. Adrianne, at first, did come across a bit strong to Hana but none the less began to warm up to the young woman, helping her out with the work load she had to endure.

"Ah Hana, what do I owe the pleasure to?" Adrianne asked while wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Since I'm 'grounded' by my brother, I'm doing small errands. Which is why I am here, do you by chance have any Ebony ingots spare? Eorland is making me new armour." She said with a smile.

"Wow, the old man is making something other than steel, that's new. Aye, seven spare but it will cost you." Adrianne smiled slightly, leaning against the timber pillar.

"When does it not," Hana laughed, throwing Adrianne the bag of gold at her. She caught it gladly and went into her shop, coming out with a leather satchel over her shoulder.

"Here you go Hana, I hope that it isn't too heavy for you lass." She said with concern, which Hana just brushed off taking the bag. Sure it weighed a bit and pulled at Hana's aching muscles, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"It's nothing that I can't handle, but thanks for your concern." Hana said with a smile.

"Take care Dragonborn," Adrianne nodded before going back to her working at her forge.

She turned on her heel and headed back to the Skyforge, hauling the bag over her shoulder. Walking back past the market square, she saw the familiar leather armour. Glancing to the leader clad figure, a hood covered their face. Hana knew exactly who they were, the damned Thieves Guild.

The figure began walking towards her, head down low. Hana checked her pocket for her own pouch of gold, making sure that she would know if it was to be stolen. The figure bumped into her, mumbling apologies before walking on behind her. Hana quickly stuck her hand in her pocket, as she predicted, and found her pouch of gold missing.

She spun around and grabbed the thief by the wrist, yanking back on his arm. "I believe you just chose the wrong person to rob thief." She said with an arched eyebrow grabbing her gold back from the thief's hand.

"And who exactly I am messing with bitch?" The thief spat at her.

"Careful of your tongue thief, otherwise I shout your soul to Oblivion so you better think twice of your next actions." She warned.

"So you're the legendary Dragonborn? My apologies, I'm just here to find another member of our guild that's all but a man has to make a profit y'know."

Hana pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. What the hell had her friend done now. "I know who you're talking about. Follow me and if I you steal another gold pouch from someone, I will cut your hand off."

She turned on her heal and made her way to Jorvaskrr. She should have known that it wouldn't take long before Grace was needed back at her guild, probably off to chase after 'her' man. "What's your name thief?" she asked on her way back to the hall, the thief in toe.

"Why should it concern you?" he hissed at her.

"Fine, be called thief for the rest of the day." She shrugged, making the bag on her shoulder bounce slightly.

"Fine, the names Rune. We came off on the wrong foot lady. My biggest apologies." He tried to sweet talk her.

Hana rolled her eyes and kept walking around to the back of Jorvaskrr, "The names Hana not lady and I suppose so. I don't want to find you fiddling in someone else's pockets, clear?"

"You have my word," he bowed with a small grin on his face.

"We all know that's mammoth shit Rune," Grace interrupted a smile on her face, "What are you doing here mate?"

"Brynolf sent me, shit is going down in the guild. Mercer is getting worse each passing day, obviously you know something that the rest of us don't. He wants you back as soon as you can." Rune said with his hands across his chest.

"Ah Brynolf just can't resist me," Grace flicked her hair in the air.

Both Hana and Rune snickered at their friend, receiving a glare back. "Meet me at the gates Rune, I should be there soon." Grace said while sighing, walking back to the mead hall.

"Aye," Rune nodded and walked away from Jorvaskrr.

"Grace I will be in there in a minute," She yelled after her friend and dashed towards the Skyforge.

0o0

"So the Thieves Guild have their own issues and you're caught in the middle of it," Hana laughed at her friend as they stood in hall of Jorvaskrr. Luckily Grace didn't have much to grab and was ready to leave.

"Aye, it does seem so doesn't it. To be honest, Mercer can go die in Falmer ridden temple for all I care, I hate him." Grace scoffed as she walked to the back patio.

"You don't like anyone that tells you what to do," Hana giggled.

"You're not wrong," Grace shrugged.

They walked over to the yard where Vilkas and Farkas were sparing. Vilkas managing to hit his brother a few times and get away from his brother. Farkas looked their way and smiled at Grace who pointed at his brother, not understanding what she meant. Hana laughed as Vilkas kicked his brother's feet out from under him, causing him to fall flat on his arse.

"Didn't know that little midgets catch you that off guard brother," Vilkas laughed, pulling his brother up.

"Can say the same for you Vilkas, you're the one running around with the shortest Nord I've ever seen!" Farkas chuckled earning a push in the ribs.

"Much to your 'disappointment' Vilkas, I'm afraid I have to tend to my business back at Riften." Grace sighed, kicking the dirt on the ground.

"So you're leaving? For how long?" Farkas's face went from happiness to sudden sadness.

"Hopefully not for long. Don't worry big fella, I'll be back here sooner than you'll think." Grace smiled, giving Farkas a hug.

Vilkas leant closer to Hana and whispered in her ear, "Isn't that adorable." Hana giggled in agreeance. She knew from the way that Grace acted around Farkas that she had a strong liking for the tall Nord. Pretty much since the first night they met back in the inn, Grace hadn't stopped asking questions about the man, creating a spark of curiosity as why Grace was asking about Farkas.

"Well I hope so anyway," Farkas said, letting go of Grace's small frame.

"You don't need to accompany me from here. I best be off anyway." Grace shrugged and wrapped her arms around Hana, her doing so in return.

"You take care Grace, don't get stabbed please." Hana sighed.

"I won't. But when I come back any see that you have been snogging your man again, I'm locking you away from him. You could have at least the decency to cover up those bruises Hana," Grace winked at her. Hana could feel a blush forming on her face and punched her friend playfully on the arm.

"Scram you pest," Hana laughed.

"And so I am, Vilkas don't hurt her you hear me?" Grace threatened.

"I think she will be the one hurting me more," Vilkas laughed. Another pang of guilt hit Hana in her stomach. 'Please shut up Vilkas,' she hushed to herself, feeling bad as it is thinking about tonight.

"I believe that, good bye all. Hana expect some letters heading your way!" Grace said while sprinting from the back of Jorvaskrr.

"Thank the divines she's gone, no offense Farkas," Vilkas laughed earning a little shove from Hana.

"Aye, she is a handful that one." Hana chimed in. She looked back to Farkas, a frown tugging at his mouth. "Don't worry Farkas, she will be back soon enough. I for one know she will be back."

"How do you know that?" Farkas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I know something that you don't," she winked before walking back up to the Skyforge to check in with Eorland.

"What's that meant to mean? Hana!" Farkas yelled after her and she couldn't help but burst into laughter.

0o0

It was now dark out in Skyrim and the Companions and Circle members gathered in the mead hall for their usual dinner. Hana sat next to Vilkas at the end of the table, listening to one of Torvar's drunken tales.

"You should have seen it! The giant was swinging its club at the bandits, and next thing you know one is flying higher than Azura's statue!" Torvar carried on. Hana almost choked on her mead from laughing.

"You can't be serious Torvar, you sure you weren't in your drunken state as usual?" Aela chimed from across the room next to Hana's brother. Since Skjor's death, Hana has noticed that her brother and Aela had become rather close. The two always going out on contracts together or teaching each other new skills.

"Aye, it's true. Seen it for myself when I was younger." Hana agreed with Torvar, which was a rare occurrence.

"That's it, another one has lost their mind in these halls. Better go find it Hana!" Ria giggled across from her.

"Aye it is true! I was out with Grace, believe it or not. A group of thieves had decided to rob from a giant and got flung into the air like a doll in seconds." Hana stated sipping from her tankard if mead.

"What don't you and Grace do?" Farkas asked next to her.

"Many things Farkas that I do not feel like recalling." She shrugged with a smile on her face.

"Oh come on, tell us." Ria pleaded, eyes wide with wonder.

"Oh fine," Hana couldn't help but not to say no to Ria, she was so friendly and like a sister to her. "Vilkas don't get mad at me because of this story I have warn you."

The whole hall erupted into laughter, Vilkas on the other hand crossing his arms over his chest and had an eyebrow raised.

"So when I was in Riften with Grace, we were at the inn one night helping out and these two people come in. At first, I didn't take much notice to them and went on with helping Kirava. Later that night Grace pulled me aside and pointed to the duo that walked in earlier.

 _"Now you can't tell me he isn't our age?"_

 _"Who"_ I asked her and honestly I couldn't care less at that time.

 _"That boy over there. Next to the bard."_ That was when I met Josht. I ended up talking to him for I don't know how long but we ended up seeing him more around Riften." Hana laughed.

"What did he look like?" Ria asked.

"Well, when I last saw him, he as blondy-brown hair and the sharpest blue eyes I have ever seen. I had to admit, he is very attractive." Vilkas huffed next to her. "Don't you start." She laughed at him grabbing his hand from under the table.

"So what happened?" Aela asked.

"Well one day I was out with Josh talking and Grace happened to come along and cause trouble as per usual. She started chatting Josht up a lot and talking that I had the hots for him. I haven't been as red since that day. She literally shoved me into him any chance she got and made it so awkward between us." Hana chuckled

"And what of him now?" Her brother asked, eyebrows raised.

"I don't know, probably back in Solitude where he was from. I haven't seen him since I left." Hana shrugged.

"Careful Vilkas, you may have some competition." Farkas joked at his brother who only rolled his eyes at him. Hana squeezed his hand gently making him push her a little bit.

"Aye, if he ever steals this one from me I will personally hunt him down." Vilkas chuckled.

"You should have seen Vilkas when we met Hana's friend on our trip." Farkas laughed, "He looked as though he was going to rip their throats out!"

"Which friends now?" Lockan mused, kicking his legs up onto the table.

"You remember Jaxon and Wyatt right? Well Wyatt the all high and mighty commander managed to get captured by Imperials and we had to save his arse," Hana mocked. Lockan burst into laughter, rocking back on his chair too far, causing him to hit the floor with a thud. Everyone in the hall laughed once again.

"Ice-brain," Aela commented at her brother.

"It surely sounds like Wyatt to do something like that!" Lockan laughed. "Where is he now do you know?"

"Nay, probably still chasing after Caesa," Hana smirked.

0o0

The night carried later on into the hours of the night. Hana had been sitting by the fire, drawing in her book once again. She looked around the hall that, lit by the raging fire in front of her. Most of the Companions had gone to bed, leaving Torvar passed out on a bench, which was designated, 'Torvar's seat of Drunkness.' Vilkas and Farkas were sitting at a smaller table in the hall having some kind of argument about heavy armour or something like that.

The nights had grown colder in Skyrim, making the fire the perfect spot for her to rest by. The love marks from Vilkas had started to fade slightly through the day, which Hana was glad about. Luckily, Hana had her hair down most of the day, hiding them from others in the hall.

Hana closed her book and got up from her position near the fire. She stretched her sore muscles and walked over to the two brothers. Vilkas looked over at her and smiled before returning to talking with his brother. Hana took her chance and sat down on Vilkas's lap like back at the inn.

"What do you mean you haven't worn a full set of heavy armour Farkas? And you say you're a master in heavy armour." Vilkas complained to his brother.

"Well I can say the same for you, I can best you any day in combat with two handed weapons." Farkas huffed.

"Boys, calm down. You're giving me a head ache with your nagging," Hana whined.

"Speaking of headaches, have you had that potion that Danica gave you?" Vilkas asked her, poking her in the ribs slightly. Hana tried to get up off Vilkas's lap but was forced down by his strong arms.

"Farkas, be a dear brother and go to that bag over there and grab a bottle out," Vilkas laughed while holding Hana down.

"You know how unfair this is right?" Hana complained. Farkas came back over to them and handed his brother the bottle.

"I know, drink it," he ordered at her.

"Fine, I'm too tired for your games tonight," Hana sighed and grabbed the bottle from his hands, uncorking the bottle and chugging down its contents. "Happy?"

"Very," Vilkas laughed at her.

"Just go to your rooms already you two," Farkas gawked them.

"I could have said the same for you and Grace…" Hana laughed before jumping up and walking down to her new room. Vilkas and Farkas had moved all of her belongings into Skjors old room that afternoon.

"Aye, same here brother." Vilkas cooed. Hana laughed at Farkas, who was going red from blush. Never had she seen the man go that red before.

"Well I'm going to bed, good night Farkas." Hana laughed.

"Aye, good night Hana. I suppose you're going to follow her?" Farkas asked from behind her.

"How did you know?" Vilkas chuckled running after Hana behind her.

She walked down the stairs and opened the doors towards the living quarters, allowing Vilkas to follow after her. While walking next to each down to their rooms, Vilkas grabbed Hana's hand, holding it tightly. They didn't say anything, in case they woke up someone.

Hana was outside her room when she stopped and looked up at Vilkas. "Do I get a good night kiss?" Hana cooed.

Before she got an answer, Vilkas had leaned down kissing her sweetly on her lips. His stubble pressing against her skin. He pulled her closer to him, allowing her to stretch her arms around his neck. She could feel him roaming her body with his hands and stopped at her hips.

She pulled away from the kiss, resting her head on his chest. "You know you should wear your war paint less often, you look a lot more handsome without it." She mumbled to him.

"You should wear dresses a lot more. They suit you." He sighed back.

"You only like them because they all hug at my hips and curves."

"Aye, very true," he said while slightly squeezing her arse. "Well you are a tease."

Hana laughed at the comment, "I know I am and it's funny seeing you suffer." She yawned shortly after.

"I think it's time you go to bed," Vilkas laughed, pushing her towards her room.

"I'm not moving unless you make me," she huffed.

"Fine then, have it your way." Vilkas came closer to her, launched her onto his shoulder, and walked into her room, placing her on the bed. She giggled like a little girl the whole way, slamming her fists down onto his back.

"You're no fun," Hana yawned.

Vilkas placed another loft kiss to her lips before breaking it. "It seems to be that way."

"Good night Vilkas," she yawned stretching out and placing a hand on his cheek.

"Good night, love," he said back to her and planted a small kiss on her forehead before walking out, closing the door. Did he just call her love? It took Hana by surprise at the name Vilkas gave her and smiled. From all the relationships that she had been in, not once was she ever been called 'love'.

'Child, are we not going hunting tonight?' her wolf spirit demanded.

She sighed and laid down under the covers of her bed. 'No, I'm sick of you wanting me to cause trouble, now fuck off would you?' Hana spat back, untying her hair and placing her head down on the pillow.

'You're testing my patience child.'

'Oh can it would you?'

Hana smiled when she did not hear a response back from her spirit. She closed her eyes, letting her dreams take over reality.

0o0

Weeks had passed since the dragon attack. Hana walked through the streets of Whiterun, wrapping herself in her pelt, protecting herself of Skryim's cold weather. The Gildergreen tree in the centre of the wind district showered the ground of rogue flowers that had fallen early. She had helped Danica as well as many other citizens of Whiterun, as well as going on small jobs from the Companions while waiting for Eorland to craft her armour. Last that she had heard from the smith, he had just completed making the chest piece for the set.

Walking down the stairs towards the markets, she passed Nazeem, the snob headed Redguard. "Do you get to the Cloud District? Oh what am I saying, of course you don't," was his usual snicker at her. 'One day, you're going to find an arrow in your chest Nazeem if you don't shut up,' she mentally scowled at the man and kept walking towards Belethor's shop.

Wakling into the shop, her senses were overwhelmed from the herbs and other odds in Belethor's shop. 'Just sell your shit and get out,' she reminded herself.

"Well hello Hana," Belethor slurred at her, a creepy smirk plasted on his face.

"To you Belethor," she sighed and dragged her bag onto the counter, pulling out her findings on her travels. She had managed to find a large amount of jewels, parts of armour and smaller weapons while rummaging through tombs and other around Skryim.

Belethor looked through her bag and smiled. "I will give you 2000 gold for the lot."

Hana cocked an eyebrow and nodded slightly, "Deal."

"How does one find these odds and ends in Skyrim?" he asked while handing large amounts of pouches to Hana.

"You just have to know where to look," Hana smiled, "I best head back to Jorrvaskrr, pleasure doing business with you."

Hana spun in her heal and high tailed out of the shop, not wanting to talk to Belethor any longer than what she had to. Even when she was a child, she found the man creepy and tried her best to stay clear of him.

One thing that Hana didn't understand while she was walking back to Jorrvaskrr is how her brother let her go on small tasks and yet he still didn't let her go away to the Embassy. Hana knew that it was dangerous, well more than dangerous, and practically suicidal to go. She had been meaning to talk to Vilkas about it but didn't want to cause a fight. That was one thing that she dreaded, causing fights with the people she loved. Whenever she got into an argument with her parents, it would only take less than an hour to feel guilty and try to apologise.

A tap on the shoulder made her snap out of her thinking state and turned around. A young man dressed in the usual light clothings of a courier stood before her. "Are you Hana?"

"Aye, that I am. What is it?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I have a letter for you and Farkas of the Companions. The man who gave them to me said that they were from a friend in Riften. I must be going now." Said the young man, handing Hana the letters before running off to make more deliveries.

Grace. Hana knew exactly who it was from and smiled. It was the first letter she had received from her friend since she left, although Hana had sent many to Grace. Farkas on the other hand, seemed to be sending a letter to Grace nearly every week. Love sick. The poor Farkas was lovesick. Hana laughed when she first realised at how much Farkas had fallen for her friend, Grace almost oblivious to it as Hana was with Vilkas almost a month ago.

She turned the letters in her hands and noticed the wax stamp seal. The symbol of in the centre of the hardened was of a diamond with a small circle in the middle. Hana had seen that symbol many times before in Riften when her and Grace had been exploring the Cemetary at the back of the city.

 _"Have you seen that symbol before?" Hana asked Grace._

 _"You know what I heard? It's rumoured the Thieves Guild live below this cemetary. One day, I'm going to join their ranks and steal from the wealthiest people in all of Skyrim!" Grace gloated to her, shoving her slightly_

 _"You can hardly sneak away from the orphanage Grace!" Hana laughed at her friend._

Hana missed those days with her friends, when she was younger and didn't have to worry about saving all of Tamerial. Just her luck.

She opened the heavy wooden doors of Jorrvaskrr, letting the warmth of the hall welcome her. Njada and Athis were at it again, squabbling about some nonsense.

She rolled her eyes at the pair and walked over to Farkas who was sitting with Aela, welcoming Aela's insults to him.

"Oh Farkas, you have a letter!" Hana laughed. Farkas's eyes widened realising who it could have been from. "Should I read it out loud for everyone to hear?"

"Don't be cruel Hana," Vilkas's voice came from behind her, feeling his arms wrap around her waist.

"Can you two stop touching each other for more than day please? You two make me sick," Aela complained.

Hana just smiled and raised onto her tiptoes, planting a small kiss on Vilkas's lips. "Good to see you too."

"That's it, if you two ice-brains are going to act like that, I'm out." Aela huffed, getting up from her chair and heading towards the training yard. The three Circle members laughed as Aela left the hall. Hana handed Farkas his letter from Grace and smiled. "About time she replied back from those damned letters she has been receiving."

"Have you read yours?" Vilkas asked, resting his head on her shoulder, his breath tickling her neck.

"Nay, I haven't yet. Should I read it aloud?" Hana questioned.

"Aye, why not." Vilkas shrugged, removing himself away from Hana and sat down at the table next to his brother.

Hana nodded and opened her letter from her friend. Apparently Grace had been so keen on writing back, she had three pieces of papers filled with writing.

"Hana, dear friend. Sorry that I have not been able to reply back from your letters.

Shit has gone loose in the Theives Guild right now. Mercer has been at my throat asking me to do his bidding as well as Brynolf. You remember him don't you? Anyway back to the point. I have hardly had any time to myself let alone sleep. I think the last time I slept was five days ago.

Now time for me rant to you about something I didn't get a chance to do before I left. It's about Farkas."

Hana could help but burst into laughter at her friends letter. Both of the brothers had their eyebrows raised at her from the letter so far.

"What else does it say?" Farkas asked, eyes wide.

"I don't know if I should continue reading," Hana laughed.

"Aye, might be for the best. Besides you never know what those two talk about. Don't want to hear about those women's problems." Vilkas laughed. Hana glared at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh don't be like that Hana, I was joking." Vilkas smiled. Hana just poked her tongue at him before tucking the letter away in her pocket.

"Careful Vilkas, she might bite your head off." Farkas sneered.

Hana casted her glare to Farkas now, "That it Farkas, give that letter back. I'm gonna burn it!" She threatened at him. Both brothers laughed at her and she too started laughing. Vilkas pulled her down, making her sit on his lap. She felt his hands shift, wrapping around her waist.

"So what's the Dragonborn been up to today?" Vilkas cooed at her.

"Oh you know, looking for the Golden Meatball of legend." Hana laughed, "What do you think? Doing small errands for the people here. I swear people are purposely losing stuff so I have to retrieve it for them."

"Golden Meatball?" Farkas asked.

"A friend of mine came up with that. She's a wild one at that, somehow managed to have a pet monkey." Hana giggled.

"You have very strange friends Hana." Vilkas laughed at her.

"I know this already," Hana sighed, "Has Eorland finished with my armour yet?"

Vilkas shook his head. "I don't know. You will have to go up and see him." Hana nodded in agreement. She leaned against Vilkas, listening to the two brothers conversation. She had a plan. As soon as she got her armour, she was sneaking out of the place and helping Delphine. She had managed to figure out a way to make sure she could get away as quick as possible.

0o0

Hana was lost for words she Eorland handed her armour to her. The black armour glistened in the light, its golden patterns standing out against the colours. The layered armour was heavy in her arms but she couldn't wait until she tried it on.

"Go on, put it on." Eorland smiled at her. She barely nodded before running behind one of the rocks and changed into the new armour. Walking out from behind the rock, Hana could feel the weight of the armour. It was a lot heavier than her last, but it fit her well enough. It's layered look on the shoulders and gauntlets made her look menacing.

"It fits perfectly Eorland! Thank you so much!" she squealed in delight.

"Aye, it suits you girl. I have your axe and shield on the bench over there for you. Now this should be a little bit more dragon proof but don't go testing. I do have to say, it is very odd that you don't wear a helmet." Eorland said as he leaned against the rock of the forge.

"It gets too stuffy and besides it pulls at my hair." Hana huffed. She walked over to the bench and picked up her new axe. It weight surprised her. It was as heavy as what she thought and ran her armoured fingers along the blade of her new axe.

"Try it out of the dummies down at the training yard. If you need your axe sharpened just come up and use the forge anytime. I have heard you can do minor smithing." Eorland stated at Hana picked up her shield and placed it on her back.

"Aye, I learnt from my father. Thank you again Eorland." Hana smiled.

"You don't have to keep saying it girl now go." Eorland dismissed her. She nodded and walked down to the training yard. She smiled as she threw her axe up into the air, catching it on its hilt. She walked up to one of the dummies, spinning the axe in her hand.

She steadied her breath and started swinging at the dummy. She easily cut at the straw filled body with each swing. Deciding to try something different, she spun around and aimed her ebony axe at the throat of the dummy. Putting little effort in, the head came flying off dummy and fell to the ground.

Hana raised her eyebrows in shock at how easy it was that she could decapitate the dummy. She smiled happily and hilted her axe to her waist and walked towards the mead hall and towards her room, where she would pack her things, ready for tonight.

Nobody was in the hall when she went down towards her room, for once it was dead quiet. She walked down the hall towards her room and shut the door behind her. Stripping off her armour and pulling a dress on and sat down at her desk, flipping over the note she didn't finish reading.

 _So with Farkas, I don't know where to begin. For once I actually miss someone and wanting to be around him. Damned his good looks and nature. How the heck did you fall for Vilkas and not Farkas? Honestly they are exactly the same, except one is more likeable. Does Farkas talk of me much in the hall?_

 _Anyway I wish to tell you about the embassy and what I managed to sniff out. So it is heavily guarded as I suspected. You better choose wisely what you are doing Hana. I don't want to attend your funeral. I know you may not have much skill but it is wise to always take lock picks with you. It's totally legal, I think it is anyway._

 _So big news I was in Solitude not too long ago and you will never guess who I saw! JOSHT! Remember him? He even recognised me too, ended up chatting for hours. He even asked where you are how you have been. Looks like someone still cares for you. Shame._

'Shit,' was all that Hana could think after reading the part of the letter. If she was to run into him, there would be a lot of explaining going on. And most likely to see him with Vilkas.

 _I am sorry for the lack of letters but as I said, the Thieves Guild is sending me nuts right now. Wish that you can come over here to Riften._

 _I forgot to tell you, I ran into Lockan on the way to the gates as I left Jorrvaskrr. At first I thought he was just saying good bye but he pushed me aside and asked me to do something for you. He asked if I could go into the Embassy instead of you. The nerve of your brother. I declined and told him 'I know it is dangerous but it's Hana's business alone,' and walked off._

 _Okay so I will send you another letter when I get the chance but if you don't hear from me in the next week, I'm probably dead._

 _Kidding well I hope not anyway._

 _Cya Hana._

 _P.S. Why are you reading this and not snogging your man?_

That's it. Lockan had done some stupid things around Hana but this was the last time she would let it stand. She had to confront him about it, heck prove to him that she isn't a feeble, weak deer that can be hunted down in an instant .

0o0

For the first time since Hana had joined the Companions, Kodlak was dining with the rest of the Companions in the mead hall. She knew the man was old and the beast blood was practically the only thing keeping him alive. She felt sorry for the old man, the constant worry of when he passes, he may not be able to go to Sovengard, but that was not of Hana's worry tonight.

Sitting at the table next to Vilkas, she listened to Farkas and her brother chatting from across the table while sipping from her mead.

"Got any more love letters yet Farkas?" Her brother teased.

"Only the one today since she left. And they are not love letters!" Farkas boomed slamming his tankard on the table.

"I was only joking big fella," Lockan sighed with a smile on his face. "Besides it has been a lot quieter since Grace left."

"What do you mean by that Lockan?" Hana said with an arched brow.

"I mean that there since Grace has left, there has been no trouble caused that is all Hana, don't need to get angry."

"I never said I was angry, just I don't appreciate my own brother bad mouthing my friend," Hana said in an irritated tone tapping her fingers on the table.

"Well you haven't been any better, you still go out on those stupid missions for people and getting involved in more business than you should." Her brother huffed, his voice stern.

Now her brother was really pissing her off. "Right, I remember now. You don't want your little sister being touched. How could I forget," She rolled her eyes and lowered her head. She felt Vilkas grab her hand in his, looking up at him. She shook his hand away and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't want anything to do with Vilkas at the current moment, as he did agree to asking Grace.

"I never said that Hana. What would Mother and Father think if they knew you were going off and almost getting yourself killed?" Lockan spurred.

Hana got up from her chair in a hurry, knocking it back as she got up. She could feel her face getting red with rage and not once had she wanted to bash her brother's skull in. "Don't you dare bring our parents into this!" Everyone in the mead hall went quiet and looked at her, but she couldn't care less. " You can't shelter me forever Lockan and Grace told me some very interesting news in the letter she sent me. I knew before hand only a few weeks ago that you were going to ask Grace to risk her life and do my bidding! She only just confirmed that you had asked as she left Whiterun!" She cursed at her brother.

"I was only trying to protect you Hana! If you go into that Embassy, you will be dead as soon as you take one step inside!" Lockan yelled at her.

"Piss off, I don't care if you were! You have no right to ask my friend to do something dangerous all because your sister is the Legendary Dragonborn and thinks she can't handle herself!" She screamed back, slamming her hands down on the table. The beast blood with in her boiling at her change of emotion. It flowed through her veins, clouding her vision slightly. Vilkas was pulling at her hand, trying to get her to sit back down and calm down, but she shook him off, not bothering to look at him. "You have little to no faith in me! Since I was born you have sheltered me!"

"But you are reckless! If I remember correctly, you were the one that got hit by the dragon and nearly got killed!" Lockan growled at her.

"That was because I was saving his life!" She said pointing to Vilkas, "You cannot keep me chained up here Lockan!" Lockan's expression only grew in rage at the comment. She looked down at Vilkas who was scowling at her slightly.

"Hana, calm down. You're temper is getting the better of you." Vilkas hushed at her. She just looked down at him with an icy glare, making him look down in shame.

Kodlak stood up from his seat across from her, his deep voice ecoeing through the hall, "Enough! You two are members of the Companions, let alone amongst the Circle. You two are acting like two wolves fighting a scrap. Hana, leave."

"Gladly," Hana spat before stomping away from the table. "Bloody child," her brothered mumbled behind her. Not even thinking she grabbed her dagger from her ankle, spun around and pegged it just past her brother. It lodged itself in the pillar just behind the man. Hana huffed in satisfaction, and stomped down to her room, closing the door behind her with a bang.

'Girl, your anger is only going to get worse the way you're going. Transform, rid yourself of the pain.' Her wolf spirit growled at her as she walked towards her room with heavy feet.

'Not now,' she snarled back.

'You know you want to. How else are you going to escape this place tonight?'

'What are you saying?' She questioned her spirit.

'You will be able to escape this place in quicker speed in wolf form girl, benefiting you and me.'

She paused for moment and thought through the offer her wolf spirit just offered her. It was true; she could make it all the way to Solitude just before the dawn.

'I see your point. Fine, we leave when the everyone in the hall is asleep.' She concluded.

'I am glad you're seeing it my way girl.'

Hana opened the door to her room and slammed it shut. She found the biggest bag that she owned and stuffed her new armour and weapons into the bag as well as her small carry bag, filled with potions and other miscellaneous items she needed. A knock on her made her jump slightly but never answered it.

The door slowly creaked open and shut. The sound of heavy armour shifting in her room indicated who it was. "If you think I'm going to apologise to him, you're mistaken Farkas." She huffed, not bothering to turn around and continued packing.

"I thought by now you would be able to tell who was who Hana." Vilkas's voice rang through her room. She still didn't turn around, and continued on packing.

"You can't be serious if you think Kodlak or anyone in that manner let you out of Jorrvaskrr from the tantrum you just pulled," Vilkas continued on, leaning against the stone wall. Hana spun around and death stared Vilkas, an eyebrow raised.

"You're not of the hook either Vilkas, I heard you agree with Lockan that he was to ask Grace to go to the Embassy." She huffed, pulling random pieces of hair out of her face.

"Aye, I know and I shouldn't have agreed to it." He said while shifting off from the wall, walking closer to Hana. She watched him stalk closer to her, not bothering to move.

"Yes, you shouldn't have." She scolded at him, pulling at her lilac dress. It had become a habit of her pulling at her clothing. "And I'm leaving tonight with or without your permission."

Vilkas pulled her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist, another playing with the strands of her chocolate brown hair tied to the side. His scent filling her senses, calming her slightly.

"I don't want to argue with you Hana, but is there anyway that I can make you stay?" Vilkas sighed, tilting her head up, her eyes meeting his pale silver eyes masked in the black war paint.

"Nay, there isn't." She sighed, trying to pull away from Vilkas's embrace but was held still from his strength. "Let go Vilkas."

"Nay I'm not, not before doing this." He purred. Lifting her head only slightly, and kissed her roughly. Hana couldn't help but kiss him back, and sighing slightly in the kiss. He had never kissed her like this before, and she couldn't get enough of it. Hana lifted her hands and brushed them through Vilkas's long dark hair, pulling him towards her deepening the kiss.

She couldn't help but moan into the kiss, allowing Vilkas to slip his tongue into her mouth, entwining it with hers. Vilkas's hands shifted from her hips to the front of her dress, tugging on the strings holding her corset together. Hana removed her hands from Vilkas's hair and wondered down his back to the straps holding his armour together, slowly she pulling at his armour making it fall to the ground, leaving him in just his under clothes.

Vilkas had managed to undo the string on her corset, pulling it off her slowly, making her sigh into the kiss. He pulled her dress down over her small breasts allowing them exposed in the cold air of the room. A large scar covered her chest, spreading from one shoulder to the other. Vilkas broke away from the long kiss, allowing Hana to catch her breath but only inhaled sharply as Vilkas brushed over the scar gently.

Hana looked up at her man, a frown on his face. "Was this from the attack?" Hana only nodded in response, a little ashamed of the position she was in. Vilkas chuckled slightly, "A shame that you have the scar, but none the less you're still beautiful." Hana could feel a blush making an appearance on her face. Vilkas leaned down again, kissing her softer on the lips than before. She tugged at his under shirt, removing it from his body partially breaking the kiss.

She gasped slightly as Vilkas picked her up and lowered her down on her bed, pulling of the rest of her dress, leaving her in just her under garment. Vilkas climbed atop her, trailing his hands up from her thighs to her shoulders, slightly groping her small breasts making her moan slightly. Vilkas kissed her once again, pinning her down on the bed. She could feel the hardness of his member between her thighs, making her squirm slightly beneath him.

Vilkas removed his mouth from hers, and started trailing down her jaw line and down her neck, sucking at her skin. She moaned at his touch as he trailed his other hand up her thigh, pulling down her undergarment slowly, leaving her completely naked under his frame. She gripped the side of her bed, trying to stop her from pining Vilkas down and getting on top of him.

She felt his weight shift, and the pressure of his member at her entrance made her gasp a little.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" Vilkas asked her in a hushed tone.

Hana blushed a little and nodded slightly, "How do you know?" She managed to squeak.

"You're scent," Vilkas confirmed.

Hana giggled slightly, "What can't you smell?"

"That is a very good question that can be answered later." Vilkas sighed, "Do I have your permission?" Hana gave a small not at Vilkas and closed her eyes, waiting for his embrace. She almost screamed when he entered her, her insides twisting slightly at the intruder.

"I'll go slow Hana, I don't want to hurt you," Vilkas calmed her before kissing her sweetly, making her calm down. He moved slowly inside her, making her moan into the kiss. It didn't take long before the pain subsided and filled her with a slight warming of pleasure, reaching from her legs all over her body. The heat in between her legs increased has Vilkas began to pick up the pace, making a pressure inside become more noticeable.

She moaned even more as Vilkas sped up, and soon was just about scream as the built up pressure was released with in. Vilkas clasped his mouth over her as he continued to rock her body, supressing the slight scream. She could feel him speed up, his thrusts becoming faster slamming into her, his breath-becoming rasher. His fingers gripping into her hips as he slammed into her, making her moan louder than before and slight squeals of pleasure echoing through her room.

"I love you so much Hana!" Vilkas moaned as he continued to pump into her. Hana was taken back by his words that she didn't realise that she was about to climax again. She squealed in delight as the pleasure washed over her like a wave. Vilkas let out a one final groan before she could feel his member twitching inside her, his seed mixing inside her. Vilkas collapsed down next to her, his hands cupping her face and breathing heavily.

They laid like that for minutes catching their breath, legs tangled together. Hana drew circles on Vilkas's chest while his head rested atop hers. Hana couldn't get Vilkas's words out of her head, 'I love you.'

She looked up at Vilkas and smiled slightly, "Vilkas," she mumbled.

"Yes love?" he said in a soothing town.

"I love you too," she sighed, snuggling closer to his chest.

"Does that mean you're staying?"

Hana hesitated at his question. She knew he wanted her to stay but she is torn between staying and going after her destiny. "Aye, I will stay." She lied.

"Good. Hopefully we didn't just let everyone in Jorrvaskrr know what we have been up to." Vilkas laughed.

"I doubt that. These rock walls are practically like paper walls, you hear everything." Hana yawned into his chest, her eyelids becoming heavy.

"Aye, your right," he too yawned, wrapping his arms around her naked frame, pulling her closer to him. "I love you Hana."

"And I you," she smiled before she closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her body.

0o0

She woke up in the dead of night, the chill in the air rushing over her bare skin. She rolled over and looked at Vilkas. His face rid of the usual smirk he had, looking more peaceful. She slowly lifted his arm off from around her waist and got off the bed, trying not to disturb his sleep. She quietly changed back into her clothes, and walked over her desk, grabbing the closest piece of paper.

 _I'm sorry Vilkas, but I have to go._

 _I know what I'm going to do is stupid, reckless and putting myself in danger._

 _I do not know when I will return back to Jorrvaskr._

 _Again I'm so sorry for doing this to you but I need to do this. Thank you for last night and trying to make me stay, but I just can't. Don't come running after me, I do not want to see you or anyone else hurt._

 _Hana._

She looked over the letter and held it in her hand. As quietly as she could she walked over to her huge bag of equipment and walked towards the door before stopping. She paused and looked over her shoulder, taking one last look at Vilkas before she left the halls for who knows how long.

She forced herself to look away. Grabbing her iron dagger, she stuck the note to her door and left the room.

Hauling her bag all the way up the stairs up to the mead hall was quite a task, trying to make sure she didn't made too much noise. No one was in the hall when she left her room, which was a good sign. As she made got to the top of the stair case, she scanned the hall of anyone. Torvar as usual, was passed out on his bench but no one else was in the hall. Hana smiled slightly before moving on towards the doors leading to the back patio.

"Where are you going lass?" Tilma asked from behind her, making Hana jump in fright.

"Tilma? What are you still doing here?" Hana questioned rather quickly.

"Cleaning up dear. Go on, I know you have to leave. I won't tell anyone child." Tilma smiled before walking off. Hana couldn't help but love that old woman. She showed so much kindness to her since she had joined and would never be able to repay her.

The coolness of Skyrims climate nipped at her skin as she made her way to the underforge. The stars above her lit up the night sky. Opening the secret door to the forge, she stepped inside. The smell of sweat and blood wafted into her nostrils making her cringe slightly.

"I hope you're happy wolf," Hana sighed before removing her clothes and placing them into her oversized bag.

'Oh I am,' her wolf spirit howled in delight.

Letting the beast blood take over her, her skin began to itch and burn slightly. Her bones cracked and reshaped, echoing off the halls. She whimpered in pain as what was once her skin was now replaced with thick brown fur.

When she finished transforming, she looked around the room in her beast form. She could see everything so clearly, and could hear the furthest call of a wolf. She picked up her bag with you vicious jaws and sprinted out of the room using the secret exit, not once looking back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone!  
**

 **Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I feel really bad for leaving it like i did in the last chapter. So here is the new chapter. Thank my friend who wouldnt stop pestering me about it to put it up (you know who you are).**

 **Anyway as usual**

 **Review and dont forget to follow the story if havent already!**

 **-Rosey❤❤**

* * *

Chapter 15: 

"She just left?" Farkas asked his brother again.

Vilkas kept his head lowered and nodded. "Aye, she did. Her armour and weapons are gone. She must have left when we were all asleep." When he woke that morning, he realised straight away that Hana was not in her room, or next to him. He had scanned around the room, but all of her personal belongings she would take with her where gone and the note stuck to the door. It tore his heart apart.

"We can't just stay here Vilkas! We have to go after her!" Farkas bellowed.

"No Farkas. We are to stay here and not interfere. We don't want her to worry about us getting caught up with the Thalmor." Vilkas sighed. "And someone is going to have to tell Lockan. That I can't wait to do," he rolled his eyes at the remark and got up from his stool in Farkas's room.

"I can't believe she just left." Farkas murmured.

"I can. She was right about one thing, Lockan had been keeping her shielded since the attack. No wonder she left, I was just hoping it wasn't going to be so soon." Vilkas mumbled as he walked over to the door.

Vilkas left his brother's room, his heart crushed on the inside. He knew that she was going to leave, but didn't expect her to leave so soon, especially after they had just been intimate. As much as his wolf spirit demanded to chase after her, he just couldn't.

He walked down to Lockans room and heard both Kodlak and Lockan talking. He stood at the door way, his arms crossed against his chest. Lockan and Kodlak stopped whatever conversation they were having and looked at him. "I'm sorry to interrupt you harbinger, and you too Lockan but I have something you need to read." Vilkas spoke with as much confidence he could muster. He had to admit, Lockan was a scary bastard when he was angry, and Vilkas didn't particularly want to see that side of him today.

"It's fine Vilkas," Kodlak nodded.

"What is it?" Lockan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Vilkas gulped and handed the letter over to Lockan with shaky hands. In an instant, Lockan's expression went from neutral to no expression at all. Lockan handed the note over to Kodlak and rested his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. Not the reaction Vilkas was expecting.

"When did she leave?" Lockan asked, his voice low and muffled from his hands.

"She must have left at the early hours of the night when we were sleeping. Her armour and bag are gone when I woke." Vilkas stated shaking his head.

Kodlak nodded his head in agreement, "Aye, I am not surprised as you are Lockan as to her leaving. It was expected that she was going to leave, especially after your fight with her."

Lockan shook his head and looked towards Kodlak, "We have to go after her Kodlak, she doesn't know what she is getting herself into to!" he stated, his voice filled with worry.

"Lockan, you can't keep looking at her like a wounded animal," Vilkas stated plainly, "She made it all the way to Skyrim, survived helgen, gone through crypts and who else knows where. You need to trust her."

Sure, she was going to infiltrate one of the most highly guarded Embassies in Skyrim and that she might not come back, but he couldn't afford to think like that. She would come back, she had to.

"I agree, she will come back lad, after all she is Dragonborn. I'm sure if you were in her position, you would feel the same way, having the constant worry." Kodlak assured the Nord.

Lockan only nodded in acceptance and left the room in a hurry, probably to go take his anger out on one of the training dummies.

Vilkas turned back to his harbinger, worry in his eyes, "Isn't it wise that one of us try and shadow her?"

"Nay, we have to trust she knows what she is doing." Kodlak only sighed, rubbing his temple.

0o0

"I have no idea what I'm doing Delphine and if I get killed from this today, you're going to have the Companions hunt you down!" She yelled at the woman as she changed into her ridiculous party clothes. She had given all her equipment to Malborn, a wood elf that would smuggle her equipment into the embassy for her. Luckily she had bought a mass amount of lock picks on her way to Solitude after meeting Delphine from a Khajit caravan, earning some nervous looks from some of the cats.

"I care not of your 'family', just get it, get the paper work and get out. Malborn will give your stuff and get on with it. Here's your invitation. Remember my life and Malborns life are in your hands." Delphine said cooly.

"Right, so my life doesn't matter?" Hana spat at the Breton. She didn't know how she had put up with Delphine for a day, but it didn't take long for the Blade character to annoy her to the core. As gracefully as she could, she got up onto the carriage.

"If that's how you interpret it, than yes." Delphine shrugged as the wooden carriage started moving. Delphine was lucky Hana was leaving, otherwise she would have jumped off the carriage and strangled the bitch.

Soon the anger subsided, replaced by guilt. As soon as she Hana had spoken to Delphine, she had gone back to her room, and started sobbing like a lost child. Leaving everyone behind back at Jorrvaskrr, not even saying a thorough good bye to everyone, but she had to otherwise she wouldn't be able to this.

She clutched the invitation in her hand as she neared the gates towards the Thalmor Embassy, closer to death. The carriage stopped with a sudden halt, shifting Hana off balance slightly. Using the wooden frame for help, she got off the carriage and strode over to the gates, invitation in hand.

"Welcome to the Thalmor Embassy. Your invitation, please," the Thalmor wizard asked of her.

"Here you go," Hana said trying to keep her voice steady while handing over the piece of paper.

The wizard nodded in accepted and asked for the gates to be opened. Hana walked through the gates to the metal door. Heat pooled over her body as she entered the main hall of the embassy, sworming with high nobles and the snobbiest of Jarls, like Maven Black-Briar.

Hana spotted Malborn standing behind a counter, motioning her to go over to him. Hana was about to walk over when she was interrupted by another High Elf.

"Welcome. I don't believe we're met. I am Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim. And you are …?

Hana hesitated at the question. She was told about Elenwen by Delphine and how she was never to be trusted. The tall Altmer just stood in front of her, her bright golden eyes staring down at her.

"You're Elenwen? I've heard so much about you!" Hana improvised, trying to stall for time.

"Have you? All good, I trust. But you have met at a disadvantage. I'm afraid I know nothing about you…" the Altmer carried on.

Hana was running out of ideas for what to say but didn't have to worry at Malborn coughed from behind her. "Madame Ambassador, I'm sorry to interrupt.." Hana let out a sharp breath of relief.

"What is it, Malborn?" Elenwen spat at the wood elf.

"It's just that we've run out of the Alto win. Do I have your permission to uncork the Arenthia red?"

"Of course. I have told you before not to bother me with such trifles." The Altmer huffed.

"Yes, Madame Ambassador," Malborn nodded and went back to the bar.

"My apologies. We'll have to get better acquainted later. Please, enjoy yourself." Elenwen nodded and walked off. 'Yeah I'm good Elenwen, I already know enough about you.'

Hana sighed in relief and walked as elegantly as she could, almost failing to look like a damned noble, over towards the counter Malborn was standing behind.

"You made it in. Good," he sighed in relief and glanced towards the guards, standing at each pillar in the hall. "As soon as you distract the guards, I'll open this door and we can get you on your way. Let's hope we both live through this day."

"You're telling me," Hana sighed and looked around the room. A bard in the corner of the room was playing a distasteful elven music. 'Like that will do much use.' She scanned the room and saw a very tipsy man sipping on a bench, guards on either sides of him. Hana had a small grin plastered on her face and walked back over to Malborn. "I'm ready."

"Of course. Let me see if we have another bottle of that," Malborn declared spinning on his heel, "I'll be waiting by the door for everyone to be distracted."

Hana nodded in response and swiped a bottle of wine off the bench, walking over to Razelan, the very tipsy nobleman.

"What does a fellow need to do to get a drink around here?" He bellowed, an angry scowl on his face. Boy had she seen an angry scowl like that before.

"You look thirsty," she laughed, "I could easily help you out." She brought the bottle of wine from behind her back and waved the green bottled liquor in front of his face.

"Oh my friend, you are a generous soul!" He smiled trying to grab at the bottle suspended by Hana's hand. She pulled the bottle away further from the man.

"Ah, not quite sir. I have to ask you a favour first." She smirked. "I need you to create a distraction."

Razelan laughed and grabbed the bottle from Hana's hand, taking a swig from the bottle. "That is all? You are one strange lady, but it shall be done." He got up from his stool and stumbled towards the centre of the room, the bottle of wine held in his hand above his head. Hana giggled at the man as he called for everyones attention.

While everyone gathered around the drunken man, Hana slipped away to the back of the bar meeting Malborn. He opened a door for her to continue through rather hastily and closed it shut before anyone noticed, hiding in what seemed to be a pantry area.

"So far, so good. Let's hope nobody saw us slip out. We need to pass through the kitchen. Your gear is hidden in the larder. Just stay close and let me do any talking, got it?" Malborn fussed, which Hana only nodded in response.

Malborn opened the door leading to the kitchen were a Khajit assistant was tending to a stew near the open fire. "Who comes, Malborn? You know I don't like strange smells in my kitchen." She carried on with a light lisp. 'Like you smell any better dearie,' Hana scoffed to herself. Her wolf spirit howling at the cat.

"A guest, feeling ill. Leave the poor wretch be." Malborn confirmed and kept walking.

"A guest? In the kitchens? You know this is against the rules…"

"Rules , is it, Tsavanni? I didn't realise that eating Moon Sugar was permitted. Perhaps I should ask the Ambassador…"

The cat hissed at the elf, "Tss! Get out of here. I saw nothing."

Malborn pushed Hana towards a door and closing it behind him. "You're gear is in that chest. I'll lock the door behind you. Don't screw this up."

"Thanks for the confidence," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Malborn left the room swiftly. She quickly ridded herself of her fine clothes and replaced them with the more familiar feeling of heavy armour, not her best choice for sneaking around a heavily guarded embassy. Shoving what lock picks she had with her into a small pouch, sheathed her ebony axe and held onto her shield, slowly opening the door towards a long corridor.

0o0

Only a few bolts of lightning, a Frost Astronach threatening to turn into pulp, a few flames and bounds swords later, Hana made her way through the Embassy, in what she thought was her best attempt of being sneaky. Sure the constant yelling of the guards weren't helping but it was her best attempt yet. How the heck could those damned elves summon a sword out of magic? This is crazy!

She sculled a potion of healing, slightly gagging at its content and pushed on deeper into the embassy. Hana walked through the winding hallways, she found herself in a small office, two guards staring down at her. She was trapped because of her carelessness. "Would you believe that I got lost?" She smiled innocently but her smile fading as the two guards pulled out their sword, their other hand glowing with some kind of magic. "Okay, I'm not the best liar," Hana shrugged and grabbed her axe, twisting it around in the air.

A guard dressed in elven armour came charging at her, sparks flying from his hand. Hana's eyes opened wider, ducking in time, narrowly avoided being hit by the pure energy. Hana threw her axe towards the Altmer, making a new home in the centre of skull. The second guard yelled in anger and charged her, swinging his sword at her. Bringing her shield up, she pushed back against the elf. She swung her black shield, hitting the elf square in the chest making him stumble back. With him staggering, it left Hana with enough time to grab her axe from its resting place, plunging it down on the back of the Thalmor's neck, making him fall dead instantly.

Hana sheathed her axe and walked over to a desk, a key and three journals spread across the table. Obvious this was the paper work she needed, she scooped up the files and exited the room.' All of this just for damned paper work, this must be important,' she hummed as she walked through more stairs, leading towards a large wooden door. She carefully opened the door, not wanting to alert any guards that may be in the room below. Hana went through the door and found herself on a landing above a room, where a Thalmor wizard sat on his glorified arse, cleaning blood soaked tools.

Damned Thalmor and their methods of getting information. In the other end of the room, Hana could just see an figure in the darkness of the room. 'Well shit,' Hana palmed at her face before making her way down the stairs, towards the wizard.

Her best chance yet, she might as well try what Grace had taught her. She slipped her iron dagger from its hilt on her leg and crawled closer to the Thalmor. Keeping her breaths steady and making small movement, she crept closer to the elf. She had managed to get right behind him, even in her heavy armour. Standing slowly, she raised her dagger and with one slick motion, cut the throat of the wizard. Gurgling filled the room from the Altmer drowning in his own blood. He slumped in his chair, blood pooling bellow him.

Hana placed her dagger back into the hilt of her leg and walked over to the man chained to the wall.

"I told you, I don't know anything else about it," he wailed to her, obviously thinking that she was the Thalmor.

"I'm not here to torture you," Hana said calmly, squatting down to meet the Nords eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and had oozing wounds and scabs all over his body. The only clothes he wore were baggy and old pants.

"What? Who, "He choked, "What do you want then?"

"No time to explain," Hana sighed, getting up and unchaining him from the wall. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, sure, okay. Come on, this way. I've seen the guards use it to get rid of the bodies. It must lead somewhere."

"Aye, I'll follow you." Hana agreed. Suddenly the doors from upstairs swung forward, Mlaborn coming forward, two guards following him in toe. "Listen up spy. You're trapped in here, and we have your accomplice. Surrender immediately or you both die."

"Never mind me! I'm already dead!" Malborn cried, trying to pull away from the guards but was held steady.

"Silence traitor! Move," the guard barked at the wood elf. Hana grabbed for her dagger again, and threw it at one of the guards, going straight through his skull. Malborn used the distraction, pushing the other guard off the side of the balcony, letting him fall to the ground. Short after, Malborn screamed in pain, a large gash across his arm. Hana ran up to the fallen guard and finished him off, slamming her axe down on his chest.

Malborn raced down the stairs towards Hana, blood seeping from his arm, soaking his clothes, "What in the divines happened to stealth Hana!" Malborn fussed at her.

"You trust a Nord to be able to sneak? We're all alive, so get over it," Hana rolled her eyes and fished out a potion for Malborn. "Drink this and shut up."

"Now the Thalmor will be hunting me down for the rest of my life. I hope it was worth it," he grumbled taking the potion from Hana's hand.

Etienne, the prisoner, tapped Hana on the shoulder, "You two stop your bickering. We need to get out of here."

0o0

"Why is it that you always seem to be dragging me into dangerous positions Delphine that always have no point to it!" Hana stormed towards the Breton, slamming the files down into the desk. "Now the Thalmor will be chasing after me!" Hana had arrived in Riverwood barely living on any sleep from a week of travelling back to Riverwood, escaping Thalmor walking the roads plus bandits.

"Did they get your name?" Delphine asked, flipping through her own file the Thalmor had put together.

"No, luckily Malborn interrupted before Elenwen could get my name. And before you ask as far as I'm aware, they don't know that I'm Dragonborn." Hana sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Then there is nothing to worry about. " Delphine shrugged flipped through more pages of the leather-covered file. "So what about the dragons?"

"No are you okay Hana? Or did you get hurt? Nay, the Thalmor know nothing about the dragons."

Delphine raised her eyebrows towards Hana, "Really? That seems hard to believe. You're sure about that?"

"Nay, they have new magic that can pull dead flying lizards out of the ground and destroy all of Skyrim. Of course I'm sure of it! We saw our self that another dragon was raising the others." Hana huffed, "But they are looking into it. They're looking for someone called Esbern."

Delphines eyes widened in shock. "Figures the old man would be getting hunted down by the Thalmor. I didn't think he was alive and that those Altmer had gotten him."

"Why would they be hunting the crazy old fool?" Hana quizzed Delphine, her patients growing thin.

"Esbern was one of the Blades archivists, back before the Thalmor smashed us in the Great War. He knew everything about the anciet dragonlore of the Blades. No body paid much attention to him, he was obsessed with the knowledge. I guess he isn't as crazy as what we thought."

"You don't say," Hana smirked, "Well they seem to think he's hiding out in Riften."

"Aye, probably in the Ratway. You better head to Riften then. Talk to Brynjolf, He is, what you could say, well connected. Oh and when you find Esbern, you may have some trouble getting him to trust you. Just ask him where he was on the 30th of Frostfall. He'll know what it means."

Hana nodded in reply, "Fine, but I'm not leaving straight away, I was just in a damned Thalmor Embassy! I need to rest otherwise I could pass out on the trip there."

"That is fine. Stay in one of the rooms for the night and leave in the morning, free of charge." Delphine said, flicking through another file.

"Wait you actually have a heart?" Hana snickered, grabbing her gear from the chest in the corner of the room. Delphine just rolled her eyes at Hana and went back to flipping through the notes.

Walking back up the stairs and towards her room, Hana could feel her exhaustion coming back to her. Her body ached from being bashed with shields and attacked by swords, let alone the damned magic that those elves used.

Her hair been singed further than the first dragon attack. It use to hang just to her waist but now had parts missing all the way up to her elbow. Grabbing her dagger and looking at the mirror in her small room, she started chopping off her hair, stopping it at her half way up her bicep. It was just long enough to pull to the side where it usually sat.

She pulled off her armour and changed into a simple tunic, wearing her garments underneath. Using the small washbasin in her room and a rag, she wiped away any grime on her face, mainly elven blood.

In an instant, she fell onto her bed and closed her eyes. Having left Vilkas earlier that week still nagged at her. She had travelled to Solitude with Delphine, taking more than 3 days travel than what was expected. Then waiting another week for Delphine to get her contacts in order, then waiting another few days for the actual party since she had missed the past 3 that had happened.

Slowly, sleep overcame her tired body, sending her into a dreamless sleep

0o0

Now she was stuck. Having to leave for Riften that morning was one of her worst decisions she had chosen. She had two ways to go. Go through Helgen, get attacked by Bandits and remember that black dragon, or, go past Whiterun, risking the guards seeing her and which they will probably talk of seeing the Dragonborn, or let alone run into someone she knows.

"Hana, there is a horse outside of the Inn for your travel." Delphine instructed her, as she left her room.

"Aye, thank you Delphine. I will return back here with Esbern, either dead or alive." Hana sassed, walking towards the door.

"Preferably alive," Delphine huffed.

Hana laughed to herself and left inn, and looked for the horse. It was just a plain chestnut horse, a young one at that. More likely to have more speed than one of her old horses back with her parents.

"Passing Whiterun it is," Hana sighed to herself, tying her bag to the saddle of the horse and leapt onto the horse.

By horse, Whiterun would be less than an hour away, then maybe another two days of travel if Hana was able to stay awake.

She spurred her horse on, continuing for Whiterun.

It took less time than what Hana had liked before she could see the walls of Whiterun in the distance. She sighed nervously and continued on the road, nearing the city.

Hana spurred her horse on faster, pacing them at a gallop as they went past the farm houses and then the stables. Hana made quick look around to make sure that there was no one that would recognize her. Luck was not on her side. 'Fuck' was the only word running through Hana's mind, slightly panicking. Farkas and Aela were talking to the stable keeper and Hana was going to run straight past them.

Hana looked over as she passed the stables, feeling as though things were going slower than usual. Both Aela and Farkas looked up at her while she scanned their faces. Next thing she knew, Farkas was yelling her name out. Hana kicked her horse frantically, which did manage to increase the speed of her horse.

"Hana!" Farkas cried out after her, but his yells began to fade as her horse rode like the wind towards Riften, trying to stop her tears from falling down her face. When Dragonreach was out of sight, Hana slowed her horse, going at a slow trot.

Farkas would tell Vilkas straight away she was sure of it, and then he would probably follow her, track her down and haul her arse back to Jorrvaskrr. 'Stop being ridiculous, he wouldn't drag you back there,' she scolded herself. The tears faded from existence on her face as she carried on though the woods toward Riften.

0o0

"WHAT!" Lockan yelled, jumping up from his seat. Vilkas couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hana had just raced past Whiterun, not stopping for anyone, even Farkas. Only the Circle members, not including Kodlak, where all in the mead hall when Farkas and Aela came rushing in.

"You heard me. She just raced past us. If it wasn't for Aela I would have stole one of the horses and raced after her." Farkas assured.

"Why hell did she go past Whiterun? She obviously came from Riverwood no doubt about that." Aela asked, running her hand through her auburn locks. Hana and Aela had grown close during her time at the Companions, leaving Aela with someone that she does not want to pummel into the ground.

Vilkas sighed knowing exactly why. "The only reason she would come back this way is to avoid Helgen. When I first had to go with her that way, she freaked and wouldn't go anywhere near that burnt down town."

"Why would she want to avoid Helgen? It probably just filled with bandits and that's it." Lockan scoffed.

"Didn't your sister ever tell you she was there when the dragon attacked you idiot?" Vilkas snapped back at him.

Lockan look at Vilkas with shock, "Nay, she didn't." Vilkas shook his head at how stupid Lockan had been. Lockan should have known that she would have disappeared eventually the way he kept acting around her and stopping her from doing anything.

"Well there can be only two possibilities where she is going. Windhelm or Riften, and I would have to take my bet on Riften. She would definitely be going a long way around for a short cut." Aela sighed.

"That's it then, we're leaving and getting my sister back." Lockan stated before picking up his great sword.

"No we're not Lockan. It has been three weeks since she left. We just have to hope she comes back in her own time." Aela hissed at him. Vilkas couldn't agree more, but wished that she would come back soon. He missed her so much, her laugh and her sarcastic tone as much as it was annoying.

"I just got my sister back and I don't plan on losing her again!" Lockan snapped back.

"Lockan, we know that she is alive at least. She has probably been to the Embassy already for sure. She will be back when she needs to be," Vilkas sighed, "Look I know that its hard on all of us that she got up and left weeks ago but there is no point in whining about."

"And her I thought you would be the one shattering into a million pieces," Aela smirked. He couldn't deny it, he had already been shattered into a million pieces the morning Hana left.

"Whatever Aela, I'm doing her wishes." Vilkas sighed. "If she doesn't want to come back than that's that." He prayed that wasn't the case. Vilkas walked away from the group and towards the back patio. She had been gone for nearly a month and now she just runs past Whiterun like it didn't worry her, ignoring his brother.

If she was to return the next day, he wouldn't know what he would do. On the other hand, he was relieved that she had been seen. Among the younger Companions, they feared that she may have been dead, and it that exact worry had started to sink into him.

He sat down at on the stone steps on the training yard, keeping his gaze towards the ground. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there before he heard the doors open behind him. His brother sat down next to him, not a word said between the two.

"How could she have just left and then go sprinting past here?" Vilkas sighed, breaking the silence.

"How the heck am I supposed to know? You're the brains here." Farkas laughed slightly, "My best bet, she is probably hitting herself for leaving, especially after you two had such a fun night."

"Why am I not surprised you heard that," Vilkas rolled his eyes.

"Well you aren't exactly quiet you know but non the less, I bet she misses you most of all."

"If she did, then why hasn't she come back yet?" Vilkas growled.

Farkas paused before answering his brother, "She is just doing what she thinks is right, if she does love you, Hana will come back. How about a bet?"

Vilkas sighed and looked up at his brother, "If this is you're attempt at cheering me up, you're failing."

"Come on, you have been walking around the hall like a lost wolf pup."

"Fine, what's your bet?"

"Okay you will love this. 100 gold if Hana walks through the doors and throws a dagger at her brother." Farkas jeered. Vilkas couldn't help but chuckled at the bet. Knowing Hana, she probably would do something like that.

"Okay, I'll take that bet." Vilkas laughed.

"I did forget to mention I sent a letter to Grace, asking her if she heard anything about Hana she is to let us know." Farkas pointed out.

Vilkas laughed slightly at his brother, "You and that damned Breton."

"What?" Farkas asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You're obsessed with her, just ask her to be with you already."

"I wish I could brother, she isn't interested in me, she's after that lad from the Thieves Guild."

Vilkas raised his eyebrows at him, "Brynjolf? That pain in the arse? I don't see how she is, she seems to take a fair liking to you, as per most of the other woman in Skyrim." Vilkas scoffed at his brother.

"You're just jealous that I got more attention than you when we were younger," Farkas stated. He wasn't wrong. Farkas had always been the better brother when it came to getting females attention. He would often be in the background when came to his brother when they were younger. Although it wasn't all bad, he got to taunt his brother about it.

"Aye, but not anymore, I hope anyway," Vilkas sighed. The sound of rumbling rolled across Whiterun's landscape as the brother sat outside. "We best head back inside before it starts raining," Vilkas stated before slowly getting up, his brother in tow.

"Do you think I ever have a chance with Grace?" Farkas asked as they walked back inside the hall.

"Aye, I think you do brother but only time will tell," Vilkas shrugged, closing the door behind him. Aela and Lockan were sitting down at the table, arguing about something.

"What do you against magic?" Lockan growled.

"It's useless if you want to fight someone!" Aela snapped back.

Vilkas looked at his brother, eyebrows raised. Farkas frowned slightly at his brother and turned his gaze back towards the duo. "What in Oblivion are you two arguing about?" Vilkas pushed in.

Aela huffed a piece of hair out of her face and pointed at Lockan, "This ice-brain wants to go off and go to the Winterhold College! You're a Companion not some mage!"

"So what if I become a mage? It's a good skill to have!" Lockan argued. Great, Hana is gone and now Lockan wants to become a mage. Vilkas shook his head at the two Circle members. 'Hana get back soon, please,' he prayed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyyyy everybody! Yeah sorry it has been a while since i uploaded.  
**

 **Okay so im hoping to upload a chapter each week if i can. If it over a week and i havent uploaded, im still working on my chapter oooorr i just havent had time to upload it (laziness :3) any hoo, here's the chapter tat you guys have been waiting so long for.**

 **Always, remember to follow the story and leave a review, its much appreciated**

 **Enjoy**

 **\- Rosey❤❤**

* * *

Chapter 16:

'How the heck does Grace live down here?' Hana pinches her nosed as she wandered through the ratways, in search of the Ragged Flagon. As expected it took Hana two days of travelling by horse to reach Riften and catching the guards out on trying to get unwary travellers to pay tax into the city.

Much had changed since Hana had been in Riften. There were lots more people, and the Black-Briars didn't control everything in that city.

During her 'adventure' in the Ratway, she stumbled across so many lowlifes than she thought. Eventually she could see a door in the dim lighting with writing on it. 'Welcome Visitor,' its said. Seemed to Hana that not many people seemed to go down here often. She opened the door into flagon, slightly relived from the smell of the place. Honey and a mouldy aroma wafted around the tavern making Hana cringe slightly. Water dripped from the moss infested ceiling and walls. The stone glinted from the light reflected from the water.

Walking across the tavern, she could feel the eyes of the occupants eyeing her down with every step. Her armour clinked across the stone floor as she walked closer to the bar of tavern where an man was wiping down the bench. He looked up at Hana with curious eyes, "Welcome stranger, the names Vekel, give me a yell if you need anything." He said continuing the clean the bench.

"Do you know of a man living in the Ratways by chance?" She asked as sweetly as she could.

"Nay, can't say I remember anyone like that. Say talk to the tall red-headed lad Brynrolf, he may know something," Vekel shrugged. "He should be in the market square."

Hana nodded in annoyance. Trust them to make her run around like an idiot. She left the tavern behind her and backtracked to above.

She had never been so relieved to smell fresh air again when she stepped back out into the city of Riften. The wooden pathway creaked below her as she walked to the stairs to the market. She was surprised that she hadn't seen Grace yet. However, she was probably off doing some other biddings, the guild wanted her to do. She pushed her hair away from her face as she walked across the market square, the usual banter of sales people trying to sell their junk. She knew exactly who Brynrolf was. She never heard the end of it from Grace going on and on about the man the man when she was younger. She was acquainted with him but was never real good friends with him either.

She scanned the market for the man in his little stand. He was standing there bantering some form of elixir the was probably rubbish. Hana sighed and walked over the man, a small smile on her face. "Long time no see Brynrolf," Hana cooed at him.

Brynrolf turned around and looked at the young woman, "Well I be damned. Good to see you again lass," He smiled in his foreign accent. "What are you doing here?"

Hana sighed sightly, "Looking for man, goes by the name Esbern. You seen him?"

Brynrolf shrugged slightly, "I've heard of the name, buts that about it."

Hana raised an eyebrow at the man, "Fine, maybe this may refresh your memory," Hana flipped open her small satchel on her hip, finding it empty. That's when she heard the whistling from behind her. Hana spun around and saw a leather clad figure waltzing away from her. By the height of the figure Hana had to guess it was Grace, no doubt about it. "Grace you little shit! Give that back! Please excuse me Brynrolf." Hana ran after her friend around the market, hearing the red headed Nord laugh behind her and into the back streets of the city before she caught up, and tackled her friend, snatching her gold perse of Grace.

"Jeeze someone is in a good mood," Grace laughed as she was pinned to the ground by Hana's foot.

"Well not considering that my friend tried to steal from me, again," Hana jeered, taking her foot off Grace's chest and helping her up onto her own feet.

"Now I'm guessing you're here for your 'business'?" Grace shrugged, rubbing off any dirt on her face.

"Aye, I am and was about to get some answers for it until you rudely interrupted." Hana glared at her friend.

"I can't help that. I'm you guessing you didn't come alone. Where is your man? Or Farkas?" Grace smiled nudging Hana slightly. Hana frowned slightly and looked down towards the ground.

"Ha yeah, funny story about that," Hana tried to laugh but failed. "They don't exactly know where I am at the current moment…"

"What! Hana what the in the nine divines did you do?!" Grace barked at her.

"I didn't do anything! It was my stupid brother that started the whole mess about the Embassy."

"Figures. Well you obviously survived the infiltration but that doesn't explain why you haven't gone back to Jorrvaskrr. How long have you been gone?"

Hana paused before wincing slightly, "Nearly a month…"

"That's it. You're an idiot! Although that would explain why Farkas had sent me a letter regarding if I had seen you. Please tell me you're going back soon?"

"I don't know Grace."

"That's it. After this 'quest' you're going on, you're high tailing your arse back to Whiterun." Grace huffed at her.

"Fine," Hana sighed, pushing her stuborn pride aside. "First you have to help me out, I need to find a man called Esbern. Do you know him?"

"Aye, I know him. I give him food and everything else down there. Why?" Grace questioned.

"You know Delphine? Apperently he is a member of the Blades and I have to find the bastard and take him back to Riverwood, hopefully not getting attacked by the Thalmor," Hana sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I will show you to him, I'm meant to be meeting Mercer at someplace near Windhelm but he can wait, follow me," Grace smiled and walked towards the cemetery.

"Grace, why are we going this way?" Hana asked her friend as they walked towards a small open shake with a coffin in it. A small diamond with a small circle in the middle was centred on the coffin.

"Easier way to get to the Ratway, don't you dare tell anyone about this, got it?" Grace warned.

"Loud and clear midget," Hana laughed as Graces pressed the symbol and stepped back. The sound of stone grounding on stone filled the air, the coffin moving back revealing a passage way with a trap door at the bottom.

"So this is why this is here." Hana chuckled as they walked down the stairs.

"I'm going to get hell when the others see you down there," Grace sighed removing the hatch and climbing down the ladder, Hana promptly following. The same smell from the Ratway filled her nose and made her cringe. "How the hell do you live down here Grace, it reeks," Hana said as he jumped off the ladder and onto the ground. She looked around the room in front of her. It looked similar to the Ragged Flagon except had for small bridges over the centre of water, forming at a small island.

"You get used to it after a while," Grace sighed and began walking, "Keep your head down when we walk across okay? Welcome to the Cistern."

Hana nodded in agreeance as she walked across the large room, avoiding any eye contact from it inhabitants. The sound of arrows being fired made her be on edge constantly as she walked next to Grace.

"Grace, who is this? You may be close with Brynrolf but your breaking the rules!" A fellow thief yelled at Grace as they walked onto the small stone island.

"Oh shut up Vipir, she's not here for long and Bryn is fine with it so shut up," Grace hissed at him.

"Well if it isn't Hana my best bud!" Rune shouted from a table not far from her. Hana rolled her eyes at his comment and walked on with Grace. "Hey guys, you wont believe this, Grace is friends with the legendary Dragonborn!"

Snickers filled the room. Hana spun around he glared at Rune, Grace doing the same. "Shout his arse to the ground would ya." Grace huffed.

"Gladly," Hana snarled, "FUS RO DAH!" A thunderous sound filled the room and sent three other guild members flying to the ground. Hana laughed as they all held their heads and tried to get up. "Don't test me again guys, next time won't be as nice!"

The two laughed and continued walking to the door leading to the Ratway, Grace leading the way. "So why do you need to find this guy?" Grace asked as they went through winding tunnels.

"He knows a lot about dragons apparently and why they might be coming back." Hana shrugged.

"Well it obviously isn't a force from any mages or anything like that for sure," Grace scoffed as they continued to walk further into the Ratways.

"You're telling me. Delphine thought that the Thalmor had something to do with it. The worst that they could do it try to ban them or something," Hana laughed. Grace giggled slightly at her comment.

"Well you aren't wrong," Grace chuckled, "He is just up here, do you want me to stay with you?"

"Just stay back here and wait for me," Hana stated as she walked past Grace and into the opening of the room, heading towards a large metal door.

As Hana walked across to the door, she could hear random nonsense from an old lady down below here.

"There's the Blades agent! Kill her!" An elf screamed from below her. 'Damned Thalmor,'

"Grace! Lend a hand?" Hana shouted from across the room as the elves started shooting arrow at her. Gurgling sounds filled the air making Hana look down. The two Thalmor that were pursuing her, were laying on their back, a dagger lodged in their throats.

"Well that works," Hana joked and turned back to the door. Hana banged on the door with her armoured hand. "Esbern, open the door! The name's Hana!"

"Go away," a rash voice came from the other side.

"Esbern, I'm going to ask you again, open this door old man," Hana warned.

"What no, that's not me. I'm not Esbern. I don't know what you're talking about."

Hana pinched the bridge of her nose out of frustration, "30th of Frostfall Esbern." She sighed.

The sound of iron shifting made Hana look up. A small panel in the door opened, allowing Hana to see the old man. He was quite old and pale and white hair dusted his head. "What did you say?" he asked through the panel.

"Delphine asked me to say that. Obviously that means something to you," Hana said, crossing her arms over her armoured chest.

"Indeed, I do remember. Delphine really is alive then. You better come in then and tell me what you want." Esbern stated and closed the panel. A series of locks started clicking after each other making Hana look back at Grace who just shrugged. "Protectection?"

Hana rolled her eyes and looked back to the open door, walking inside and joining the old man.

"So, Delphine keeps up the fight after all these years. I thought she'd realised it's hopeless by now. I tried to tell her years ago." He sighed, leaning against a table in his small room.

"Well you know her, she's as stubborn as a Mammoth. You have been locked away for too long old man. There is a Dragonborn back in Skyrim." Hana clarified.

Esbern quickly spun around and looked towards Hana, eyes wide. "What? If this is true then there is hope! Tell me where is this Dragonborn, where is he?"

Hana's jaw fell open in shock, "I'm standing right infront of you and sorry that I'm not exactly up to standards." She huffed.

"You? I'm sorry if I offended you, I always though the Dragonborn would be a man sorry. We must go as soon as we can. Just let me get what I need and we can go." Esbern declaired, shuffling around his room, stuffing books and other items into a bag.

"Okay, I will be outside waiting." Hana huffed and walked out of the room and towards Grace. "Great so apparently the Dragonborn is seen to be a man not a damned woman!" She complained to Grace, flailing her arms in the air.

Grace laughed at her reaction, making Hana chuckle slightly, "Well they got that wrong in the books then. Also I hope you don't mind me tagging along with you until we reach the cross road to Windhelm." Grace stated, fixing the pack on her back.

"Thank the Divines you are. I don't think I can tolerate another Blade's character," Hana said while holding her head.

"Okay let's get going then," Esbern stated, walking up behind the friends.

"It should be a five day walk at least from here, if there isn't any interruptions," Hana sighed, "Grace you lead the way out and pray that we pass Whiterun at night fall."

"Why is that Hana? It is safer to travel during the day than at night." Esbern wondered.

Hana sighed and look at the old man, "I'm not at good terms at the moment around that area, so I only ask he travel through there at night."

"Yeah I wonder why," Grace huffed and took the lead, taking them through the winding tunnels of the Ratway. It felt like not much time passed before they walked out of the tunnels and into the daylight. It was late in the afternoon when they exited the gates of Riften and into the wilderness.

"If I find your hand in my pocket, I will cut it off sneak-thief," a guard warned them as they walked past.

Hana looked down at her friend as they continued to walk along the road, "Sneak-thief? Really?" Hana sighed at her friend, a slight giggle following.

"I can't help that I get caught a couple hundred times by the guards," She shrugged with a not so innocent smile on her face.

"You're just looking for trouble Grace," Hana chuckled and looked back towards the road, "We should be able to walk for an hour or so before stopping."

"Fine, but you're taking the first watch, I don't want to be killed by some bandits," Grace huffed, crossing her arms over her leather-clad chest.

"I wasn't going to argue with you, not like I can sleep usually anyway," She shrugged. Ever since getting her beast blood, she has never been able to sleep like she once could. Not waking up in every few hours. It had become a usual routine for her, staying up late at night not being able to sleep.

Grace elbowed Hana and winked; "I wonder why," Hana rolled her eyes at her friend and continued on walking.

0o0

They had passed The Rift hold and continued on into Eastmarch. Exhaustion was wearing at Hana's body as they tracked through the harsh weather of what Skyrim had to offer, each step was more difficult than the next. Grace had been trying to her best to keep Hana awake for most of the day but her attempts weren't working for her.

"Hana, when you stop next, you are taking a rest," Grace commanded her as they reached the cross road to Windhelm.

"Yes mother," Hana giggle at her friend, "Please be safe Grace, and tread lightly in those crypts, there is always something that will try to jump out at you."

"I'm not stupid Hana, I know what I'm doing. I promise you I won't get killed or shot at." Grace tried to assure Hana, somehow she didn't believe her.

"Okay, stop by Whiterun when you can," Hana nodded and wrapped Grace into a hug.

"Trust me I will, oh and give this to Farkas would you," Grace pulled a small amulet out of her pocket and handed it to Hana. On the chain was the same emblem that was on the stone at the coffin entrance.

"I will, again be safe," Hana said while stuffing the chain into her satchel.

"Give me a break would you," Grace laughed as she walked off towards Windhelm.

Hana turned and caught up to Esbern. They hadn't talked much over their trip and may as well make the time pass. They were nearing the edge of Eastmarch and into Whiterun Hold when Hana finally decided to speak up.

"Esbern, when you said a couple of days ago, what did you mean by, "It's hopeless?"

"Young lass, you have are just as blind as anyone else in Skryim. Alduin has returned, just like the prophecy." Esbern stated, excitement in his voice.

"Oh yes, that damned thing," Hana sighed.

"As I was saying, the Dragon from the dawn of time, who decours the souls of the dead. No one can escape his hunger, here or in the afterlife." Esbern warned as they continued walking closer to Whiterun. Hana stopped in her tracks, not wanting to venture any closer to the city during the day.

"Can we stop until night fall? As I said before I'm not walking past that city during the day," Hana whined to Esbern.

Esbern shook his head frantically, "I'm sorry Hana but I need to talk to Delphine, we are just going to have to risk it."

"Aye fine," Hana sighed, her voice slightly shaking as they continued walking. "If we continue at this pace, we should be able to make it to Riverwood just by mid night. Now what were you saying?" This was her best attempt she had to try take her mind off things as they walked closer to Whiterun.

"Yes well he will devour all things and the world will end. I am afraid nothing will be able to stop him."

"So you're talking about the literal end of the world?" Hana asked with an eyebrow raised

"Yes exactly! It's all been foretold as the end had already begun. Alduin has returned and only you are able to stop him." He fussed.

"Well no pressure then Esbern," Hana said rolling her eyes at him and picked up her pace as she continued to walk ahead of the old man.

"But I have the up most amount of faith that you are able to do this Hana, you wouldn't have been chosen for this task if the gods didn't think you were able to do it."

Hana just hummed in agreeance and kept her eyes trained to the road. The figure of Dragonsreach came into view a head of Hana and Esbern as they continued walking. Hana shakily sighed and fastened her pace, making sure the old man could still catch up.

"So why is it that you need to avoid Whiterun? Trouble with the guards?" Esbern carried on.

"Nay, I more or less left with out letting anyone know after a fight. I went past here after seeing Delphine and someone I knew saw me and now they probably have alerted the guards to tell them if they see me." Hana consoled.

"None of my business as to why you left but it must be a someone important if they're looking for you. A noble man?"

"No definitely not. I'm in the Companions, they're the ones who have been probably looking for me for the past month." Hana mumbled.

"My advice to you girl, you can't keep running from them. I'm sure that they will forgive you for running away." Esbern coaxed. Hana looked at the old man and smiled.

"You know, you're not as bad as Delphine as what I thought." Hana laughed bowing her head. She looked up slightly and saw two guards walking closer to them on the road. Hana kept her head down as they walked past, wishing that she had a helmet. "Good day travellers," one of the guards commented as they walked past. Hana sighed in relief as they walked further away from the guards, passing the farmhouses outside of the city walls. Walking past the stables, Hana glanced to the side, making sure that no one that knows her sees her walking past.

"Why didn't we walk the other way Hana, through Helgen?" Esbern asked as they walked further away from the city.

"I was there when Alduin attacked the town, ironically he saved me from being executed before he burned the town to the ground." Hana sighed looking ahead of them. "Well I be damned, we only have two hours or so left before we reach Riverwood."

"You were at Helgen? Tell me what did he look like?" Esbern asked her, excitement in his voice.

"Calm down old man," Hana laughed, " Well was a lot bigger than any other dragons I have seen. His scales poked out of his body and was as dark as Oblivion. And his eyes, they could easily piece someone's soul." A cold shiver ran down Hana's spine at the thought of the twisted Dragon.

"So how many dragons have you killed? Do you absorb their souls as told in the books of old?"

"Aye, I have only helped kill three dragons and all of them I absorbed their souls. It is so surreal honestly, taking in their life form and all. Knowing their knowledge from the past and all." Hana shrugged like it was nothing out of the ordinary, but now it really is nothing different for her.

"Tell me from the beginning what has happened," Esbern encouraged her.

"Fine, but this is going to be a long story old man," Hana chuckled.

0o0

She was exhausted, and the last thing she wanted to do was talk to Delphine and Esbern talking in what Hana liked to call 'The Dungeon.' She was leaning against the wall, eyes closed resting her head on the wall trying to listen to the two Blades commune.

"Esbern what are you getting at now?" Delphine sighed, resting her hands on the table in front of her as Esbern flicks through numerous books.

"You see, right here. Sky Haven Temple, constructed around the main Akiviri military camps in the Reach, during their conquest of Skyrim."

"Do you know what he is talking about?" Delphine asked Hana. She just flicked her hands away at Delphine and opened her eyes.

"Something about a temple I think. I read it somewhere back with my parents. Please I did what you asked for me Delphine, all I aske for you is that I leave for Whiterun in the morning." Hana sighed, trying to stay awake.

"Let her go Delphine, we can send her a letter if she is needed. I need to do some research first before we go." Esbern agreed with Hana. She was really starting to like the old man.

"No she needs to stay here and listen to this. It is her fate that she defeats Alduin," Delphine argued.

"Honestly, fuck fate Delphine. The last thing I want right now is to be listening to all of this. I will stay for now but I can always change my mind bitch," Hana snarled.

"Shh the both of you, you see right here. This is where they built Alduin's Wall. Set in stone with all their accumulated dragon lore. Despite the far-reaching fame of Alduin's Wall at the time, one wonders of the ancient world." Esbern cut in, flickering through numerous pages.

" Where are you getting at?" Delphine huffed.

"Alduin's Wall was where the ancient Blades recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return. Part history and part prophecy. Its location has been lost for centuries but I've found it again. It was never lost just forgotten by the elders of the Blades."

"So you think that we can use this wall to defeat Alduin?" The Breton pushed at the old man.

"Well yes, maybe… I can't guarantee it."

"That's it then. We head to Sky Haven Temple."

Hana pushed of the all and trudged over to Delphine, "Yes why not. Let's just detach the wall and throw it at the dragon, that will fix him won't it. You must be crazy if you think that I'm going tonight or tomorrow. I haven't had a chance to properly for the past month Delphine. I have been travelling all across Skyrim and I for one am sick of it." Hana barked at the woman. The nerve of that woman expecting Hana to be able to go after some stupid wall especially after she has done for the lazy woman.

"I understand that you need your rest Hana but we have to get to the wall before Alduin attacks next!" Delphine retorted back.

"Yes because tomorrow he will just appear out of the sky and attack! If he does I hope he gets you first!" Hana growled. Her skin began to itch and her blood boiled, her wolf spirit trying to make a surprise visit. 'Come on, you know you can easily bite her head off,' her wolf spirit laughed at her.

'Don't tempt me,' Hana cooed back, "I'm leaving tonight," and with that Hana snatch her bag from the ground and stormed out of the room and towards the door of the inn. How could she expect Hana to be able to go on some wild hunt for a damned wall that might not even help. She was through with the whole business.

Thunder raged above her as she walked along the road. She didn't care if it stormed above her, as long as she was away from that damned Breton. 'Just get to Whiterun, fall asleep at the gates if you have to,' she kept reminding herself. Rain pelted down at her form as she trudged further toward the city's plains. The icy water soaked her hair and making her shiver slightly, causing any dirt and her war paint to slightly run off her face as she walked.

She shivered slightly in the storm, wind wrapping its hands around Hana's hair wiping her in the face. All she could think about was just getting back to Jorrvaskrr and seeing everyone in hall, Vilkas more than anything. She still felt the guilt in her stomach weighing her down from the night she left.

What would he say to her when she walks into the hall? What would her brother say to her? Scold her and lock her away in her room again. This time she had done it. Messed up completely. A constant nagging made an appearance in her head as she walked. What if they kicked her out of the Companions and the Circle? 'They would never do that, would they?' she asked herself. Worry set in as she continued on in the rain.

'Well you never know child, Vilkas probably won't look at you the same way again,' Her wolf spirit howled at her.

'Don't need your opinion wolf,' she sighed back. The light of the city came into view, giving her slim hope that it would all be over soon. She quickened her pace, trying to make it to the city as quickly as she could.

Another clap of thunder sounded above her. Then another. Hana stopped in her tracks and looked up in the sky. 'That wasn't thunder was it,' she asked her spirit but got no reply. It sounded again, making Hana spin around frantically looking at the sky. The sky lit up with light from a lightning strike, illuminating the sky with light purple. In the clouds, Hana saw a flying figure travel through the clouds.

"Come at me you damned dragon! I'm already having a shit day now, why not be more of a challenge!" She screamed at the ancient being. As if it had heard her, it plunged from the sky straight towards her, fire raging from its mouth as it swooped down towards her.

Jumping out of the way of the flames, Hana rolled a couple of meters before jumping to her feet holding her axe and shield tightly. The dragon landed in front of her, its golden scales glistening from the rain and reflecting any lightning from the storm above them. Hana charged at the dragon, her axe raised.

The dragon coiled back slight, an orange glow coming from its mouth. "Oh to Oblivion with you," Hana shouted at the beast, knocking its head to the side with her shield. A cry of shock came from the dragon, its eyes glowing with rage. It raised onto its hind legs and flapped it enormous wing, sending it into the sky.

"FUS RO DAH!" She shouted at the dragon, forcing it to lose balance in slight before raising higher into the sky. Hana wiped away the water from her eyes as she looked for the air born dragon. 'Why do I have to do this alone!' she cried to herself, fear setting in slightly.

A screeching could just be heard over the storm above her. Looking behind her, the dragon was bellowing its fire breath her. With no other option, she ran. Leaping over a few rocks, she fell down into a small whole, narrowly missing the onslaught of fire.

Hana jumped up from her position and ran towards the dragon which had just landed, swinging her axe, hitting it where its wing meets its body. Rendering it flightless, Hana smiled slightly before launching herself back at the dragons head, hitting it straight in the eye. It screamed out in pain, flinging its tail. "Not again," Hana yelled at it hit her in the chest, sending her flying. This time she rolled to her side, protecting her head. The dragon raced after her while she stumbled trying to get up. Blinded by her hair, she could just see the dragons form racing towards her, an orange glow coming from its mouth again. Not able to do anything she just stood there waiting for the attack.

Red and orange flames came flying towards her, but she had another idea in mind, "FUS RO DAH!" she shouted again, forcing the flames back into the dragons face making it screech out in pain. As the dragon flailed in pain, Hana wiped away the blood from her eyes from a fresh cut on her forehead.

The dragon was clawing away from her, trying to escape. Hana charged at the dragon, bringing her axe down on the back of its neck, blood oozing from the new wound. It spun around, trying to close its jaws on Hana's frame. Being reckless as usual, she ran up to the dragon and jumped onto its head. Flailing its head to shake Hana loose, she held on to one of its horns bringing her axe down continuously on its heads in the process.

With all the energy Hana could muster, she plunged her axe down into the dragon's skull. Hana jumped off the dragon as it threw its head up into the air before landing on the ground, shaking the earth below her. Try to catch her breath, she watched as the dragons scales burned away from its body. Silver and purple lights filled the air and washed themselves over Hana's body. She let them in gladly, standing in the rain.

0o0

Everyone one was sitting in the mead hall enjoying their dinner, trying to speak over the rain and thunder from the storm outside. Vilkas sat next to his brother, listening to him banter with Lockan about the College.

"I thought your father was a blacksmith not a mage," Farkas gasped at Lockan.

"Aye, he was a former mage at the college before he met my mother in one of the inns. That's why I want to go to the college for a while. I won't be gone for long hopefully." Lockan shrugged.

"Well you're going to have to argue with your sister about that, it she gets back," Farkas laughed.

Vilkas rolled his eyes. Since Farkas seeing Hana a week ago, any spare time Vilkas had he would wait on the edge of the city, hoping to see Hana. Earlier that day he was waiting leaning on the walls of the city when he saw two people walking along the road. He had his hopes that it was Hana but then realised it was probably just some old noble with a bodyguard.

Another clap of thunder echoed through the hall, making the youngest Comapnion jump slightly. "Don't tell me you're afraid of thunder Ria," Aela scoffed as she took a sip from her mead.

"I can't help it," Ria whined, making Vilkas laugh slightly. Another sound rang through the halls, making Vilkas look up. It didn't sound like natural as it echoed through the hall. Vilkas nudged his brother in the side, getting a confused look from Farkas.

"Did you hear that?" Vilkas asked his brother.

"It's just the storm Vilkas. Heck it's a nasty one at that," Farkas shrugged as he took a bite at the meat on his plate.

Vilkas just nodded, not that he agreed it was the storm. He had never heard thunder like that in the years that he had spent in Jorrvaskrr. Again another unfamiliar sound filled the air, almost like a screeching sound.

"What in the nine divines is with this storm," Torvar shouted from across the table.

"Could it be a dragon?" Athis suggested next to Torvar.

Another thunderous sound filled the room, this time everyone heard it not just Vilkas. Everyone fell silent hoping to hear the sound again but a faint roar could be heard. Slowly everyone in the hall went back to the usual banter for the night except for Vilkas. He still had his mind on what that noise was. It definitely couldn't have been thunder, but it was quite plausible that it was a dragon that the guards had taken care of.

"As I was saying, my Father was a mage and he taught both Hana and I how to use some form of magic. Hana learnt a simple fire spell and I learnt sparks. That's all our Father would want to teach us and I want to learn more about it." Lockan chimed in.

"It would be good to see someone with a different ability in these halls other than your sister," Vilkas stated, leaning back on his chair. "Just don't set the hall on fire with your magic."

Aela and Farkas laughed at Lockan who just shrugged. "So Farkas, have you heard back from your little 'friend'," Lockan cooed.

"Nay I haven't. She is probably busy with her guild most likely." Farkas said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she hasn't forgotten about you." Lockan laughed patting him on the shoulder. Vilkas laughed at how sad Farkas had become since Grace had left. Although he was not one to be laughing at his brother, he felt the same way since Hana had left.

Suddenly the doors to the hall opened and slammed shut. Everyone in the hall went quiet again, making Vilkas look at who was at the door.

The figure was standing there at the door, soaked in water. Vilkas was stunned for words when he realised who it was. Her hair was a mess, blood and war paint ran down her face as a slight smile could be seen.

A slight bang filled the room. An elven dagger was now lodged in the wood of the table in front of Lockan, "Hey everyone," Hana smiled while giving a small salute with two fingers. Suddenly she fell to the ground with a clang, her axe and shield thrown on the ground.

0o0

Hana slowly opened her eyes. Every things was hazy around her but she could see the slight flickering of light coming from across the room. The last thing that she could remember was stepping into the hall, and seeing Vilkas not a smile on his face.

Hana frowned at the memory and slowly got up. She was a sore but did not feel as exhausted as what she had been the past few weeks. Here vision slowly came back to her and she sat up in bed, trying to focus on something in the corner.

She focused on the figure in the corner of her room. Dark hair hung over their face, slightly hunched over while sitting in the seat. His great sword leaned against the wall opposite to Hana, as well as her own weapons that had been cleaned from any blood for dirt.

"Vilkas?" Hana tried to call out, but her voice was harsh and raspy. He shifted slightly from his sleep, slowly lifting his head up and looking at her. He must have been staying awake for however long she has been asleep.

"Good your awake," Vilkas said, the only emotion Hana could register was sadness in his voice. Hana frowned slightly at him, not understanding why he was acting the way that he was. She watched him get out of his chair and sit down at the end of her bed, not once looking at her. Hana looked down at the floor, shame racking through her body.

She noticed that she no longer wore her armour but a simple tunic and pants. She could still however feel the grim and blood on her face as well as through her hair. She knew why Vilkas wasn't saying anything to her, obviously still upset that she left that night.

"You know, you're still scowling," Hana stated while slowly lifting herself from her bed, walking over to the small washbasin in her room.

"I know," Vilkas mumbled behind her. Hana's frown deepened as she dipped the rag in the cold water and wiping down her face.

"Right, like you know how you're not even talking to me like you usually do," Hana scoffed, "Please don't make me get upset with you Vilkas."

Hana heard shifting from behind her, footsteps walking towards her. An armoured hand wrapped itself around Hana's waist. Vilkas rested his head in the crook of her shoulder, his breath tickling her skin. Hana spun around and wrapped her arms behind Vilkas's back, pulling him into a hug. She rested her head on his chest, keeping her eyes closed.

"I won't get mad at you Hana, you might run off again," Vilkas mumbled into her hair as he rested his head on top of hers.

Hana couldn't help but break into tears, "I'm so sorry I left Vilkas, I truly am. I didn't want to leave you that night I swear to the nine divines I didn't want to!" She cried into his chest, tears streaming down her face, onto his chest plate. Before she could say anything else, Vilkas shifted his head and kissed her on the lips softly, her tears mixed in between the kiss. She could have stayed like this for an eternity but Vilkas pulled away before she had the chance. She looked up at him, a small frown on her face, her eyes slightly red from crying.

"I know you didn't want to go Hana, and I understand why. But what I don't understand is why you didn't say goodbye when you left." Vilkas frowned down at her, "And why the hell did you risk racing past Whiterun a week ago?"

Hana sighed a shaky breath and looked down at stone floor, not wanting to look into his silver eyes. "I didn't want you to try and stop me from leaving, you're first attempt was tempting to stay with you but I couldn't bear to wake you and try to leave, mainly because I had to use the beast blood to get away," Hana sniffed, "I also did say goodbye to someone. Tilma, she saw me leave. She obviously kept her promise not to say anything."

Vilkas laughed at her slightly, "I should have known, of course Tilma knew something." Vilkas grabbed Hana's hand in his, pulled her into another kiss. This time soft and gentle, his stubble rough stubble brushing against her slightly freckled skin. Hana couldn't tell how long they were like that for but she was the one to pull away, a happy sigh escaping her lips.

She looked up at Vilkas, his silver-grey eyes peering back into her own green eyes. Hana felt the rough texture of his covered hand on her cheek, nuzzling her head into his hand. "Promise me this Hana. Don't run off like you did again otherwise you will break my heart for the second time." Vilkas said smoothly.

Hana closed her eyes and sighed slightly, "Aye, I promise." She did not know if she was just said it so that she could keep Vilkas with her, or if she actually meant it.

Vilkas slightly smiled back down at her, pulling her back into his embrace and placing a small kiss on her forehead, causing her to giggle. "I love you Vilkas," She whispered to him.

"And I you, love."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all! Soo this chapter is a lot shorter than the others. Kinda suffering from writer block.**

 **Anyway, see you next Friday!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Rosey❤❤**

* * *

Chapter 17: 

Vilkas sat at the table in the mead hall, an empty seat to his left and Farkas on his right. Hana was still down in her room getting changed and cleaning up. Winter rain still poured down outside, causing small drips of water to leak from the ceiling. Even for a Nord, the wet weather was getting to him.

The hall was buzzing with laughter, mainly from Torvars drunken state. Vilkas looked over towards Lockan and Aela. Seems as though something is between those too. "Farkas, have those two always been like that?" Vilkas asked his brother, nudging him in the side. Aela was right next to Lockan, the two constantly talking and Aela usually giggling like a little girl. Vilkas had not seen that side since he was younger.

"Aye, haven't you noticed. Seems like Aela has fallen for a wannabe mage," Farkas laughed catching the attention from Lockan with a raised eyebrow.

"What about a mage?" Hana asked walking up from behind the two. Wearing a loose fitting green dress, Hana wondered over and sat next to Vilkas. He couldn't help but laugh at how much he missed her curiosity. She had propped her elbow on the table, holding her head in place while looking at Farkas. Her hair rolled down just past her shoulder in loose chocolate wave, funny, last time her hair wasn't that short.

"You're brother, wants to join the college," Farkas jeered, pointing at Lockan who just rolled his eyes back at the twin. Vilkas turned to Hana who was having a fit of laughter.

"Don't you start Hana," Lockan fussed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm going to start thank you very much fella, I know Father joined them a while back but why a damned mage? The only thing I can see you doing is causing the other half of Winterhold to blow up," Hana laughed. Even Aela laughed at what Hana had said.

Vilkas chuckled to himself, not wanting Lockan to give him a death stare that was pointed towards Hana. "Yeah whatever Hana. Unlike everyone else in this hall, I take great interest into magic so scold me if you want I am going in the next week or so for the college." Lockan fussed.

Vilkas scoffed slghtly at Hana's reaction, she was smiling from ear to ear. "Aye, finally I won't have you barking orders here," Hana sighed happily.

"Careful, you might get dragged along with him," Vilkas laughed nudging her slightly. "Next thing you know Grace will come back and wreak havoc in the hall."

"Thank you for reminding me!" Hana squealed, jumping out of her seat and running down the stairs to the living quarters. Vilkas looked back with an eyebrows raised, confusion written all over his face.

"What in Oblivion just happened to her?" Athis asked from down the table, trying to avoid bread being thrown at him by Njada.

"If I ever figure it out I will let you know," Vilkas shrugged his shoulders, taking a small sip from his tankard. Rain pelted down harder than earlier causing the whole hall to roar louder from the water than before, sending a cold chill through Jorrvaskrr.

The slamming of doors caught Vilkas's attention but didn't need to worry. Hana sat back down in her seat slightly panting. "I swear Grace taunts me everywhere I go," Hana chuckled, "Farkas I believe I have something for you."

"It better not be a spider again, I hate those damned things," Farkas eyed Hana.

"Don't worry it's not a spider, it's a gift from Grace," Hana giggled, reaviling a chain with a small pendant attached to the chain.

"Grace gave this to you.. to give to me?" Farkas questioned, taking the trinket as though it was cursed.

"Trust me it's yours." Hana smiled, Vilkas raising an eyebrow at her.

"And what is it for exactly?" Vilkas asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"I think the little midget has finally fallen for this giant," Hana scoffed, "It's about damn time that they did."

Vilkas could not help but laugh. It was very true; Vilkas could see the way that the two had been acting around each other. The next time they see each other, he could guarantee something would go down between the two.

"The symbol, it's their symbol isn't it?" Farkas asked, turning the small object over in his rather large hand.

"Aye it is, I would advise that you tuck it away when you pass guards, they might think that you are up to something," Hana suggested, stealing Vilkas's mug of mead and taking small sips from.

"Do you mind?" Vilkas chuckled, snatching his drink back. "Where's my present?"

"You really think I forgot about you? I picked up a few books back in Solitude and in the Embassy, nothing that they will miss," Hana shrugged. "They're in my bag, which is somewhere…"

"Aye, so that would be why it weighed so much," Farkas laughed, pulling the chain over his head. "So where has Grace been up to lately?"

"Well the last time I saw her which was a few days ago, she was heading past Windhelm to some burrow," Hana shrugged, "Who knows what type of trouble she has got herself into. Since I'm back for a while now, may as well get some contracts done around here. Aela! Anything new?"

Vilkas shook his head at how up front Hana was somethings, always speaking her mind. Half of the time she didn't seem to have a filter in her head, well that can be said the same for her brother.

"Aye, there is but Kodlak was asking for you earlier. You best see the old man," Aela suggested.

"Don't worry, I doubt you aren't in much trouble for leaving," Vilkas laughed receiving an elbow to the side.

"Very comforting Vilkas," Hana scoffed before jumping from her chair and heading back down the stairs.

0o0

"Why the heck do I have to go in first Mercer?" Grace spat, crossing her arms over her chest. She was cold and miserable. Why the heck did she have to be going into some crypt with Mercer Fray, in her opinion, that prick.

"I'm sorry, I was under the imperession I was in charge. You're leading and I'm following, does that seem clear to you?" Mercer barked back walking over to Grace, hovering over her.

She just raised an eyebrow at the man and brushed him off, "Whatever Mercer but if I get shot or stabbed, I'm blaming you." Grace mumbled before walking over to the door, pushing against it with no prevail.

"Step aside useless, you don't know how these locks work," Mercer pushed the small Breton aside, knelt down in front of door. A series of clicking sounds came from the door grabbing Graces attention. 'Great, I'm just the human shield,' Grace scoffed to herself. If Mercer could pick a few locks, she was sure he would be able to do fine.

She was a thief. Not a crypt robbing adventurer unlike Hana, who would much better in this situation. Since leaving Hana on the road, she felt bad for her friend. The whole Dragonborn business, the Companions and the new love in her life. Please, Graces life was nothing compared to Hana's.

"There we go, I'll follow you from behind," Mercer announced, stepping back from the door allowing Grace to file through. She just rolled her eyes and tracked on through the crypt. Traps. Why do Nords love there traps and poisons and the draugr.

"I thought the dead were meant to stay fucking dead!" Grace complained, hacking at another creature with her daggers.

"Karliah is very nimble, I'm surprised she managed to sneak past all of these draugr not even waking one." Mercer commented while slicing down more draugr. Grace just wanted to get out of this place, it smelt of death and was giving her a headache.

"Can we just find her and get out? I don't like this place, it gives me the creeps. You are much better having my friend with you than me," Grace added, spinning one of daggers in her hands, looking around the crypt at all the slain draugr.

"Don't sass me Grace, we are finishing this no matter how long it takes now move," he commanded.

Grace rolled her eyes and moved further on into the winding tunnels. Why did she have to be caught up in this mess? She had been with the guild since Hana had left many years ago and only now she was being put into danger, damn her quick learning skills.

The only thing she could think of other than getting out was heading back to Whiterun, seeing Hana and more importantly Farkas. Sure nearly double her height but she had to give it to the man, he was too precious for this world sometimes when she had talked to him. The charm that she had given Hana to give to him was her first gift that she had received from the guild when she joined just being a young girl then. She had a feeling that somehow someone would get injured or even killed in this tomb, that's why she gave it to him, to remember her if she got killed.

Continuing on walking through the halls, more draugr kept appearing and each time Grace was only a small help compared to Mercer swinging his swords, one specifically absorbing something from the dead in a red glow. "Mercer why did I have to come along? I'm practically no help to this." Grace whined, continuing on further into the tunnels.

"You are one of the only thieves in our guild that has been tangled up in the mess that Karliah has managed, you may as well continue on with us and killing her," Mercer stated, sheathing his swords and walking straight past Grace towards a large Nordic puzzle door.

"So? I don't want to specially get killed in here Mercer. Unlike you, I have a life to attend outside of the crypt in which I want to return to." Grace sassed leaning against the engraved stone walls of the tunnel.

"Shut up Grace, Karliah is close I can feel it. Ah a Nordic puzzle. Usually we wouldn't be able to get through without a dragon claw, luckily for us , I know a way to get through these doors easily. " He said standing back from the door. A series of clinking noises came from the door before the sound of stone against filled the small tunnel.

Grace walked ahead with Mercer slowly following behind her. Grace scanned the room no one in the room. She turned and almost spat at Mercer, "There is no one even in here, all of this was for nothing." She walked forward another step but cried out in pain as an arrow pierced her leather armour. Her vision blurred and she fell to the ground, unable to keep standing. 'Shit,' was the only thing Grace could think of as she saw a woman appear out of nowhere, Mercer standing directly in front of her. She tried to move her arms but they were stuck in place from whatever the arrow was laced with. She could still hear what was going on and could see everything happening in front of her.

"Did you honestly think your arrow would reach be before my blades find your heart?" Mercer snarled.

"Give me a reason to try," a soft voice came from the woman that must be Karliah.

"You're a clever girl, Karliah. Buying Goldenglow Estate and funding Honningbrew Meadery was inspired."

" 'To ensure an enemy's defeat, you must first undermine his allies.' It was the first lesson Gallus taught us."

Grace zoned out from their talking and was focusing on the bigger picture at hand, how the fuck was she going to get out of this mess. Paralysed in a damned crypt while two people bicker over the guild. A flashing of bright purple snapped Grace back to her senses and shifted her eyes back up towards where Karliah had been standing.

"How interesting," Mercer twisted back towards Grace, her body motionless on the cold stone ground. "It appears Gullus's history had repeated itself. Karliah had provided the means to be rid of you, and this ancient tomb becomes your final resting place." Mercer snarled at her.

'You fucking prick Mercer! I should have know you conniving bastard!' was the only thing Grace wanted to say at that very moment .

" But you know what intrigues me the most? The fact that this was all possible because of you. Farewell. I'll be certain to give Brynjolf your regards, oh and your two friend. What were they're names? Hana and Farkas? Oh it doesn't matter, not like they will see you again anyway," Mercer sneered.

Pain wracked through her whole body as Mercer plunged his sword into her side. Internally, Grace was screaming in pain as he twisted the blade further into her side. She could feel more and more blood seeping from the wound making her eyelids feel heavier every second.

'It can't end like this,' Grace whimpered to herself as she closed her eyelids for what she thought was the last time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey people.**

 **Here's the new chapter and my bad, it's not Friday. Kinda had a few issues to deal with.**

 **Any who, enjoy the chapter!**

 **-Rosey ❤❤**

* * *

Chapter 18: 

Hana walked through the stone hall towards Kodlak's room. All she could think about was that she was going to get a lecture from the old man, or a final warning. She had really been pushing the boundaries here, not to mention all the while almost getting herself killed a few times.

She stepped closer to Kodlak's room, knocking on the frame of the door.

"You wanted to see me Kodlak?" Hana said, her voice uncertain.

"Yes youngling, its good to see your face again. Have a seat," Kodlak motioned towards the empty seat next him, at the same table she first met the old man. Oh how time has gone by. "So you have been busy lately?"

"Oh um, ha yeah about that. I wish that I could have said my goodbyes but that wasn't going to get me anywhere." Hana said, raising her hand to the back of her neck. She was wincing slightly, not from any pain as such, but waiting lecture from Kodlak.

"I see child. Look Hana, I did not ask you down here for me to talk to you about your actions. Each to there own, but I asked you down here for another reason." The Harbinger said, his voice low.

"And what is it then?" Hana asked, an eyebrow raised at the man.

"You know of the Companions yes, but not of the history of the beast blood. It has only troubled us for the past few hundred years out of the nearly five thousand year old Companions. One of my predecessors was a good but short-sighted man. He made a bargain with the witches of Glenmoril Coven."

"So they were tricked and become werewolves? Didn't he hear the stories of witches?"

"Yes, as I said short-sighted. This disease, you see, affects not just our bodies but it seeps into our spirits. Upon death, werewolves are claimed by Hircine for his Hunting Grounds. For some, this is to be paradise, but I am a true Nord, son of Skyrim. I wish for Sovngarde as my spirit home."

"You wouldn't be telling me this without a reason would there?" She asked. She stressed for the old man and could understand why he seemed to be stressing about this whole ordeal.

"You catch on quickly dear. I am old Hana, and wish only to go to Sovengarde, that is why I have spent my twilight years finding out a way to find a cure and seems I have found the answer. The witches' magic ensnared us, their magic can release us. I wish for you to seek them out and bring back their heads." Kodlak's eyes shining brighter than what they have been the past few weeks.

"So I'm off on a witches hunt then. As much as I would love to leave as soon as I can, I want to stay a little while longer before I depart with one of the others," Hana sighed, leaning back in her chair. She had only been back a few days and was loving it.

"Aye that is fine Hana but you are not to take a shield sibling with you. You are to do this alone." The old man said sternly. She raised her eyebrows a the man but only nodded in agreement and stood up. Another task to do by herself. What trouble could she manage to get up to now? "You may leave Hana. Enjoy your time here before you leave."

"Don't worry Kodlak, I plan on spending as much time here as I can," Hana smiled at the man and walked out of the room. The importance of the quest would worry her another day. For now, she was happy that she was back, in the halls of Jorrvaskrr.

0o0

A week had passed since Hana's return back to the halls, and she had to admit, as sad as it was to have her brother leaving for college, she was glad that he was going to leave her alone for a bit.

She stood at the stables next to Vilkas and Aela, while Lockan and Farkas finished saddling up Hana's horse, Fay.

"I swear if you kill that horse from your little adventures off cliffs Lockan, so help me I will kill you," Hana warned, hugging her brother goodbye.

"Has he done that before?" Farkas asked, strapping the last bag to the saddle.

"Sadly yes," Hana sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I can't promise that Hana," her brother smiled a cheeky grin, earning a shove from Hana.

"Don't worry Hana, if he does kill Fay, then he will be buying you a new horse, isn't that right Lockan?" Aela stated, glaring at Lockan. Hana noticed that something almost definitely happened between those two since she left. She had asked Vilkas earlier that week about it, and he just proved her thought. If things progressed, who knows, Hana might have a sister in law.

"Okay I get it. I won't do anything okay? Vilkas, make sure that she doesn't wonder off again while I'm gone again." Lockan sighed, pulling himself up onto the horse.

"Nay, even if I did say something, she would probably just ignore it," Vilkas shrugged next to Hana. She elbowed him in the ribs, leaving no effect other than Vilkas laughing at her.

"I give up honestly," Lockan sighed again. "I best be off. Take care all." With that Lockan sped off from the stables, towards Winterhold.

Hana turned, a bright smile on her freckled face. "Thank the divines he is gone!" Hana cheered.

"Come on now Hana, he isn't that bad," Farkas laughed. Hana just raised an eyebrow at the twin, who shrunk back behind Aela.

Aela and Vilkas laughed at Farkas, Hana too joining in as they started to walk towards the gates of the city. In the week that she had been back, things had been running smoothly. Enjoying some well needed time with Vilkas, hunting with Aela and stuffing around with Farkas.

Each day she had been waiting for any sign that Grace was still alive, but so far she had received nothing. She understood that her friend was stuck in the problems of the Thieves Guild at current state but she was getting anxious about her friend, and it wasn't just her either. Farkas had been asking her if she had heard anything new about Grace or any sign of her from anyone. The best thing that Hana could think of was that she was stuck in some cell, trying to get out somehow.

"Plan on doing anything special tomorrow Hana?" Aela questioned as they walked closer to Jorrvaskrr.

Hana turned her head and raised a brown eyebrow at the huntress, "Why?"

"Wow, even I wouldn't forgot my day of birth," Farkas laughed behind her. How could she have forgotten her birthday was tomorrow, although she had been too busy to even think about it. She smiled an arkwardly as she shrugged her shoulders, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Um no not really, I really just planned on staying here and maybe have a small round of drinks I guess," Hana shrugged. She never really did much for her birthday. She only ever really received was a new book for her drawing, a nice dinner with her family and that would be all. She had a feeling that it wasn't going to be as quiet. For all she knew, the whole city would celebrate her birthday.

"Well looks like Torvar will get that party he has been wanting for the past week and half," Vilkas laughed, opening the door to the hall.

"I don't get a say in this do I?" Hana sighed, walking into the hall, away from the cold.

"Sadly no. Don't worry Hana, we will get you out of any trouble you cause from your drunken state," Farkas chuckled, setting with great sword down against the wooden walls of the hall.

Hana knew she wasn't going to get out of this so called party that was going to commence tomorrow night.

They all sat down at the table in front of the open fire place. Hana was mid way through a conversation with Vilkas when the great doors of the hall opened, revealing a scrawny man.

"Hana, Dragonborn. I have a letter for you." The courier stated, standing at the door. Hana rushed up from her seat and over to the man, her amour weighing her down slightly. The man handed over a sealed letter and left the hall as quickly as he had come in.

"Who was it from? From Grace?" Farkas blurted quickly, raising from his seat.

"Brother, give her a chance to open the letter first." Vilkas sighed.

Hana walked back over to Vilkas, sitting down on his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. She gingerly opened the letter, reading its contents. Her expression quickly changed from glee to anger in a matter of seconds. She scrunched the parchment in her hand and threw it into the flames, quickly eaten away from the heat source.

"Hey easy there Hana. I'm guessing it wasn't from Grace then?" Vilkas said softly.

Hana sighed and looked back at the paper burning away in the flames. "It was from Delphine. She wants me to meet her at Sky Haven temple in three days. That only leaves me tomorrow and a half for travel. Can I just kill her already?"

"That wouldn't be very wise Hana, she seems to be the only one to understand what is going on with the dragons," Aela chimed in, bringing her tankard of mead to her mouth.

"Pfft she knows nothing I swear. For all I care, she can just get eaten by those over grown skinks," Hana huffed, brushing her brown locks out of her face.

"Or maul her to death in beast form," Farkas suggested, getting an icy glares from Vilkas.

"You know that sounds like a great idea, thanks Farkas!" Hana laughed, jumping up.

"Farkas! You ice-brain. She will probably do it now," Vilkas growled at his brother. Hana just laughed at the twins and walked down to her room. At least someone was trying to cheer her up.

0o0

She should have known that Delphine would want her to come back and help with the dragon business again. Hana walked back into her room and opened up her map. She had stolen this map from her mother's room before she left. The paper was stained and slightly tearing at the edges. Sitting down at her table, she studied the map.

Esbern had marked on her map where the temple was. She studied the roads leading near the temple and found that a road bypassed near Glenmoril Coven. If she sorted out whatever business at the temple, on her way back she could get the witches heads back to Kodlak in a few days.

Glancing over her room, her pack was in the corner. She folded her map, walked over to her pack and placed it inside, as well as anything else she needed. A few potions, that have saved her life more times than necessary. The only problem now was trying to convince the others to allow her to go by herself. Aela wouldn't care too much neither would Farkas, but Vilkas would have a fit.

A loud clap of thunder boomed above her. Winter storms had become often in Whiterun's keep. Everywhere else it either snowed or snowed. It always seemed to rain here.

Getting sick of her armour, she changed out of it into a more comfortable cream tunic and leather pants. She closed the door behind her and left for upstairs.

To her surprise, everyone was in the hall, not including her brother. Kodlak was even sitting at the wooden table, surrounded by the member of the Circle. He was even smiling while talking with Farkas.

A small smile appeared on Hana's lips, it was great to see everyone there again.

"Well look who decided to join us, take a seat Hana and enjoy!" Kodlak chuckled, raising his mug of mead towards her.

"Well since you put it so kindly Kodlak," Hana giggled, taking a seat next to Aela. Hana glanced over to Vilkas, who had a fake frown on his face, offended. She just giggled and poked her tongue out at the twin.

The hall was buzzing with laughter and yelling, most coming from Torvar's drunken state.

"So Hana, what mission is the Dragonborn off to soon?" Kodlak asked her. 'I thought you already knew?' she thought to herself, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh um, I have to head to some old temple place. I honestly hope it doesn't contain anymore draugr, I hate those things," She shivered.

"Can I accompany you Hana?" Farkas cut in, almost leaping out of his seat.

"I'm sorry Farkas but Delphine even asked for me not to bring anyone with me," Hana lied. The note never mentioned anything about bringing someone along. She glanced over to Kodlak who nodded in agreeance. That sneaky old man.

"Maybe another time brother," Vilkas added, placing his hand on Farkas's shoulder.

"How long will you be gone for?" Ria added from further down the table.

"Honestly I have no idea. Maybe a few days, a week at most I'm hoping anyway," Hana shrugged. No matter what time she wanted to be back by, it never seemed to happen so what was the point.

They all sat there at the table for a few hours before everyone started heading off to bed. Kodlak had left earlier that night back to his room. It was good to see him getting out of his room, it wasn't often that he would venture upstairs, taking his old age into count.

Hana was leaning against Vilkas's shoulder as Aela and Farkas were fighting about some nonsense in a drunken manner, somehow Farkas was winning.

She looked up at Vilkas who was watching the scene in front of them. She looked over his features and smiled. How could she have been so lucky to be with a man like him. Hana slowly closed her eyes and smiled. Soon enough, she had managed to fall asleep.

0o0

Hana walked up the stairs into the hall that morning. No one was downstairs in there rooms, leaving it as quiet as High Hrothgar. She had pulled her hair back into a messy bun as she walked. Finally she was 23.

If she was asleep before while walking up, she was definitely awake now. "Happy day of birth Hana!" Everyone was standing around in the mead hall. All the Grey-Manes and the members of the Companions stood in front of her, cheering at her.

A shy smile appeared on Hana's face. "Thanks everyone," She giggled. She didn't expect to have so many people around for her day.

"Happy birthday dear," Vilkas chuckled at her as he walked closer, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close into a kiss.

"Save that for later you two!" Aela's voice cut through Hana's mind while she was lost in the kiss.

"You're no fun Aela," Vilkas mumbled pulling away from Hana, his arm still wrapped around her side. She couldn't help but smile the whole time. It was great being surrounded by the people she called her friends and not to mention family. It had been the first time that she wasn't with her parents for her birthday.

0o0

The day went on without a hitch, a lot of partying mainly. Dancing around, sweets that Tilma had made for everyone and the occasional fighting competition between Hana and someone.

It was early in the afternoon when everyone that knew Hana in Whiterun had come to Jorrvakrr to wish her the best, giving her small gifts that she would keep in her in a small box. Ironically, some had gave her a silver ring or two, making it very hard not to grimace.

"Since you are opening everyone elses gifts, may as well give you ours," Vilkas announced, placing four cloth wrapped shapes on the table in front of her. Hana just looked at Vilkas amazed. She had never received much for her day of birth, so all of this was new to her.

"Open mine first!" Farkas chuckled, pointing to the larger present.

"If you say so Farkas," Hana laughed, picking up the gift, undoing the leather strap holding the cloth together.

She couldn't help but smile as she looked down at the new journal. It's leather bound covering had small floral prints embedded in the corners, each with a small highlighting of gold. She opened up to the front page of the blank journal and saw a small note scribbled on the first page.

 _This Belongs to Hana of the Companions_

 _Given to her as a present from her two best friends._

 _Grace had gone a long way to find this for her so don't you think of stealing it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Gracell and Farkas_

"Wait Grace?" Hana was confused.

"Grace had given me this book last time I had seen her, I decided to get imprinted with the designs on the front," Farkas smiled down at her.

"Thankyou!" Hana leapt at Farkas, pulling him into a hug. It was about time she had a new journal, she was beginning to run out of pages in her old one.

"Beat that Aela," Farkas smirked towards Aela as Hana pulled away from the hug. She picked up a smaller wrapped parcel.

"It isn't much but it should help you out," Aela stated while Hana unwrapped the object. A golden ring with a green glow shimmered in Hana's hand. "It will steady your hand in archery."

"Thank you Aela, I think I might need this," Hana laughed, placing the ring on her finger. Luckily it was a perfect fit on her index finger. As soon as she placed in on, a warm surge waved over her body. She shook it off and have a small hug to Aela.

"This one here was from Lockan," Vilkas pointed out to the second largest present.

Hana just laughed when she opened up the present. It was the same dagger that she had thrown at her brother a little while ago, she had started to wonder where it went. "He has some sense of humour," Hana giggled placing the dagger down on the table. "Let me guess, the best for last?" Hana asked looking over at Vilkas.

He smiled back at her. She looked down at the last gift. Not as small as the others but it had a bit of weight to it. Hana gingerly opened it, and gasped when she looked at the contents. A golden pendant was in the palm of her hand. Carefully marked, four wolf heads were marked onto it. Each with different coloured eyes. The wolf on the far right had dark eyes, marked with a darker stone, shining slightly in the light, what she presumed to be her brothers eyes as a wolf. Aela's wolf had pale green emerald eyes. Then there was the two other wolves with the same coloured jems for eyes, a pale, almost silver sapphire eyes. She wouldn't have been able to tell them apart if it wasn't for one of them with marked fur.

"It's all four of us. Lockan, Aela, Farkas and I. I asked Eorland to make this, and let me tell you it was a pain to find all of those gems," Vilkas chuckled, placing the pendant around Hana's neck. Hana smiled as she held the pendant in her fingers.

"It's beautiful, thankyou thankyou thankyou!" She squealed in delight, pulling Vilkas down for a kiss.

Everyone in the hall laughed at Hana's reaction, in turn making her giggle herself.

"Now that's over with, to the Bannered Mare!" Torvar announced, heading for the great doors.

"Do you ever not think about drunk Torvar?" Hana called out after him, still wrapped in Vilkas's arms.

"Nay!" Everyone soon departed from the hall and towards the Bannered Mare, where the party had began. Hana walked into the inn, and was greeted by cheering. She smiled and gladly accepted the bottle of mead handed to her.

Throughout the night, she mingled with the others during the party, mainly telling stories from her adventures. She was having the best time ever since coming back. Everyone was enjoying themselves, Hana even joined in with a bit of dancing.

People kept handing her more drinks, not wanting to feel rude she took that drink, she would either hand it over to Farkas or throw it into the fire place. She wanted to remember tonight unlike a few others in the room.

The party continued on into the early hours of the night. Many had fallen asleep on the benches or where having a good time with a few of the bar wrenches. Hana just there next to Vilkas, admiring the pendant.

"Thank you so much for today," Hana smiled up at Vilkas, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well may as well have a good day before you set off again," Vilkas said softly stroking her chocolate hair.

"Don't remind me," Hana sighed. She didn't want to leave, especially after tonight.

"Why don't we head back to Jorrvaskrr? Most members have passed out in here," Vilkas smirked down at her.

"You will have to carry me there, I don't feel like walking," Hana giggled. Without any warning, Vilkas picked her up and over his shoulder, heading towards the door. Hana couldn't help but giggle like a little child all the way to the mead hall.

"You are such a child," Vilkas chuckled.

"You know it," Hana laughed, trying to catch her breath from her giggling fit.

Vilkas opened the door to the hall and headed down towards the hall, all the while Hana poking him in the ribs. They just got outside of Vilkas's room before he dropped her onto her feet. "That's it woman," Vilkas chuckled down at her, leaning down and passionately kissing her on the lips.

Hana just melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Vilkas picked her up again, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She felt him starting to move back towards his room, closing the door behind him.

0o0

"Now don't start another fight with a dragon would you?" Vilkas said, placing a small kiss on her head. Farkas, Vilkas and Aela were at the stables seeing her off.

"You think I start the fight? They're the ones trying to kill me first!" Hana wined. She really regretted letting her brother take her horse. She did hear of some mages able to conjure a horse, how handy would that be for her.

"Vilkas she will be fine," Aela butted in, rolling her eyes under her green striped war paint. "Who knows, I might actually be able to get more sleep than usual since you and Hana aren't in the same room for a while."

Hana could feel the blush spreading over her cheeks, earning a laugh from Farkas. "Ha well I best be off, the sooner I get back, the sooner I get to annoy you Aela," Hana smirked down at her shield-sister. Hana was still wearing the ring that Aela had given her, as well as the pendant.

"Remember bring us back anything interesting!" Farkas chuckled.

"Okay a giant spider it is Farkas," Hana laughed as she mounted the horse. Vilkas started laughing as Farkas expression changed from Joy to absolute fear.

"Okay off with you," Farkas growled, shooing her off with his large paws.

"I'm going, I'm going. See you all in a few days hopefully!" Hana cheered as she kicked her horse along the road towards Markharth. Soon the walls of Whiterun disappeared behind her as she ventured along the stone roads.

She was hoping that it only take a day or two with Sky Haven temple then another day for the witches heads, then she would be able to return back to Jorrvaskrr. A cold wind lashed at Hana as she road, making her pull her pelt over her shoulders more as she rode.

The weather had been shocking lately, either raining or extremely windy, not to mention the storms.

Stars started to appear above Hana as she rode closer Falkreath Hold. She slowed her horse and eventually stopped, making camp near a small stream. Starting a fire to warm herself and unrolling her sleeping bag, she sat down grabbing out her knew journal, and started sketching.

0o0

"Scared if a little fire Delphine?" Hana smirked at the Blade member.

"Just find a way for us to cross this already Hana," Delphine snorted back at her, crossing her arms over her chest.

Oh how Hana didn't miss the Breton. On the floor pressure plates littered the tiles, each with different markings. Hana spotted what looked to be the same symbol from earlier, helping to get the drop bridge down.

"Are you idiots or something?" Hana chimed stepping on each tile to the pull chain from across the room. The ride to the temple was boring to say the least. She met no one along the roads and didn't even encounter any animals or enemies, that was a first. Then she met up with Esbern and Delphine. Esbern was nice to her of course but Delphine just spat at her for not getting there earlier.

"Thank you Hana, we must be nearing the entrance to the temple," The old man cheered, passing Hana through to the next door way. They walked less than a few metres before they entered a large room. Large braziers lit up as they walked through the room, illuminating a large sculptured head against the back wall.

"I swear if I have to run around like a mad man for a door," Hana cut in, her voice echoing around the room.

"No need for that Hana. You see how the ancient Blades revered Reman Cyrodiil. This whole place appears to be shrine to Reman. He ended the Akiviri invasion under mysterious circumstances, you recall. After the so-called "battle" of Pale Pass, the Akiviri went into his service. This was the foundation stone of the Second Empire. If you look here there's a blood seal, no doubt triggered from the blood of the Dragonborn."

"Say no more old man," Hana sighed, taking off her ebony gauntlet revealing her skin. She tucked her gauntlet under her arm and made a small cut in her palm, letting the blood trickle off her hand and onto the seal.

A small light appeared around the rim of the blood seal, then the sound of stone shifting made Hana look up as she wrapped a small clothe around her cut, placing her gauntlet back on shortly after. The old man was ranting about some history, which Hana could care less of right now.

Hana walked up the passage way, behind Delphine and Esbern. As they walked, small torches lit the way through the winding stairs towards a large set of doors, marked with different symbols and carvings.

"Shor's bones! Here it is! Alduin's Wall… so well preserved… I've never seen a finer example of early second era Akiviri sculptural relief," Esbern ranted on.

"Um hello? Esbern back to Skyirm please, we need information," Hana sighed. This was going to take a while.

0o0

"A shout seriously? Why can't this shit be easy. Finding those things aren't easy Delphine!" Hana complained as they walked back down the stairs to the entrance of the temple. Esbern had explained that she needed to find a shout that they used to defeat Alduin, which now it was probably lost.

"Well who do you think would know about a shout like that hmm?" Delphine rose an eyebrow towards Hana.

"What do you have against the Greybeards Delphine?" Hana spat at her.

"If they had their way, you'd do nothing but sit up on their mountain with them and talk to the sky or whatever they so. They're so afraid of power they won't use it. Think about it. Have they tried to stop the civil war, or done anything about Alduin?"

It took the strength for Hana not to bash her skull into the ancient walls of the temple. "It's none of their business about the civil war and Alduin? Like you could defeat him in your state," Hana hissed at the Blade. When this whole business is done with, Delphine better look out.

0o0

"Farkas you ice-brain! It's just a small spider. Get over it," Vilkas huffed as he walked past him brothers room. It had been about two days since Hana had left and things had gone back to normal. Farkas complaining about spiders, Aela boasting about her Archery, Njada trying to oone of the others. Welcome to hall of The Companions.

"Please brother, just get rid of it!" Farkas whined at him brother. Vilkas just rolled his eyes, walking away with the spider.

"There you big baby, it's gone," Vilkas scowled and walked back up to the mead hall. Not even ten minutes later, the great wooden doors of the hall opened and a masked figure walked in. Vilkas stood, clutching his hilted sword.

"Where is she!" The figure growled. Ripping off their mask, their dusty blonde hair fell out of a bun.

"What the hell are you going on about woman?" Vilkas growled. He looked at her, then realised that there was only one person with that attitude and that short. Grace.

"She jinxed me! Hana! You bitch where are you!" She howled, thrashing out at the air.

"Farkas!" Vilkas yelled, as Grace started walking towards him. Shit she was scary Breton when she was mad. "How did Hana jinx you?"

"DON'T GET SHOT BY AN ARROW SHE SAID! DON'T DIE IN A CRYPT SHE SAID! I BLOODY HELL ALMOST DIED IN THERE!" Grace raged, and seconds later tripped over a loose floorboard, falling to the ground unconscious.

"What it is brother…" Farkas raced up the stairs and saw Grace's sleeping form on the ground.

"I didn't do that, she did it herself," Vilkas threw his hands up into the air. "Take her down to Hana's room. Hopefully she won't try and kill us when she wakes up."

0o0

Hana decided that she would go to High Hrothgar after stopping by Whiterun, mainly so she could get rid of the witch's heads she had stuffed into a bag.

They were disgusting and smelt of death as she walked closer to the city. She had lost her horse thanks to a bandit attack just past the Glenmoril Coven, she just hoped that Lockan hadn't killed her horse.

Another storm was passing over head, the icy sheets of rain hammering down at Hana. Where the shining stars were meant to be were replaced by thick grey clouds, letting go of its onslaught. The rain seeped down through her armour, making her shiver slightly. Not long now till she would be able to get back to Jorrvaskrr.

Nearing the walls of the city, there were hardly any guards around the gates. Odd. More thunder roared over head as she entered the gates of the city. No one was walking around the city, all doors locked.

Hana quickened her pace to the Wind District. While walking up the stairs, she passed a guard. "What's going on?" Hana asked the female guard.

"I'm sorry for your loss Companion," The guard sighed and walked on. Loss? Hana's heart started to beat faster as she increased her pace towards the hall. Thunder rumbled above her, as she walked began to walk up the stairs towards Jorrvaskrr. She notice Aela and Torvar were standing out on the steps, swords raised and blood on their faces.

"Hana, thank gods your back. That should be the last of the Silver Hand. You better hurry in on inside," Aela commanded her. Hana just nodded and leapt up the stairs, holding the heads tighter in the bag.

She slowly opened the doors into the hall, dropping all her equipment when she looked around Jorrvaskrr. Dead Silver Hand littered the ground, blood over the floorboards. The one body that everyone was standing around, was Kodlak. He was dead.

Hana looked over to Farkas, who was just sitting there, no expression on his face, a single tear rolling down. She glanced over to Vilkas who had just seen her enter. He looked terrible, his black war paint running down his cheeks, his hair a complete mess and his armour covered in blood. All the blood drained from her face in shock.

He stormed over to her, stopping a metre away from her. "Where in oblivion where you!" He growled at her.

Hana's hands were trembling at this point, looking down at the ground, "You know exactly where I was. What happened here?" She asked in a sheepish voice.

"I'll tell you what happened woman. The Silver Hand attacked this place, the night that Kodlak had decided to come up to the hall. And the one time you aren't here, you couldn't help protect him." Vilkas snarled down at her.

"You can't just blame me for this Vilkas! I wasn't even here!" She spat back, her lips turning into a snarl. He had never acted like this with her before, not even when Skjor died. Her stomach was churning, pushing back the urge to melt down into tears.

"Yes I can! You should have been here instead you were off frolicking around Skyrim like the high and mighty Dragonborn does!" He yelled at her.

"Vilkas!" A voice came from in front of her, but she was too focused on screaming at Vilkas.

"You flea ridden bastard! I was off doing a task for Kodlak in the first place. You don't think I didn't want to be here? I would have stayed here but no, I was off trying to stop a damned fucking lizard destroying the world! Stop blaming me when you should be blaming yourself!" She screamed at him. Hana reached for her pendant that Vilkas had given her the day before she left. She looked around the room and saw Grace, standing in the corner, witnessing everything. She wasn't going to put up with this, being blamed for something she wouldn't have been able to stop. She pulled the pendant from her neck and held it in her palm. "If your going to blame me for everything that goes wrong Vilkas, then that's fine. I'm done with the Companions and I'M DONE WITH YOU!" She threw the pendant to the ground, grabbing her gear and left the hall. Tears started falling down her face as she ran further away from the hall, heading some place other than there.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: 

"Vilkas you just fucked up, big time," Grace huffed, leaning against the wall of Jorrvaskrr. Vilkas sat down on one of the benches, clutching the amulet in his hand. Grace had just gotten back after trying to catch up to Hana.

Grace just blinked down at him, her expression, well pissed. "You don't think I know that?" Vilkas spat at the Breton. As soon as Hana left the hall, Vilkas could feel his heartbreak into thousands of pieces, then stomped to dust by a dragon. He just sat there, Hana's pendant in one hand, a bottle of mead in the other. All he wanted to do was drink his life away at this point.

"Well you should know it, now you're going to drink the rest of the night away like nothing has happened," Grace scoffed, throwing her arms into the air.

"So what if I am?"

"I want to see my friend unlike you saddened fool. You just lost something that's may never return Vilkas. Hana can hold grudges, and I don't think she will be letting this one down any time soon." Vilkas glared over at Grace, his face going red with rage from Graces comment. He curled his fists into tight balls, ready to knock the Breton out where she stood. His brother was downstairs, grieving from Kodlak's death.

"It's none of your business.."

"Oh don't you start you bastard. You know it is exactly your fault. Blaming Hana for Kodlak's death, not being able to protect him. Blah, I've heard it all Vilkas. You just love to take your anger out on other people, sadly Hana was the one caught in it. You, of all people, had most things going their way and now, you just lost the one thing that probably meant the world to you.

"And they call you the smart one Vilkas. Blaming Hana? That was a poor choice. If I didn't know any better, your just angry at yourself because you didn't protect him. You've lost Kodlak, now you have managed to lose Hana. Who knows, you might even lose your brother." Grace stated, sadly it was all the truth to Vilkas, whether he wanted to admit or not.

"Don't you dare bring my brother into this to Breton wrench." Vilkas growled down at Grace. He had vacated from his bench and was now hovering over Grace, his silver eyes peering down at her.

"Oh why not Wolfy? Because you know it's true? You're brother did the most reasonable thing like everyone else in this damned hall! He didn't snap! He didn't blame me! So what gives you the right to have snapped at Hana?" Grace argued, a small smirk on her face, looking for trouble. Vilkas just snapped again. He brought his fist up, swinging straight at Graces nose, but instead of making contact with Grace, his hand his the wall. The sneaky thief had ducked away in time before getting hit, making Vilkas's blood boil even more.

"You little bitch! I'm going to kill you for that!" Vilkas screamed down at Grace, who was now nowhere to be seen on the ground.

"If you can get up here sure Wolfy, but I doubt your fat ass could even making it up one of these pillars," Grace scoffed from above him, hanging from the rafter. "Punch me now bitch!"

"Enough you two!" Farkas's voice boomed from the other end of the hall. His black war paint running down his face. "It's already been a hard enough night so far, I don't want to see you two trying to kill each other."

"Farkas you idiot! You haven't heard what she has been saying. How in oblivion can you be with that spawn of evil!" Vilkas growled at his brother, pointing at Grace.

"I heard it alright Vilkas, and what she was saying was true. If I were you, get out of Jorrvaskrr, to the underforge." Farkas said, eyeing his brother in concern. Vilkas looked down at his hands; his skin was red and burned as a fire had been lit beneath. His vision focused more sharply around the room, the light from the fire burning his eyes. With a final snarl at Grace, he ran out of the hall towards the forge.

'Why don't you chase after her?' His spirit suggested as he ran into the forge, clutching his head in his hands.

'What's the point? She is done with me!' He screamed back, his skin burning hotter.

A strangled cry left his lips as he teared his clothes from his body, letting the beast blood overcome him.

Sprinting out of the undeforge and into the blowing plains of Whiterun Hold. For the first time in years, he was unable to control his spirit.

0o0

Vilkas laid in his bed, unaware of how he had managed to get back. He could only remember small fragments from the night had just passed. Attacking a group of bandits, a kahjit caravan and any animals that got in his path. He was a beast.

The whole incident from last night still weighed over him, his shoulders turned to whole world. Turning didn't help, the loss of Hana in Jorrvaskrr wasn't something he could just brush off. It was his fault and he knew it.

The door to his room slammed open, making him groan, shoving his head deeper into his pillow.

"Get up you oaf!" Grace yelled next to him. He wasn't in the mood to tolerate her at this point, so he just buried his head further into the pillow.

"Farkas!" Vilkas was close to strangling Grace, but he was drench, soaked in freezing water. Instantly he jumped out of the bed, growling.

"You wrench! Couldn't you just get me up like a normal person would?" Vilkas snarled at Grace then to his brother who was just smiling at him.

"Oh get over it grumble butt," Grace sassed, placing her hands on her hips, "Get changed into your armour, and grab your pack. You're fixing the mess you started. So hurry up!"

"Didn't you hear her? She doesn't want anything to do with me," Vilkas huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So? I don't really care. She just, needs time that's all. Hopefully three days should be enough time before she realises how much of an ice-brain she is being."

"I thought I was the ice-brain?" Farkas frowned.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, your my special ice-brain."

"Oh you two make me sick," Vilkas gagged, pushing the pair out of his room.

"Just hurry up already would you?" Farkas barked from behind the door.

If Vilkas didn't find Hana after the end of this trip, there was going to be two new graves in Whiterun.

0o0

Hana trudged up the path towards High Hrothgar, the cold wind gnawing at her face, her whole body shivering. She didn't have too far to go until she made it to the Grey Beards.

After she had left Whiterun, she ran to Riverwood, away from the Companions, away from Vilkas. She didn't want to go back, not now not ever. She even managed to go through Helgen, sneaked through the bandit camp, towards the town. It had taken her two days, the whole time running on little sleep. But when had she managed to get a decent night sleep anyway?

Walking the up the stairs towards the fort, a roar filled the air around her. Instinctively she reached for her axe, searching the snow-filled sky for a dragon, but nothing could be seen. She placed her axe back onto her side and continued climbing the stairs, towards the great doors of High Hrothgar, home of the Grey Beards.

Opening the doors took quite a bit of effort, the wind trying to pull them closed. After a few attempts, she opened the door, letting it slam behind her, blocking the storm raging on outside.

The hall was never as warm like any of the inns in Skyrim but it would do. As she walked deeper into the fort, her foot steps echoed along the stone, letting anyone in the place know that a visitor had come.

"Ah Dragonborn, welcome back," a familiar voice echoed down the hall. Hana smiled as she saw Arngier's face around the corner.

"Glad to be back for a while Arngier," Hana smiled, trying to push back the events of the past few days.

"You're always welcomed in these halls Dragonborn. Now was there something that you needed?" The old man asked, a small smile on his face.

"Aye, there is. I was hoping you would know of a shout," She paused, biting her lip. "A shout to defeat Alduin."

In an instant, his face darkened, any happiness wiped away. "Where did you learn of that? Who have you been talking to?"

"That's my business Arngier," Hana winced, knowing that if she told the man, he would probably actually try and shout her half way across the room.

"So it be then. No. I cannot teach you this shout because I do not know it. Its name is Dragonrend, but it has been lost to us." The old man sighed.

Hana raised an eyebrow at the man, "If the shout is lost, how in Oblivion am I meant to defeat the bastard of a dragon!"

"Only Paarthurnax, the leader of our order, can answer that question, if he so chooses."

"Okay so where is he? Does he have a secret room in this hall?" She asked, completely curious as to why she has never met the man.

"No child, he lives in seclusion at the very peak of this mountain. He only speaks to us rarely and never to outsiders. You're lucky that I am even letting you get the chance to meet him."

"Great. Another high and mighty sitting on his throne," Hana sighed.

0o0

She really needed to wear warmer clothes underneath her armour. Hana was standing at the edge of the fort, a raging storm on the other side of what seemed to be a spelled walk way, stopping anyone to even walk into the wind, killing them almost instantly. After her conversation with Arngier, she went to her old room in fort and fell asleep, the next morning meeting the monks to learn the new words of power.

Thanks to the Grey Beards, she had learned a new shout, with the ability to calm the storm, allowing her to walk through. It would only work on parts of the mountain. Hopefully she was able to shout a few times without collapsing.

" LOK VAH KOOR!" She shouted into the raging wind, in less than five seconds, the winds soothed to a simple breeze, just my three words.

Hesitantly, she stepped onto the fresh snow, making her way up the mountain, not have to worry about being attacked by any trolls or wolves.

While she walked, she realized that she never had the chance to tell anyone where she was going. And oh how she loved it. Her only worry was that Grace would try to track her down and haul her sorry arse back to Jorrvaskrr, treating her like a little child. But why should she go back? Vilkas blamed her for Kodlak's death, Kodlak was dead and the whole hall would be in a mess.

Hopefully she would be gone from High Hrothgar before her friend realized that's probably where she had gone to. She would return to Jorrvaskrr when she felt like she had been away long enough. Who knew, that could be a matter of months before she would return.

As she kept walking, the storm ahead of her kept getting worse, worrying a few times that she had lost the path. Knee deep in snow, she continued up the mountain, the path getting steeper.

As she neared the top, she was looking any signs of another stone building, occupying whoever this Paarthurnax was. It wasn't long before she came to the top of the mountain, the snow flat.

Hana grabbed for her axe as another roar of a dragon echoed through the air, this time actually able to spot the beast, nearing closer to her.

It landed on an old dragon stone, its pale scaled marked with scars, its wings teared from age. Hana raised her axe and shield, prepared to fight the dragon. She looked up at the dragon, and was confused; it looked as though it was, smiling?

"Drem Yo Lok. Greetings, wunduniik. I am Paarthurnax. Who are you? What brings you to my strunmah…my mountain?" It spoke to her.

Hana dropped her weapons in shock, her mouth gaping open. "Holy. Mother. Of. Sheogareth." Was the only thing she managed to say.

0o0

Well luck was just on her side. After her whole conversation with Paarthurnax, she found out that he didn't know of it either, but an Elder Scroll would allow her to understand the shout. Problem was, it had been lost long ago.

'Great, just great. More searching,' Hana sighed to herself as she walked through the gates towards High Hrothgar. Since when was anything in her life so simple.

Hana said her goodbyes to the fellow Grey Beards before leaving the hall on her way to Winterhold. She didn't bother staying another night in hall, wanting to find this scroll and get it over and done with.

She couldn't remember the last time she had a bath, but she didn't care, not like anyone should be smelling her anyway. She tied her hair back into a side braid, and set off back down the mountain.

0o0

"So any idea of where she would have went?" Grace asked as they walked past the stables of Whiterun.

"How am I meant to know? She could be all the way to Winterhold," Vilkas sighed, tightening the straps of his pack over his shoulders.

"Can't you smell her? You know your wolf senses," Grace laughed, waving her fingers in the air.

"Well we all know when she doesn't want to be found, she will try her best."

"Right and whose fault was that again?" Grace chimed, smirking at the twin.

"Enough you two. Vilkas where do you think she could have gone?" His brother asked, crossing his arms over his large chest.

"She could have gone to the Grey Beards, for Dragonborn business. I doubt she would have gone to Riverwood, Delphine is there. Maybe Markharth, Caesa is there and those two are fairly close." Vilkas shrugged, not sure on which option they should choose. He knew what Hana was like, she would either run away from her problems sometimes.

"Right. High Hrothgar it is then. Better take the long route, as you said, she wouldn't want to go anywhere near Helgen," Grace declared, walking down the road towards the largest mountain in Skyrim.

As they walked, Vilkas stayed behind the two love birds a head of him. The two would often end up nagging and laughing at each other. It made Vilkas sick.

As easy as it seemed to find Hana, she was crafty. She would risk everything if she didn't want to get found. That one thing worried Vilkas. She had raced past Whiterun a few months ago, risked being seen and didn't come back for another two weeks. This time, she might not come back at all.

"Oh stop being so gloomy Wolfy," Grace laughed, glancing over her should to look at Vilkas as they walked.

"I'm not gloomy. I just think this is a waste of time," Vilkas growled, walking off ahead of the two.

"Whatever you say grumps," Grace shrugged from behind him.

They had been walking for hours until they finally reached Ivastead, the whole way not a single sign of Hana on the roads.

"Okay we stop here for the night. Ask around if they have seen someone matching Hana's description," Vilkas stated walking off towards the inn.

"Right, there are probably many people going through this town with ebony armour Vilkas," Grace huffed, pulling her hood back on her head.

"And how many have you seen that don't wear a helmet?"

Grace raised her hand in defiance but quickly shot it back down.

"Look, you two ask around whoever is around the town, I will get us rooms and ask the inn keeper," Vilkas sighed and opened the door into the inn. Someone would have had to see her around if she walked up the mountain.

"Ah Companion. What brings you here? Well what brings anyone here anymore," the innkeeper sighed.

"I'm here looking for someone. Seen many strangers come through?" Vilkas asked, hoping for the right answer.

"Strangers, no. Most of the time regulars come through those doors." Vilkas's heart dropped, how had she not been through here? "Although, a lass came through a few days ago. Looked like she was in a hurry."

"Please what did she look like?" Vilkas asked quickly.

"Well let's see. She had long brown hair, surprising that she has managed to keep it that long. Fair faced, quite young and the brightest green eyes I have ever seen. I wouldn't be surprised if she had men running around after her all the time," the owner shrugged.

"How long ago did you say she came through?" Vilkas encouraged.

"Well maybe three days ago. She didn't say where she was going just came in, got something to eat and left. Someone said that she was heading towards Windhelm late yesterday, so she could be heading to Winterhold or any of the top cities in Skyrim. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Aye, thank you for telling me this. Can I also rent three rooms by chance?"

"Aye, we only have two rooms, so two will have to share if that's okay."

"Oh I'm sure they will absolutely fine with that," Vilkas laughed, placing the gold coins on the counter, walking to his room and dropping off his bag. He sat down the on his straw bed, placing his head on his hands, hopefully he would be able to find her soon.

"So find any thing out?" Farkas asked leaning against the side of the room.

"Aye, she was here not long ago. She must be heading to Winterhold, probably to see her brother, who knows she could even leave Skyrim." Vilkas sighed, keeping his gaze down on the floor.

"Don't worry brother, she wouldn't leave Skyrim. As you said, she might be seeing her brother," Farkas reassured his brother, but it didn't seem to be very effective.

"You and Grace are sharing the room next door. If I hear a single sound out of you two during the night, I won't hesitate throwing water on you two," Vilkas growled, practically pushing his brother out of his room.

0o0

"Screw Skyrim, Screw it's weather," Hana mumbled to herself as she walked along the road to Winterhold. Since she left Ivarstead, a day ago or so, she hadn't has the chance to be somewhere warm, or stop for an actual rest.

She was determined to get to Winterhold, get the scroll and back to Paarthurnax. It didn't sit right with Hana that the leader of the Grey Beards was a dragon, but yet was ironic. Before she left the mountain, she had asked him his past.

It was interesting to hear his story of the whole ordeal in Skyrim, especially coming from the point of view of a dragon.

She didn't want to stay in one spot too long, hopefully she would be able to get the scroll from Winterhold and leave, not wanting to be noticed too much or recognised. Her friends and ex lover were probably already looking for her, though she was hoping they walked over to Markharth first.

She wasn't too far from the college now, the top of its high castle just visible. The sound of hissing and explosions filled the air not far from her. She raced towards the sound, with each step nearing the fight.

She hid behind a tree as she saw a lone figure, defending off a pair of vampires. Those creatures disgusted Hana, chilled her to the bone but if someone was getting attacked she had to help. The mage was firing balls of fire at the monsters, narrowly missing each time.

Hana raced in, her axe raised above her head as she rushed forward, bringing it down on the Vampire. It hissed in pain, slowly dying.

She turned to the battle mage across from her, who had just managed to kill the other vampire, its body burning into ashes. The mage wore a blue robe, thick enough to deflect the cold weather.

"Are you alright?" She asked the man, his face covered by his hood.

"Could be better, didn't expect to see you all the way out here though," a familiar voice stated, brushing off any snow collected on his shoulder, pulling back his hood.

"Lockan! Why did I have to save your ass all the way out here?" Hana laughed, punching her brother in the arm.

"This is a one time thing Hana. The other times I have saved you," Lockan pointed at his sister, a smirk on his. "What are you even doing here?"

"I need to get information about an Elder Scroll, I'm hoping that the college has something about it," Hana shrugged, attaching her axe back to her side.

"Well I'm heading back there now, may as well join me." Lockan started walking a head of her, making Hana having to jog to keep up with her brother. "So where is everyone else? Did any of the others go with you?"

"Aha about that," Hana nervously laughed as they walked closer to Winterhold.

"Please tell me that you at least told them where you are," Hana just stayed quiet. That was all the answer that Lockan needed. "What the hell did you do?"

"I'll explain to you what's going on at the college, but I won't be able to stay long." Hana sighed, glancing around the snow filled landscape.

"So, Kodlak. He's dead," Lockan just stared down at the floor in the library of the college. Hana had explained to Lockan what had happened since he had left. She felt awful about the whole ordeal, but Lockan had to know.

"Aye he is, I'm sorry Lockan," Hana sighed, patting her brother on the shoulder, his eyes cloudy with tears.

"And Vilkas managed to piss you off that much eh? By the nines, what did he do?" Lockan let out a small chuckle, trying to push past Kodlak.

"You know, blaming me for the whole mess. So I left, I don't know if will even go back to Jorrvaskrr."

"They're probably looking for you, you know that right?"

"I know, that's why I don't want to stay here for long. Hopefully they give up after a week or two." Hana sighed, looking down at the books in her hand. Apparently there is a mad man that knows about the Elder Scroll that may be able to help.

"Hana, you need to rest. Just stay here in Winterhold for the night. Tomorrow during mid-day you can leave. You look horrible, and by the gods have a bath!"

"Since when have you become the caring brother?" Hana laughed.

"Since my sister wants to run around Skyrim not wanting to be found."

The rest of the night Hana wondered around the college with her brother, not to mention showing off her Thu'um to the students who just stood there in awe. She didn't want to fight with her brother at that current moment so she just nodded along with what he had to say, whether it was right or not.

The night turned to morning as Hana walked around the halls, unable to sleep. That was now three days without sleep.

"How the hell is this place so cold?" Hana shivered as she sat down next to her brother in the small dining area.

"You're a damned Nord Hana, you should be able to put up with this," Her brother chuckled, taking a sip from his mead.

"Yeah whatever. So how long are you going to be here for?" Hana rolled her eyes, flipping through another book about the Elder Scrolls.

"I don't know. In a few days we are all going to a tomb not far from here so that should be fun. Do what you do on a daily basis, raid tombs, steal from the dead."

"Hey I don't do that… that often."

"Sure, sure sister. So what's your plan on hiding from Grace? You know that won't last long right?" Lockan scoffed, earning a glare from Hana.

"Look, I don't exactly know. If I'm lucky I can run around for a week or two before I'm needed again. I just want to get everything over and done with this whole Dragonborn curse. Once I kill the bastard of a dragon Alduin, I can get to worrying about everything else," Hana sighed, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Right. In probably less than three days Grace is probably going to show up here and try to get blasted with fire," Lockan shook his head, a smile on his face.

"Sounds like her honestly," Hana laughed, standing from her seat at the table. "Can I leave yet?"

Lockan sighed and rolled his eyes, placing his mug down on the table. "If you really must. Grab your stuff, I'll walk out with you to the gates."

Hana smiled and darted off, grabbing her belongings she had been storing in her brothers room, her armour clinking the whole way.

"Please be safe crossing those waters, I don't want to go fishing for your body," Lockan sighed pulling his sister into a hug.

"No faith," Hana smirked up at her brother before she walked off. Somehow, she had to manage to get across the ice-filled water to Septimus Signus, the apparent mad man. She could swim across, but then risk drowning or freezing to death. Hana glanced around the shore around her, a small boat was beach not far from her, long abandoned. 'Great, boat trip,' Hana sighed to herself.

As soon as Hana got back from seeing Signus, she jumped onto the land and collapsed. No way in Oblivion did she want to go into a Dwemer ruin. They are filled with dangerous Dwarven mechanics and traps, not to mention Falmor, the blind race. They crept in the shadows of the ruins, blind from being in darkness for so long, but their senses heightened; only a well-trained creature would be able to sneak past them.

Hana, was in other words, fucked.

After having her small hissy fit, she got up from the ground and walked back towards Winterhold, then to a small inn not far from the ruin. She could at least need a little bit of sleep before she left otherwise she would risk being killed for sure. One can only escape death so many times.

She could probably make it to the inn just as the sun began to set, wake up during the night and leave for the ruin. Giving her a bit of a chance to have a look around the area, get familiar with the surroundings.

As she walked along the road towards the inn, a small blanket of snow started to fall, dusting her hair with white. She had to admit, Skyirm was beautiful in its dangerous wilds.

For once, she didn't feel the pressure of being a legend, a Companion member or a Circle member. More like an adventurer, wondering through the wilds of Skyrim looking for a rush.

A small white fox darted in front of Hana as she walked closer to the inn, its white coat glimmering in the light. Hana watched as it disappeared into the woods. She was tempted to follow it, many have said that foxes will lead you to something, whether it be good or bad.

Hana just shrugged and kept walking on, not wanting to over stay her welcome on the road. The wind began to pick up behind her, causing the cold wind to whip at her face. She picked up her pace, not wanting to be caught in the storm behind her.

By the time she reached the inn, she was covered in snow from the storm raging outside. As soon as she stepped inside, she bathed in the warmth of the inn, standing right next to the fire.

"Welcome Lass, to Nightgate Inn, care to spend the night here?" The bar maiden asked, wiping down the bench.

"Aye, I'll be leaving later in the night. I just need to rest," Hana smiled, walking over to the bench and placing ten septims on the counter.

"Did you need anything to eat? Or drink? You look like you haven't had a decent meal in weeks."

"Oh that would be great thank you. How much?" Hana asked, grabbing her coin purse out.

"Oh don't worry sweet, you don't have to pay. It's nice to actually have someone here for once. Please just take a seat and I will bring it over to you." The lady smile before heading into the kitchen area.

Hana sighed happily, throwing her gear into her room and sitting down at one of the tables. She grabbed out her old book, flicking through the drawing she had done so far. The picture of her parents, the landscapes, her drawing of Whiterun, the mead hall of Jorrvaskrr and many others.

Her heart almost stopped when she saw her second last drawing in her book. It was of Vilkas and her, standing side by side in the training yard. Vilkas was staring down at her while she looked up at him, each other smiling.

She didn't even notice the woman place down a large bowl of stew next to her. Hana could feel her eyes starting to water, wishing that she could be back at Jorrvaskrr, sitting with the other Companions, annoying Grace and Farkas and being next to Vilkas.

A small salty tear started falling down her cheek. Hana sniffled and wiped the lone tear away. Hana closed the book and started eating her stew. Sure it wasn't the best meal she had eaten but it would serve her a lot better than none. She place the now empty bowl back on the table and grabbed her book next to her before opening it back up again.

She opened the page to her drawing, ripping the page out of the book and placing it on the table. Making sure it doesn't go anywhere, she grabbed her dagger, stabbing the paper to the table.

Walking back to her room, she just landed on the bed and in seconds fell asleep.

0o0

The sound of the inn door woke Hana from her deep sleep. The storm was still raging outside, the cold winds howling through the small gaps in the timber walls. It was well into the night, no light was peering through the gaps and the room had become darker than what she could remember.

Hana got up from her bed, walking towards the door, pondering who had just come into the hall. Probably a lost traveler or another adventurer. Hana looked around the corner, and saw three figures standing around at the door, each covered in thick pelt coats.

Using her beast blood abilities, she could sense something about them. Not dangerous but, something familiar.

Two sat down near the fire as one moved towards the counter where the inn keeper had appeared from her room. Hana didn't think much of it and went to go back to her bed to grab her belongings before she left, but then they spoke. A deep, almost angered voice. Hana just stood frozen in the shadows of the door way. Hana almost screamed when the figure removed his pelt.

His face covered in grime but his hair stopping at its familiar length and stubble scattered along his jaws and chin. His wolf armour standing out like a black sheep. Hana had to try not to shriek. The other two must be Grace and Farkas.

She had to get out of there, now.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck,' were the words replaying in her mind as she quickly jumped back to her bed, grabbing her gear. They were bound to notice her if she left the way she was.

She looked down at her bare hands. She was filthy, and smelt terrible. Hopefully enough so that the two twins couldn't get a whiff of her scent. Grace, would only have to recognise her face and she would be done for.

Hana went over to a large cupboard in the corner of the room, opening it hoping to find something to hide her. Luckily, there was an old worn pelt coat. Hana smiled and wrapped the large pelt around her, making sure to hide her face.

"There's only one more room lad, another has taken the other one," The inn keepers voice echoed into her room. "They should be gone soon I think, she said she was only staying until night fall."

"Aye, that's fine. You said it was a she?" Vilkas's said, his voice as stern as ever.

Hana's heart raced as she heard his voice, nearing the door. She looked back over the open room and saw Farkas and Grace were still sitting there, their pelts removed.

Hana walked out of the room, covered in the pelt, her steps quick and frantic. It felt like an eternity walking across the room. Hana kept her head down, trying to not to look at Vilkas's, Farkas and Grace's gaze. She made it to the door before she took one last look back at the inn.

As she searched the room, Vilkas and Farkas were looking away, obviously thinking she was just another traveller. Grace on the other hand was still looking at her, her gaze trained on her face. Hana went to push for the door as she broke her gaze with Grace, think that she could tell it was her.

In her frantic actions, the top of Hana's hood blew off, revealing her face. Hana quickly glanced behind her before she closed the door behind her. Grace had seen her face, probably now getting up and going after her. Farkas and Vilkas had not seen thankfully, but now she had to run.

Leaving the coat back on the deck of the inn, Hana ran as fast as she could away from the inn and into the storm. She couldn't have left less than 30 seconds later before she heard foot steps behind her, lighter than what she had hoped. She tried to run faster but her armour was weighing her down.

Without looking where she was going, she slammed into a tree, knocking her into the ground.

Her vision went hazy, blocking any solid objects in her vision. A figure looked down at her as Hana's vision started to clear.

The small Breton looked down at Hana, her face smirking down at her. "Turns out you can't run or hide." Grace smirked down at her.

"Leave me be Grace." Hana groaned, getting up from the ground, a small headache forming in the back of her head.

"You were the one that left, I've just come back to get you," Grace shrugged, putting a hand on her friends shoulder. Hana just brushed it off and tried to start walking off.

"I didn't ask you to come after me. You heard me, I left the Companions and I'm not going back."

"You're joking yourself if you think I'm letting that happen."

"Well I don't particularly want to go back. Didn't you hear? I'm the one 'apparently' killed Kodlak because I couldn't help him!" Hana shouted down at her friend, clenching her fists. "And who was the one that said that?"

"Hana, you literally broke the mans heart. After you left, he just sulked around Jorrvaskrr until we dragged his ass out." Grace protested. "Just come back to the inn, and he will apologise then we can go back to Whiterun."

Hana sighed and looked down at her friend, for once Grace actually looked serious. " You heard what Vilkas said. I don't want to go back now just let me be."

"NO! To Oblivion I won't. Look just listen to me Hana." Grace grabbed Hana's wrist, getting her attention. "Vilkas didn't mean to get angry at you but he couldn't pin his anger on anyone else in hall. You came in at the wrong time and he took his anger out on you. Just give him another chance, even though I personally think he is a dick. But just come back with us, or even back to the inn."

Hana sighed and shook Grace's grip loose, "Fine. Only for a few minutes then I'm going back for a few minutes then I'm going." Hana lied walking back with Grace.

"So where the hell do you think you're going after?" Grace snorted.

"I'm going to a Dwemer ruin not far from here, please just wait here until I get back." Hana sighed seeing the dim light from the inn.

"I would say be careful but you jinxed me last time," Grace spat as they walked closer to the inn.

"Does Vilkas and Farkas know that I was in there?" Hana asked.

"No, I just said I was leaving for a few minutes and would be back. Why?"

"Please don't kill me for doing this," Hana winced as she leapt at Grace at the front door. Instantly she wrapped her arm around Grace's neck, covering her mouth and nose. Grace screamed into Hana's hand and started thrashing, kicking her legs.

"Sleep you damned midget!" Hana hissed. Soon Grace's movement slowed and stilled. Hana let her sleeping friend down gently on the porch and ran, towards the ruin.

0o0

"Shouldn't Grace be back by now?" Farkas asked.

Vilkas looked over to the door, then back at his brother. Grace had left quite quickly after whoever had left earlier. He couldn't see much of the figure but they smelt terrible and was in a hurry. "I don't know brother. You should probably go and check."

"Aye," Farkas spoke as he rose the seat by the fire and towards the door. Vilkas moved as well, but to a table that had a dagger sticking out from it. Probably some bounty letter left behind. Although the inn seemed like it didn't receive many visitors.

Vilkas's eyes couldn't focus on the picture on the table, more that they didn't want to. Torn from a book, and a puncture in the centre of the page, in between him and Hana. Then it all clicked. She had been here and he didn't even notice her.

Farkas came storming back into the room, holding Grace in his arms. Vilkas spun around, his eyes alert.

"Where in Oblivion was she?" Vilkas asked, holding the paper in his hand, keeping the dagger in his other.

"Outside the door, passed out. She seemed fine when she left," Farkas stated, placing Grace down near the fire, covering her body in the pelts.

"I know exactly why, and the culprit just left," Vilkas sighed, looking down at the drawing.

"How?"

"Hana. She was in the other room. She was the one that left the inn and Grace must have known it was her. We are just going to have to wait till Grace wakes up so she can tell us the whole story." Vilkas stuttered, his hands shaking. He wanted to throw the drawing into the fire, but he also wanted to keep it as a reminder of how much of a fool he had become.

"Brother shouldn't we be going after her?" Farkas asked his brother, his concern for Hana pushed away as he looked at Vilkas, his face saddened. "Vilkas? What's wrong?"

Vilkas looked down at his brother, his eyes going watery. He sat down next to his brother, staring into the embers of the slowly dying fire. "She's never going to forgive me is she?"

Vilkas did not expect an answer from his twin. Farkas was known for his lack of words in situations.

"You know she is Nord right?" Farkas chuckled, pushing strands of hair away from Grace's face as she slept.

"Not helping brother."

"Not all Nord's can hold a grudge for long Vilkas, even as stubborn as she is. "

Vilkas looked over towards his brother, shocked that his brother said something. A small smile tugged on his lips. "Aye, I would like to hope so."

0o0

'Damn this place smells,' Hana sighed to herself as she walked deeper into the Dwemer ruins. She had heard many stories from her mother that they are dangerous places and should never go into alone. Well too late for that.

Hana had been walking through the ruins for what felt like hours after she left in a hurry back at the inn. So far, twice those damned Dwarven Spheres had only nearly killed her. She understood why she needed someone with her. This place was dangerous and if she wasn't careful she would end up dead and a meal for the Falmer that walked the halls of the ruins.

The blind race. Hana had already passed a few of them just by sneaking through but doubted her chances were getting slim. Once again, exhaustion washed over her body, her joints aching. She just wanted to stop, lay down and sleep for the next few days. But there was no such thing.

Hana opened another door, deeper into the ruins after killing a few Falmer on the way. All of sudden she was in another world. Large glowing mushrooms illuminating the dark cavern. White particles danced around her, looking like stars floating with her. This could only be one place, where many never returned. Blackreach.

A path was cut through the cavern, the one road leading pass a water gully. Hana held onto her ebony axe as she walked along the road, not wanting to be jumped by another Falmer.

Hissing and growls grew louder behind her, echoing through the cavern. Hana frantically turned around, narrowly missing an arrow aimed straight at her. The twist creatures of the dark approached her, hunched over as they ran.

Hana grabbed for her shield, raising it towards the Falmer charging at her. As it came closer to her, it lunged for her, its sword hitting her shield, sending a small shock up her arm. Another arrow flew past her, making her duck behind her shield more.

She charged towards the attacker, swinging her shield, knocking the Falmer back. With its balance lost, she lunged forward, cutting down the fowl creature. Proud of her kill, she didn't see the arrow heading straight for her. Ducking out of the way, it missed her head, but not her should.

She screamed in pain as the arrow dug into her shoulder, burning the whole time. It felt as though someone had ripped her arm off, and setting it on fire as some kind of sick joke. Hana focused on the Falmer archer, throwing her axe at the creature, killing it instantly as it hit snugly in between where its eyes should be.

Clinging to her shoulder, Hana pulled out the arrow, clenching her teeth together trying not to scream again. Even though she pulled the arrow out, her shoulder still burned. Poison.

Hana retrieved her axe and sifted through her potions she had taken with her. She had nearly any other potion except for cure poison. Her vision started to blur around the edges, her head racing.

She wanted to get out of this hell hole. Sheathing her axe, she ran along the road, not caring for any attackers behind her, not even for the giant that had somehow managed to get down here. She just raised an eyebrows and ran on.

She finally made it to a door, its golden décor standing out in the dark light from the underground city. Rushing in, Hana closed the door behind her, away from the hell.

Her head pounded with pain, her shoulder burning. The poison was working too quickly for her liking. Everything way spinning as she walked along the halls of the Dwarven ruins. Her thoughts were clouded, making it harder to keep walking or to even focus on what she is even doing here still.

'This is all his fault you know,' her conscious kept reminding her. Hana was almost tempted to admit to it but she kept pushing on.

"No its not. Its just the poison Hana. Keep going." She spoke to herself, wincing as she pushed open another door.

'Oh but it is. You should kill him. Get it over and done with. What did he do to you? That's right, you're the one who killed Kodlak. I guess he is right.'

Hana shook her head, trying to force the thoughts out of her head as she walked up a ramp. She had entered a room with a large Dwarven contraption. Her thoughst kept howling at her, trying to convince her it was his fault. She knew that it was, but she didn't want to admit.

It was the poison, sending her mad.

As she reached the top of the ramp, a line of buttons stood tall on a platform, a large array of glass circled in the centre of the room. Another puzzle she would have to complete. All the while fighting back a poison.

0o0

After many attempts of pressing buttons randomly, she got it. She found the scroll.

The voices in her head had became worse, each one screaming at her.

'You killed him! You're the reason he's dead!' they screamed at her.

"No its not!" She screamed, clutching her head trying to shake away the pain.

"Yes it is Hana. You couldn't help him. You are not worthy of being a Companion." Hana darted her eyes up, staring at what was an empty room had turned into her losing her mind.

Vilkas was standing in front of her, or who she thought was Vilkas. She couldn't tell if he was real or if it was the effect of the poison.

"You're not worthy to have had anything to do with us. You never belonged here. You never should have come back to Skyrim." He growled at her.

She clutched at her head again, "Shut up!"

"Why should I? You know its true. You shouldn't even be here. In Skyrim, no one in the Companions liked you. You're just a manipulative little bitch."

"Shut up!" She screamed, grabbing her axe from her hip.

"I never loved you Hana. You're a fool if you thought I did. You're just a child, trying to act like an adult. You're fooling yourself if you think you can go back to Whiterun. Anywhere really. You know what, you should have died at Helgen. Then you would be saving us all then."

Hana screamed at the hallucination, running towards him, swinging her axe frantically in the air, hitting the imagination. "I'm going to kill you!" She yelled, continuously thrashing at the air. After five minutes of attacking nothing, she had lost it. She tugged at her hair, her green eyes twitching and darting across the room.

"I'm going to kill you Vilkas!" She laughed wickedly, walking towards an a lever, hoping it would lead to the surface. To her luck, it headed straight to the surface.

0o0

"Are you sure that this is the place?" Questioned Vilkas as he looked around a large open cage, with a single lever in the middle.

"This is the closest ruin Vilkas. I'm sure she is here, that's what she told me anyway before she knocked me out anyway," Grace huffed pacing around the locked entrance of the building.

"How long could she be in there for? We have been here for hours." Farkas whined, kicking the snow around him.

"As long as we have too…" Vilkas was cut short to the sound of gears turning. Vilkas looked through the gaps in the bars into the centre of the building. The floor had opened up, the sound of steam and stone scraping filled the air. Vilkas looked over to Grace who was trying to pick the lock of the gate.

It had to be Hana. Vilkas could feel his hands shaking, his heart racing. He wasn't sure if she was scared of seeing her or nervous to actually see her again.

A figure emerged in the centre of the building, their armour glistening in the sunlight. It was Hana. She was alive. Vilkas raced over to Grace who had managed to pick the gate, opening it up. Vilkas walked inside to greet Hana, to apologise.

As soon as Vilkas took one step inside, Grace shut the gate behind him, glaring at him. "I'm not letting you two out of her until you apologise or she kills you. Which ever one comes first." Grace barked, Farkas standing behind her, nodding.

Vilkas just rolled his eyes and looked back at Hana. She looked like she had been in the woods for years. Her face was covered in dirt and blood, scratched covering her forehead. What skin was showing was pale, nearly green. Her hair was a mess, large tangles pulled to the side. Her eyes though were another story, they were still adjusting to the sunlight but they looked bloodshot. Her green iris's surrounded in read, black bags under her eyes. She looked like she had gone mad.

"Vilkas? Is that you?" She spoke, her voice soft.

Vilkas almost choked when he tried to speak, his mouth as dry as the deserts in Hammerfell. "Aye, it's me. Before you say anything else. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you…" Vilkas looked down at Hana. She was looking down at the ground murmering something under her breath, not listening. "Hana?"

"I'm …." She spoke quietly, her hand shifting towards her axe.

"Hana?" Vilkas repeated, concern in his voice.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" She screamed at him, lunging towards him.

Vilkas narrowly dodged her attack, shocked from her action. He took a worried glance over to Grace, who just looked as shocked as he did. "I'll KILL YOU!" Hana screamed again, swinging her axe at him, again and again.

He didn't want to use his great-sword, but it was the only type of defence that he had against her. He grabbed for his sword, blocking her attacks. "Grace! A little help in here!" He barked at the Breton.

"I knew she would be pissed, but not this bad. Try to knock her out?" Grace guessed.

"Hana! Stop this!" Vilkas yelled at Hana as she continued to fight him, her attacks more frantic and desperate.

Hana just screamed back in response. Before he could even ready himself, she shouted, sending him flying into the bars. His vision blurred for a few seconds, coming back to him as Hana swung her axe down at him. Rolling to the side just in time, Vilkas dodged Hana's attack. The best chance he had to stop this was getting her weapon away from her.

Jumping to his feet, he charged at Hana, his sword raised above him. Preparing to block the attack, Hana raised her shield, but as soon as Vilkas came close enough, he kicked her shield making her stumble backwards. Having her unbalanced, Vilkas swung her feet out from beneath her, making her loose her grip of her shield and axe as she fell to the ground.

Kicking the weapons away as Hana got up, he wrapped his arms around her, stopping her from moving. "Quit your screaming woman!" He yelled at her, as she screamed for him to let go, clawing at his arms.

"How could you! I didn't kill him! It's your fault!" She screamed at Vilkas, kicking her legs out frantically.

"Vilkas calm your woman would you!" Farkas yelled from the other side the cage.

"Working on it!" Vilkas yelled back. "Hana, you're not thinking straight. Just calm down would you." Her movements stilled. For a few seconds she didn't say anything or move. Vilkas slowly let go of his grip of her, letting her stand there.

As soon as he stood back from her, she turned around to see him, her eyes more red than before, her skin paler. She walked towards him, slowly. Vilkas looked down at her as she stood right infront of him, avoiding his eyes.

Suddenly she started banging on his chest piece, barely knocking him. "I didn't kill Kodlak! Why did you blame me? I didn't want this! I never wanted this," She whimpred as she kept hitting his chest.

Vilkas just wrapped his arms around her, giving her a bear hug. Her whimpers turned into sobs. "How could you do this to me?" She cried into his chest.

Vilkas just stood there, his head on top of hers. Soon her cries turned into sobs, then whimpers, soon disappearing as she closed her eyes. Vilkas felt her weight shift as her legs gave out. Quickly scooping her up, her walked over to the gate.

"Well that went well." Grace joked.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey all!  
**

 **So here's a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Also i should be having a new chapter up in a few days.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Rosey❤❤**

* * *

Chapter 20: 

The trip back to Winterhold was hell. Farkas had to carry Hana the whole way, and hold her back when she woke up every now and then. Vilkas couldn't understand what had happened to her. As soon as he had walked into the cage like building with her, she just attacked him.

His wolf inside him howled in sadness at the sudden change of attitude towards him. Had she actually met Sheogareth himself?

"We need to get someone to help her. I'll run up to the college and get Lockan and someone else. Vilkas, Farkas, take Hana to the inn so she doesn't freeze to death out here and try not get killed Vilkas!" Grace said while she ran along the icy road towards the college.

Vilkas turned towards his brother, who was still holding Hana in his arms. She had become even paler than before, her veins showing around her temples and her lips blue. Seeing Hana like this made his heart drop more than it already had.

He opened the door for his brother and Hana, letting them into the inn. It was still cold inside but was better than being outside. As usual, the inn had hardly anyone in there, just a few towns folk sheltering from the cold outside. Farkas carried Hana into a spare room, while Vilkas payed for it. As he handed over the gold, Vilkas only just noticed his hands had been shaking. Not just from the cold.

As he walked over to the room, eyes of the towns' folk around him shifted, glancing at him. Lowering his head, he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Hana was laying on her back on the straw bed, Farkas stripping her armour off. Vilkas would have helped, but feared that she would attack him again if she managed to wake up again. He hoped that Grace would get back soon, fearing that Hana's condition would get worse as the time went by.

"Why do you think she acted like that?" His brother asked, concerned written all over his face.

Vilkas shrugged and looked over to the large object in the corner of the room. "Aye, I don't know Farkas, but where ever she managed to find that must have been the cause from it." Vilkas lowered his eyes and looked over at Hana. Ridden of her armour, Hana looked even worse than before. Her vanes visible under her skin, pigmented black from whatever it was in her blood stream. Sweat forming on her forehead, glistening in what light there was in the room.

The door behind him opened in a hurry, Grace and Lockan standing in the doorway. Snow dusted their shoulders and hair as they walked into the room, Grace sinking to the ground out of breath.

"Gods, what happened to her?" Lockan asked Vilkas as he looked over his sister, placing his hand on her head.

"We don't know. She came up from the ruins and started trying to attack me." Vilkas stated, pulling of his gauntlets.

"Well she had a fair reason to attack you in the first place Vilkas," Lockan scowled down at him, sifting through his bag.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vilkas growled back, eyeing down Lockan.

"You know damn right what you did Vilkas. I'm just saying that she had every right to attack you, even if she wasn't sick."

Vilkas was about to jump out at Lockan is it hadn't been from Grace in the corner of the room, throwing a boot in between the two Companions. "Oh shut up the pair of ya! Get on with helping Hana." Grace huffed, pulling off her other boot and throwing it at Vilkas.

Her lowered his stare at her and turned back to Hana. Lockan looked over his sister, pulling out a potion from his bag. "She's been poisoned by something, I'm surprised she has survived this long from being in those Dwemer ruins. Probably attacked by Falmer." Lockan huffed.

"Why did she even go in there in the first place? Those places are dangerous," Farkas asked, crossing his arms over his large chest.

"For that," Lockan stated, pointing to the object in the corner of the room. "An Elder Scroll."

Vilkas shot both of his eyes brows up in surprise. He had often read about the Elder Scrolls in books that he had read when he was younger but never thought he would be able to see one.

"Quit ya yabbering." Grace sighed and stopped when she looked over to Hana. Vilkas cocked his head to the side and looked back over to Hana. She was sitting up in her bed, Lockan standing next to her waving his hand in front of her face. She looked like she had been possessed by a daedric prince, lost in a trance.

"Hana? Hana can you hear me?" Lockan asked his sister, distraught.

Hana just sat there on her bed, looking around the room, not really focusing on anything into the room. Vilkas looked up from the floor boards, glancing at Hana. Her eyes trained on his, her eye twitching.

"Vilkas, if I were you, leave the room," Grace hushed, darting her eyes from Hana to him.

"Vilkas.." Hana mumbled, still dazed from the poison running through her body.

"What's she going to do?" Lockan asked, raising an eyebrow at the small Breton.

"That," Grace pointed to Hana, who was standing up from her bed. As quick as a rabbit, Hana leapt for the dagger on the bed side table, stumbling over to Vilkas.

"Farkas!" Vilkas yelled, creeping along the walls. Usually he wouldn't be scared of Hana, but this time was different. She was going mad, trying to kill him. Farkas wrapped his arms around Hana, stopping her from attacking his brother. Each time that Hana attacked like this, made his heart sink.

"Oh I know what this is. Keep her still for a few minutes," Lockan shook his head and grabbed bottles out of his bag.

"Trying to! She's a wriggly one!" Farkas barked back, holding Hana in his arms while she kicked and threw her arms around, still having the dagger in her hand.

"Let me go!" Hana screamed, waving the dagger around.

"That's enough of that," Grace huffed, snatching the knife out of Hana's hand, earning a wolfish growl.

"Let me go! So I can kill that bastard for what he has done! He's the reason why I'm doing this! To kill him!"

Vilkas looked back to Lockan, then back to Hana, tears welling in his eyes.

"He's the reason I ran! You son of a bitch! I'm going to skin you like the wolf you are!" Hana laughed psychotically, a wicked grin on her face.

"Lockan! Get your cure over here right now!" Grace barked.

"There got it. Keep her still, she needs to drink the whole of this," Lockan sighed, passing a vile over to Grace.

"How the hell are we going to get her to stay still long enough?" Farkas said as Hana tried biting at him.

"I have an idea, not a very good one though. Vilkas! Get your ass over here!" Grace hissed. Vilkas rolled his eyes and walked over to the small Breton standing in front of Hana, her eyes blood shot and growling at the twin.

"What's your bright idea woman?" Vilkas scowled down at her.

"Kiss her. She should be shocked enough to pour the whole thing down her throat," Grace smirked.

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Maybe."

Walking over to Hana, he kept his gaze low and tried to control his breathing. He did not want to do this, not in the condition she was in but it was worth a shot. As he walked closer, Farkas started to loosen his grip on Hana, practically holding her back by her shirt.

Vilkas stopped less than a meter away from Hana, not wanting to be punch just yet. "You're as good as dead!" Hana spat in his face, her lips twisted into a snarl.

Vilkas just sighed wiping the spit from his face. "Touching," Vilkas scowled. He closed his eyes and sighed. Taking a step closer to her, he place a hand on her cheek. Frozen from the contact from his hand, Hana just stood there not moving like a statue.

'Fuck it,' Vilkas sighed to himself, leaning down, kissing Hana on the lips. Her lips were cracked and raging with heat against his, not the most ideal kiss. It felt nothing like the way he would have kissed her in other circumstances. Usually it was soft and loving, not forced and quick.

Almost seconds later, Hana was kicking at him. As soon as Vilkas leaned away, Grace tipped the whole bottle of liquid down Hana's throat before she tried to scream again. Vilkas could feel the tears in his eyes trying to make an appearance again.

"Lockan, can you ever so kindly explain to the inn keeper what's been going on in here please?" Grace asked as nicely as she could over Hana gagging on the medicine.

"Aye." Lockan nodded, leaving the room.

"Shouldn't she be calming down by now?" Farkas asked, still holding onto Hana, who was ready to kill everyone in the room.

"Maybe the cure takes longer to kick in?" Grace presumed. Vilkas just nodded and kept his head down, ashamed.

"Have you got that tree syrup stuff?"

"Oh I have something a bit stronger than that," Grace smiled and walked up to Hana, a small smirk on her face. In one quick motion, Grace hit Hana in the head, knocking her Nord friend unconscious.

"Grace!" Vilkas yelled, anger boiling in his blood.

"What? She did it to me first!" Grace huffed, "besides she's not attacking you anymore."

0o0

"You sure you can't come back with us Lockan?" Farkas asked while jumping up on the carriage, taking them back to Whiterun.

"Aye, I'm sure. This isn't the best time for me to be leaving the college. I would love to head back to Jorrvaskrr believe me but I can't." Lockan sighed, leaning against the side of the carriage.

"Aye, well come back when you can." Vilkas nodded and looked down at Hana.

They had covered the floor of the carriage with warm pelts for Hana to lie down on while they made their way home, stopping her from freezing to death. She hadn't woken since Grace had knocked her out. Lockan had stated earlier that she would probably be asleep while the cure broke down the poison in her blood stream.

"Travel safe all of you and send me a letter about Hana's condition," Lockan stated.

"Aye," Vilkas nodded and climbed into the back of the wagon. He hoped that she would wake up soon, and not trying to attack him.

0o0

 _Her mind raced as she sat on her bed for the last time for the next few years. She was finally going, leaving the place where she never belonged. Hana looked around her small room, feeling like a small child once again._

 _As she stood from her bed, her pack appeared at her feet along with her axe and shield. Their edges worn from use and marked from previous attacks. Hana picked up her belonging and left her room, leaving her child hood memories behind her._

 _'This is strange,' Hana thought to herself as she walked through her house. 'I thought I left this place a long time ago.'_

 _"Now lass, be careful of those roads," A voice echoed around the room. Her father's voice._

 _Hana spun around and saw her father looking down at her, a low smile on his face. Her father was all for her travelling, but just worried that she wouldn't be able to handle her own._

 _"I'll be fine Father, don't worry," She smiled at him like she had when she left. This was all too familiar for her. It didn't seem right._

 _"I know you will be, I just don't want my little girl to leave," Her father sniffled._

 _"I promise I will come back Father." She hugged her father and spotted her mother just over his shoulder._

 _She realeased her father from her hug and embraced her mother, who was crying. Before Hana could manage to say her goodbyes, everything faded away into darkness._

 _"No! Come back! Mother! Father!" She screamed while the darkness evolved around her._

 _Hana paced back and forth in the darkness, thinking. She couldn't comprehend what just happed, she left her parents well over a year and a half ago. "I can't be fucking dead yet!" She yelled into the darkness._

 _She ran further into the darkness, not going anywhere in particular. As she ran, light appeared ahead of her. Hoping to find out what the hell is happening, she walked closer to the light, hearing voices._

 _Suddenly Hana was surrounded by bright light, blinding her. As her senses came back, the hall of Jorrvaskrr appeared in front of her. Everyone was there, Aela, Lockan, Grace and the twins. Hana furrowed her brows as she looked around the room, something still felt off._

 _"Welcome back Hana!" A voice stated from behind her. Hana spun around a bit too quickly , causing her mind to spin. "You alright lass? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

 _Hana just stood there, her mouth hanging open. Skjor stood in front of her, a bright smile on his face. "You.. You're dead. How can this be happening?" Hana stuttered, still shocked._

 _"Have you had Skooma? I'm still alive and kicking, the only time I came close to dying was by the Silver Hand."_

 _Hana just shook her head, still confused as to what was going on. Maybe she wasn't going mad, this could be possible._

 _"So if you aren't dead… does that mean that Kodlak is still here?" Hana quizzed, placing a hand on her hip._

 _"Aye he is. Speaking of which, he is right over there, with Vilkas and Farkas." Skjor spoke, pointing to a corner of the room. He was right. Vilkas and Farkas sat with the old Harbinger, laughing about something._

 _Hana just nodded and walked over to them, still trying to wrap her head around the whole mess._

 _"Ah Hana. You have returned, the slayer of Alduin herself has come back to the great halls of Jorrvaskrr." The old man smiled up at her._

 _"Wait? Alduin, he's finally dead?" She asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _"Aye love, he is. You should remember, you're the one who killed him after all," Vilkas spoke as he got up from his chair, walking over to her._

 _"Right, I knew that." She lied. How could she not remember killing him?_

 _"I see you still have the pendant I gave you," He smiled down at her._

 _Hana reached for her chest and found the pendant still handing from her neck. 'Didn't I leave him?' She shook her head._

 _"Aye, I guess I did. I don't understand, I thought I left you.." Vilkas kissed her, making her forget what she was going to say. Almost instantly, she melted into the kiss. It felt too real for Hana, like everything around her. This couldn't be a dream._

 _"Gods know how much I have missed you," he purred at her as he pulled away from the kiss, pulling Hana closer to his side._

 _Hana couldn't help but giggle like a little girl as she hugged Vilkas's side._

 _"How long have I been gone for?" Hana asked._

 _"You have been gone for less than two weeks, on some quest for the Grey Beards." Farkas explained. Hana just nodded and hugged Vilkas closer to her. The whole place seemed so surreal to her, everyone in the hall, Kodlak and Skjor was alive, and Alduin was defeated. This was her biggest hopes coming true._

 _"Hana! Good to see you back!" Grace smiled next to her. Hana blinked down in shock, not seeing her friend appear next to her._

 _"Oh hello Grace. Miss me?" Hana laughed, elbowing Grace in the side._

 _"I did. I really did. Who else can help me with my fighting skills?"_

 _"What about the Thieves Guild?"_

 _"Guild? I never joined them Hana. I think you definitely had Skooma on your way back. I've been in the Companions for the past seven years dummy." Hana just blinked down in her friend in shock. Had she always been in the Companions? Something in Hana's mind couldn't tell if Grace was joking or being serious._

 _"Sorry to interrupt, Vilkas didn't you have something to say to Hana?" Farkas cooed, a smirk on his face._

 _Hana cocked her head to the side and looked up at her lover, a smile on his lips. "Aye I do." Vilkas reached for a small leather pouch on the table and held it in his hand._

 _"Hana. Member of the Companions and Circle, the love of my life. We have been through so much these past two years and I want you to be with me for as long as I live, even in Sovengarde. I ask you this, will you marry me?" Vilkas said to her softly, a smile on his face._

 _Hana's mind was spinning. She was about to scream out her answer but the darkness faded around her again, pulling her away from Vilkas, from everyone._

 _"No! Let me go back! Fuck you!" She screamed back into the darkness. Someone was messing with her, toying with her emotions._

 _Light surrounded her again, this time not as blinding as the past._

 _She found herself walking in a room in an unknown building. Her hair was out in waves and a circlet on her head. Glancing around room, flowers and statues stood before, glancing down at her._

 _At the other end of the room was a large basin of water, so clear anyone could see their reflection. Slowly, Hana walked over to the basin and peered over. Her face had been scrubbed clean of any dirt and her face was clear as the night sky. The same pendant that Vilkas had given her hung around her neck, standing out against her chest._

 _She looked down at her clothes, instead of the usual armour she wore, it was replace with a white armoured corset, hugging her edges and beautiful white material flowing down to form her dress._

 _Pure white dress, beautiful features, it could only mean one thing for Hana. She was getting married. She could feel her hands shaking, not sure if this was a dream or not. She had never thought that this day would come. If only her parents were with her._

 _"Hana, are you ready lass?" Kodlak asked from behind her._

 _Hana looked up into the Harbingers old eyes, they were soft and gentle, as if they had always been. Hana lowered her head and nodded, not sure if she should go through. She hooked her arms around him and took a sharp breath._

 _As the doors opened, Hana was surrounded by bright light. As she walked, her surrounding became familiar to her. The streets of Whiterun where packed with people, those who she had helped, people from her past, and any other citizen of the city. She smile as she walked alongside with the Harbinger, her dress shifting as she walked._

 _A smile was plastered on her face as walked, listening to everyone as she walked by. Many stood by, awing at her features and beauty, others doing low cheers._

 _Not sure where she was walking, she just followed the road towards the Gildergreen tree, blooming in all its glory._

 _As she approached the stairs, white flowers covered the stairs and along the sides, leading her closer. Hana calmed her breathing as she passed the last step. At the end of the path, the Companions stood before her, all in their traditional armour. Each member, including Aela, was standing there, looking as striking as Hana had ever seen him or her._

 _Right at the end standing next to Farkas, was Vilkas. He wore the wolf armour of the Companions with pride, a new set of armour Eorland had to make for him. Trimmed hair framed his face, his stubble hardly visible, his black as night war paint covered his vibrant grey eyes, making them stand out like a light in a dark room. For once, his usual scowl was replace with a smile._

 _As Kodlak wished her well, he took his place among the rest of the Companions standing proudly. Hana swallowed her fear as she walked up and stood next to Vilkas._

 _"You look beautiful Hana," Vilkas smiled down at her, holding her hand in his._

 _She smiled up at him and smirked, "Since when could you look so handsome?"_

 _Vilkas let out a small chuckle and face the priest that had come all the way from Riften. Hana faced the priest, a small smile on her face. The priest raised their hands, indicating the beginning of the ceremony. "We commence this ceremony with the blessing of Mara, Goddess of Love. We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of two souls, Vilkas of the Companions and Hana, the Dragonborn." The priests voice boomed, praising to the gods._

 _"May the gods smile down on these two. Now Vilkas of the Companions, do you take Hana, to your beloved wife, in sickness, health and stand by her side in battle?" The priest asked her man._

 _"Aye, I do, in sickness, in health and will always stand beside her in battle." Vilkas said proudly._

 _"Hana, do you take Vilkas, as your husband? In health, sickness and stand by him in battle?"_

 _"Aye, forever, even in Sovengarde," Hana said, confident in her decision._

 _"Then it is decided. I give you these rings, symbolising your bond to each other." The priest said, handing over a ring to Hana and Vilkas._

 _Vilkas placed the ring onto her wedding finger with ease, and held her hand in his._

 _"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest declared. With out further instructions, Vilkas placed his lips against Hana's, giving a passionate and loving kiss. Hana melted into the kiss, while listening to all the cheering from around her._

 _Suddenly the cheering turned to screams and pleading. Hana pulled away from Vilkas and looked around. The city had turned to fire, the sky had gone dark, screams pierced Hana's ears. A large rumble of thunder filled the air, except it wasn't thunder._

 _Black as night, the dragon descended down against the city, tearing it apart with its flames. Its spiky form landed on the top of Jorrvaskrr, crushing parts of the hall._

 _"You're meant to be dead!" Hana screamed in terror._

 _"You thought wrong mortal. The only ones that are dead are those closet to you," Alduin roared down at her. Hana glanced around her, and the dragon was right. The smell of burning flesh filled the air like the smoke. Bodies upon bodies littered the ground like weeds, their bodies shrivelled and burnt. "You think you can win this war Dovahkin, but you will destroy those who are closest to you. This is your future, this is your defeat." Alduin roared at her, soaring into the air._

 _Hana looked down next to her, hoping to see Vilkas wasn't there. Her whole sould shattered seeing Vilkas on the ground, his armour destroyed and burnt to death. The only thing that survived was his ring, glistening against the darkness of his burnt body._

 _She fell to the ground, sobbing at her loss. Everyone was dead surrounding her, all because of her._

 _Something fell next to her, making her look up from her sobbing state. Somehow her book had fallen next to her, opening up to a picture of everyone she had ever known. The Companions, her family, her friends. Hana held the book in her shaking hands and stood up. She knew this wasn't real, she wouldn't let this be real. She wasn't going to let this be her future. Letting everyone die because of her._

 _"So you finally ready to get out of here?" a voice spoke from behind her._

 _Hana spun around and saw a wolf. Its coat the same colour of her chocolate hair and eyes as green as the grass at Falkreath. Her wolf spirit._

 _"Thought you would never ask," Hana smirked at her spirit._

 _Letting out a scream of anger, she let her wolf spirit take over, turning her into her wolfish self. As her transformation was complete, she could hear voices, voices she knew all too well._

 _"She has to wake up soon shouldn't she?" One spoke, distraught._

 _"Aye, but we can only hope that she comes back to us soon." Another said._

 _That was all the encouragement that Hana needed. Again the darkness she was all too familiar with surrounded her, but she tried to out run it towards the ever fading light in front her. Her way out._

 _With all the strength she could, she ran faster than she had ever gone as her wolf form. Leaving the darkness behind her, she ventured closer to the light, this time seeing the face of Grace._


	21. Chapter 21

**HUZA! I'm not dead. Just slack to do chapter for the story.**

 **Right so I have to say that i am sorry that i haven't uploaded in a while and that may continue for a few more weeks but i will make and effort.**

 **I have good news though, I am thinking of making a sequel :3 and i think you while understand what questline it takes on in this chapter. It isn't definite so far but with more chatting with my kinda co writer (ideas woman) it will probably be released about a month or two after i finish this one and i might make it first person instead on third person. This is way to hard to type XD  
**

 **Anyway as usual, enjoy the chapter and feel free to review!**

 **-rosey ❤❤**

* * *

Chapter 21: 

Hana's eyes would hardly open, crusted with sleep. She couldn't figure out where she was as she looked around through the small gap of her eyelids. Her head was throbbing and stomach was growling like a hungry wolf.

She groaned as she opened her eyes fully, not aware of how bright the room was. How long had been asleep for? A few days? A few weeks? A few hours? The only thing she could remember was up to getting the Elder Scroll and her dream. Everything was a blur between then.

"Look who is finally awake," a familiar voice echoed from the other corner of the room. Hana looked over to the corner, seeing Grace. She looked like she had not slept in days. Her hair and clothes were a mess.

Hana tried to speak but only let out a croak from her lips. She clutched her throat, for an indication of water. Moving from her position, Grace walked to Hana with a mug of water for her. Hana took the mug with shaking hands and raised it to her lips.

The water instantly cooled her throat, making her sigh. "How long? How long have I been asleep for?" Hana croaked, still taking small sips from the mug.

"About two weeks. If you hadn't woken up, I would have to try to convince Torvar you hadn't turned into a draugr." Grace scoffed, sitting down beside her friend.

Hana just nodded and kept her eyes low. She had been asleep for two weeks, how could that be? Her dreams felt like they only lasted an hour or less. Hana swung her legs over her bed and tried to stand but fell back onto the bed. She looked down at her legs and saw how pale they had become, her muscle slowly diminished.

"Easy Hana. You don't expect to be walking the roads of Skyrim tomorrow I hope," Grace said as she eased her friend up onto her feet and towards the chair Grace had been sitting in. Placing Hana down on the chair rather quickly and awkwardly, Hana nodded her thanks to her friend.

"How the heck did I get back here?" Hana asked.

"You can't remember anything can you?" Grace stated, pulling another small chair beside Hana, passing her the plate.

"Nay, the only thing I can remember till was going into the Dwemer Ruin." Hana sighed, picking at a small piece of bread.

"Thank the gods you didn't then. You completely lost it." Grace said.

"Lost it?" Hana winced.

"Yeah, you completely lost your mind. When you came up from the ruins, you looked like shit and started mumbling. Farkas and I pushed Vilkas in there to help you but you just attacked him and tried to kill him."

Hana buried her face in her hands, completely shocked by her own actions. How could she have not remembered that?

"What else happened?" Hana asked.

"Well after that we dragged you down to Winterhold, your brother gave you a potion to hopefully stop whatever poison was running through you. The whole time you still tried to kill Vilkas." Grace shrugged as if it was not a big deal.

Hana just shook her head and stuffed a piece of bread in her mouth. She could not remember anything since entering the ruin, but she did not want to remember. Knowing that she attacked her ex-lover, she could not stomach it.

"Anything else?" Hana asked in a soft voice.

"Well, while you slept, you were tossing and turning for a whole hour. At one point you ended up screaming. Care to explain?" Grace raised her eyebrow at Hana.

Hana wished that she could just jump back into the darkness, not wanting to talk about it. "It felt so real. You were there, Farkas, my parents and Vilkas…" Hana trailed off, keeping her eyes on the ground. The mention of his name made her think back to her vision, his body burnt to a crisp, a terrified expression claiming his face.

"What was?"

"My vision. It seemed so real and I couldn't do anything. It began at my parents cottage before I left, I didn't even get to say good bye to my mother." Hana said keeping her voice low. " Then I came back to Jorrvaskrr, and everyone was there including Kodlak and Skjor."

"What about Vilkas?" Grace ushered on.

"Aye he was there. Alduin too. At the end he explained that this would be my fate and I couldn't change it," Hana sniffed, recalling her visions. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Oh Hana. That's just a dumb dragon that thinks he can control everyone. When your better, you will woop that dragons ass and send him to his death," Grace sassed, placing a hand on Hana's shoulder.

Hana let out a small giggle and smiled at her friend, but soon vanished when she remembered she had another problem. She was back in Jorrvaskrr, back in the same hall as Vilkas.

"Is Vilkas still here? In Jorrvaskrr?" Hana asked rather quickly, almost spilling her plate.

"Aye he is, and I'm not having anything to do with you two. You have to sort it out yourself," Grace huffed taking the plate away from her friend. "Did you want to head up to hall?"

Hana nodded stiffly and tried to get up herself. She managed to stand by herself but as soon as she took one step, her legs gave out from under her. "By the nine Hana, give it a few days before you can walk by yourself, maybe one if you have enough health potions." Grace barked as she caught her friend.

"Sorry," Hana sighed, putting her weight on her friend as they left her room. As much as she didn't want to be back in the halls, she really did miss it. Laughter boomed from above Hana, echoing off the stone. Nothing had changed.

It was an effort to get up the stairs but as they reached the top, the whole hall went dead silent, staring at Hana. Hana could feel her face about to go red from the sudden attention.

"Finally! The great Dragonborn has awoken!" Torvar yelled out, breaking the silence. Hana scanned around the room at every one's faces. Aela and Farkas were smiling, Aela coming over to help Grace out. Torvar was still sitting drinking his mead with Ria, Athis and Njada at the other end of the room.

As Farkas approached her she just smiled but couldn't help wonder where his twin was. She hadn't seen Vilkas in the hall and was glad for it as she wouldn't know what to say to him.

"How are you feeling lass?" Farkas asked as they escorted Hana to one of the seats.

"I feel like shit," Hana groaned as they sat her down on a chair, her head slightly spinning.

"Just take this would you?" Grace sighed passing her a red bottle. A healing potion.

Hana just scowled and uncorked the bottle, sculling its contents. The bitter liquid ran down Hana's throat and slightly burned her sore throat for a few seconds. Soon after her headache diminished and could think straight again.

"Any better?" Aela asked, taking a seat next to Hana.

"Much," Hana replied, placing her hands on the table.

"So what's with the scroll Hana?" Farkas asked, earning a few dirty glares from Aela and Grace.

"Dam it Farkas. She just woke up and you're asking her that?" Aela hissed.

"It's fine Aela. I had to get it for a shout I think. I have to take it to Paathurnax, the Grey Beards leader I guess you can say." Hana sighed, holding a mug of water.

"Leader? Is he as old as they are?" Ria asked from across the room.

"You could say that," Hana laughed slightly, not wanting to move too much. Hana couldn't tell what time it was while she was in the hall but didn't really care, she was just glad to be back.

For most of the time in the hall, she spent it listening to what everyone had been up to since she had left after Kodlak's death. Apparently Torvar had managed to get into a large amount of trouble in the Bannered Mare, having a little bit too much mead.

They had Kodlaks funeral a few days after she had left, leaving the place gloomy since.

"So Hana, you planning on staying here again? Still be a Companion?" Aela asked next to her.

"Of course. I couldn't leave this place. I'm sorry about leaving but I couldn't stand Vilkas then and there," Hana said, rolling her eyes.

The doors from the back patio of Jorrvaskrr opened, letting blinding light fill into the hall. Hana shielded her eyes from the light, trying to picture who just came through the door. As the door closed, Hana lowered her hand, glancing at who just entered.

Covered in sweat, Vilkas stood at the door, his great sword attached to his back. He hadn't changed, still having a scowl on his face. He hadn't noticed Hana yet , and she glad about it.

"Brother you're back! How did the job go?" Farkas boomed from across the hall.

"Aye it went fine. Just another kidnapping, nothing out of the ordinary," Vilkas grumbled, placing his sword against the wall.

Hana had one a quick glance up at Vilkas, now regretting that she had. His silver eyes staring down at her, trained on her features. A shiver ran down her spine as she broke eye contact with his, looking down at her hands in her lap. Her face flurried in heat as she tried to ignore his presence in the room.

"Grace, you reckon I should be able to walk outside?" Hana asked her friend. Grace just passed her another potion in which Hana drank. Feeling the strength back in her legs, she stood from the table and slowly made her way out of hall towards the training yard. As she walked by herself, she passed Vilkas who just stood there, watching her as she passed.

She couldn't stand being around him, and if she had to live with him back in Jorrvaskrr, it was going to be hard.

Opening the door to the training yard, Hana had to shield her eyes again from the bright light. It had to be midday, as she could just hear the shouts of the markets in full swing. Her senses overwhelmed her as she sat down. Winter had just passed and spring was on its way.

"So you're just going to sulk out here then?" Grace's voice erupted from behind her.

Hana just kept looking forward, not bothering to look at her friend. "I wouldn't call it sulking Grace."

"Then what is it?"

"I just don't want to be around him at the moment," Hana sighed, looking back down at the ground, memorising each crack on the patio.

"Still sounds like sulking to me." Her friend chuckled and sat down next to Hana.

A cool breeze shifted Hana's hair. A rotting smell filled Hana's nose making her almost wanting to gag. "What the fuck is that smell?"

"That one is on you. It's those heads that you decided to leave here. We put them into the under forge so they wouldn't smell too bad to others. I guess you can probably smell it better with your wolfy senses," Grace mocked.

"Right, I forgot about that." Hana shook her head. How could she forgot about Kodlak's curse? She would have to get to the tomb, and hope that she wasn't too late.

"I hope that as soon as your better you get rid of those damn things. I may not be part wolf but damn those things are feral." Grace grimaced as she got out of her chair.

"Aye." Hana responded.

She just had to stay in the hall for a week with Vilkas's constant staring and attempt to talk to her. Great.

0o0

"Hana! I swear to the gods if you don't drink this, I'll lock you in a room with Vilkas!" Grace scowled at Hana.

Everyone else in the hall had gone on errands around the city while Hana and Grace stayed behind. Hana shook her head, refusing. "I am not drinking another of those Skeever tasting potions!"

It had only been five days since Hana had woken up and she was only just recovering. She was weaker and had lost condition while she slept. Muscles in her legs felt as though they had turned to mush as well as her arms in the first few days.

"Do you even know what Skeever tastes like?" Grace huffed, placing the bottle down on the bench.

"Aye, you tend to eat what you can while you're stuck in the woods for a week," Hana scowled. Not the fondest memories of being in the woods while travelling back to Skyrim.

'What is wrong with Skeever? They're crunchy and chewy and full of goodness,' her wolf spirit laughed.

"Enough about Skeevers!" Hana shouted.

Grace just looked at her friend with a puzzled face. As much as Hana enjoyed having Grace help her out, she didn't like being babied all the time. She could now walk by herself but couldn't run just yet.

"Wolf spirit?" Grace asked, sitting down next to friend, watching the birds circle on the plains. A cool breeze whirled around them in the training yard, dust slightly being knocked around.

"Sadly. Although it helped me escape my vision." Hana sighed, standing up from her seat and walking towards the weapon rack.

"Still don't want to talk about the visions?"

"Aye." Hana said, picking up steel axe, straining to lift it up. She placed the weapon back down and picked up the wooden axe and shield, still heavy but easily workable.

"Please don't hurt yourself while I'm gone," Grace sighed, standing up from her chair and walking past Hana.

"Where are you going?" Hana asked, raising an eyebrow at Breton friend. "Please don't leave me."

"I got a letter from the guild. I think that explains enough," Grace said with a wink. "I should be back maybe by midnight or so."

"Aye, be safe. I don't want to pick up your ass from the Whiterun jail." Hana laughed while Grace walked around the corner of Jorrvaskrr.

Finally, she was alone for once. The sound of wolves filled Hana's ear from over the wall, into the plains. Probably Aela chasing after some bandits. Hana chuckled at the thought and walked over to the training dummy.

It took some effort for her to swing at the dummies without missing completely but after a few minutes, she got back into her usual stance, hacking at the dummy.

SO many thoughts were racing through her mind while she assaulted the dummy. Why she had bothered to stay at Jorrvaskrr was one of the main questions that constantly filled her mind. She enjoyed being back in everyone's company amongst The Companions, except for Vilkas. He was the main reason she wished to leave, but she knew she would break everyone's heart if she left for good.

Over the past five days, Vilkas had tried to talk to her but she outright ignored him. She could not even stand being in a room with him for ten minutes. She did not know if she could forgive for what he said to her when she came back from Kodak's biddings.

Sweat dripped down her face like rain as she continued to beat up the packed straw. The thought of Vilkas made Hana so ashamed that she had been his lover, allowing him to be here lover. Rage filled her stomach as she continued to swing. Her arms felt weak and her legs battled to stay upright as she continued.

When she finally stopped, straw had fallen onto the ground from the dummy. It's mesh skin had been torn apart from the wooden axe, leaving rips in the fabric.

She could feel the anger burning in her throat as she walked away from training yard. Her vision of her and Vilkas getting married flooded across her mind as she was about to walk back to the patio. Her throat burned stronger as she stood there, trying to shake the memory away.

She spun around at the dummy she had attacked, staring at it, snarling. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" She shouted. Fire erupted from her mouth and shot straight towards the target. As the fire dissolved from her mouth, the burning in her throat had left her. The dummy was now a pile of burning scraps, the wall marked black. Grass in front of her had now been burnt, along with a few of the other unlucky targets in the way.

Hana just huffed as she walked to the patio, the smell of smoke wisping around her.

As she was about to place the worn axe down, footsteps sounded from behind her. She just rolled her eyes, thinking Grace had probably forgotten her lock picks.

"By the nine woman! Did you have to do that?" A voice barked from behind her, meanwhile another was snickering.

Hana flinched from the sound and spun around, her grip strong on the axe, and hauled it towards the voice.

Vilkas stood in shock as the axe flew past him, clattering to the ground. Hana stared him down from the porch, a scowl on her lips. The adrenalin rushing through her veins was the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground.

She broke eye contact from Vilkas and looked over at Farkas, who was trying to not to fall to the ground in a laughing fit.

Hana rolled her eyes and went back to the porch and placing down the shield she had been holding.

"Farkas is you are after Grace she left not too long ago, you might be able to catch up to her," Hana shooed at Farkas. The sound of armour shifting sounded and slowly faded away, leaving her and Vilkas alone on the patio.

"You seem a lot better," Vilkas said to her as he walked past, stopping to lean against one of the pillars. "You can throw your axe still but can't aim."

"Aye," Hana spat as she took a swig from a mug of water.

They just stood there in silence, Vilkas watching her every moves.

"What do you want Vilkas?" Hana huffed, leaning against the table staring him down.

"I.. I just want to talk to you. Is that too much to ask?" Vilkas sighed, looking down at the ground.

"Yes. Yes it is." Hana snarled.

"You haven't even said anything in the hall or elsewere. You're doing a spectacular job at ignoring me," Vilkas scoffed.

"I wonder why Vilkas. So if you would, and I will only say this once, fuck off," Hana growled, pushing off from the table.

A hand latched around Hana's wrist, forcing her to look up into pale, silver eyes. "Please. I just want to sort this out."

"Vilkas. Fuck. Off." Hana growled at him again, pulling to free her wrist.

The grip around her wrist loosened, allowing her to slip her hand free. Hana took one last glance at Vilkas before walking through the doors into the hall. His face had gone pale and a frown replaced his usual scowl.

As she walked down the stairs towards her room, she could feel her heart sinking further into a pit. Hana knew she wouldn't be able to keep this act up for long without breaking. Sure, she was still pissed at Vilkas, but here heart felt otherwise.

As she entered her room, she noticed a small note had fallen onto the floor. 'That wasn't there before,' Hana sighed to herself and picked up the letter, cringing as she stretched out her back.

Hana looked over the note, nothing out of the ordinary. 'I can leave that for now,' she mused to herself and sat it down on the dresser next to her bed. Sitting down on her bed, she rested her head in her hands, thinking over the days to come. She would be visiting Kodlak again if it was not too late and free his soul. The trip would take well over three days of full travel, five if they stopped.

Hana groaned as she fell back into her bed, creaking from the sudden weight shift. Eyeing down the piece of folded paper on her desk, she rolled her eyes and grabbed it.

It must have been delivered to her earlier that day, probably when she was bashing the dummy up. Probably just some farmer needing help Hana scoffed, opening the piece of paper, reading the inked mess of words.

 _Hello._

 _Hopefully is you are reading this it made it to you! Either that or your the nosy courier that I asked to deliver this, peel your eyes away mister! Right anyway…_

 _I doubt you would remember me but let's just say that we are, well were, good friends. Buddy. Chum. Pal?_

 _Any who, I am writing to you because something is wrong here and I need your help. Things have gone Skeever shit crazy and my little monkey friend already served the worst of it. I understand that if you do not wish to help, that is fine but as my closest long lost friend twice removed (Ha not really), my friend the Dragonborn would consider the offer._

 _There have been strange people wondering around these lands and are creeping me out all the way to Oblivion. Keep your eyes open in case they are to soon venture to Skyrim_

 _I do not own much over here but would be ever so greatful if you could lend a hand. Remember that hand I once controlled when were camping? The good old days…_

 _Right back on track, please we, I , need your help. Please come at the latest of next Winter, although earlier would be so much better._

 _Sincerely_

 _Your friend_

 _M'keenz_

 _p.s. The golden meatball was a lie! And if you have any spare trolls fat and daedra heart could you please bring it over! Thanks sped!_

Hana could barely register what she had just read. M'keenz was alive. Hana scrambled out of her bed and towards her desk, searching for a piece of paper and ink.

 _Dear M'keenz_

 _Where the hell have you been the past four years?_

 _I was beginning to think you died after looking for that tomb. You will have to inform me what in oblivion as happened._

 _I will try my best to help you when I can but first you may want to help by telling me where you are! But I last recalled you should hopefully be in Solsthiem, hopefully. Please stop getting so distracted every time. Knowing you, you probably ended up chasing a fox and got lost, again._

 _As soon as I can I will help but I have my own problems here, a fucking high and might flying lizard is trying to kill us all here and I have to kill him. You know of Alduin right? Well yeah he tried to kill me and everyone else so I need to deal with him first._

 _I will send a letter to let you know when I will be able to join you._

 _And stop looking for the meatball, it never existed in the first place. And no I don't have any daedra heart spare! I don't hunt them down when I'm bored, don't be ridiculous. I hunt mud crabs instead._

 _Regards spud,_

 _Hana._

Hana raced up from her chair and into the hall, going as fast as her legs could take her. She had to find the courier that delivered the letter. Her best bet was in the Bannered Mare. Running up the stairs to the mead hall, she did not notice Aela walking down at the same time, crashing into the Huntress.

"Woah easy there Hana. Where are you off two," Aela hissed, letting Hana pass.

"Delivering. Letter. Have to go! Bye!" Hana breathed, racing across the hall.

"When you have slowed down a bit and come back I wish to talk to you!" Aela shouted from behind her.

Hana just let the comment slip through one ear and out the other. Probably just going to get a talking to by Aela for barking at Vilkas earlier.

It was an effort for her not to run into people as she bolted down the cobble streets of Whiterun. Everyone seemed to be outside enjoying the warmer weather, making it harder for Hana not to crash into everyone. "Mind yourself," some said, others not so polite.

Hana just shrugged them off and raced up the stairs and into the inn, hoping the courier was still there. There was hardly anyone in the inn, Hana silently prayed to the gods the messenger boy was here or left not too long ago.

"Hi. Is there a courier staying here by chance or seen him?" Hana asked a fine featured Red Guard woman, her amber eyes full of confusion.

"I believe so, I think he is currently sleeping, so if you wanted me to deliver something to him I can let him know," the woman said, placing down a platter.

"Aye. Here hand him this letter and this pouch, should be roughly one hundred and fifty coins in there for him. Make sure that he gets it," Hana warned before turning on her heel and leaving the inn.

As she walked back, many citizens were giving her a dirty look, she just smiled and waved back, the best thing that she could do. She would often do that when she was younger, pissing off people she annoyed. Why couldn't her life be so simple back then?

As she entered Jorrvaskrr, shouting emerged. Hana frantically glanced around the room to see what was going on. Farkas and Vilkas were throwing anything that was near them at Aela, who was taking cover behind a post, avoiding tankards and plates being thrown at her.

The other Comapanion members just sat there, watching the show continue.

Everything that had happened that day had already given Hana a head ache, this was pushing her to change. "What the fuck is going on!" Hana shouted over everyone. The sound of falling plates hitting the ground ceased, all eyes on Hana.

"She started it!" Farkas argued, pointing at Aela who had emerged from behind the pillar.

"I don't give two shits if she started it! You're causing more mess for Tilma to clean up! I swear if you don't clean this mess up I'll personally deliver you to Alduin so he can eat your souls first! You're fucking members of the Companions, let alone members of the Circle! Fucking act like it!" Hana growled, storming past the twins. She walked over to Aela, nodding down towards their sleeping chambers. Hana turned around and was going to give a final scowl to all of them, but was cut short as a tankard was flying straight for her.

Catching it just in time before it contacted with her face, Hana had to stop herself from shouting and turning the hall to flames.

Farkas stood there, shock in his eyes. "Farkas. Sweet heart. I SAID CUT IT OUT!" Hana barked, pegging the cup back at the culprit, colliding just above his eyebrow. Curses filled the air but Hana couldn't care as she trudged back down the stairs towards Aela's room.

"Thank you for before Hana," Aela stated as she opened up the her room. Hana just rolled her eyes and stalked in, wishing her headache would leave her be. "You sounded like Skjor before, I haven't seen those boys be so shocked since he passed."

"Aye, well I am not in the mood for people to be throwing shit around," Hana sighed, pulling out a chair and sitting down, rubbing her temples. "What the hell did you even say to piss them off?"

"I just stated that they both had the strength and brains of a carp," Aela laughed, sitting down on her own bed facing Hana.

"Well you aren't exactly wrong. I think Farkas may have been the smarter one out of the two," Hana laughed.

"Aye. I heard about Vilkas and you earlier. Got told that you almost knocked him out with an axe and told him to fuck off."

"Aye, no denying it. He was lucky he didn't end up as the practice dummy."

"You know he is truly is sorry. About Kodlak's death." Hana narrowed her eyes at the Huntress, almost wishing she didn't save her from the onslaught earlier.

"So what you're on his side now Aela?" Hana growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, she-wolf to she-wolf. I'm not picking sides, he really does feel bad about what he had done. The whole time that you left, and when you disappeared, he was worried sick and now he feels worse than before, not even from Kodlak's death. I'm not saying you should throw yourself back at him, just give him time and give him a chance."

Hana kept her gaze low, thinking over what Aela had said. It was true that she hasn't given him a chance to formally apologise or even have a proper conversation with her, but her heart still felt broken.

"Right well, I didn't ask to talk to you about your love life. We are to be heading off to Yrgramors Tomb tomorrow. Eorland should have finished putting the final piece of Wuuthrad tonight. As soon as dawn break we will be leaving." Aela stated, jumping up from her bed.

"When did you get the pieces back?"

"The other whelps and I headed off to grab the shards the day after you left."

Hana nodded and stood from her chair, stretching her back. "So will it just be you and me heading off then?"

"Aye, and the other circle members too."

"That's it. I don't feel like going." Hana huffed, walking over to the door.

"Hana. You are coming with us. Just give him a chance," Aela stated again, leaning against the wall of her room.

"Aye. Maybe," Hana replied before walking down towards her room and slamming the door shut behind her. With a heavy sigh, she leaned against her door and sunk down to the floor, her hands holding up her head.

Everything was a mess. She just wanted to sink into the darkness of the room and never come back out.

Voices outside her room made her jolt back to reality. Pressing her ear to the side of the door she could hear the voices crystal clear.

"So did you say anything to her?" Vilkas's voice echoed from across the hall. That son of a bitch.

"Vilkas, leave me be you already gave me a headache from throwing that plate at me." Aela hissed.

"Aye I'm not apologising for that but did you say anything to her?"

"Aye I did, for her to take her time and give you a chance. Now if you want to talk to her, she is right over there now piss off ice-brain," Aela hissed again and a slam of a door concluded the conversation.

Footsteps came close to Hana's door, and stopped. Two shadows came from under Hana's door and she froze, knowing who exactly it was.

Vilkas stood there on the other side of the door, contemplating if he should bother her or not. She already threw her axe at him, shouted at him and then again not long ago. Maybe it was better if he left her alone. He let out a heavy sigh and placed a note just at the front of her door, hoping she would see it when she opened her door.

Hana sat there in the quietness of her room until the footsteps disappeared before she moved to own bed. She would have long journey ahead of her tomorrow, and having ample opportunities to throw something at someone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey all! So I kinda changed my mind on this chapter. I wrote it in first person to see how it will go. Review on it and tell me if i should go back to third person :)**

 **Anyway I most likely will not upload until after Christmas and new years.**

 **Hope you all have a great break and great Christmas!**

 **-Rosey**

* * *

Chapter 22: 

"Get up Hana!" Aela barked at me.

I groaned as she ripped the pelts off my freezing body. A low growl left my lips as I glared at her from my bed, beckoning me to stay for longer. After all the years of getting up early with my parents, I had never been able to get used to it.

"We leave in ten less than an hour so get ready," Aela stated before walking out of my room, leaving the door wide open. I groaned as I sat up, stretching my aching back. Throwing that cup at Farkas may not have been the greatest idea, I still have to apologise to him. My shoulder throbbed as I hauled myself off my bed and to the door.

Just as I was about to close it, a small parcel was on the ground. Had Aela put it there.

I just shrugged and picked it up, closing the door behind me as I kept my eyes focused on the parcel. I couldn't think of anyone who would have sent me something other than M'keenz. I still can not get over that she sent news of her still being alive. I thought she had died a long time ago.

I placed the small package on my night stand while I changed into my armour. I can not say I missed the weight of it, the ebony shield weighed me down any other day.

I was not sure if I should have been changing slower so that I did not have to go so quickly or get everything over and done with. I wouldn't have minded going to help Kodlak one last time if it wasn't for the fact that Vilkas was going with us. I prayed to the divines that Grace would be going with us. She would be the only one who would not stop me from knocking his ass to the ground.

I latched the final part of my armour together, and sat back down on my bed, contemplating if I should put my boots on or not. I swear I could almost hear the package whispering to me to open it, see what it was. It weighed a little bit, highly likely gold septims. Another gratitude letter for killing some guy I had no idea about.

I pulled on one boot on, reaching for the parcel before I put the other boot on, giving me more time before I would have to leave. The package was less than size of a soul gem and was obviously rushed. A leather strip was the only thing keeping it together.

I sighed and untied the parcel. It took all my will power not to tie it back up and throw it at the wall, possibly try to burn it. Inside was my pendant, the one I was given, the one I threw on the ground a month ago. The pendant Vilkas gave me. The gem stone eyes of the wolves shone from the candle light in my room, not a single scratch was to be seen on its golden surface.

Underneath the necklace was a letter folded neatly. I was about to burn it with my candle if it wasn't for Grace yelling down the hall way, "Hana, get your poor excuse of an ass out of your room and upstairs! Or I'm going to shove one of those heads in your room!"

"Give me a minute!" I screamed back. I put my attention back to the note, continuously flipping it over in my hands. I did not know if I should read it, or let it collect dust on my bed side table.

With a sigh I unfolded the letter, skimming over the neat writing.

 _Dear Hana,_

 _It would be a miracle if you were reading this and I am thankful that you are. I am giving you back your pendant as a final sign. Keep it if you wish._

 _I am writing you this letter, to apologise._

 _I know what I did was wrong and I should never have shouted at you the way I did._

 _I feel awful that I had upset you and feel guilty for everything. I knew where you had gone and because of Kodlak's sudden death, you were the first person I pinned the blame on._

 _I wish I could have grieved like my brother and not thrown my grief on you, which I am truly sorry for._

 _I wasn't thinking and let everything over whelm me at once, and I shouldn't have let that happen, or blame you._

 _I am forever and truly sorry for what I did and understand if you will not forgive me._

 _The pendant, if you wish, you can place back outside your door and I will know where you and I stand. I will no longer go after you or speak to you if you want, I do not expect anything else._

 _I hope that if you keep this, we can have another chance together. If not, I will live with that choice._

 _I do love you Hana but I will understand in whatever choice you make._

~Vilkas

I stared at the letter for what felt like hours, re-reading it over. The necklace had become heavier, feeling like I was holding onto a mammoths tusk.

I glanced back towards the pendant in my hand, and lifted it up. Aela had said to give him a chance, and I could not just throw it back in his face. Deep down a part of me knew that he didn't mean too say those things but was it my brain or my heart?

"That's it Hana, out!" Grace barked as she walked into my room. I lifted my gaze up her and raised my eyebrows at her.

Her mouth opened but no words escaped, her gaze locked onto the necklace in my hand and the letter in the other. "Is that?"

"Aye. Read." I stated as I handed her the letter.

I continued to inspect the pendant over and over while Grace read the letter. A sound escaped her but did not sound human. Between a bear and a dying dragon.

We sat there in silence.

"So you going to give it back to him?" She asked, placing the letter down on the bedside table.

"I don't know. I want to but I don't want to if that makes any sense," I sighed, holding up the necklace.

"Well not my issue. Now get your ass upstairs and leave. The hall might be more fun while you are not here," Grace scoffed as she jumped up from my bed.

"Bitch. Are you not going with us?" I hissed, placing the necklace on the bedside table next to letter and pulled by other boot on.

"No, someone has to look after this place, besides I'm waiting for a contract to come through Whiterun."

"I thought your guild didn't kill anyone?"

"We stir the shits, and someone else gets the blame, that's how it works," Grace smirked at me before she left my room and walked into the hallway.

I chuckled to myself and grabbed my axe and shield, attaching to shield to my back and my axe to my hip. I reached for my pack and was about to the leave the room before I took one last look at the necklace.

I couldn't just refuse him. 'Give him a chance,' Aela's words echoed through my mind as I stood in the doorway. I cursed under my breath, dropping my bag and snatched my pendant and placed it around my neck. Making sure that it was not visible, I hid it under my armour completely.

As I walked out the door and towards the stairs to the hall, I started braiding my hair and tying in over my shoulder.

Trust Grace not to join us on our way to Kodlak, she always seemed to have a way out of things.

As I walked up the stairs, I could hear laughter coming from Aela. The Circle members and Grace were sitting standing around the fire pit. Farkas looked like her was about to throw something at Aela again.

As I walked closer to them, I looked closer at Farkas. A purple bruise was swelling above his eye, making the skin around puffy, a small cut just above is brow. I winced at he caught my eyes on his forehead.

"Nice arm Hana," Aela laughed, slinging her bow across her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Farkas!" I squealed.

"Aye, it's fine. I deserve it anyway," He huffed.

I winced again and grabbed a apple from the table. As I turned back to the group, Eorland had walked through the door, holding Wuthraad. The old axe had become a whole once again, back to its former glory.

"Hana, you are to carry Wuthraad to the tomb." Eorland stated, passing the axe over to me.

Almost instantly, I shook my head. "No no no. I can't take that."

"It's an honour Hana, to wield that axe," Aela said.

"I know it is but I literally can't. I'm not physically able to." I said, my mouth curving into a frown.

I looked around the group of us, Farkas was already in charge of carrying our other supplies and Aela would probably complain about having to carry it.

I glanced over at Vilkas for the first time this morning. He looked as tired as I was, his black war paint doing a terrible job at masking the darkness around his eyes. My eyes froze as they stared back into his, his silver stare sending a shiver down my spine. I ducked my head away, a blush creeping up my neck. "Vilkas, can you carry it." I mumbled.

"Aye," was all he said before grabbing the battle axe from Eorland.

"Safe travels to all of you." Eorland said before leaving the hall, leaving behind a cold breeze from outside.

"Good luck honey," Grace cooed at Farkas, jumping up to her tip toes to kiss Farkas on the cheek. I could have gagged there and then but Aela had already began growling at the two.

"Come on you two. We need to leave." Aela hissed at all of us.

Just as I was leaving the hall, I turned back to Grace to winked at me, and nodded towards Vilkas. I flipped my finger at her before retreating to the cold air of Skyrim. The sun still had not come up yet, basking the lands in darkness. The last stars of the night shone above us as we walked the empty streets of Whiterun.

I had not seen streets this empty since the night the Silver Hand had attacked. The good old times, were I wasn't fighting someone other than Grace, and when I could still throw my silver dagger. I still have it surprisingly, locked away in a display case.

I checked my sides that I still had my daggers, I hadn't used them in a while, although I haven't really had a chance to.

As we approached the stables, light streamed over the moutain's, filling the lands with beautiful shades of colour.

We all walked in silence, which I didn't complain about. I could finally think, taking in the sights that Whiterun Hold had to offer us. My mind kept shifting back to this morning, to the letter and pendant.

'How is it so hard for you to make up your mind?' My wolf spirit huffed, interrupting my silence.

'Why do you have to ruin the silence?' I growled back.

It went silent, a sigh of relief escaped me but was cut short. 'Well it isn't my fault you're having mate troubles.'

I almost tripped over my own feet. 'He is not my mate.'

'Then why are you having such a hard time deciding to give back the slab of metal?'

I remained silent to my wolf, not wanting to let it win but I could not deny it. 'He is not a mate compared to wolf standards.' I huffed back.

'Well his spirit is not too shabby, best one that I have seen,' it snickered, I swear I could almost see it rolling around on its back from laughter.

'So what? You're mate may be his wolf but he ain't mine now shut up,' I growled. As I predicted, it went as quiet as High Hrothgar. That should keep it quiet, or so I thought.

'Still didn't answer my question human,' it laughed back at me.

"Shut up," I growled.

I had not realised I had spoken out loud, Aela had dropped back from walking with the boys a head of me.

"You alright Hana?" She asked, walking in step with me.

"Aye, I think so. Just my wolf being an ass." I sighed, rolling my eyes in the process. I loved the spirit but sometimes I wish I had never accepted the gift. I could never sleep normally again and everything being sharper gave me a headache too often.

"I understand you sister. Do not let it get to you," Aela laughed slightly.

We walked for the rest of the day, occasionally stopping for small breaks and bandit killing spree. I had to think that how many times I have hunted these bandits down, there would be less of them. Apparently not.

My legs felt weak by the time the twins had set up camp. We had stopped by one of the many streams that flowed through Skyrim's landscapes. The icy water shimmering in what day light was left. We had made more progress than what I had originally thought. We could be at the tomb in a day and a half of travel, at the longest three more days.

I sat down on a log and pulled off my boots, my feet aching from the walking. I was surprised that I managed to walk as far as I did. I guess all the potions Grace had been slipping my stew had worked.

Aela had left us to find some dinner, trusting her to bring something back. Farkas was off finding fire wood, leaving Vilkas and I alone. I had not talked to him since this morning, even then I would not have called it a conversation. He had shot a few glares back at me if I mentioned his name to Aela but that would be it.

Aela and I had talked the whole way to our camp, recalling memories from our past or in recent events. I had explained to her what happened this morning about the letter at my door, and in tow bugged her that she had sided with Vilkas. It was all in good nature though.

Leaving my boots behind me, I walked over to the stream, letting the cool water run over my aching feet. I looked around, more mountains surrounded us and snow, fresh white snow. Which reminded me, I was still to take the scroll back to Paathunax. More running around.

Foot steps behind me made me snap back to reality, the scent of smoke and honey wafting around me. Vilkas.

"Careful Vilkas, I still have my daggers on me," I warned, not even bothering to look back him.

"I'm sure I'll be fine if they aren't silver," he chuckled from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to look at him. "Can I help you?" I sassed at him, crossing my arms over my armoured chest.

"I just wanted to thankyou, for allowing me to carry Wuthraad," he mumbled.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well I'm not physically able to just yet so don't take it to heart to much."

He stood there in silence for a few seconds before chuckling to himself. "What?" I asked.

"You're tiny body probably could not lift it even if you were at your best," he laughed.

I curled my hands into fists, making him laugh even more. How dare he insult me, although he was probably right, I could barely lift the Elder Scroll.

A smirk crept onto my face. "Vilkas do wolves like water?" I asked him.

"I'm not too fond of it why?" he stated, his eyes narrowing at mine. I simply smirked back.

I raised my leg and kicked the water into his direction. He jumped back trying to avoid the water, and I shouted "WULD", racing just behind him. Caught off guard, I ran up behind him and pushed his body into the water.

Laughter erupted from me at I looked at Vilkas, a scowl on his while he lay in the cold water. "Don't you ever dare to insult me again Vilkas," I managed to say between breaks of laughter. By the time I finished laughing, my stomach hurt and Vilkas had vacated from the water, mumbling.

"Finally you two are going back to normal," Farkas laughed behind me, dropping a large pile of sticks on the ground.

"I guess," I shrugged, turning back to Vilkas, extending a hand to help him out. He eyed me down first before taking my hand. Big mistake. As soon as he got up, he pulled me forward and into the water. The cold water seeped straight through my armour, soaking my thin clothes underneath. It was his turn to laugh, laughing at the shocked expression on my face.

I grabbed a dagger from my belt and threw it at him half-heartedly, it spinning well away from him.

"Definitely back to normal," Aela laughed, having witnessed the whole thing.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed to myself, standing up from the water. "Well I kind of deserved it," I stated, walking over to Farkas who was trying to start the fire. "Need a hand?"

Farkas nodded and stepped back, "Do not use your shout. I saw what you did in the training yard." He stated, stepping back slightly.

"Do not worry I won't set too many things on fire," I laughed before crouching down at the pile of sticks. I summoned the fire spell and soon we had a raging fire in front of us. I looked over my shoulder and found Vilkas had already changed out of his soaked armour and into normal clothes.

My hands started shaking from the cold, it would be best I too changed out of my armour in hope it would dry before morning. I walked over to my pack and rummaged through it, finding my extra set of clothes and ducked behind a large tree to change.

The cold air nipped at my skin as I changed out of my armour and into my warmer clothes. As I walked back, Aela was skinning a small doe that she had killed. Before I spotted Vilkas, I tucked the necklace under my shirt and tied the loose strings of the tunic as tight as I could, trying to avoid him seeing it. I laid my armour out in front of the fire, taking my spare daggers and strapping them to sides and one on my leg before I warmed my hands by the fire, letting the warm wrap itself over me.

"Hana, mind giving me a hand?" Aela asked from behind me, cutting bits of venison.

"Sure, what do you need?" I stalked away from the warmth of the fire, its orange light showing me the path.

"Can you get me some water?"

I nodded, grabbing the iron pot and headed to the stream. The cold water ran over my hands as I filled the pot. I started to walk back to the camp when a twig snapped behind me. I froze, tightening my grip on the pot. It could have been a fox or a hungry wolf.

Heavy breathing was followed the sound of more leaves and sticks crunching. Bandits, damned bandits. I spun around in time to avoid the dagger aimed for back, the attackers face gnarled with anger. The dagger, it was not made of iron, ebony or gold. This one was silver. The Silver Hand.

I swung the pot around, hitting the Silver Hand over the head, hit body going limp as soon as he hit the ground. "Silver Hand!" I screamed, trying to run back to the camp, but another body appeared behind me, shoving me to the ground.

"Time to die dog!" The Bosmer hissed, pointing her silver sword down at my throat. I slowly tracked my hands down my side until my hand hit the hilt of my dagger. In an instant, I shoved the dagger through the side of her fur armour, twisting it deeper. She screamed in pain as I leapt to my feet. I kicked for her stomach, then her head knocking her out cold.

I ran back to the camp, the sound of metal against metal filled the air. There were at least five Silver hand attacking, all surrounding us. I dived as an arrow hissed past me, wedging itself in a tree behind me. I scrambled to my feet towards my shield and axe, the only other protection I had.

I could hear Farkas yelling as he fought against his attackers, each failing to hit him. I swooped up my axe and shield, and raced over to Farkas, getting over run by the Silver Hand. I swung my axe, hitting a Nord behind the knees, crippling him before I bashed him with my shield. Blood splattered over my shield and onto the white of tunic.

Farkas grunted in thanks as he took down another Silver Hand. I may have miscalculated how many Silver Hand there was, more swarmed us, there was at least eight trying to take us down.

"Duck!" Aela hissed at me, just in time I did. An arrow zoomed past my head and made its way home into the chest of a attacker behind me. Shouts came from next to me, an Orc swinging his Battle Axe above his head, heading straight down for me. I scrambled to the side, avoiding the fatal blow.

"FUS RO DAH!" I shouted at him, sending him flying back into a tree. I launched at him, swinging frantically at him with my axe. He had managed to get back up on his feet, sending a kick in my direction, making me stumble back.

A roaring pain shot through my arm, blood soaking the sleeves. The Orc recovered from the swing, his weapon glistened with my blood. The cut burned worse than fire, sending ripples of pain through my body as I avoided more swings.

I raised my shield, trying to ignore the pain in my arm, stopping another blow. I charged forward, spinning around and swinging my axe straight for the his throat. I swear it all happened so slowly, as I swung around, my axe collided with his throat leaving a clear cut all the way through. Seconds later his Orc head was rolling on the ground before his body fell after.

I turned around and saw another attacker heading straight for Vilkas. I lifted my axe and hauled it at the Imperial, causing her to drop dead to the ground, the silver sword clattering to the ground. The whole camp was filled with bodies of fallen Silver Hand, the smell of blood mixing with the soil filled the air.

"I think that's the last of them," Farkas huffed, leaning against his great sword. A small scratch appeared on his cheek, inflamed from the Silver.

"Aye, thank the gods you yelled out Hana, we would have been dead in seconds," Aela sighed, lowering her bow.

I glanced over to Vilkas, his once clean clothes now covered in crimson red blood. I sighed in relief, everyone was fine with only minor injuries. My heart began beating again.

The sound of hissing shot the air. It was too late by the time I moved, a dagger lodged itself in my thigh, the burning metal burying itself into my skin. I screamed in pain as I fell to ground, clutching my leg.

I shot my gaze up, the same Bosmer from earlier stood there clutching her side, blood dripping from her hand. A feral smile on her face was soon replaced by horror as an arrow lodged between her eyes, piercing the skull.

"Hana!" Vilkas yelled from behind me, but I could not care, the pain in my leg burned, overwhelming the cut on my arm. "Son of a bitch," I cursed through gritted teeth.

Vilkas dropped down next to me then Aela, Farkas hovering over us. "Farkas get my pack!" Aela hissed, shooing him off. I winced in pain as Vilkas wrapped a linen cloth above the wound on my leg.

"Take. That. Fucker. Out." I hissed at him. His eyes met mine, full of worry and rage. Blood and dirt covered his face and caked in his hair. Surprising as he had only just taken an unplanned bath earlier. His hand clasped over mine, and I gladly took it in my own. Aela nodded at me before gripping the handle of the dagger, the slight movement sending more pain through my leg. In one swift movement, Aela pulled the dagger out.

I screamed in pain and clutched Vilkas's hand to near breaking point. "Why is it you always seem to get hurt Hana?" Aela hissed, placing a cloth soaked in a potion over the wound. The burning almost instantly disappeared.

"Well being Dragonborn puts a large target on my head," I grunted.

"Sounds about right," Vilkas mumbled, passing over a healing potion. This one was larger than the normal ones I use. This one was almost doubled in size compared to the others, the strongest healing potion one could find.

Vilkas uncorked the bottle handing it to me. I grimaced in thanks as I took the bottle and lifted it to my lips, letting the liquid run down my throat. It tasted sweet, almost like honey. Almost instantly the pain was relived.

"Thank the gods for alchemists," I huffed, throwing the bottle away over my shoulder. The pain was no longer there and the wound was clotting. It was slowing me from dying from blood loss. "Any chance that the potion will make it heal over?"

"Aye, could be. Do not even think about standing up shield-sister." Aela hissed at me while she walked over and dragged the body of a Silver Hand away from our camp.

"After clearing away these bodies can we eat?" Farkas breathed, pulling at the Orc's headless body.

"Do you never not think about food brother?" Vilkas scoffed from next to me. It took me a while to realise my hand was still latched with his. I loosened my grip on his hand and slid it to my side. His glare caught mine. The fierceness in his eyes had left him, in stead looking tired and worn after the attack, his war paint hiding nothing.

He was the one who broke the gaze first, shifting away from me to help clear the bodies. The pain in my leg had diminished, but the wound still showed through the cloth. I sighed a shaky breath before looking over at the fire. Too damn far away for me walk over. Aela had stated for me not to walk, but who was to say I could not shuffle over there?

I pulled my arms down beside me and started dragging myself backwards towards the fire, dragging my legs. I had managed to get half way to the fire before Aela shouted at me. "I told you not to move Hana! You complete ice brain!"

"You said for me not to walk," I huffed, dragging myself closer to the fire, "You never said I could not drag my ass over there."

The two brothers erupted into laughter near the fire, a genuine smile on Vilkas's smile. One I had not seen in months. Aela threw her hands into the air as I stopped before the fire, letting it chase away the cold from my body.

For the rest of the night, we sat there by the fire until it started turning to embers, listening to Farkas's failed attempts of singing. He would not make a great bard. Aela had said she would take first watch, knowing her she would stay awake the whole night for the chance of killing another Silver Hand. I carefully pulled myself into my sleeping roll, hissing at anyone who tried to help me.

I laid my head down on the soft pelt for a pillow, letting sleep take me away.

0o0

"Thank the divines that we had that potion Hana," Aela growled at me as we walked closer to the tomb. We had left at first light that morning, leaving us with a day left of walking to the Winterhold that is if we do not have any more interruptions.

My leg had healed over night, but was still tender to walk on but we made do and continued. I dropped back with Aela again, talking hoping that it would make time go faster. The slopes of sheets of snow soon emerged into mountains, their white tips glistening in the sunlight. Stray snow sifted through the air, some getting caught in my hair, making it gleam like small stars that litter the night sky.

I would have enjoyed the snowy sights that this land offered, if it was not for the cold. I clung to my pelt we travelled, cursing when a cold wind sneaked under the pelt. Thankfully my armour had dried over night from the fire, but the snow that melted from my hair made its way down and seeped into my armour.

I had forgotten how heavy my armour had been, surprising considering that I constantly wore it. I still admired Aela how she continued to wear her Nordic armour and not freeze to death. A true Nord.

"I see that you and Vilkas are getting along again," Aela mused next to me.

"I guess," I shrugged. I had not spoken to him so far, and I was not complaining. I still had to push him into more streams to forgive him. I shuffled the band of my necklace around, keeping my eyes peeled to the front. "Aela, does anything change considering relationships being a werewolf?"

Aela just busted into laughter next to me, a wolfs howl. "Why do you ask?"

I could feel the heat of my blush covering my cheeks. "Well my wolf spirit said something that's all, considering Vilkas and I." I nodded towards him ahead of us. I had to know what my spirit was going on about, it could not be true what it was saying, about me and Vilkas.

"About being mates?"

I hated that word. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "How did you guess?"

"I was in the same situation as you were many years ago. Except I was not able to talk to another female about. I had to go to Kodlak, you can imagine how awkward that would have been." Aela sighed.

A small chuckle escaped my lips.

"A she-wolf will choose her mate when she deems whoever it is to be worthy. I'm guessing that yours has chosen Vilkas?" Aela asked. I just nodded in response. I would not have minded it, but considering the conditions with him currently, I thought against the possibility that Vilkas and I are mates. Quite ironic.

"Aela I'm not sure if he is. My spirit says he is but I do not think he is." I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"You cannot argue with your spirit on this Hana. The choice has been made, but you do not have to agree with it. You can go the rest of your life and marry someone else, that does mean they have to be your mate." Aela spoke with assurance in her voice. I sighed in relief, although was I do not feel like I could love someone else. "Although I doubt that will happen to you. You will probably end up being lovey like Grace and Farkas" Aela snickered.

"You've been hanging around those boys for too long." I growled and rolled my eyes. Aela snickered a laugh again, I too joining in with her. I glanced up to the twins a head of us, having to break eye contact with Vilkas moments later. If what my spirit was saying is true, Vilkas was my mate.

I was sure if I was relieved or upset that it was him. I was glad that it was him and not some old guy living in the Rat Way.

"What are you two giggling about? You sound like two girls squealing about boys," Vilkas snorted as we walked closer to them. Aela and I both looked at each other again and another fit of laughter filled our bodies.

The two brothers raised their eyebrows' at us. I shrugged them off and cleared my throat. "Are we stopping here for a break?"

"Aye we are. Farkas would not stop complaining if we didn't," Vilkas sighed, nudging his brother.

"Going a bit soft are you Farkas?" I teased the large Nord, who only poked his tongue out in response. I laughed again and sat down on a snow covered rock. We had to be nearing Winterhold by now. The snow increased a head of us, a storm was brewing and we would could trapped in the middle of it.

"We better not hang around for too long, a storm is stirring a head of us," Aela confirmed.

I nodded, lowing my leather satchel onto the ground, rummaging through it finding a small piece of salted meat. I had not eaten the since last night and I would have scoffed down the meat if it was not my last ration of food before we get to Winterhold.

"Farkas can we leave now?" Aela hissed at him. Farkas had only just sat down on a rock. His face was written with disgust as he stood up again, glaring at the huntress.

"Whatever woman. You just want to get to Winterhold to see your man again," Farkas scoffed, walking back over to the road.

I snickered at the thought of Aela and Lockan being together, but it was whatever made them happy. I had not thought of seeing my brother. He will not let me live it down that I lost it three weeks ago. Three weeks ago I retrieved the scroll, and four weeks ago I ditched The Companions and Vilkas. How I wished I could go back to a simpler life.

"Whatever ice-brain. I need to speak with you. Hana stay here with Vilkas until we are out of ear shot would you?" She asked, a glint of misgive in her eye. I glared her down with suspicion.

"Aye," I said, keeping my eyes on her as they walked a head. She glanced back at me one more time, a cunning smile on her face. I should have known she wanted me to stay behind with Vilkas. Out witted by a Huntress.

Vilkas and I stood there in silence, waiting until Aela and Farkas were out of hearing shot. We started walking side by side, not saying a single word to each other. It was nice, not having to talk.

We walked for an hour not having spoken a single word to each other until Vilkas cleared his throat. "That storm looks like it is going to get in our way."

I looked over to him, an eyebrow raised. "Are you trying to make small talk?"

"No point in denying it," he said. I pulled my cloak over my shoulders, trying to escape the cold. "Did you want my cloak?"

I shook my head. "No I will be fine."

I was just enjoying the silence again but Vilkas started laughing. I furrowed my brow at him. "What?"

"Oh just remembered our time when we walked up the mountain. To High Hrothgar," He laughed, his deep voice filling the air. My mind flicked back to that time, almost like it was yesterday. Him having to carry me half way up the mountain because of a stupid frost troll.

"Do not get any ideas," I hissed, keeping my eyes a head, farting around the white and silver landscape.

"You ruin the fun," Vilkas chuckled. I rolled my eyes, burning slightly from the exposer of the cold.

"So I'm guessing you forgive me? Considering that you are actually talking to me."

It took me a moment before nodding. I would have forgiven him at some point, whether I wanted to admit it or not. "I may forgive you but still does not mean I do not dump you ass into the next icy water we find."

Vilkas chuckled in response. "Aye, I kind of deserve it don't I?"

Another laugh escaped me. I looked up at him and smiled, something I had not done in quite some time. His silver gaze met mine and he smiled back.

We ended up talking until the wind caused us to shout. I storm was right above us now, pelting snow and wind as us. Farkas and Aela were miles ahead of us, lost in the white haze of snow.

"Vilkas! Is it too late to take up your offer with your pelt?" I shouted over the wind.

"I have a better idea!" He shouted back to me. In one quick motion, he swept me up into his arms. I growled at him in response, thrashing my legs to let me go.

"Vilkas! Put me down!" I swore at him.

"Not going to happen Hana. You can kill me when we get to Winterhold. We should not be too far away," He laughed. I could have killed him then and there. Slid the dagger from my belt across his neck and he would be dead in seconds, but something inside me missed being carried in his arms.

As we walked, I huddled closer to him, his cloak drooping over my shoulder. So. Warm.

"So," Vilkas started saying over the wind. "You got my note?"

I nodded in response, not sure what to say.

"And the pendant?" He asked.

I cleared my throat, thinking of what to say. "I um think I is still on my bed," I lied to him. He must have bought the lie as he nodded.

We eventually reached Winterhold, both shivering as we made our way into the inn. I made Vilkas drop me outside of the inn, sadly he took it too literally. I landed in the white snow, scowling up at him.

"You said for me to drop you," he chuckled, walking up the stairs to the inn, an escape from the storm.

"I didn't mean it literally you ass!" I shouted at him, stomping past him and headed into the inn.

The warmth hit me like an arrow, warming me to the centre. I now understood why my parents moved away from Skyrim. I gazed around the inn. Aela and Farkas were standing in the corner of the room, talking to someone.

They all turned to me as Vilkas shut the door behind him. Aela snickered slight and Farkas just smiled, and laughter coming from the person under the large robes. Aela could probably scent Vilkas all over me. I kept my gaze on the man in the robes, Archmage's robes to be exact.

"So no welcome hug for your brother?" A laugh erupted from him, lifting the hood to reveal my brother, still shabby looking as always. His curly hair had been trimmed down, shorter than usual and the single red stripe of war paint was nowhere to be seen.

My mouth opened in shock, since when had my brother been the Archmage? I closed my jaws and crossed my arms. "Still expecting highly as ever."

"I see the poison hasn't changed your attitude," he snickered, walking over to me and giving me a hug. I rolled my eyes and hugged him back. The last time I could remember seeing my brother was the day before I left for the dwemer ruin, not my fondest memory.

"So how was your walk?" Lockan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It was fine," I said bluntly, eyeing down Aela and Farkas behind him.

"Aye, I imagined it would be. Vilkas, I see you haven't been killed yet so congratulations," Lockan laughed before walking over to him and clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Aye," He said. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Aela, shooting an icy glare at her.

"I see you had a great time with Vilkas," Aela said in a hushed voice, laughter following it.

I elbowed her in the ribs and hissed. "You think you are so sneaky."

I laughed with her, grabbing a bottle of mead from a table, taking a swig from and faced towards my brother. "Why in Oblivion are you wearing those robes?"

I regret asking him. After about an hour of explaining how he found a large floating sphere and then almost blew up Winterhold two times over, he managed to become Archmage. Typical.

"I don't know about all of you but I'm going to sleep away the storm. Have you rented us rooms?" I turned to Aela.

"Aye, a double room and a single room with a double bed. I was going to take the double room with Farkas, I still have not finished talking with him," Aela smiled at me, earning a scowl.

"Oh to Oblvion with you Aela. Sorry Vilkas but I'm not sharing a room with you, you snore. Either the boys share a double bed together or it me and you Aela," I huffed, crossing my arms.

All of them erupted into laughter, including Vilkas. I rolled my eyes, walking towards the double room. Farkas and Vilkas will just have to share a bed. I snickered at the thought. Tomorrow we would be heading to the tomb, to free Kodlak.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone!**

 **I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and New Years!**

 **So here's a new chapter and i hope you enjoy!**

 **Sorry it took so long for me to post...**

 **\- Rosey**

* * *

Chapter 23

The bitter cold of the morning was the only thing keeping me awake. I dusted away the sleep in my eyes as I walked next to Farkas along the icy path. The tomb was less than an hour away from the college, but the wind did not let down. Lockan had decided that he would stay at the college and wished us luck in the tomb, and also to get him ingredients. Lazy.

"For a Nord, you are terrible with the cold," Farkas jeered as we walked down the steep hill.

"For a Nord, you aren't very smart," I hissed.

"Aye, but at least I'm not sulking over someone," he laughed. My hands drifted to my braid, twining my fingers through it.

"Shut up," I mumbled. Of course Aela had been talking to him about it. No such thing as privacy. At least I don't mouth to everyone that she snuck off to Lockan's mages courters last night. I shook my head at the thought and glanced at the ice in front of us.

Broken ice filled the waters leading the way to the tomb. Their frozen surfaces glistening in the light of day like the stars at night. If one fell into those waters, they would be lucky that they didn't freeze to death in the water, outside the water though, highly to die of frostbite. There's that side of the deadly ice, but sliding across it would be another.

"We are going to have to be careful crossing these waters," Aela warned, taking a small step on the unbalanced ice. "We do not want to be joining them in that tomb." I looked over to Farkas, his once smiling face had turned to a frown, fear almost sparked in his silver eyes.

"Afraid of a bit of ice?" I chimed, taking a step onto the frozen water.

"Aye, especially if I might die from frostbite," Farkas grumbled, taking a shaky step onto the ice behind me.

"You will be fine big fella," I laughed, jumping from platforms of ice to the other.

The sound of my boots scraping the ice filled my ears as I made my way across, carefully placing each foot down. I was a fair way a head of the others, whom were taking their time, Vilkas especially. He was lagging behind, carrying Wuthraad for me. I had not spoken to him since last night, and he too was quiet, though I didn't understand why. Probably just worried about entering the tomb.

I reached the end of the ice with ease, stopping on a slab of it at least ten metres in length. "Hurry up all of you!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Well sorry we aren't as nimble as you are!" Farkas shouted, a few grumbles coming from Vilkas's direction.

I waited at the edge of the ice for them. One by one they made their way onto the ice I was standing on. I turned around to walk across the rest of the ice platform, only to have an idea to swim around me.

"Hey Farkas, how much do you reckon I can glide across the ice?" I asked.

"I bet ten septims you can't," He laughed. I took that offer.

"Twenty septims that she slips," Vilkas cooed, leaning against the giant battle axe. I only smiled at him and backed to the edge of the ice.

I steadied my feet, making sure not to slip on the first run. One foot after the other, I took off and stopped running, letting my boots slide me across the ice. Cheers came from behind me and laughter. I smiled as I kept going but that smile soon faded. I was going too fast to stop myself from tripping and tumbling onto the frozen ground at the end of the ice runway, sending me tumbling and landing on my ass.

Sitting there, laughter erupted from around me. I too started laughing, placing my hands down beside me. "Looks like you owe Vilkas twenty septims Farkas," Aela chuckled, shaking her head at me.

"Aye," Farkas said, looking down at me on the ground like I was a child.

Vilkas walked up behind him, offering a hand up. I scanned over his hand, unsure if I should take it. I sighed, pushing my pride aside and took him hand, letting him lift me. "Thanks," I said softly, just audible for him. He just grunted in acknowledgement and walked on.

Looking up for the first time since I crash landing on the small island, I noticed the looming tomb of Ysgramor.

0o0

The tomb was still freezing, any signs of a door other than the one we had entered decreased. I warmed my hands over one of the braziers Aela had lit for us in the room, the shadow of the statue of Ysgramor loomed a top. His ands clutching at nothing.

"Vilkas, place the axe in the statues hands, that should open the door," Aela hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

With out saying a word, Vilkas reached up and placed the axe into the waiting arms. The sound of stone against stone filled the air, and a door appeared in front of the statue. "Alright, who wants to go first?" I joked, pointing down into the dark tunnel. Cobwebs homed the corners and ceiling of the tunnel.

"You all go ahead." Vilkas stated, leaning against the wall, his armour reflecting the orange light.

"Um what? You're going in with us," I stated, crossing my arms over my ebony chest.

"I've let revenge rule my heart and I feel as though I have disappointed Kodlak, besides I've got something on my mind, and I do not want to be killed for not concentrating," He shrugged. I squinted my eyes at him before turning to Farkas.

"Please tell me you are going with us?" I asked.

"Aye, I thought you did this sort of thing weekly?" He sneered at me, taking a step ahead, into the winding guts of the tomb.

"Didn't say I ever enjoyed these sort of things," I growled, grabbing for my axe around my waist. I looked back at Vilkas, almost hoping he would change his mind. His eyes caught my stare in a net of silver. His raised his hand slightly before letting it drop, as though he was going to say something but let it go. I tore my eyes away from him and back onto the walls of the tunnel.

The mist of the dead and mould swelled around us as we walked deeper into the tomb. Aela's torch leading the way through the tunnels. Draugr pounced on us like wolves, bits of skin and hair falling off them as they attacked all of us.

"Why did we have to go into a tomb, of all places," I huffed, slashing at the last draugr.

"At least it's just draugr," Aela said. Shouts of horror filled the end of the tunnel. I swivelled around, finding the clearest of blue figures staring back at the three of us.

"You were saying Aela," Farkas huffed, tightening the grip on his great sword.

She just rolled her eyes and knocked an arrow, sending it flying into one of the ghosts. To my surprise, it did not go straight through; rather bounce off and onto the ground.

I raised my axe and charged, ploughing trough the ghost, the ghost of a companion. Seconds later, remains of the ghosts floated around on the ground, a sparkling pile of stars.

We walked further on, slaying anything else that got into our way. As we turned a corner, a door way of white lay in front of us.

"Sorry lass, I'm not going any further," Farkas admitted from behind Aela and I.

I growled at him. "Farkas they are just spiders, they won't even touch you."

"I'm sorry, you will have to go on without me."

"Poor excuse of a Nord," I mumbled, turning my back to him and hacked trough the wall of white.

Aela walked a head of me, sending arrows in the direction of four frostbite spiders, their venom dripping from their mouths in waves.

"Brute of a Nord, takes down draugr, helps slaying dragons and yet can't stomach a spider," I growled, pulling my axe out of one of the spiders, murky blood dripping off the edges.

"I think Kodlak babied him too much when they were younger," Aela snorted, sitting an arrow on her bow.

"Would not surprise me," I said while rolling my eyes, "Let's just get through here and get to Kodlak."

While we walked, I couldn't help but feel my stomach churning, not just from the tomb. Some part of me wished that Vilkas was with us inside this tomb. My senses ached sometimes just from catching a wisp of his scent.

I didn't know what way to choose.

The rest of the way consisted of hacking at ghosts and draugr until we came upon a large doorway.

"Think Kodlak is in there?" I asked, sheathing my axe.

"Or more draugr," Aela shrugged, pushing on the great doors.

Dry, cold air hit both of us, sending a shiver down my spine. Darkness waded around Aela and I as we walked closer to the single pillar in the room, a flame burning bright a top it. A lone figure appeared in front of us, walking closer.

"Kodlak?" Aela asked next to me, caution in her voice.

"Greetings, Shield-Sister. Of course it's me. My fellow Harbingers and I have been warming ourselves here. Trying to evade Hircine." The old man spoke, his hoarse voice echoing around the room. I glanced over to Alea, brows raised.

"Um Kodlak, no one else is here," I stammered, my brows still raised.

"You see only me because your heart knows only me as the Companions leader. You've brought honour to the name of the Companions Hana, we won't soon forget it." He bowed.

"That's very touching Kodlak, thankyou but we need to fix your curse first," I smiled, dropping the bag with the witches head contained in it.

"Aye, how could I forget. Throw the head into the fire, it will release the witches curse, for me hopefully."

I nodded in response, and with shaky hands, I raised the head out of the bag, the stink only intensified. I threw the head into the burning flame without a second thought. A scream from the head filled the air. I glanced back at Kodlak, who hunched over in pain.

I was about to rush over to the ghost of Kodlak, until a red haze erupted around him. The red haze swivelled around Kodlak, until it formed a large wolf.

"Giant spiders and now a giant wolf, of course," I mumbled before weaving around the cavern, attacking the large beast. Aela slammed more arrows into its side. The red hazed wolf snarled at us as we continued to slay the best.

The spirit ran for me, ignoring the arrows pelting into its side. I raised my shield on instinct, deflecting the blow. The force of the wolf pushed me backwards, stumbling and falling to the ground. "Aela! Get this thing of me!" I yelled, holding my shield over my body.

I glanced over to her, but her arrows did little to nothing against the beast. 'Just give it a little shove,' my wolf spirit suggested. I smiled in response. "FUS RO DAH!" I shouted at it. The red spirit vanished from in front of me, the red mist fell away into nothing. I staggered back onto my feet and shook my head.

"And so slain the beast inside me. I thank you for this gift. I must leave now for Sovengarde. Return to Jorrvaskrr and triumph your victory and lead the Companions to further glory." Kodlak spoke for the last time, before his body dissolved into nothing, leaving Aela and I alone.

I stood there shocked, my mine still echoing with his words.

"Did I just hear right? Did Kodlak just say you were to lead the Companions?" Aela asked.

I slowly turned my head towards her, my eyes wide. "I hope he didn't"

"Why? It's an honour to become a harbinger of the Companions." Aela countered.

I sat down on the cold stone, focusing my eyes downwards. "It may be a honour and all but I don't want it. I do not need two titles, being the Dragonborn is already a hassle and a half." I huffed. "I can't handle it and if something goes wrong while I defeat Alduin…" I trailed off, my voice breaking slightly.

"Aye, I see your point Shield-Sister. You have not fully accepted the title so I guess you could offer it to someone else," Aela suggested, opening a hand out for me.

I scanned over the hand before looking back at the ground. "Did you want the title?"

Aela laughed. "Nay, the only advice that I could give would be how to use an bow right." I let out a small laugh, taking Aela's hand. She pulled me up with ease. "Why don't you ask Vilkas? I am sure he would accept it."

I grumbled in acknowledgement as we walked up the stairs along the wall, towards the exit. Along the cobbled wall, a large shield rested against an old chest. I left Aela's side, walking over to the chest and picking up the shield, the weight of it unfamiliar in my grasp. "I'm guessing that would be the shield of Ysgramor." Aela stated from behind me. I turned the shield over, looking at it's dull metal.

"May as well take it, the divines can chase me if they want it back," I shrugged, strapping the shield over my back. The weight of it shifting as I straightened. The sound of stone sifting revealed a door passage, leading the way back to the entrance.

"Did you do it? Save Kodlak?" Asked Farkas as we walked through the exit tunnel.

"Aye, we did. No thanks to you," Aela scowled, rolling her shoulders, her Nordic armour shifting with her.

I looked over to Vilkas who was just staring at the tunnel we came through and back to Aela and I. "They always have exit tunnels in these tombs, don't be so shocked by it," I stated, playing with the straps on the shield.

"Aye, apparently. Now did Kodlak say anything?" Vilkas asked, his voice lowered.

I glanced over to Aela and then back to him. "Yes, he did. He spoke to us who would be the newest harbinger of the Companions." Aela informed.

"Who?" Farkas barked in, his eyes eager.

I simply rose my hand, a wince on my face. "WHAT!" The twins shouted, they're voice bouncing off the rock.

"I haven't accepted it you dummies. I don't want it, that's why I'm giving it to someone else," I huffed, narrowing my eyes at the two.

"You can't do that," Vilkas argued.

"I just did, Harbinger," I smirked at him. For once, Vilkas was speechless, no expression on his face.

I barrelled over in laughter, Aela and Farkas joining me. "Congratulations brother!" Farkas bellowed, clasping a hand on Vilkas's steel clad shoulder.

"Don't look so shocked Vilkas, you deserve it," I laughed.

"Why me? I've treated you like shit half of the time while you were in Jorrvaskrr and couldn't even work up the strength to go in and save Kodlak," He confessed.

"Because I don't want the title, or having to look after you all. I'm busy enough being Dragonborn and besides, I think if I gave to it to Farkas, well, that wouldn't work. Sorry Farkas,"

"Let's just hope that Kodlak doesn't get upset about this," Aela laughed, walking towards large iron doors.

I was about to walk out of the tomb with them but stopped. "Shit, I'll catch up with you all. I have to grab some things for Lockan." I waved, dropping my gear and running into the tunnel.

"We'll see you in Winterhold!" Farkas shouted behind me.

I searched around the tomb for anything Lockan needed or would want for his spells or anything I might like. I searched every pot I could find, usually containing a few gold pieces and maybe a jewel.

This gave me time to think. I was still getting over how Kodlak had asked me to be Harbinger for the Companions. I would never be able to live up to his reputation or any of the others, let alone live up to my prophecy as Dragonborn.

I dropped the small satchel on the ground and slid to the floor. I just wanted a break from everything. Run away from Skyrim, leave this place. Forget about Alduin. Forget about the Companions. Have a month by myself. But I still had to help M'keenz.

I groaned and slammed my head into the wall. Too much to do. I wanted out of this mess. When everything is done with Alduin, I want to travel Skyrim and her beauty. Help those who need me or just adventure through ruins.

'I'm liking this plan,' my spirit growled.

I chuckled at it. 'Of course, how could I forget you. Before you ask, yes I was be in beast form for some of it.'

'I was already beginning to like you, but now you just confirmed it.'

I don't know how long I sat there on the ground before I moved again, collecting potions and ingredients for my brother. I managed to find some ectoplasm from the ghosts, hanging moss and three potions on magica.

The coolness from the entrance wisped around me as I walked closer, the doors just ahead of me. I grabbed my bag off the floor and headed for the door.

"I thought you got lost in there," a rough voice said from behind me.

I stood there, frozen as the water outside. "I thought I said for you to _all_ to leave without me." I stated, still facing the wall.

"Well you have a tendency of getting attacked by something," Vilkas said, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"You still have your tendency of scowling at everyone," I scoffed, turning on my heel to face him. "You can stay in here all you want but I'm leaving." I crossed my arms over my chest. Some part of me wanting to leave, run away from this hellhole of a tomb. Nevertheless, another wanting to stay with him, breathe in every inch of scent.

Vilkas pushed off the wall he was leaning on and walked over to me, his armour shuddering at his movement. "Leave then," he gestured to the door a smirk replacing his scowl. "I want to have a look at the tomb anyway."

I stuck my tongue out at him before turning back around and pushed against the door. I opened it slightly only to have it push back against me, white wind whispering in through the gap. Snow storm. Great.

"You're going to have to stay in here for a while yet, someone upset the gods." I mumbled, glancing at the shield on my back. I dropped my belongings on the dusted ground and not long after, sat down beside them.

We both sat in silence, the only sound in the room was the whistling of the howling wind and the crackle of the small fire from the braziers. Sick of doing nothing, I grabbed out my drawing journal and started sketching.

By the time I finished, black charcoal dusted my fingers. I looked at the page in the dim light. Kodlak sitting around with everyone, the old man smiling at all of them. I smiled to myself and ripped out the picture. I stood up and walked over to the statue of Ysgramor, his large body sending a moving shadow on the ground. I placed the picture down on the bottom of the statue, along with blue mountain flowers.

I stood back from the statue and look up. I caught Vilkas's stare, unaware he must have been watching me the whole time, like I would fall into a heap any second. I scowled at him. Sick of his constant staring the whole trip since the bandit attack.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me like I'm wounded?" I spat at him, standing over to the new Harbinger.

He just sat there, still as the dead inside the tomb. I threw my hands into the air and stormed back over to my spot, falling to the ground with narrowed eyes. I sat there for minutes, praying the storm would pass any second.

As I played with dagger, turning it around in fingers, the sound of armour shifting grabbed my attention. I looked up slowly, watching as he took one step closer to me then towards the statue. Gazing over the picture, I had drawn. My legs ached from sitting down, slowly I rose and turned my attention back to Vilkas

I traced my eyes over the back of his armour as he crouched down, looking at the picture. His armour marked and beaten from various fights. The fur lining under his shoulder pads slightly charred.

"How long have you been wearing the necklace," His voice cut through the silence, a line of light through the dark.

I sat there in silence, unable to let words form in my now bone dry mouth. Had he seen it? Or guessed I wore it? "I…" I stuttered, "I.. Since the day we left." I confessed. I looked up and found him looking down at me, his silver eyes looking everywhere but my own. I lowered my head in shame. How could I have not guessed he would see it, or notice I had not yet handed it back to him. Even if my head wanted me to leave that piece of gold back in Jorrvaskrr, my heart couldn't.

Foolish.

"How long have you known?" I asked, my voice low and shallow. I closed my eye's, letting the darkness surround me, rather than seeing everything else.

A gloved finger titled my chin up, causing me to open my eyes. My eyes wouldn't catch his own as he held my head up, searching my face. "Since the attack. You're necklace slipped out from under your shirt and you didn't realise." He said, his voice soft, almost soothing. I felt so stupid. How did I not check it after that it was not showing? "I guessed you may have kept it after we left, because you didn't throw it in my face."

"Damn you wolves and you're peaked vision," I mumbled, still avoiding his gaze. A small chuckle left his mouth. My lips quivered before I said anything else. "I don't know why I put on the stupid necklace. Some part of me wanted to throw it at the wall, another wanted me to run after you and kiss you then and there." I wasn't lying either. I wanted to be with him again, more than anything but a single thread was holding me back.

"So will you give me a second chance?" He asked, his own voice quavering. I finally looked up into his eyes. They burned the brightest silver, and his war paint smudge around his eyes more than usual. His other hand was leaning against the wall, pinning me against the wall and him. "I won't make the same stupid mistake, no more blaming you for my stupid mistakes. I don't want to lose you again. I'm sorry. You can use me as dragon bate, practice your dagger throwing around me, kick my ass into the freezing sea for all I care, I want you back in my life."

I let a small laugh escape me, and letting my arms hook around him neck. My throat bobbed before I could say anything else, unsure if I should say anything. Before I could say anything, his lips lightly brushed against mine. He kissed me softly, like that of clouds. He pulled away all too quickly, surveying my face. I could feel the crimson blush creeping up from my neck and flushing my cheeks.

I locked my eyes onto his and let the last strand loose. I missed him, I missed his touch. I missed being around him, his scent, his arms wrapped around me.

I wanted him as much as he wanted me.

"I'm all yours Harbinger," I whispered before kissing him back. He must have been taken by surprise after my words, but seconds later he kissed me back. It started off slow and soft, then graduated from rushed and passionate. I groaned as his tongue slipped inside my mouth, connecting with mine or brushing over my teeth.

I caressed his hair with my hands as we kissed, pushing his kiss deeper into mine. We only stopped for breath a few times, then going back into the kiss. His hands skimmed down my armour and around the side to the buckles of my armour. I gently pushed his hands away, holding his hand in mine.

I broke away from the kiss, slightly panting and leaning my forehead on his. "Better not in here Vilkas, the others are watching," I giggled. He pulled his head away and looked into my eyes confused. I laughed. "Harbingers of old and Companions."

"Best not then," He chuckled, swooping in for another kiss. I kissed him back, more lovingly than the last. He broke away all too quickly, leaving a small frown on my lips. He chuckled softly before wrapping his arms around me, one on my waist and another my back. I wrapped my arms around him in return.

We just stood there, wrapped in one another's arms, in the silence of the tomb. The whistling from the door had ceased, lowering to a little trickle. I sighed into his chest, his chin shifting from atop my head. "I think the storm has passed," I mumbled into his armour. I didn't want to move, and I think Vilkas didn't want to either.

"Do you want to leave?" He purred into my ear.

"Kind of, yeah," I said. He unwrapped his arms from around my waist, holding my hand in his. "I don't want to be stuck in here if another storm passes over."

"Aye, we best head back to Winterhold and join the others," Vilkas said, grabbing my pack and his. I was about to argue with him that he didn't have to take my pack but decided against it.

I pushed open the giant scribed doors and into the blinding white of snow. The wind danced with my hair as we walked across to the first ice sheets. "You know, I think we should prank the others," I smiled as I hopped from one ice sheet to another.

"How so?" Vilkas questioned.

"Well, just not say anything to each other. Act like we fought again like we used to and act like we want nothing to do with each other. Simple." I chuckled, watching as Vilkas struggled across the ice.

"Have you been praying to Sanguine?" He asked, a small laugh following.

"No, just an idea." I shrugged.

As I jumped back onto dry land, Vilkas laughed. "If I means we get to piss Aela and Lockan off, than I'm all for it," he smiled down at me before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

We walked side by side up the mountain slope towards Winterhold, the grey sky above us churning darker again. I glanced over to Vilkas while we walked and took him all in. He looked so much happier than when I had seen him when we left Jorrvaskrr. His shoulders not as tensed as usual and his usual scowl blown away in the wind. If it not for being in the tomb, I would have been all over him, armour off, just the two of us twined together.

I smiled to myself just as we found the cobbled path. No one was on the single street leading to the college. The guards long retired. As we walked closer to the inn, I stopped and looked up at Vilkas with a smile. Just next to me was a bucket filled with icy water, he was going to want to kill me for what I did next. "Sorry," I said. He looked at me with a confused expression. I quickly vanished as I threw most of the water at him. He yelled in shock as the water covered him, soaking into his armour.

"You little bitch!" He growled, a smirk replaced for his scowl. I didn't realise why he was smirking, I just threw cold water at him. I wished I had been concentrating, second later he stole the bucket from my grasp and threw the remainder of the water on me. I squeeled as the water soaked down my back and through my hair, sending shivers down my spine.

"You better make up for this," he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my neck.

"I will, eventually," I smirked before walking up to the door. I turned back to Vilkas with smile of my face before I stormed through the door, muttering complete nonsense, my smile now faded to a faked scowl.

I looked up and saw the three others standing around the fire, already having too much mead to be sober. I walked over to them and started to warm my hands over the dancing flame, orange light flickering off my now damp armour. "What the hell happened to you?" My brother asked.

I scowled at him, trying so hard not to laugh. Seconds later, Vilkas stormed through the door just as I did, his usual scowl on his face. "Finally, you didn't die out there Grumps," I smirked at him. Vilkas growled at me, anger on his face, but his eyes as soft as clouds, no anger-flooding trough them.

"if you didn't make me carry your pack, I would have been here earlier and not soaking wet," he scoffed, dumping our bags onto the ground.

"What and you expected me to be able to haul you out of the water?" I spat back at him. I glanced around the room. Aela and Farkas stood there shocked, probably not expecting us to be wanting to kill each other again.

Lockan narrowed his eyes at me and then at Vilkas, knowing that something didn't seen right. It was so hard not to laugh at all of them, and I knew that Vilkas was having a hard time too. "We can't leave you two alone without one of you trying to kill each other," Lockan sighed. I just shrugged him off and stalked over to the inn keeper, paying for a drink and quietly apologising for storming in.

"It's fine lass, there's a spare change of clothes in your room if you need them," the inn keeper smiled at me. I curtly nodded at her before walking off to my room, expecting to be sharing with Aela again, but her weapons or bag was in the room. I would have had a fit earlier but if they knew, but I sighed in relief.

I slipped out of my armour and into a pale blue warm tunic and fur lined leather pants. I let my hair fall loosely bellow my shoulders, allowing the warmth of the inn to dry in. I walked out of the room and over to my brother, throwing his ingredients at him. "Next time, if you want your precious materials, get them yourself," I hissed at him, crossing my arms over my chest. His curly hair in need of a trim and his face marked with a new scar. I would have to ask him later.

"You reek of him," Lockan stated, nodding his head to Vilkas. He was sitting with Aela and Farkas who could probably sense the same.

I bit my lip and faced my brother, his eyes narrowed at me. "I stole his pelt in the tomb. I was cold and mine wasn't doing anything to help," I lied. I would have to tell them all eventually or they would figure it out soon enough.

"Liar," he said.

I was about to argue with him but instead I erupted in laughter. Lockan just shook his head at me. "How could you tell?" I managed to say, the edges of my lips turning.

"Well you didn't throw any daggers at him for once, you didn't have a hissy fit for having to share a room with Vilkas and I saw you two walking across from the tomb together on my way here. So you're busted," he shrugged.

My mouth fell open, but quickly closed it. "Trust nothing to slip past you, brother," I sighed.

For most of the night, we all sat inside the inn chatting, the others drinking and celebrating Vilkas's new title. We eventually confessed about what happened in the tomb, earning a few laughs from Farkas.

"Where are you off next on your Dragoborn quest?" Lockan slurred, his arm around Aela's shoulder.

I laughed at my brother. "I have to head back up to the High Hrothgar and to the throat of the world."

"Is that where that cloud is? I do not think anyone has been able to see the very top of that mountain," Lockan laughed, "Say, what's up there?"

"Just an old monk," I shrugged, "He talks, a lot." The others laughed.

"Sound's a bit like you Hana," Farkas chimed, poking me in the sides.

"I'm not that bad," I whined. Vilkas scoffed next to me, earning an elbow to the ribs. "And before you ask, you cannot come with me. I pushed the Grey Beards enough as it is letting Vilkas stay up there all those months ago."

"That's a shame, I could have carried you up there again," Vilkas cooed. I rolled my eyes at him.

Lockan stood up from his seat and brushed off his cloak. "I'm heading back up to the college, if you want to have a look around in there, you can do so."

"Can you show us your magic?" Farkas asked, standing up and joining my brother.

"Aye I can," Lockan laughed. Aela shrugged her shoulders and joined the other two. "Do you two want to come along?"

"Nay, I've had my fair share of magic." I smiled at him.

"Well Vilkas isn't going then either," Aela snickered as they walked through the doors.

I turned towards Vilkas who had a smile on his face. "What?"

"The inn keeper is long asleep, the others are gone…" He purred in my ear.

I raised an eyebrow at him, soon lowered as he roughly placed his lips on mine. On instinct, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hooked my legs around his armoured frame. I whimpered at his touch, his hands skimming my bare skin under the tunic. I melted at his touch as he carried me to our room, taking short breaths between kisses.

It didn't take me long before I was unbuckling his armour, the familiar clang of metal hitting the ground in the dim room. All the while, Vilkas tugged at my tunic, his now armour free hand tracing lines down my spine.

I savoured the touch as though it be the last time. As soon as he had all his wolf armour ridden of, I slipped out of my clothes with ease and we made love. I was glad that the others had left, otherwise they would give me hell for how loud we were.

We laid there on the bed together, legs twined together like a gnarled tree. I listened to his heartbeat as I rested my head against his chest evenly breathing. His hand was wrapped around my waist, the warmth of his touch making me feel numb inside.

The others still weren't back yet, either they were having too much fun with magic or got too drunk and fell asleep in the courters.

I shifted my head to rest it on his arm and looked up at him. His hair was a mess, mainly my fault, his war paint smudged. But his eyes, shone brighter than any star. "What?" He asked, brushing a calloused thumb over my slightly flushed cheek.

"Just taking in how handsome you are," I smiled lazily up at him, his lift slightly tugging upwards.

He placed a small kiss on my forehead. "And you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he purred, pulling me closer to his side. I smiled and traced my other hand over my necklace and frowned. "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath in and sighed. "If we want this to work, no more telling each other what to do and no more blame games." I looked up into his eyes, his brows furrowed. "I don't want to fight with you again."

"Aye, love, anything for you. But," He paused, taking my hand in his, "Tell us where you are going or leave a note at least."

I frowned at him. I know that I have had a habit of not telling people where I go but it was all in good cause. "I don't tell anyone where I go because I don't want them to follow. If they got hurt or killed," I paused, trying to steady my breath, "I couldn't live with myself, especially if it was you or you're brother. I would have to deal with Grace then." Vilkas chuckled slightly, tightening his grip around me.

"I guess than I can understand that, just I worry that you may not come back."

"It's going to take more than one dragon to kill me," I smiled, closing my eyes. "Besides, who else is going to shout your ass to the ground." He laughed, his chest rising and falling.

"Aye, I guess that's true," he said, kissing my cheek.

It didn't take long before exhaustion waded through my body. I was about to fall asleep when Vilkas spoke again. "I love you Hana."

My breath hitched but went back to normal. Before I fell to sleep I mumbled. "I love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: 

"That's the one thing I didn't miss about you two," Aela gagged as we approached the gates of Whiterun. The sun was setting behind us, basking the sky in shades of pink and purple.

"You missed us being together?" I laughed, reaching up on my tip toes to kiss Vilkas's cheek, mainly to piss Aela off.

She just grumbled in response, shoving her way through the gates. She had been in a bad mood the whole trip since leaving Winterhold. I gathered that Lockan had said something or she had attachment issues.

Before we left, Lockan had pulled me aside and warned me to be careful with whatever else I had to do with defeating Alduin.

"Please, look out for yourself Hana. I don't want a carrier to tell me that I've lost my only other family in Skyrim," he had warned me.

I just shrugged him off and walked out of the college, before giving him a sisterly hug.

Shops were closing when we reached the plains district, Eorland's wife closed up her shop. I smiled and waved at her as we passed. I had grown fairly close to the city; many who passed would wave or thank me endlessly for something I can't remember helping them with.

"Do you think Jorrvaskrr is trashed when we walk inside?" Farkas said from behind.

"Tilma probably gave up trying to clean up after those whelps," Aela laughed.

"They are going to get a rude shock with Vilkas in charge," I smiled, elbowing him in the side.

He smirked slightly, wrapping an arm around my waist.

Aela held the door open for us as we strode inside our home. Surprisingly, the place was spotless, and of course, Torvar was passed out on his bench. I chuckled slightly as I took in the rest of Jorrvaskrr, basked in orange light.

"Bout dam time you all got back!" A ringing voice cried out. I winced slightly, knowing who exactly it was.

"Missed you too," I rolled my eyes at the Breton. Grace just snickered and bounced over to Farkas, giving him a hug. "And you think that Vilkas and I are bad Aela?"

Aela just scowled and walked down the stairs towards our rooms. I turned back towards my friend, placing my ebony hands on my hip. "So, you going to join the Companions or not?" I smirked.

"I said that I will only join if you become Harbinger," Grace sassed, her voiced muffled by Farkas's armour.

I looked at Vilkas and laughed. "Kodlak chose me to be Harbinger." Grace insantly peeled off Farkas and stared me down, eyes wide.

"You cant be serious?" She argued.

"Dead serious. So you joining?"

"I guess I have to now," she rolled her eyes.

I laughed again, confusing her more. "I didn't say I was actually Harbinger, you joined at the wrong time Grace. Vilkas is now the Harbinger of the Companions."

Even Vilkas laughed as Grace stood there, gaping like gold fish. "You bloody bitch!" she swore at me, a small laugh following. "If it means I can drink every night, and kill people then fine," Grace shrugged, backing up to Farkas.

"Farkas, looks like you have more authority over Grace now, or Whelp," Vilkas snickered next to me.

"Watch it, Grumps," Grace warned.

I laughed at the two before pulling away from Vilkas and heading down stairs to drop my gear off. I was glad to be back in Jorrvaskrr. The smell of mead and sweat wafted around me as I made my way to my room. I was just stripping off my armour when someone knocked on the door. The smell of smoke and honey drove itself into my senses, making me smile. "Come in," I yelled over my shoulder, unclasping the ebony gauntlets.

Vilkas stood in the door way, a smirk on his face. "I could have waited until you have changed."

I scoffed at him. "You've seen me naked more times than anyone else, I'm sure I'll manage."

He just laughed, his smirk increasing. "Are you trying to make my life living hell? Grace in the Companions, I can barely deal with her being sober."

"For someone who brags he's killed one of everything in Skyrim, you are afraid of Grace?" I raised an eyebrow at him, undoing the final clasp on my breast plate, letting it fall to the ground.

"I never said I was afraid of her, she just," he trailed off as I bent over, undoing the straps on my legs.

"Get's annoying, is ignorant, thinks highly of herself and is a smart ass. Did I mention annoying," I shrugged, stepping out of my boots.

I looked up, catching Vilkas roaming his eyes all over my body like I was a feast on a long table. I just smirked at him, and walked over to him in just my under garments. "You're turn," I purred at him, pulling him down for a kiss. He gladly accepted and walked into my room, slamming the door shut behind him.

0o0

Eventually, we made our way back up to the mead hall, greeted by the others. Everyone was congratulating Vilkas on being the new Harbinger, Torvar drinking for not only him, but for me as well.

I sipped from my tankard of honeyed milk while listening to Farkas telling the story of how we got attacked. Grace was perched right by his side, her long hair covering the majority of her face. I chuckled slightly, seeing everyone like this was something I had not seen since Kodlak's death.

The Companions had a new Harbinger, everything was as it should be.

"Oh Hana, I forgot. A courier gave me this, saying it was for you, no idea who it was from though," Grace shrugged, handing over a letter.

"Why didn't you hand this to me earlier? Like when I arrived?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"It slipped my mind, besides I had to finish reading it first," She laughed. I flipped her off before opening the letter.

 _Hana,_

 _It was that one time I chased that fox, and if I hadn't, you wouldn't have seen that ghost!_

 _I forgot to mention that I was in Solstiem, my bad but you figured it out._

 _I hope that you are able to join us when you can, the people in the masks have quit roaming around the town but people have gone missing and found at weird shrine things._

 _I think they are shrines, who would know I'm just a crazy mage._

 _Funny story that, I'm actually with some sassy dark elf thing that's letting me be one of his apprentices! I haven't blown anything up just yet. There's still hope._

 _I don't know how you managed to piss off Alduin but I hope you give that bastard an ass whooping._

 _Why do you hunt mud crabs? Why not trolls or something with a little more ingredients that I can use, like a daedra. That also remind me, send me any lockpicks you can, I may have ran out…_

 _Any, please try to get over here when you can._

 _Preferably when I'm still alive, or you are. Whatever works._

 _Ta_

 _~M'Keenz_

I smiled at the letter before placing it back down on the table. I would have to write back to her, and let her know my plans first, before I can head over there, after Alduin is defeated.

"Wait so none of you got a dagger thrown at you this time?" Grace laughed, her hair bobbing with her.

"Why does that surprise you?" I countered.

"Because usually you get pissed at someone," She cooed.

"Careful, you might be the next," I warned her. She just poked her tongue out at me and went back to talking with Farkas. I kept darting my eyes back to the letter. I felt bad for not being over helping M'keenz but I just needed some time after all this business is finished. I still had to tell the others, Vilkas most likely to have the worst reaction. I frowned at the thought, putting down my tankard.

As the night carried on, everyone was drunk, the only completely sober person was me. Grace had too much to drink, she had managed to get into a small fight with Njada, Farkas cheering her on from the side.

Eventually, everyone started heading down to their rooms, leaving Vilkas, Farkas, Grace and I in the hall. The only sound in the room was that of the fire crackling, it's own music filling my ears.

"So let me get this straight," Grace slurred, barely able to hold her mug up, "you and Vilkas snogged each other in a tomb and now you're back to normal?" Grace smiled lazily, alcohol on her breath. The boys were having an arm wrestle just next to us.

"Not quite but yes, and if you mean by snogged, no we did not have sex in the tomb, afterwards yes," I laughed. Grace had told me what she had been doing since she left. Apparently she returned the key she had been needing to return for a few months, and becoming head of the Thieves Guild, none of which she wanted.

"You player you," She winked, and went to take a swig from her mug, soon realising it was empty. A frown formed on her face, puppy eyes glaring my way. "Did you drink all my mead?"

I shook my head at my friend, "I don't drink remember."

"Nope," She shrugged and walked over to Farkas, stealing his mug from him and drinking it all.

"Woman! That's mine," he growled at her. He had lost to his brother some how, probably taken off guard from Grace.

"Well you aren't getting it back," She fussed, placing a hand on her hip. I turned towards Vilkas, his face lit with amusement.

Farkas smirked at Grace before picking her up off her feet and kissed her. I instantly felt sick and turned away from the two. "Go down stairs!" Vilkas growled at the two of them. Without a word said, Farkas carried Grace down stairs with him. As soon as they walked through the doors, I sighed in relief. "Think they missed each other?" Vilkas laughed.

"No, I don't think so," I giggled, walking over and sitting down on Vilkas's lap. "I honestly hope he trips."

Vilkas raised an eyebrow at me, while playing with the ends of my hair. "What, like he did with you?"

I groaned in disgust and hid my face in the crook of his neck. "Please don't remind me."

He let out a small chuckle, pulling me closer to him. "So who was the letter from?"

"M'keenz, one of my old friends I met while travelling. She's a bit looney," I said.

"And?"

"She wants me to go to Solsteim, help her out, but I won't be able to go. Not for a little while yet." I tried to bite back my words, but winced as I saw Vilkas's face change from happiness to confusion.

"Why won't you be able to help her? Is something wrong?" he asked, taking my hand in his.

I avoided his eyes. "As soon as I defeat Alduin, if I make it that far, I'm going away for a bit. I just want to travel Skyrim a bit, get away from everything." He didn't say anything, but the pressure on my hand only increased. "I just need time to myself, away from everything. I've been running around doing things I'm forced to do, and nothing I want to do. I need a break."

He finally spoke, "How long?"

"I don't know, it could be for a week, a month or two, maybe even a year. I don't know," I met his gaze, hurt flooding through them. "You didn't do anything, no one did. I just need time to myself."

The pressure on my hand ceased, his thumb making small circles on my hand. "There's going to be no point in arguing for you not to go. Aye, if that's what you need to do, but you're home is here. In Jorrvaksrr, don't forget that."

I smiled lazily at him. "Trust me, I won't forget it, and definitely not you."

He smiled back at me and leaned in for a kiss. I smiled into it, but he soon pulled away. "I think Farkas and Grace had the right idea," he smirked.

"Oh?" I rose an eyebrow at him, the sides of my lips pulling upwards. In one swift motion, he pulled me up and held me in his arms, carrying me back downstairs.

0o0

 _The city was rubble._

 _The plains turned to ashes._

 _No trees stood tall._

 _Everything was dead._

 _The walls had long collapsed. Black smoke swam around the sky, swallowing the sun._

 _I walked through the piles of dead bodies, each their faces filled with horror and pain. Hoping that the Dragonborn could have saved them, but I didn't. No one lifted a finger to save them. Empty shells of armour and untouched weapons littered the ground, resting next to were their owners should have been._

 _I continued to stalk on, looking around the lifeless landscape. Ashes of the fallen swept the ground as I placed each foot down, stirring in a black mist_

 _. This was the end… The end I couldn't stop._

 _The ashes around me began to float, spinning around me, coming back to life. Their dullness and death turned to white and grey. As I stepped further away, the familiar sound of snow crunched underneath my feet._

 _I looked around. Snow caped rocks surrounded me, their glassy form shining in the now bright light._

 _Just a head of me was a golden case, a single amethyst in the centre. The urge to open the case increased as I walked closer to it, curious as to what it was._

 _I slowly opened the lid, soon wishing I hadn't. Screams periced the once piece mountain top. I stumbled back, clutching my ears, hoping the screams would stop._

 _When they disappeared, I looked up. Everyone was there. Aela, Grace, Farkas and Vilkas, all standing in front of me, their faces wiped of any expression. Their eyes turned to ice, churning like that in the frozen sea._

 _I ran to up them, violently shaking them, screaming at them to snap out of it. I slammed my fists on Vilkas's chest, begging him to wake up from whatever had taken over him._

 _They didn't even blink my way._

 _Thunder echoed above me, forcing me to look up. A single, dark shadow soared above me, landing on a rock. It's red eyes staring me down, into my soul._

 _"You did not listen girl. You could have saved them all. You think you can defeat me," The voiced echoed around me, drowning out any thoughts inside my head. "You killed them. All of them."_

 _"You did this to us," they all spoke in unison. "You did this to all of us." Their blank eyes shifting towards me. "Why didn't you save us? Save me?" Vilkas spoke, his voice rumbling over the wind._

 _I could feel tears streaming down my face. "You did this to us. You killed us. You didn't save us. You are not worthy!" they screamed at me. My knees buckled in pain, trying to block out the screams. By the time I looked up, everything went black._

 _Slowly, I stood up, allowing the darkness to flow with me with each movement. I closed my eyes, my whole body shivering from sobs. I wanted the darkness to take me , take me away from this mess. To a place where I was no longer Dragonborn. Where I was a nobody, where people didn't need me._

 _I opened them again and saw the scroll, its casing shining bright in the dark._

 _"Hana," It seemed to call me. It's voice wisping around me, leaking through a small slit in the case._

 _. "Hana," it repeated, my name growing louder as I walked closer._

 _0o0_

"Hana!" Vilkas shouted at me. I shot straight out of the bed, my face wet from tears. "Oh thank gods," Vilkas sighed, pulling me into a hug. I didn't do anything. I couldn't think, couldn't speak.

The dream, it felt so real. "Hana?" Vilkas repeated my name again, pulling away from the embrace

I slowly lifted my eyes to meet his in the dim light. "Yeah, I'm here," I blubbered.

"What was all that about," he asked, holding my hands, his warmth soothing my shaking hands.

"Alduin. Haunting my dreams." I stammered, I looked past him and over to the scroll leaning against the wall, its case shining brighter in the dark. My hands released from his grasp and helped me shift out of the bed. I wiped away the remainding tears and walked over to my armour. I had to leave, right now.

"What are you doing?" Vilkas asked, his voiced laced with worry and sleep.

"I'm leaving for High Hrothgar," I said, shaking away the screams still ringing in my head.

"We just got back, can't you leave in the morning?" He jumped out from the bed, making me face him. He raised his hand to my cheek, his thumb brushing over my skin.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," I sighed, "If you could have seen what I saw, you would too."

I strapped the last part of my armour together and reached for my weapon and shield. I hauled my pack over my shoulder and faced Vilkas. In the small amount of light in the room, his face was written with fear and grief.

"Then let me go with you," he tried to persuade me.

I shook my head. "No, your staying here, and I'm leaving. Now." I opened the door but was pulled back, Vilkas's lips crushed against mine. I sighed into the kiss, resting a hand on his chest. By the time I pulled away, I couldn't meet his eyes. "Please come back," He sighed.

"I will, I love you," I said, pulling him down for a final kiss before leaving my room, the scroll attached to my back. Guilt welled in my stomach as I left the hall as quietly as I could, not wanting to disturb the others, not bothering to explain with a note for them.

Cold wind bit at my face as I walked through the empty streets of Whiterun, on my way to the stables. It was just past midnight. If I left now on horseback, I would reach the Throat of the World by mid-morning. My mind kept flickering back to my nightmare. It had felt so real, but I didn't want it too. Seeing all of their faces, robbed of expression, emotion. I pushed the memory away, trying to focus on the present.

A single horse stood in the stable, saddled. I dropped five hundred gold at the door of the stables and rode away on the bay mare, to the place I would learn how to defeat Alduin. The dreams had become reoccurring, each different then the last but not as bad as this. It was like my other vision when I was in a coma, it looked and felt so real. Maybe the divines really wanted me to put back that shield.

I pushed and pushed the horse to Ivarstead, up the stairs towards High Hrothgar, the star lit sky still above me, only allowing a for more hours left of night. I do not know how I managed to make it to High Hrothgar as quickly as I did, but I did not complain. I rushed through the keep and outside to the path winding its way up to the Throat of the World.

I did not bother waking the Grey Beards, they needed as much sleep as I did. By the time I reached the top, my throat was burning from shouting away the killing wind. My face red raw from the furious winds.

Apart from the distant howl of wind, the whole of Skyrim was sleeping. Although I knew all the remaining circle members would be awake, waiting for me to return.

The mountain was not how I saw it in my dream, fresh, crisp white snow covered the tip of the mountain. And jewelled on the highest peak, was Paarthurnax. He soared down from his resting point, landing on the word wall, beaten and battered from the snow and other dragons.

"Dovahkiin, you have the scroll. Quick, take the scroll to the time wound," The ancient being chanted, flaring his torn wings. "Alduin is coming, he knows of the scroll. He will not miss the signs."

I had to force my hands not to shake as I reached for the scroll, walking towards the time wound. The air in front of me wavered, specks of what I thought to be snow, held still in the air. I prayed that Alduin would not come while I read the scroll.

I grabbed for the golden encased scroll and lifted it infront of me, the weight of it in my arms causing them to tire. I steadied my breath. Shut my eyes and let a breath out, shaking in the process.

Then I opened the scroll. Blinding light flashed before me, then a oval map of sorts clouding my vision. I looked around the mountain, thinking that nothing had changed. But it had.

 _Instead of the dark blue night sky and blinding white snow, a red hazed sky shifted around me, stained crimson snow under my feet. I was in the past._

 _The roar of dragons echoed above me as I swivelled on the spot, looking around me._

 _A dragon landed not far from me, didn't stir at my presence._

 _Voices shouted behind me. I whirled around and saw two Nords, female and male, clad in armour and weapons. "Gormlaith! We're running out of time! The battle…" The male Nord trailed off as the dragon began to speak._

 _"Darr sul thur se Alduin vakrii. Todaw Alduin's lordship will be restored. But I honour your courage. Krid vith ahkrin. Die now, in vain."_

 _The female Nord, who I presumed to be Gormlaith, shouted, running towards the dragon, no fear lurking in their eyes._

 _They slayed the beast within minutes, fair quicker than what I have been able to._

 _"Hakon!" Gormlaith shouted to her companion, "A glorious day, is it not!"_

 _"Have you no thought beyond the blooding of your blade?" Hakon pushed._

 _The two spoke on, talking of the war raging above and below them._

 _An old man appeared next to them, wearing what looked like the attire of the Grey Beards. He talked of Alduin coming, coming for them. And that of a shout, able to bring down any dragon, and an elder scroll._

 _A defeaning roar bellowed above, the familiar shape of the darkest of night dragon landing on the same stone Paarthunax had moments ago._

 _"Meyye! Tahrodiis anne! Him hinde pa liiv! Zu'u hin daan!" Alduin shouted in dragon tongue, none of which I could gather._

 _"Let those that watch from Sovngarde envy us this day!" Gormlaith shouted, raising her sword in triumph._

 _The three quickly joined each other and faced the dragon. "Joor… Zah… Frul!" they shouted, their Thu'um shaking the mountain. Blinding blue light raced towards the god made beast._

 _He screamed out in pain, the light shifting around him, attacking his very soul, binding him to the ground._

 _He cursed at them, flairing his wings in rage. The three Nords launched for Alduin, hoping to make the killing blow. They all attacked with what would be death blowing strike to the beast but did little to nothing._

 _Alduin snapped for Gormlaith, snapping down on her body and throwing her aside, dead._

 _The old man, Felldir, stood back and opened the scroll, identical to one that had been on my back._

 _"Hold, Alduin on the wing!. Sister Hawk, grant us your sacred breath to mae this contract heard! Begone, World-Eater! By the words with older bones than your own we break your perch on this age and send you out! You are banished Alduin, we shout you out from all our endings unto the last!"_

 _Alduin screamed in rage again, throwing words of the Dovah into the air._

 _"You are banished!" The old man screamed again. The magic from the scroll unleashed itself on the dragon, wrapping him in blinding white light. When the light cleared away, there nothing but prints in the snow where Alduin had been._

 _They had done it, banished Alduin._

 _0o0_

My eyes screamed in pain as the vision faded into nothing, leaving on the mountain. The new shout ringed through my ears, beckoning me to use my Thu'um.

Before I could even register what was going on, a roar of unnatural thunder boomed ahead. A dark mass be lining straight towards me.

I ducked to the frozen ground, narrowly missing Alduin as he perched himself on the highest rock he could find. Damned dragons and their rocks.

"Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor. My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin. Die now and await your fate in Sovngarde!" Alduin roared down at me. My breat hitched, hoping Kodlak was not one of those souls.

"Lost funt. You are too late Alduin!" Paarthurnax bellowed to his dragon brother.

"Suleyki mulagg, Paarthurnax. My power has waxed, while yours has waned."

"Dovahkinn!," Paarthurnax shouted to me, his eyes still focused on Alduin, "Use Dragonrend, if you know it!"

I steadied my feet, raising my weapon and shield, ready for the onslaught to begin. Thunderous clouds slithered through the sky as I recalled the shout. Any anger that dwelled in my stomach and in my heart boiled in my throat as I face Alduin. He looked like the day I had seen him in Helgen. The black scales twisted and fused together forming horrid spikes along his body and the only other colour was his crimson eyes.

"Joor Zah Frul!"I shouted, letting all that welled in me into the shout. It darted straight for Alduin as it had in the vison. I stumbled back slightly from my own force and glanced towards Alduin. The light warped around him, his eyes now burning with rage, hotter than the flames at Helgen.

"You will pay for your defiance!" Alduin roared to Paarthurnax, what I would have presumed to be a scowl on the dragons jaws.

"Dovahkiin, vosaraan! Use Dragonrend before Alduin consumes you!" Paarthurnax warned me.

I looked back at Alduin, hoping that he was still bound to the earth.

He was not.

I coiled backwards as he lashed at me with his ancient lethal jaws. Snow melted in the wake of the fire that he unleashed upon me. I had barely enough time to roll to the side before I could be engulfed in heat.

He rose from the ground, soaring high above, shouting unknown words of power into the sky. The slithering clouds boomed, unleashing an army of falling rocks, covered in flames.

With quick feet, I dodge them, barely. I had to get Alduin back on the ground if I wanted to live through this. He would bank again, close enough to me to use Dragonrend. I hadn't even laid a blow to him yet.

As I predicted, he banked towards me. I crooked smile appeared on my face as I shouted again, the same light making its way to the dragons soul.

Just as he landed, I launched for him.

I thrusted my axe down on his scalp, a deafening roar of pain escaped him, his bright eyes flaring. I ducked to the side, avoided his jaws once again, in time to rip one of his wings with my axe.

Alduin spun around, his tail heading straight towards me. My body met the snow as I fell to the ground, narrowly avoiding the blow. I was getting sick of his games, as he was of mine.

I shouted at him again, making sure he stayed grounded. The beast roared again, a warning for me to stop my foolish actions.

I didn't let my mind slip, only focusing on the battle in front of me. My wolf spirit howling for it to help, but I gritted my teeth and carried on.

"You foolish mortal! You think those nightmares were fake? You will join your friends in Oblivion while the all of Tamriel rots away!" He bellowed at me.

I pushed aside the nightmare, its constant nagging to be acknowledged like that of a pup. I mustered most of my strength and threw my axe, wedging itself in the side of the dragons neck. He screamed in pain, his wings flaring.

I was too caught up with avoiding the falling rocks to realise one of his wings heading my way.

All the air inside of me vanished as I was lashed against one of the rocks. I screamed in pain as his wing ripped into my armour, in the flesh. My vision blurred, red soaking my left eye. I could feel the blood flowing down from my temples and brow. My cheek sliced from the impact of the rocks.

I grunted in pain, holding an hand to my open wound, the blood soaking through the gaps in my armour.

I started to see red as Alduin crawled towards me. My axe was strewn too far away from me to reach. I was not going to die, not tonight. I had a family to return to. I made a promise.

And I would keep it.

With the strength that I had, hell swimming inside my head, I snarled at Alduin. "FUS RO DAH!" I shouted at him.

He stumbled, taken back from the force I propelled behind it. Before he had time to recover I shouted again. "Yol Toor Shul!" Fire wrapped around his form, the orange glow radiating from his spiked scales.

I was going home, whether he wanted me to or not. He flailed in pain. The only way I wanted him to be in. Pain. For all the suffering he had put me through in those dreams, at Helgen, the hell I had to go through to get this far.

I rushed forward, dodging his attacks for my axe. I screamed at him, no shout, but a scream of hate and anger. "WULD!" I shouted as I clutched the ebony axe on my hand, straight towards Alduin. I leapt into the air at the last second. Ignoring the pain in my side and head, I mustered what strength I could and slammed my axe down on the joint of his neck and head.

He reared back in pain as I tumbled to the ground, clutching my side. My vision cut from clear to a blur, making it harder to see Alduin.

"Meyz mul, Dovahkiin. You have become strong. But I am AL-DU-IN, first born of Akatosh. Mulaagi zok lot! I cannot be slain here, by you or anyone else! You cannot prevail against me. I will outlast you mortal!" He snarled at me, flaring his now injured wings.

I scowled at him. "Try you're fucking best Alduin, but I'm not dying from a fucking lizard," I spat at him. My blood leaked from my hand and onto the snow.

The coward he was, Alduin flapped his mighty wings and soared off, away from me before I could kill him. In an instant, my knees buckles out before me, making me fall to the ground in a groaning heap. My hand still covering my side. I gazed up from were I was laying and saw Paarthurnax land on the rocks above me. "That could have gone better," I cough, letting the blood ripple down my face.

I could have sworn I heard the old dragon chuckle. "Lot kronghrah. You truly have the Voice of a dovah. Alduin's allies will think twice after this victory." He declared, his dragon tongue slipping.

"It wasn't really a victory, since Alduin escape," I coughed again, bile rising in my throat.

"True, this is not the final victory," he spoke, "If you want to seek out Alduin, one of his allies could tell us. Motmahus… But it will not be easy to convince any of them to betray him. Perhaps the palace," he paused. I grimaced as I realised what he was going to say. "The palace in Whiterun. Dragonsreach. It was originally built to house a captive dovah." Paarthurnax spoke of a dragon that could be possible to trap, but I was hardly listening, only able to catch the dragons name.

If it wasn't for the pain in my side and face, I could have thrown any weapon I could at the dragon for even mentioning trapping a dragon in my city. I laid there thinking. "I am in high doubt," I paused, pushing myself up from the ground, gritting my teeth at the pain, "That the Yarl will agree."

"I do not doubt that you can convince him," Paarthurnax ensured. "Go, find a way to catch another Dovah."

I scowled his way, slowly pushing myself onto my feet. I grabbed for my axe and shield and stumbled away from the dragon and back towards the keep. Each step was worse then the next. I was sure if I would make it back. The pain in my side jolted as though lightning was constanty striking me, sending shivers of pain over my body.

I was half blinded and falling over my own body by the time I reached the keep, stumbling in and falling in the foyer of the keep. I could hear the hushed voices and sweeping of robes around me.

Arngeir stood in front of me as I tried to pull myself up. "Alduin… We heard the Dragonrend Shout from here… You defeated him?" He asked, rushing over to a table and fetching me a well needed potion.

Before I answered, I snatched the potion away from him and skulled the contents. I wave of warmth spread over my battered cold body, the wound in my side residing to a trickle. "Aye it was that bastard but he escaped and I have no fucking idea where he went," I growled, throwing the bottle against the wall, shattering on impact .

"The old tales say that he is able to travel into Sovngarde to devour the souls of the dead. But they don't say how he does this."

"Trust the old monk to do that," I hissed, flexing my hand, "One of his allies could tell us…"

"Yes of course! But how to force a dragon to talk to you.." The old monk trailed off.

I pushed myself upright and leaned against one of the pillars, careful not to reopen the wound. "Dragons Reach," I panted, " It can hold a dragon and I know which one."

"Then you must return back to Whiterun, get the Jarl to help you and catch that dragon," he nodded, before leaving me alone in the room.

If I didn't have any respect for these monks and in my condition, I would have trashed their hall and maybe killed one of them.

I slowly rose to my feet and limped towards the door, hoping my horse was still outside. Some how it was.

I didn't have the time to realise while fighting that the sky had turned from night into beautiful morning colours, each one bouncing off the clouds that had rained down on me.

I pushed the horse forward, but not on the road, over the edge. Rocks skidded bellows the horses hooves as we made a straight line for Whiterun. I could see Dragon Reach from horse back, its mighty roof glimmering from the light.

The injury in my side began to ache and sting as we continued down. Any more sudden shifts my the horse would cause the wound to reopen, and I did not think I would be able to make it to the healer in time.

I doubted that everyone near the mountain heard Alduin and the shouting that commenced as I fought him, knowing exactly who was up there.

Exhaustion racked over my body as the horse continued to go down the mountain. I could barely keep my eyes open as we reached the plains, the horse trotting towards its home.

We were less than an ten minutes away, until I heard the familiar howl. Wolves. My horse bucked in fear as the wolves ran closer to us, foam building around their mouths. I was thrown back, another shockwave of pain flooding my body. My horse ran, leading the wolves away.

I clutched my side, fresh blood trickling from the wound. I had to get to the healer, back inside those gates.

I stumbled to my feet and dragged myself closer to the stables, then to the main gates of the city. The cuts on my face had started to leak again. My head was spinning and my eyes blurred. No one was at the gate. I presumed the gaurds were changing shifts.

I bit back a scream of pain as I hauled the gates open, letting the blood trickle down my ebony black armour and onto the cobbled streets of the city.

No one was outside in the first light of the day. The divines, I swear, were forcing this upon me. I groaned as I tried to walk up the stairs towards the wind district, but couldn't make it up them. With trembling hands, I undone the straps of the shield and my axe, letting them drop to the ground in an effort to help me.

I hobbled up the stairs and towards Jorrvaskrr, knowing I couldn't make it to the healer without passing out.

I was barely hanging onto reality as I pushed open the doors to the mead hall. I didn't bother letting them know I was there, as the Circle members swarmed around me, looking at my battered and bloody body.

"Fuck," I heared grace curse, running out of the hall.

I caught glimpse of Silver eyes and I smiled, more of a grimace than an actual smile. "By the divines Hana! Things cant go back to normal for one day without you trying to get killed." He swore at me, reaching for my bloodied hand.

"I thought that was normal," I croaked, my eyes fluttering shut.

"Come on Hana, stay with us for a few more seconds," Vilkas stammered. My vision cleared for long enough to see his face. His eyes hollow, and face a pale as the snow on the mountain. Lack of sleep clouded his eyes.

The doors to the hall opened and Danica walked through, her hands already glowing a warm orange. A warm sensation welled over me. Everything blurred and every noise became muffled for a few seconds.

I stifled a groan as Aela and Grace started undoing the straps of my ebony armour. So much for it being dragon resistant. They removed the chest piece, after tugs constant tugs and a mouth full of swearing at them.

"This is why you need someone to go with you, you stubborn Nord," Grace scowled down at me, her hair falling over her face. "You better have a good explanation for this."

"Don't worry," I breathed as Danica pulled her hands away from my wound, "I'll tell you, all of you." The bleeding had stopped, and my skin healed over the wound, leaving it red and swollen like a large scratch mark.

"You're going to have a pretty bad scar," Danica sighed, wiping away the sweat from her for head, "same goes for the scar on your cheek."

I could not care less of the scars, the one on my cheek I could just hide with war paint. The other, it won't be visible for anyone to see anyway.

My vision still wouldn't focus as the twins lifted me up from the ground and into a chair, cursing at them all the way.

"Thank you so much Danica, again," I winced, pain still rippling from my side.

"Please, no more killing or attacking anything in the next few days. Other wise the scar could bust open again," She eyed at me, her short hair stuck to her face. With a nod towards the other companions, she left the hall without another word.

I stripped my hands of my gauntlets and boots, sitting there with my rough tunic and teared pants.

"I think I speak for everyone here." Grace paused, sitting down on the table in front of me, "What the hell happened to you?"

I skimmed my cheek, searching for the new scar on my freckled face. I forced my eyes to focus on Grace, then on everyone else. "Alduin," I breathed shakily, "I battled with Alduin."

Even the fire seemed to go quiet as I spoke, everyone, even Grace, held their breath.

"And I was hoping troll or bandit got lucky," Farkas said, wrapping an arm around Grace.

"That would explain the storm on top of mountain. And the thunder," Vilkas started, grabbing a chair and sitting down next to me, gripping onto my hand.

"Trust me, it was not thunder," I sighed, my vision sharpening again.

"So the monk on top of the mountain, he didn't help? And what of the scroll?" Aela spoke.

"Alduin knew that I possessed the scroll. I don't know for how long but he knew. If I hadn't left sooner, he may have killed us all in our sleep…" I stammered. My dream. That would have happened if I didn't leave when I did. The scroll was a giant target on my back.

"That's comforting," Grace snorted, "What of the monk?"

I paused, I did not know if I should tell them or not about Paarthurnax or not, but considering they have all been with me the whole time, it was worth it. "His name is Paarthurnax, he isn't exactly a Grey Beard like the others."

"How so?" Aela said.

I gripped onto Vilkas's hand a little but tighter. "Because he is one of them, a dragon. He was Alduin's second."

"Any other secrets you want to tell us while we are here?" Grace hissed.

"One last thing, I need to capture a dragon."

The grip on my hand tightened. I titled my head towards Vilkas, his eyes darker than usual. "How are you going to do that?"

I let out a shaky breath. "In Dragons Reach. It's built to hold a captive dragon. So I have to lure one in and hope he will cooperate."

The pressure on my hand ceased instantly, felling Vilkas shift from beside me.

"You want to bring a dragon, into our city. Our home?" He scowled down at me.

I put my attention somewhere else. Grace scowled as well, her eyes flashing bright. Farkas had gone pale and Aela, she must have left.

"Are you crazy? If you mess up, it will destroy this whole city!" Grace snarled.

"Don't you think I know that!" I shouted at her, "If you have any other idea to get a dragon, by all means let me know."

"There as to be another way than that. Your going to get us killed!" Grace bit back.

"We will all be killed if I don't do this Grace!" I screamed back, rising to my feet, pain throbbing in my side. Warm hands gripped mine. I quickly glanced back my lover, his face filled with worry. I snapped my head back to my stubborn friend. "I don't want to do this either but I have to."

"There has to be. I don't want this place burnt to rubble like Helgen."

The pain in my side and face numbed as I stared down at my friend in rage. If I had known she was going to kick up such a storm about this, I wouldn't have said anything. And to bring up Helgen, I thought she would have known better. "What do you care of this place? You only come here to see Farkas and that's it! So I don't understand why you're having a whole fuss about it. I didn't come back here to be arguing with you."

Hurt shifted on her face, her icy green eyes flaring. Farkas stepped back from her, as though she was dying flame atronarch. "You have some nerve Hana. You leave us because of some dream and come back bruised and blooded. This is my home too and I don't want it destroyed because you fucked up."

"It's all about you isn't it?" I asked her as I let go of Vilkas, limping over to her. " If I wanted this place burning, I would have stayed last night. Then we all would be dead." I loomed over her, ignoring the pain in my sides. In an instant, my fist collided with her jaw. "If you don't want to see this go through, then leave. Run back to your guild like the thief you are."

Grace stumbled back, holding her jaw with her hand. Farkas just stood there behind her shocked. I could feel Vilkas stiffen behind me.

Grace straightened her back and darted her eyes towards me. "Fine I will. Good luck with killing everyone here!" She hissed and stormed out of the mead hall.

Whatever had been helping me support my own weight crumbled, letting me fall. If Vilkas wasn't behind me, I would have knocked myself out on the floor. His arms caught me, pulling myself close to him.

I glanced up at Farkas, his face sick with sorrow and anger. "Sorry Farkas, I didn't mean to say anything to offend you." I mumbled, my vision fading in and out.

"I'm going after Grace," he huffed and left the hall after her. I sighed and wished I hadn't snapped. She should know that I can't do anything about it and let alone want to go through with it. Now I had one upset twin and an angry Breton bound to send an assassin after me.

"She had that coming for her," Vilkas grumbled, pulling me tighter into his embrace. I barely even made a sound of acknowledgement.

He slowly pulled me down with him until we sat in front of the fire, sitting on his lap. "I for one don't care that you have to capture a dragon in there. Just let us help you."

"Fine," I grumbled, "Do you think Farkas hates me now? That I told Grace to leave?"

Vilkas paused for a while, his hand playing with my chocolate hair. "No. He may just take some time to understand why you sent Grace away but he will come around. Besides she will come back I'm sure."

"I hope you are right. You're already fitting into your new title." I giggled, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around me. We stayed wrapped in each others arms for a while, everyone still asleep downstairs. I would have to speak with the Jarl, but that could wait. Who knows when I could be like this with Vilkas again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay so it has been a while and if anyone is to think that i wont be uploading anymore...**

 **You my friend are dead wrong. Writing and school work don't particularly mix well.  
**

 **Anyway, I hope to have another chapter up soon well within the next two weeks.**

 **Remember review and follow the story if you havent already ;3**

 **And always enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 25:

I stormed down the chipped stairs of Dragon Reach, trust the damned Jarl not to do anything while this war rages. I would have to send the Grey Beards a letter regarding a peace council, not quite feeling up to tracking up those steps for one message.

I would also have to talk to Ulfric and General Tullius about going to the meeting, both as stubborn as each other. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Things could never be so simple could they.

Grace still hadn't returned, neither had Farkas since our fight and I couldn't care. If she wanted to act like a spoilt child, I would let her see how far she can get before she gets snapped back to reality.

I entered the hall, greeted by the familiar faces of the Companions. The cool air from the plains vanished as I walked further into the warmth. Vilkas was off doing some errand, briefly saying good bye before leaving, I hoped he would be back by late afternoon.

"Much luck with the Jarl Hana?" Ria asked as I sat down, my muscles aching the whole way.

"No," I sighed, "I have to convince Ulfric Stormcloak and General Tullius to gather for a peace council in less than a week." Ria's eyes widened, her dark brows raising in shock.

"Where at? Certainly not here," she worried.

"Aye, hopefully at High Hrothgar if I can talk to the Grey Beards about it."

"Sounds like a lot of running around for you."

I nodded in agreement at the whelp. I did enjoy Ria's company, she was so lively and sprightful in the hall. I noticed that she the amethyst I had given her planted into a silver ring. If only she knew about the Circle.

I grabbed for a spare piece of paper, and started writing the letter to the Grey Beards.

 _Dear Argnier_

 _I am requesting upon your approval that a peace council between the two armies generals to be held at High Hrothgar in week._

 _Whiterun's Jarl wishes that there be a peace treaty while the dragons tear across Skyrim._

 _I understand that this could cause trouble but this would be the last thing I would ask of all of you that you allow this to happen._

 _Please reply as soon as you can._

 _Regards_

 _Dragonborn_

I folded the yellow paper in half and left the hall in hope to find a courier in the Bannered Mare or in the market square.

The crisp sunlight was welcome on my skin as I walked down the stairs towards the centre of the city. Winter had passed but it did not stop the coolness from these lands to make its way into Whiterun's walls.

A lone courier stood at one of the vendors in the street. I smiled briefly before walking over to him. "Excuse me, are you able to deliver something for me?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Absolutely. Where do I need to go?" The young man asked as I handed him the letter and a pouch of gold.

"To High Hrothgar. I will pay you double when you come back with a reply from the Grey Beards."

"Done deal lady," he smiled before walking towards the gates of the city.

Now to address the others. I would have to travel to them personally and ask them to attend. I groaned internally as I walked back towards Jorrvaskrr. Since Vilkas or Farkas weren't here, I had to look after the whelps training for the day.

I didn't even know where Farkas and Grace went, probably off into the woods to cool down. I didn't care if Grace came back.

I walked around the back of the hall towards the training yard, thankful to hear the sound metal hitting straw.

All the whelps where outside practicing. Athis and Torvar were sparring against each other, the sound of their weapons slicing through the air.

Ria and Njada were practing against the dummies, straw falling to bits as it hit the ground. As I watched them train from the back porch, my mind kept thinking back to the battle against Alduin less than a few hours ago. I couldn't sleep, my limbs ached and his crimson red eyes felt as though they were trained on my soul.

I hoped that whoever Alduin's ally was could tell me where I had to go or what I had to do to defeat Alduin. I had come so far already with trying to kill this dragon, let alone what else has happened in the process.

Something inside me still felt like I was a whelp. I still couldn't wrap my head around it all. Being a member of The Circle was bad enough. It would have to be nearly a year since I joined this guild. Time tends to fly by when it comes to chasing dragons and wolves.

I let out a deep breath and walked over to Ria, her grip on her shield slipping. "If you let that slip any further Ria, you will get killed." I said from behind her.

"Oh?"

"Here," I laughed, holding her elbow up, "Keep your grip on it strong while fighting. When you can, bash using you're shield." I motioned my arms as though I would when I fought.

"Like this?" She asked as she bashed at the dummy, sending it shaking. A smiled etched it's way on my face as I nodded to her. She smiled back and continued her onslaught towards the dummy.

Aela was off practicing her archery on a nearby target, arrows hissing around her. I sat down on the cobbled path and watched her hit the target with ease.

"Do you need something Shield-Sister?" She asked bitterly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Just wanted to watch you practice. I'm amazed at how good you are with a bow," I stated, resting my hands behind me.

"I learnt how to hunt from my parents when we lived in the forest," She paused for barely a second before knocking another arrow. "I don't even remember how long ago that was." Her eyes fixed on the worn target.

I barely nodded as I watched her continually hit her mark. I guess everyone had his or her talents.

"How long do you think until Farkas gets back?" I asked her when she strung her bow across her back.

"Hard to say. He could come back any second now or not until tomorrow. You are doing a brave thing about these dragons Hana. Grace should be seeing it your way like everyone else has in this hall," she spoke before extending a hand towards me.

"Do you think Farkas will be on my side?" I asked as she pulled me up from the ground.

"I believe he will." She shrugged as we reached the porch, sculling down a tankard of water. "He won't stray far from the pack. He believes in you more than anyone else here so don't think about it too much."

"I hope you're right Aela," I smiled at her before walking into the hall to pack my things for the journey to Solitude and Windhelm.

I would have to leave by tomorrow morning if I wanted to reach the meeting in time, that is if the Grey Beards accepted. Eorland was already repairing my armour for me, I hoped it would be finished by late afternoon. I changed from my tunic and pants into a loose fitting baby blue dress, barely covering my shoulders.

I stuffed what potions I had left into my bag and placed my weapon and shield next to it. One of the whelps had been sent to grab it for me earlier this morning, and I was glad they did. I couldn't afford to buy a new set.

The aching in my side liked to become apparent when I moved too much in my room. I hoped that on my travels I wouldn't run into much trouble. I stayed in my room for hours until it was late in the afternoon. I sat up from my bed and walked over to place my book down on the worn wooden desk.

I traced over my new scar on my cheek with nimble fingers. If the scar annoyed me too much, I could always head to Riften and speak to the special healer in the Ratways. It has been said that she could change anyone face with a strange magic, not from Skyrim. That is if I was to survive killing Alduin first.

"You know, it does suit you," Vilkas's warm voice spoke from behind me. I smiled slightly as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leant back into the warmth of his body, savouring it.

"It might suit me but I don't like it," I sighed, flickering my eyes shut. "When did you get back?"

"Less than half hour ago, thought I would change first before seeing you," he chuckled.

"Just as well you did, you still smell," I laughed.

Vilkas planted a small kiss on top of my chocolate hair, holding me closer to him. "Did you have much luck with the Jarl?"

"No, he won't help us until there is temporary peace treaty between the Imperials and Stormcloaks." I grumbled, letting my hand slip down to hold his.

"I'm sure they'll listen to you, you can be very persuasive," he purred into my ear, his stubble brushing against my sensitive skin.

I barely agreed with him as he brushed his lips over the crook of my neck. I almost moaned as he sucks gentle and pulled around my neck and shoulder. "And you call me a tease," I breathed, turning around to face him.

"You are," he smiled down at me, his canine teeth showing. His eyes weren't covered in the usual black war paint, replaced by his bare skin. I couldn't decide which I liked more, Vilkas with or without war paint.

"You're as bad as me," I laughed, poking him in the sides earning a small chuckle in return.

"Maybe," he smirked. He looked up from me and with one fluent motion; he picked me up and placed me down on the bed.

"I like your attempt, but not tonight," I giggled, dragging him down to sit next to me. He gladly accepted the invitation and sat down on the green quilted bed. We sat in comfortable silence next to each other. I enjoyed time like this with him, with anyone even.

Vilkas grabbed for my hand, his rough fingers tracing over the small scars on my own. I had forgotten how I even managed to get those scars, after the years helping my father or from missing the handle while throwing my dagger.

"So I'm guessing you're leaving tomorrow? To talk to Tullius and Ulfric?" He said, tracing small circles on my hand.

"Aye, I don't know how I'm going to get back in time if the Grey Beards accept for the meeting," I groaned, falling onto my back, the mattress growling with me.

"Can't you send a letter to each of them?"

"I doubt they would listen, they're stubborn like the Grey Beards."

A small laughed escaped Vilkas, making a grin tug at the edge of my lips.

"Will you at least let me go with you?"

I propped myself up on one elbow, quirking an eyebrow at him. "You were going to come with me anyway weren't you?"

A small smirk crept back onto his lips. I rolled my eyes at him and fell back down onto the bed, ignoring the pain in my side.

"Did you want to come up for dinner? Or did you want to stay down here?" Vilkas asked, standing up, tracing a hand on my thigh.

I savoured the softness of my bed, debating if I wanted to leave it or not. "If Grace is back up there, I'm going to throw a plate at her."

"As my role as Harbinger, I go strongly against that decision," he chuckled, hooking his arm around mine as we walked through the hall towards the stairs.

"Oh you're so wise oh great Harbinger," I snickered at him, batting my eyelashes while doing so.

We both laughed as we entered the mead hall, earning strange looks as we sat down. I owed it to Tilma, looking after us all in this place. I wondered how much she even got paid to look after us.

"So Hana, what was it like battling Alduin?" Njada asked, stuffing her mouth with salmon steak.

I raised my eyebrows at her, weird to think she would actually care. Her usual helmet had been removed letting her golden brown hair fall short.

"Well he was not like any of the other dragons I have fought," I laughed slightly. I was about to continue when the doors of Jorrvaskrr opened, Farkas entering as they closed behind him. The other Companions didn't take one look at him while he walked across the hall and sat down next to his brother.

He smelt of her, even from here I could smell Grace's scent all over him. I wrinkled my nose at the smell and pushed away my dinner. "So what else happned?" Athis asked, kicking his feet up onto the table.

I gingerly laughed and faced him. "Well, there was this shout he would use. Storm call I think but when he shouted it, the whole mountain would shake and the heavens above rained down boulders. I was lucky I didn't die from getting hit by them."

"What about the scar?"

"Oh that," I sheepishly lifted my hand to cover it, "Alduin hit me with his wings and sent me into some rocks." I'm definitely getting rid of this thing next time in Riften.

"It suits you," Farkas's gruff voice rumbled as he placed down his tankard of mead. His eyes were not burning with hate or anger, but soft like a doe.

I rose my eyebrows at him, surprised he even wanted to talk to me from previous events. I would not want to either.

"I'm sorry about Grace, Hana," he spoke again, looking my way. "She… She headed back to Riften. She doesn't seem to want to come back to anyone here."

My eyes widened at the man, the shadows on his face darkening his expression. I looked over to Vilkas in shock, I was not surprised that she didn't want to come back to see me, or Vilkas…but Farkas?

"I'm sorry to hear that brother," Vilkas said soothingly, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Sorry but I don't understand," I frowned, "why did she leave you as well?"

"Hana," Vilkas warned, scowling at me. I merely poked my tongue out at him and faced the other twin.

"She asked which side I was on. I picked the wrong side apparently," he sighed, standing from his chair. "I'll see you all in the morning."

"Actually Farkas, we're leaving early in the morning. If you were up for it, you can come with us," I slightly smiled at the heart broken Nord. "For old time sake."

He barely nodded my way before disappearing down the stairs, each step shadowed by generous groaning of the wood.

I slumped back in my chair and palmed my face. I did this to him, I shouldn't have been mad at Grace and Farkas wouldn't be acting like this. Invisible weight shifted on my shoulders, forcing them to sag.

I didn't stay at the table long after Farkas left. I said farewell to everyone as they would not see me in the morning then escorted myself back to my room. When I closed the door behind me, I barely made it to my bed without stumbling.

I stripped myself of my dress, and buried myself into the sheets and few pelts on the bed. I wrapped one of the soft fur pelts around my shoulders, the intoxicating smell of honey and smoke warmed me.

I hadn't realised I still had his pelt, though I don't remember ever handing it back to him. My eyelids started to fall as I laid there, trying not to think about the events to come, worrying about the meeting.

The sound of the door creaking open made me open my heavy lids slightly. Vilkas's familiar frame strode towards the bed and laid down next to me. I shifted closer to him, allowing him to wrap his arms around me.

I sighed into his chest and let my eyes close again. I was barely awake for five minutes before I fell asleep.

0o0

The rocking of the carriage wasn't helping my state. We had woken up early, and left in the brisk cold of the morning towards Solitude. Vilkas sat next to his brother opposite of me, their war paint hardly visible in the dark.

I was surprised when I saw Farkas in the hall, expecting him to sleep away his sorrow from Grace. I still felt the weight of the guilt building in my stomach. Seeing him like this, I felt horrible.

Things were just getting worse. Having to do so much running around for one stupid meeting, convincing to trap one dragon in my home, Grace and Farkas calling it off – I feel like the gods are hating me right now.

I didn't take much offense to Vilkas sitting on the other side. His brother needed him more than me.

Vibrant shades of orange and pink littered the sky as dawn broke above us, our carriage driver humming along to a song I didn't know of, but catchy non the less.

Not moments later our carriage stopped. I furrowed my eyebrows and jumped towards the front of the carriage. I could have fell to the ground laughing. A khajit thief was threatening our driver, his brown fur covered in torn hide armour.

"Just keep going," I ushered our driver who hesitantly commanded his horses to walk on.

"You stop right now or I'll just you all like a fish," The Khajit hissed, his accent lingering.

I looked back to Vilkas and Farkas who were both smirking.

"Look, I either burn you alive or," I shrugged, "You get thrown into the nearest tree. Your call."

The thief just let out hiss, grabbing for the bow on his back. "Keep going," I sighed to the driver before I jumped off the carriage. An arrow hissed past me, too close to the trees than to me. "I warned you kitty," I laughed. "FUS RO DAH!"

The thief was on the ground one second, the next we was pinned against a tree knocked out. I chuckled to myself and paced back towards the carriage that had began rolling again. I smiled up at Vilkas as he held out a hand for me to board the moving open carriage.

I batted it away and jumped up into the wooden carriage, almost falling atop of him.

"You really didn't have to do that," Farkas mumbled as I sat down in my cold seat.

"It was the only thing that could keep me awake," I replied. I still couldn't look at the Nord in the eyes, how pathetic of me. Guilt still corrupted my system as we continued. I still had to apologise about Grace bit could I even mention his name without her breaking his heart even more?

I coughed slightly, breaking the silence between us all. With a wince I looked up at Farkas. "I- I didn't get a chance to say I'm sorry for upsetting you Farkas, well formally I guess. I'm sorry for dragging both of you into this mess."

To my shock, laughter erupted from Farkas. I furrowed my eyebrows at him, my mind not having a single clue why he would be laughing. "If it wasn't for you Hana, I would have to work twice as hard to mess with my brother." He chuckled before straightening his back and faced me. "We wouldn't have been able to do half of the things we did if you weren't at Jorrvaskrr so there is no need to apologise. Grace-" He paused, letting out a shaky breath, "It hurt that she left but your family."

My eyebrows shot up at the large Nord, never would I have expected Farkas to be so… open.

"Look what you did brother, for once she's lost for words," Vilkas chuckled, nudging my foot.

I poked my tongue at him and smiled. "I'm thankful you class me as family and I'm glad we've sorted it out so can we please stop sitting in silence like this?"

The two brothers laughed in unison, I too following moments after.

0o0

"Please, can you two not make a fuss when I talk to General Tullius?" I hissed at the Nords behind me as we walked through the crowded streets of Solitude. It had taken us three days of two days of travel by carriage before we finally arrived.

"Why would we do that?" Farkas asked, starring at the nimble hawks above.

"Because she doesn't want to mess this up ice-brain," Vilkas shoved his brother, their armour clinking along the cobbled street.

"That's one reason," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I hoped Tullius didn't recognise me from Helgen, if he does who knows what he would do. He could drag me away and get executed like the man had when we arrived.

I don't want to see another beheading axe again.

Castle Deor towered over us as we approached the open training yard. The constant sound of metal clashing with wood and arrows hissing made me feel like I was back at Jorrvaskrr. Two guards clad in Imperial armour stood out front of the castle, both of their arms crossed and faces stern.

We walked straight past them, they didn't even bother to acknowledge us. Good.

The sound of quarraling echoed down the hall as we walked through and up the stairs. An old man hunched over a map had his fists clenched, a scowl written on his face. His Imperial Armour standing out compared to the others, gold symbols covered the chest plate of his armour and cloth draping from his shoulders. General Tullius.

"Are they letting everyone in here now?" He asked now one in particular, his snobby voice already causing a headache. "You are?"

"General Tullius, I believe we have already met." I sassed, crossing my arms over my chest. Vilkas and Farkas clung to walls of the open room, staying well away from the General.

"Of course, I thought I recognised you. You were at Helgen," he eyed me up and down. It was an effort not to reach for my axe. "You're lucky I don't send you to the headsman block."

"But you won't General," I bit back at him, "I have a message from the Greybeards or are you going to charge them for something they couldn't help?"

Tullius squared his shoulders at me, the Legate Rikke barely able to hold back from reaching for her sword. "What do those old hermits want?"

"They – I want you join the peace council at High Hrothgar."

"There's nothing to discuss as long as that traiter Ulfric is in arms against his rightful Emperor." Tullius snarled, crossing his arms.

"Oh be damned with your politics General Tullius. I couldn't care less about this war right now, the only thing I care about is getting rid of these dragons. Unless you want to lose more soldiers because of them, I suggest you come to this meeting." I growled, the familiar burning sensation danced at the back of my throat, wanting to reeve havoc in the room.

He paused for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine I'll be there. Next time I see you Prisoner, you better watch your tongue in here." He dismissed us.

"The names Hana, don't forget it," I huffed in triumph and walked out of the room, the brothers following me out. Bastard Imperials, all they ever do is think about war and politics. Thank gods I don't have the right mind for that.

"He was Helgen? He was the one that sent you to the chopping block?" Farkas asked as we exited the tower, its shadow trailing us.

"Technically, it was a Legate but yeah in a way he did," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my lightly freckled nose. "If he wasn't part of the second half of this war, he would have been dead a long time ago."

"Can't say I agree with you more," Vilkas said beside me, brushing his hair back. It had grown so long since I left, almost as long was his brothers. It did suit him, but knots where already forming in a tangle heap at the ends.

"What now?" Farkas queered, looking around at the large city.

"I'm not one for drinking, but I could sure use one right now," I chuckled slightly, nodding towards the Winking Skeever. I would never begin to understand Skyrim has such weird names for places. "And no you can't have a drinking competition, we have to leave for Windhelm by this afternoon."

The two brothers laughed off the comment as we entered the tavern, buying ourselves a drink each. If I shouldn't have expected any better from the General to still call me a prisoner, after all war is everything to them it seems. I hoped the talking to Ulfric would be a bit easier.

I leant against the wall of the Inn, enjoying the music and little conversation.

"I've been looking for you Hana, something I've been meaning to deliver."

I almost jumped to Sovengarde and back. I snapped my neck around to see who had frightened me only to find a capped courier holding a note. "For gods sake, don't scare people like that. Thankyou." I grabbed the letter off the young man and unfolded the crimpled piece of paper.

 _Dragonborn,_

 _I do not like the idea of having the two opposing sides meeting in this fortress of peace but no matter._

 _I have discussed the meeting with my fellow Grey Beards and they have agreed. So have I._

 _I hope you know what you are doing Hana._

 _Arngier_

I sighed in relief, a small part of the weight on my shoulders lifted. Now just to get Ulfric to agree to it.

I strode over to the brothers and handed the rest of my sweet drink over to Vilkas. "What? Can't a Nord like you even finish one bottle of mead?" He joked, a smirk teasing his lips.

"I had some so that counts." I laughed and at down next to the twins. "The Grey Beards agreed to the council. We just need Ulfric to agree to come and we should be all good."

"Does that mean we have to leave now?" Farkas pouted slightly.

"Sorry big fella, I want to get this over and done with," I said as apologetic as I could, but sounded more sarcastic.

"You agreed to come with us Farkas, so quit your complaining. I didn't want to come either," Vilkas mumbled.

I spun around and flicked him on the ear hiding under his hair. "You asked if you could come with ice-brain." I laughed, striding off towards the door and into the coolness of the afternoon. I prayed to the gods that everything would be smooth sailing from here.

0o0

"I don't personally want to be in the middle of this peace treaty either Ulfric, but you have to go. Unless you want your whole army wiped out completely by Alduin," I growled, fire burning at the back of my throat.

"Alduin? He's returned?" The bear of a Nord stood there in shock.

"Who else has been bringing the dead lizards back to life? Of course is Alduin!" I barked at him. It hadn't been easy on the way here and I hated my race for all of it. Galmar, Ulfrics right hand man had decided to make it difficult when I explained that I was at Helgen.

Plus, on the way to Windhelm my wolf spirit tried to etch its way into the lands during the full moons. I was barely holding back as it was. I could feel Vilkas's eyes on me the whole way Windhelm and when we where in the city, as though I would turn any second.

"Watch your tongue Hana," Galmar growled.

"Or what? You won't let me join the legion?" I sassed, biting back a scowl.

"Enough, the pair of you. I will go to this meeting Hana. You know we could always use someone like you on our side," The Jarl tried to coax.

"Not happening Jarl Ulfric. I side with the Companions and them only. I will see you at the meeting," I waved my hand at them and walked back down the hall, joining Vilkas and Farkas at the other end. The beast blood burning my skin, sending small ripples of pain over my body.

"Hana, you need to calm down," Vilkas ushered, keeping pace with me as we walked through the snow covered city.

"I might have to but I can't," I grumbled, trying to keep my wolf at bay.

"Did you want to turn when we leave the city?"

I briefly nodded at him, keeping my eyes ahead. It would probably be quicker to get to Ivarstead anyway.

'About time you let me out of this miserable body," my wolf growled, still pushing against my skin.

I chose to ignore it and kept walking past the gates and along the frozen bridge. All three of us split up, choosing to meet along the way to Ivarstead.

As soon as I found a large rock mass, I stripped of myself of my armour and stuffed it into my bag. I let the familiar churning and aching rack over my body as I transformed, each bone breaking and snapping painful than the last.

Everything around me shone in crystal light as I picked up my bag with my lethal jaws and sprint towards the direction of Ivarstead.

Cold wind rushed through my brown fur, each gust of wind biting at any bare skin I had in wolf form. Echoing from the distance, the familiar sounds of howling danced around me. With heavy prints, I sprinted towards the sound.

I paused to where I thought I heard the howl, scanning around the frozen landscape. Without any time to react, I fell to the ground, a large black wolf howling with laughter. His silver eyes brighter than I had even seen them.

I growled him off and sprinted off towards Ivarstead, the twins following in the wake of my footsteps.

By the time I had to transform back, we had made it into Rift Hold, less than an hours walk from Ivarstead. Vilkas and Farkas where a head of me by the time I shifted back, making me catch up to them at Ivarstead.

The sun was setting by the time I reached the small town. I could smell the twins from a mile away.

Vilkas smiled down at me while he leant against the side of the bridge, Farkas throwing rocks at the hiding mudcrabs. "Took your time Hana," Farkas laughed, throwing the last rock he had in his hand towards me.

I easily grabbed it and dropped it. " Not my fault I tripped." I readjusted the straps of my shield on my back while the twins grabbed their gear.

Vilkas chuckled to himself as he walked up by my side, out feet leading towards the climb ahead of us.

Footsteps sounded behind us just as we approached the first steps. I turned on my heel to see another courier, an Imperial, shuffling around in his bag. "Hana of the Companions, I have a letter for you. Just as well I caught you now," he said in an uneven voice.

"Thanks?" I said, grabbing the letter from him. He left without another word. I slipped the smooth letter into my bag and faced Vilkas. "I'm really sick of these couriers everywhere."

"They seem to follow you around like a lost puppy," Vilkas laughed, "Any idea who it could be from?"

I shrugged my shoulders and strode up the first steps, "Probably just M'keenz again either that or Lockan. Could even be Grace trying to apologise. I'll have a look at it when we get to High Hrothgar." The meeting was tomorrow, can't afford any distractions before the meeting.

I hoped the two sides where almost near High Hrothgar for nearing Ivarstead, my stomach already churning its way into iron. If I chose the wrong side, I could permanently make another enemy, well more than what I already have. If worst came to worst, I would side with the Stormcloaks.

Ever since Helgen, I have hated the Imperials. Now and forever but I do not wish to be part of this foolish war that rages around us.

"Feel like being carried again Hana?" Vilkas purred next to me, slightly shoving my shoulder. Farkas supressed a chuckle behind us as we walked further up the steep and daunting mountain.

"You can only wish," I teased, tapping him gently on the nose, "though if we run into another frost troll, you two are dealing with it."

A low growl escaped my lover, his silver eyes low. His usual straightened and postured stance slackened whenever we walked together or when he was near me. His usual wolfish tainted eyes softened whenever I would see him looking at me.

I adored him for it.

"Let's just stick with not slipping off this blasted mountain," Vilkas growled, passing his intoxicating pelt over to me, his scent instantly mingling with my own as I sheltered my shoulders from the blasting wind.

As we continued further, the wind tried to coax us over the looming edge the high we went. No trouble passed our way as we came close and closer to the second highest point on the mountain. Which reminded me. Paathurnax. If everything went to plan tomorrow, I would have to go see the old dragon.

I felt sorry for the ancient being. Alone on his mountain, unable to speak to anyone and just meditate. He needed a friend, I planned on being that person.

The frost bitten stone of High Hrothgar came into view, it's frosted entrance welcoming us to join the warmth inside the hall. If it was warm that is.

"I feel like the Grey Beards are going to hate me for bringing you two along" I sighed, blinking away frost on my eyelashes.

"If they have a problem with it, they will have to put up with it," Vilkas said, wrapping an around my shoulder.

"I hope they won't hate us too much," Farkas frowned as we ascended the stairs.

"I hope not. I think you will get along well with them Farkas. They aren't all that great at words either," I laughed, "Well our tongue anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I let out a small giggle as Vilkas pushed open the heavy iron doors, the sound of it slamming behind us echoing down the stone hall. The soft putter of footprints following as we walked to the centre of the hall, the scratched diamond still having words of power engraved into the ancient stone.

"Hello again Dragonborn, I understand that you are here for the meeting tomorrow?" The same old voice echoed.

"Of course Master Arngier, I am grateful that you replied to my letter as soon as you did. Both sides of the war are coming and will be here tomorrow." I looked over my shoulder towards the iron door, hoping that no one else would walk through.

"If this meeting will help you defeat Alduin then so be it, but the other Masters and I aren't too happy about it," Arngier warned, "And I was under the assumption that you would be travelling… alone." Arngier's old eyes shifted towards the two brothers, a small scowl pulling on my lips.

"I'm sorry that I didn't run it by you Arngier but I don't really want to be filled in that room with ruthless politics. After this, I will hardly come to this hall," I shrugged.

"So be it. You know where your room is Dragonborn, I will see you all tomorrow at the meeting," Without another word, the old monk slipped past us and down the hall.

I rubbed my gloved fingers over my temple , "And I wonder why I don't want to come back up here."

Vilkas let out a small chuckle, placing his hand on my lower back guiding me to our room. I hated that room, it was either too cold to sleep in or the wind would keep you up at night. If worst came to worse, I would sleep in the hall.

As we entered the spare room, all three of us dumped our bags into the corner and immediately started up a small fire in the hearth. I rubbed my hands in front of the blazing fire in front of me.

Although we were all here, the meeting was tomorrow, something still did not feel right. I couldn't place the odd feeling, but it kept pushing. It's probably just the height of the mountain and the biting cold.

I must have been staring off into another world when Farkas poked me in the side, making me jump. I spun around on my heel, creasing my eyebrows at him. "What?"

"You seemed like you left Skyrim, just making sure you're still here," he stated, throwing out his sleeping roll.

"Aye I'm still here, something just doesn't feel right. I cant really explain it," I sighed, sitting down on the stone bed, it's old pelts fraying beneath me.

Farkas only nodded towards me in understanding. I don't take to much offence when he doesn't understand what I say sometimes, I hardly understand what I say.

"So when can me meet this dragon friend of yours? Paathurn? Paathrun?" Farkas furrowed his eyebrows together, confusion in his silver-flecked eyes.

"Paarthurnax. Paar- thurr- naaax," I laughed, "I might go see him before the sun sets. And don't mention to the Greybeards that you know of him. For my sake."

Before Farkas could even manage a word, Vilkas clasped a firm hand on his brothers' shoulder, "You have our word Hana."

Farkas nodded straight after his brother, earning a small giggle from me. If I wanted to see the old dragon I best leave now. "I'll see you two at dinner," I waved them off before walking into the hall and out into the freezing courtyard. If Vilkas had seen the climb the first time I wondered up to the top, he would have refused me to go. I would say he is controlling, but I was not any better myself.

The bone chilling wind whipped at any exposed skin on my body as I ascended the mountain. I felt bad leaving the two brothers behind, but if the Greybeards caught me, well, I would not expect anything less than to be shouted off the mountain.

Another person I would want to shout off the side of the mountain would be Grace. She knew about Paarthurnax. If I heard that she had even suggested the idea that he was a dragon then she would have one-way passage over the edge of this snow-bleached mountain.

"AH welcome Dovahkiinn. What brings you back up to my mountain?" The croaking ancient voice boomed around me.

"Sorry if I was intruding on your meditation Paarthurnax. I just thought an old Dovah such as you needed some well deserved company," I smirked, "But if you don't want me here, I can gladly leave…"

"You humans and your… humour. You can stay, but you didn't just come up here to talk to me did you?"

I let out a sigh of defeat. I leaned my weapon and shield against the side of the rock I deemed as my seat, thankful the coolness didn't seep through my armour. "Aye, I just need time away from everything. From this," I waved my hand around me, the whole of Skyrim at the end of my covered fingertips. "And something, I don't know what has been pulling at me all day. It began with the beast blood this morning but hasn't left since."

Paarthurnax looked away from me and down towards Whiterun, the city clearly visible in the afternoon light. Dragonsreach looming over the city. "The Beast Blood. Diseased that of Companions from less than what felt like a day ago. I cannot help with this… feeling Dovahkiin. You may be overwhelmed as such."

I stared down at the snow covering my boots, the dark ebony under the snow making it look like the sky at midnight. It was so peaceful up here, the weight on my shoulders disappearing into the wind. "Aye. So, is there any old tales you would like to share with this whelp of a Dovah?"

0o0

Hours passed by the time I descended the mountain, the screeching of ice-wraiths in my wake. Damn things, hiding in the icy ground waiting for anyone to step on them. A new scratch marked my armour as I entered the slightly warming fortress.

The wind from outside howled after me while walking through the halls to my shared room. The boys were probably still in there, either that or Vilkas finding any books he can his hands on.

The sound of soft shuffling feet made me look up, the familiar grey robes and long beared hanging from outside of the hood. "Master Borri," I nodded to the old man, his own voice in reply shaking the old stonewalls. I just hoped that none of them sleep talk.

Paarthurnax had much to say while I was up on mountain, full of wisdom and a occasional jokes, which was hard to think of from a dragon. I made a mental note to try to find any old books of the ancient dragon tongue, making it easier for the old being.

When I entered the room, I wasn't surprised to find Vilkas reading a book, The Atherium Wars from what I could see. If I had time to read another book, I would try to steal that one from grumps. The weight on my shoulders became apparent again as I looked over at the note from the Greybeards. The bliss from hours on that mountain suddenly washed away like the rivers in Skryim.

"Where's your brother?" I asked Vilkas, barely stirring from his book. He peeled his eyes away to look at me, the silver orbs then scanning around the room.

"I thought he was still in here. Guess I got too distracted," he mumbled, his eyes pulled back towards the book.

"Book head," I laughed, untying the latched from my armour. The warmth from my armour disappeared as I pulled it off my body, replacing it with a cream tunic and leather pants.

"Oh leave this Harbinger be," he smirked, placing the book down on the stone bed.

"Careful, you may over use that name Vilkas," I giggled, grabbing out my own book and the letter I had received earlier. I shuffled over to the bed and sat down, leaning my back against his chest.

We sat there in silence, charcoal scratching against paper the only sound in the room. I was a struggle balancing my book on my legs and drawing while Vilkas held my other hand, drawing circles with his thumb.

"You still haven't read that letter?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"No. Most of the letters I receive I don't read. There's a whole pile in my draws back at Jorrvaskrr filled with the damn things." I sighed, careful not to smudge my drawing.

Vilkas let out a small chuckle, his hands wandering up my back and to my messy hair.

"Don't even bother with that mess," I sighed, letting it loose of its tangled braided mess.

Without even bothering to listening to me, he waved his hands through my hair, untangling all the knots that have made a new home.

I couldn't recount how long Vilkas sat there untangling it before he was done. "There. Now you look like a real Nord," he laughed, tying the last piece of leather in place at the end of the small plait on the side.

"I thought I always looked like one," I sassed, lightly pushing him.

"Well now, more than usual," Vilkas laughed again.

We sat there talking until we had a silent dinner. From wherever Farkas had disappeared to, he joined us, looking like he was struggling with the silence. The same young servant from the first time I came here took our plates away, smiling in my direction. The poor girl, stuck up here without anyone up here to talk to other than Arngier, but who would want to talk to him sometimes.

As soon as I made my way back to the room with Vilkas and Farkas, the days of travelling finally caught up to me, sleep beckoning to overcome me. If it wasn't for Vilkas guiding me back, I would have tripped on the stone stairs, bound to add another scar to my face.

Thankful that I changed out of my armour when I did, I would have fell asleep in it. I sat down on the cold stone bed, wrapping myself in Vilkas's pelt. I didn't care if he wasn't in a comfy position. My eye lids soon fell, letting sleep take over my body.

0o0

"By the gods woman you snore worse than a giant," Vilkas grumbled, doing up the last strap of his armour.

"Thanks dear," I laughed, poking my tongue out at him.

"I didn't hear her," Farkas joined, sheathing his great sword on his back.

"You wouldn't be able to hear her over your own snoring," Vilkas growled.

I couldn't help but let out a fit of laughter, the one thing I needed before this meeting. I had heard the great iron doors open earlier, indicating someone has already arrived.

"Quit your laughing woman," he growled, his eyebrows creased together.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry," I giggled, reaching up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek, snapping him out of his grumpy mood.

"I guess we should probably start heading out there," Farkas suggested, ready to open the door.

"I'll be out there soon. I was going to read that letter before the meeting so I could burn it," I laughed, grabbing it off the bed. The sinking feeling in my stomach hadn't awoken when I woke up. It was probably just nerves after all.

I stood near the fire, ready to throw it in as soon as I was done. It's once smooth paper was now crinkled from travel, silver paint outlining the edged of the seal letter. Very official.

I sighed and opened the letter, too lazy to read it outloud.

 _Dear Hana, Member of the Companions and Dragonborn of Tamriel_

 _It is with a heavy heart that we inform you today that your parents_

 _Greylin and Dayna_

 _Of their death._

 _They're family estate was burned to the ground on Morndas, by what we believed was a group of bandits that have plagued the area._

 _Your brother has been sent the same letter and will be shared with the inheritance from your family._

 _We are sorry for your loss._

No. This couldn't be right. I flipped the paper over and over frantically, looking for some sign that it was a joke, anything to tell me they were alive. But there wasn't.

I could feel every string in my heart snap, the strength that I once obtained coaxed out of my body. The cool stone was the next thing that I felt against my face, new salty tears pouring like the creeks in Skyrim.

A strangled cry left my mouth as Vilkas kneeled next to me, trying to hold me in his arms, attempting to comfort this sobbing mess. But there wasn't.

* * *

 **Okay i know this was mean...**

 **remember i will be submitting another in the next few weeks!**


	26. Chapter 26

**hey everyone! New chapter and it's a bit shorter than usual but oh well. I hope a few of you enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 26: 

The news couldn't have come at a better time. Right before the meeting, right before I could finally fix something.

My sobs couldn't be muffled at Vilkas held me close to his chest, my tears falling down his chest plate. Farkas had left the room to inform Arngier as to why I would be late for the meeting.

They were there, burned alive in our own home by some bandits that would find it entertaining. I could've saved them, they would still be here if I hadn't left.

"This is all my fault," I whimpered, clutching Vilkas's arms.

Vilkas pulled me closer into his embrace, running his hand through my rarely groomed hair. "No love it's not. You couldn't have known that this would happen," he hushed, trying to stop me weeping.

"But – but if I hadn't left, if I hadn't come here to this place…"

"You wouldn't have seen any of us again," Vilkas sighed, pulling away and brushing my tears away with a gentle stroke. "You would have been the last thing on their mind. How proud they would be that news has spread that their daughter is Dragonborn and _will_ defeat Alduin."

I looked up into his silver eyes, trapped in his gaze. "You think so?" I sniffled.

"I know so. You're my little Dragonborn are you not? Come on, we can either let this keep you down or we can listen to a room of politics. Which one?" He pulled me up with him, planting a small kiss of my lips afterwards.

I wiped away the remainder of my tears and slightly smiled at him, but turned out as more a grimace. "I'll take politics Wolfy."

We both left the room in comfortable silence, his arm wrapped around my waist. Arngier stood outside of the chamber where all the other members had gathered, a rather sour look on his face.

I barely brushed past him as I pit on my mask. Mask of the Dragonborn. I blinked away any tears I had and stood at the end of the table, Vilkas on taking the seat on my right and Farkas leaning against the back wall.

"So are we going to start this or are we just going to stare daggers at each other?" I asked, sitting down on the cold stone seat.

Movement bustled around the room, the sound of armour scraping the stone chairs. People lingered at the entrance of the hall, making me look up from my saddened state. Elenwen clad in her Thalmor more get up, approached the table. Her eyes caught mine, causing in a smug grin to form on her face. "And so we meet again. But this time I know who and what you really are."

I shrugged and half smiled at her, "Elenwen. Good to see you but mind if you tell someone who really cares." I retorted. A scowl rested on her face as she sat down in her chair. I was the one who scowl next, wishing I could throw daggers at the next person to take her seat. Delphine sat down next to Esbern who looked ecstatic in his old age to be associated with the Grey Beards.

"If you two have finished, we may start this peace council," Argnier spoke for the Greybeards, who all nodded in unison. "I hope that we have all come here in the spirit of…"

Ulfric sharply cut through. "No. You insult us by bringing her to this negotiation. Your chief Talos-hunter." I groaned slightly. More drama with more idiots.

"That didn't take long," Rikke sighed, holding her imperial plated hands up to her head.

"I have every right to be at this negotiation, Ulfric. I need to ensure that nothing is agreed here that violates the terms of the White-Gold Concordat," Elenwen stated, a sneer of her lips.

"Please. If we have to negotiate the terms of the negotiation, we will never get anywhere. Perhaps this would be a good time to get the Dragonborn's input on this matter." The head Greybeard stated.

I sank into my chair a little, trying to avoid the gazes of everyone in the room. "I honestly couldn't give a crap if the Thalmor are here are not. I invaded her place so the least that she can do is invade ours. We're equal now Elenwen," I sighed, throwing a hand up in the air.

"But she is only to observe and nothing more. We are not negotiating with her. Is that clear?" Ulfric spat again.

Elenwen raised a golden eyebrow. "Ulfric, who so hostile? After all, it's not the Thalmor that are burning your farms and killing your sons."

I turned towards Vilkas who had an equal scowl that I had. I stood up and slammed my fist on the table. "Oh for the gods just stop your bickering! I know you're just here to end this dragon situation Tullius and Ulfric, I swear if start any more bickering, I won't hesitate to throw something at you or shout your ass's to the ground. Everyone understand?" I bellowed, staring daggers at everyone in the hall.

Elenwen and Rikke sunk back in their seats, while the two battle heads nodded.

"Jarl Ulfric. General Tullius. This council is unprecedented. I ask that you all respect the spirit of High Hrothgar, and do your best to begin the process of achieving a lasting peace in skyrim. Who would like to open the negotiations?" I groaned as soon as Arngier had finished speaking. This was going to be a long meeting.

0o0

I sighed in relief as they began to leave, my hands shaking. They had all ended of even terms, with arguments all the in between that I swear I could still echoing down the hall. A hand on my shoulder snapped me back to attention, finding Arngier, his old eyes peering down at me.

"You did well today Dragonborn, considering previous events. I hope this helps you," As quickly he had spoken to me, he left. I slumped back down in my chair, earning a chuckle from Vilkas.

"Didn't take you long to crack at all of them," He said softly, holding my hand in his.

"Do you blame me. All they did was bicker at each other like an infant."

"Looked the same when you first came to Jorrvaskrr," Vilkas shrugged, a small smirk on his lips.

I removed my hand from his and punched him in the shoulder, hurting me more than him. "Whatever grumps."

"So what now?" Farkas asked from behind us.

I slowly stood from my chair and stretched. "Now. I have to catch a fucking lizard."

I nodded my fairwell at the remaining Greybeards as we left the hall and into the frosted winds. "You can't be seriously going after the dragon now?" Vilkas asked halfway down the mountain.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you think I was going to do?"

Vilkas's eyes locked with mine, sadness hinted through the silver orbs. "I was just hoping you would stay a day or two before."

I relaxed my shoulders a bit. It probably would be for the best. I couldn't know what would happen when I go through that portal. The cold wind bit at my face like the anxiety now pooling around me. I was one step away from Alduin. So close to killing the blight on this land.

But if I left it for too long, I might be too late. It could take decades for Alduin to recover, years, months or even just a week. I had to go, but I wasn't going to just leave Vilkas. I couldn't knowing that something may happen.

I smiled slightly at him. "And here I was thinking you were going to try to get rid of me."

Vilkas let out a laugh, just audible in the wind. "Don't tempt me."

I laughed, creeping closer to home.

0o0

 **M'Keenz**

"So if I just place this here," I spoke to no one.

One end of a broken staff laid limp on the table, another fixed to my hand. My hair clung to the sides of my face, the humidity in this place was like Oblivion. The dull light from the light orbs hung above me as I picked up the broken staff.

If my assumptions are correct, in which they aren't, the two staffs joined together shouldn't do anything but may cause a different staff altogether.

"Well here goes nothing," I shrugged to myself, excitement running through my veins. I jammed the two sticks together, the sound of splinters breaking was the only thing I heard.

"Funny, something actually didn't," I was cut short as a shockwave sent me hurtling through the air and into the walls of this giant mushroom manor. My way of describing it really.

Bowls and scrolls fluttered around everywhere, potions knocked off benches with a sickening crack. The usual.

I blinked away my blurred vision, finding an overdressed Dark Elf towering over me. "M'Keenz! This is the third time this week you've sent my workspace into chaos." He howled, his red eyes full of disgust.

"Remember Neloth, I'm your apprentice. I was just mearly seeing if I could merge a staff of raise the dead and mage light would form together."

"You are the worst apprentice I have ever had, M'Keenz. I hope you know this," He raged, picking up the scrolls on the floor.

"Sure," I winked at him and tried to look for my new creating, only find that it had splintered to bits. "So did you think about my request?"

The Dark Elf spun around and glared at me. "After this stunt, sure you can go. If it means I don't have to put up with your dim head, the better days I will have."

I smiled at him and skipped past Neloth. "I'll take that as a compliment." I floated down the blue transition beam, white particles fluttering around me like fairies.

I hoped that would have been enough that he would let me go. It was worth a shot and that shot succeeded. I rushed into my small chambers and gathered my already packed bag. It wouldn't take long to get to Raven Rock, just had to worry about those Ash Spawn. I hated them, it looked like someone had made an ugly sand statue and gave them magic.

I attached my mace to my waist and rushed out the door towards Raven Rock. I covered my mouth with cloak, making my eyes and ears the only thing visible.

I couldn't care less for the looks by other at this place. They were all elves, they should be used to seeing pointed ears. My parents got ridiculed enough for having a child. Apparently Nords and Altmer aren't exactly one of the most best pairing to have a child. I appeared to be a Nord, had the height and the slimmest build that I could get, but the easy ability to use magic and ears gave away to my Altmer blood.

I could not complain though, I loved my strange ears and abilities. Though I didn't always question how Hana would put up with me. I knew her from when I was travelling and she was travelling so we basically had to run into each other.

I wished that we were a whole ocean apart, but lucky her she gets to see me in a few weeks. I sent her a letter atleast a month ago and haven't had a reply since, to me sounds like a great time for me to visit her.

I couldn't help but have a bounce in my step as I came closer to Raven Rock. I get to meet everyone, I'm very interest in this Vilkas fellow.

The smell of ash and foreign spices intoxicated my senses as I strode into the town. I sifted through my pockets as I made my way through the market circle and towards the docks. I had enough gold for a boat trip and for whatever else I needed when I get to Skryim, hopefully.

"Hi lass, what you need?" The captain of the ship asked, his voice slightly slurred from the alcohol on his breath.

"To Skyrim please," I said with a bright smile, handing over a pouch of gold.

"It's going to be a bit rough but we'll manage, we leave in ten minutes," he stated, walking off and yelling orders at the crew.

I couldn't help but get jittery with excitement. Finally I could see Hana again, and warn her about these Cultists.

0o0

I swear these people must be soft. The cool air wisped through my mousy brown hair, the short strands not even considerate enough to hide my ears from the passing Nords.

I knew I was going to get insults coming here but I couldn't do much. Who knows, I could even find someone like me, high unlikely, but I could.

I hoped that on the way I found a daedra or something useful for potions or just something to snack on. A weird trait of mine if one would call it that, anything is tasty if you think about it too much. I learnt that a long time ago.

I looked over the small map that I had of Skyrim. I just had to make it Whiterun and find the Companions. I was almost halfway there.

The road had been fairly quiet, just the thing I needed to practice a few spells. It was always a shame when my zombie wolf crumbled next to me every two hours, but there's plenty more roaming around here apparently.

I was just about to heat up some salted beef when a leather clad figure came barrelling after me. At first I couldn't tell if she was screaming at me to scare me or the bear behind her. I had hoped it was me.

I bit into my steak, holding it tight with my teeth as I rushed over. Energy pulsed through my veins as I neared the bear that was toppled over the thief. I wasn't stupid enough to know what they were, the leather always gave it away.

"Baard mmbear," I said with a stuffed mouth, sending pulses of lightning straight towards it. In seconds it fell to the ground twitching.

The thief rose to their feet, daggers in hand. "Thanks now piss off," She growled.

"Ancy ancy," I puffed, walking past her towards Whiterun.

"Great now I have to follow some fucking mage," The thief hissed.

I rose a narrow eyebrow at her. "You're coming to Whiterun?"

The thief sheathed her daggers and growled. "Yes and that it none of your business."

"Why did you tell me if it wasn't any of my business?" I countered.

A strangled cry left her mouth, leaving a smirk on mine. By ash mountain she was short, either that or I was just tall.

"Fine. Why are you heading to Whiterun half-bred?" The thief hissed.

I rolled my eyes at her poor attempt of an insult. "Seeing a friend, finding daedra, any normal person would do." I shrugged. "Why are you going to Whiterun?"

"I don't have to answer that," She spat.

"But you will."

Bright eyes stared me down from under her hood. "Fine. I'm seeing a friend too, mainly settling something and getting something back."

I nodded but an idea struck me. "You wouldn't know a girl named Hana would you? She's the reason I'm heading there."

I couldn't remember if I said something funny but the thief laughed. Her hood falling back revealing sandy blonde hair. "By the gods I know her, she's the one I'm settling something with. You must be M'Keenz then. The one who has been sending her letters."

"Indeed I am," I said, straightening up.

"Name's Grace. At least I found someone on the way that isn't a complete fool."

I laughed with her as we made our way closer to Whiterun. From what Grace had told me, Hana was going to so something completely reckless and stupid enough to put people in danger. Seems like her.

By the time midday arrived, the walls of Whiterun came towering over us. Skyrim seemed so surreal, all the wild life and green grass. Something I don't see very often.

"Don't be sad that Hana might not be in Jorrvaskrr, she has a tendency to run off from time to time." Grace stated as we approached the gates.

"Nothing has changed then," I shrugged. She would often leave me by myself when we had been camping together, claiming she was just finding some food. She probably found some cave and got a new sword.

Whiterun wasn't as big as what I thought it would be, but the looming shadow of the Jarl's keep made up for the lack. People whispered around us about the Dragonborn, killing dragons and saving countless of lives in doing so. I wasn't surprised.

"Why does this place have so many stairs?" I groaned, walking up the last set of stairs towards the overturned boat.

"You get used to it after a while," Grace shrugged, running up them and grabbing the door for me.

I nodded in thanks and walked into the warm hall. Three people sat at a long table, enjoying the light display of the fire.

"Grace? What the hell are you doing back here?" A Nord with auburn hair hissed at my newly acquainted friend. "And who is this stranger?"

"Nice seeing you two Aela. This is M'Keenz and I'm here to see Hana. I wanted to apologise to her, and Farkas." Grace said, looking down towards the ground.

Aela eyed us both carefully before nodding towards the seats. "They should be getting back by late tonight. Feel free to help yourself M'Keenz." Aela offered.

I had the rest of the day to wait for Hana. I couldn't promise to anyone that I wouldn't set fire to something.

0o0

 **Hana**

I hated these long trips, they made me think too much. Think too much about past events. I wouldn't be surprised if my brother was on his way to Jorrvaskrr now to talk about our parents. It killed part of my heart knowing there was no way I could have saved them.

"Hana, stop over thinking it," Vilkas said.

I looked up at him with confused eyes. "I'm not."

"You are. Your feet drag and your eyes give it away."

I sighed slightly and shrugged. He only knew because I dragged my feet, there was no way he could have seen my eyes in this light. No moon shone tonight over us, making it hard for anyone else to see, except for the cursed. I had to thank the beast blood for this ability.

"I can't wait to get some food," Farkas grumbled next to his brother. The poor fellow ate all his rations last night and didn't save any for todays trip.

"That's your fault you oaf, you already ate mine so quit your complaining," Vilkas grumbled.

I laughed slightly. " Don't be so hard on him. You're not much better when your hungry."

Vilkas mumbled under his breath, low enough I couldn't hear him.

The dim lights of Whiterun glistened ahead of us, mashing in with the stairs above. I was to be home and I planned on making the most of it before I leave. I couldn't tell how long I would be gone in Sovengarde, if time worked differently there than here. Knowing the gods, I could probably be gone for a while for everyone else here.

"How am I going to leave this place in two days?" I sighed to myself, sadness bounced off the end.

"You won't be leaving this place for good, Hana ," Vilkas's hand gripped at mine, "You'll come back."

I smiled briefly at him, before returning my gaze back to the gates of the city. The streets were quiet as usual for this time of night. My heart fluttered slightly remembering how deathly quiet it had been when Kodlak left us.

My thoughts were cut short when an eruption of hissing and smoke echoed above us. I glanced at Vilkas with worry who had already heard the same thing. We all sprinted towards Jorrvaskrr, my feet taking me as quickly as I could.

I rushed up the stairs and towards the back patio of the guilds home. People were laughing around as two people stomped out small fires on the ground, not bothering with the smouldering dummies behind them.

"What in Oblivion is going on?" I yelled, my own fire burning in the back of my throat.

Aela stepped out from the group and shook her head. "Your friend was the one who did this."

"Who?"

A scream of joy filled the air, a smouldering woman came barrelling towards me. "Hana! You didn't die!" I knew that voice anywhere. M'Keenz.

I smiled a her and shook my head, giving her a tight hug. "What the hell are you doing here and why the hell did you just blow up half of the training yard?"

My mage friend just shrugged, a smile toying on her lips. "We got bored, besides it was Grace's idea."

My eyes instantly shifted to the small figure behind M'Keenz. "Excuse me for a minute."

I walked away from M'Keenz and towards the Breton. "What the hell are you doing back here?"

"Jeeze thanks for the welcome." She sassed, pulling back her hood.

"Answer now or you will be one of those dummies."

"I'm here to say sorry okay. I finally found a place that was like a home and didn't depend on me for everything, then I messed up and left it. I know I acted like a child when I was here and I want to say I'm sorry for what I did," Grace said, her eyes pointed towards the ground.

I smiled in relief at her. "Did you rehearse that on the way here?"

"Maybe." She laughed. I pulled her in for a tight hug but was cut short.

"Grace?" A gruff voice said from behind us.

"Hey big fella," Grace said softly but not quick enough to stop Farkas from walking away. Grace detached herself from me and chased after Farkas. More drama she would have to resolve.

I shook my head and turned back to M'Keenz who was eyeing up Vilkas. I rose my eyebrows at her. "You all good M'Keenz?" I asked.

Her head snapped to me and she smiled. "Is that Vilkas? He looks like a Vilkas."

I laughed at her, "Yes that him. No you cant use him for experiments with magic. He hates the stuff."

"I never said I hated it," Vilkas chimed in, wrapping a hand around my waist.

"If you two get any closer, I'll use a separation spell on you," M'Keenz warned, crossing her hands up infront of her.

"I'm pretty sure there isn't a spell for that," Vilkas stated, a scowl on his lips.

"I'll find one, watch me."

I rolled my eyes at my friend and jabbed Vilkas on his arm. "Oh stop you two. Can we just head inside before we freeze?"

"Oh um yeah," M'Keenz said cautiously.

"What did you do?" I eyed my friend down but she didn't reply.

I furrowed my eyebrows together and walked into the hall.

The whole place was a mess, cups and plates laid strewn on the floor, parts of the beams slightly singed.

"I hope this wasn't your doing M'keenz," I growled at her.

She avoided eye contact as we made our way further into the hall. Everyone was inside except for Torvar. That's when his snores echoed in the hall, not from a bench but from above.

Torvar floated aimlessly above us, a purple light surrounding him. I buried my head in my hands and sighed. This will be a long two days.


	27. Chapter 27

**This took so much longer than what i thought it would...**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter :)**

 **-Rosey**

* * *

Chapter 27: 

The knee length grass swayed below us as we made our way across the plains. I could not be in the city, knowing that I would be leaving it behind. I had done a short form of research from Kodlak's books about Sovngard, finding that there were theories that time was in fact different there than here. Figures.

M'Keenz had ran in front of us all, Farkas and Grace hanging behind talking while Vilkas stayed by my side. For everyone's safety and my own reasons, we decided to camp out in the woods that surrounded the plains. After the two days are up, I knew that I would not be having a chance to rest. Tracking down where Alduin went to get to Sovngard, and able to get there. If I had to scale a mountain I would.

"So Hana, can I come with you? To see a dragon?" M'Keenz asked, bouncing a ball of fire from hand to hand.

I rolled my eyes at my friend, "You were going to turn up anyway. May I ask, what the hell happened to your hair?"

M'Keenz dropped her fireball onto the grass and ran her slender fingers through her hair. "Oh yeah, long hair plus fire, maybe a few explosions, don't mix real well." Her golden eyes not paying attention to the fire burning around her.

"I understand now," I sighed, pointing at the small fire.

M'Keenz hopped around like pup, trying to put of her small blaze. It was a wonder how she was still alive considering her carelessness.

It was good having everyone around, M'Keenz I had spent most of the night talking to while Grace and Farkas weren't seen in the hall until early this morning. Wasn't a surprise really, I was just glad that everything was back to how it was. I wasn't sure if I was fully accepting of Grace's apology. But now, she's a whelp and she can't do much about it.

"I can't imagine what trouble you two got up to," Vilkas mumbled, shaking his head.

I smiled up at him, "You don't want to know." It was funny enough hearing M'Keenz's story about the bear, and seeing Vilkas's face through it. He would be so embarrassed that I was with him.

I felt so free as we walked further into grasslands, my wolf-self aching to run. It was definitely growing on me, now that I was in control. It was a shame that Skyrim's folk see us so poorly and despise werewolves. Vilkas mainly. I couldn't blame him for wanting to change back, but part of me felt saddened by it. Of course, Farkas would follow his brother's suit, though I don't think anyone would be complaining. Aela will not give her gift up, if it was a chance for her to be back with Skjor.

I wasn't sure if I would get rid of my curse. It had it's perks from time to time but I wanted this curse to stop passing through the Companions. If it came to a choice, I would remove it.

The plains faded from an odd tree to an overwhelming forest, the dark green canopy rippling over us like a small river. A small stream trickled past us as we placed down our gear in a small area surrounded by the guarding trees. I wouldn't have to worry about a fire, M'Keenz would probably accidently make one.

I smiled at the thought, catching the attention of my partner. "What's so amusing," Vilkas asked, dumping his pack and tent next to mine.

"Just the thought of you putting up with M'Keenz for two days," I shrugged, my mouth still pulling at the sides.

"What about me?" M'Keenz perked up from her tree, her pointed ears sticking out of her short hair.

"Just don't set our gear on fire and we won't have to worry about anything," Vilkas mumbled, his usual scowl rested on his lips.

M'Keenz pouted.

"Oh don't give us that look. I'm with grumps, no burning our stuff," I laughed at my friend.

"You're not my mother," M'Keenz huffed, poking her tongue out us and stormed off… to her tree.

I shook my head at her and started unpacked my gear. Farkas and Grace laughed about something opposite from us.

Everything was calm. It was peaceful.

"So what the hell are we doing here for two days exactly?" Grace asked, sitting down on a dead tree.

M'Keenz scoffed, I could feel Vilkas square up next to me. "We're here for Hana since she is trying to save us all in two days, Grace." Vilkas growled.

Grace rolled her eyes, "I know that. I mean what are going to be doing for two days?"

Vilkas looked down at me, confusion dwindling in his eyes. "Whatever really. Heck, you could leave for the whole day and come back during the night, I couldn't care. I'm here to spend time in the forest before I go, so do whatever. For that Grace, your finding dinner," I smirked as Grace's shoulders shrunk in defeat.

"Whatever," Grace said, "at least I have the rest of the day to find it."

I was thankful we made it during the mid-afternoon, the soft sunlight shining through the leaves, shrouding us in patterned shadows.

"Well if you excuse me, I'm going bug hunting," M'Keenz declared, attaching her mace to her hip.

"Will you ever stop being weird?" Farkas asked, raising an eyebrow

"You'll see smoke if I'm lost." M'Keenz waved us off and swayed into the forest. My only hope is that she wouldn't get lost, I didn't want to leave Skyrim with only half the forest there.

"She has the right idea. See you two in a bit since I'm finding dinner," Grace said, pulling herself up from her log, strapping her knives to her chest and sides.

Of course, Farkas followed her, leaving Vilkas and I alone at our camp site. I savoured the peace and quiet as I started gathering small sticks from around the place, making a small pile.

Large arms wrapped around my waist as I dropped another small stack of sticks. I leant back into Vilkas's chest, closing my eyes in the process. His warm breath tickled the uncovered parts on my neck and ear. It's these small things like this that made me love him more.

"What do you want?" I said teasingly.

A low growl escaped him. "Can't I give my woman a hug?"

I let out a small laugh and turned to face him. My green orbs staring into his silver eyes. "Of course." I perched myself up on my tip toes and kissed him, who instinctively returned the favour.

I broke away from the kiss and leant my head against his chest, his arms holding strong around me. I didn't want to leave, no way in all of Tamriel did I want to leave. I hadn't told Vilkas yet about the timing that could be an issue.

His arms loosened around me, his clad hand reaching up and stroking my freckled cheek. "I'll go get some large wood. I'll be back in a few minutes," he planted a small kiss on my forehead and left me in the open, prey for anyone else. They would be mistaken if someone ever thought of me as their prey.

I silently stacked my small pile of sticks, soon a small blaze sent a small amount of smoke into the air. I kept a lookout for M'Keenz, knowing she would the reason for a large column of smoke. I felt like a mother sometimes with my friends and family.

I guess everyone looked to Kodlak as the father figure in the Companions, now everyone seems to turn to me as the mothering type. I sat down on the old moulding log, watching the flames dance over the wood in uneven but beautiful strides.

I couldn't stop my mind from wondering back to the possibilities of not coming back from Sovngard. What would happen to everyone if I never came back? They would all be heartbroken, especially Vilkas. I wouldn't be able to comprehend what pain he would feel and I didn't want to.

I finally had Grace and M'Keenz back, I couldn't just let them watch me walk out on them and never come back. I could only hope that it would take a while to get there, but knowing my luck that would never happen. Everything can go south in a heartbeat for me, I could swear being Dovahkiin was a curse but I wasn't going to let the gods know that.

The sound of wood falling to the ground made me spin around. Vilkas stretched his back and shook off the leaves and sticks in his long hair.

"I don't think you got enough," I teased as he piled large sticks onto the fire, the blaze licking at the new fuel.

"Fine then, you go grab some," he huffed, warming his hands in front of the fire. I pulled Vilkas down next to me on the log, letting the warmth of the fire block out the afternoon chill.

"Oh don't be such a grumps," I laughed, knocking my shoulder with his.

He looked down at the fire, his silver eyes brighter in the golden light. "I'm not that bad."

I laughed, almost making me fall off the log. "Whether you try to hide it or not, you always have a scowl on your face."

He chuckled slightly, pulling me closer to him. "I know, but you're going to miss it when you defeat Alduin." I frowned at him and refused to meet his eyes, trying to look anywhere but his. "What's wrong?"

I let out a shaky breath but never looked back up at him. "I might not be gone for just a day or two in Sovngard." I breathed.

A masked hand titled my head up to meet Vilkas's eyes, but I refused to look at them. "I know that there is the very slim chance that you don't come back, but I have all my faith in you that you will come back to us all, to me."

I frowned as he still held my chin up, "It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

I finally looked up into his eyes, hurt almost washing through them. "I've been reading into Sovngard and the Hall of Heros. There's an idea that time works differently between the two places. For me, it could feel like I've been gone for a day. For you, it could be months."

Vilkas didn't say anything back but his hand shifted from my chin, stroking by freckled cheeks. The warmth of his lips met mine, soft and gentle. I couldn't stop the tear from falling down my cheek. I couldn't leave him, knowing that I might be gone for months.

Minutes passed before he pulled away, wiping away the tears on my cheeks. "I know you will always come back to me. You have a family now, with us in Jorrvaskrr. In Whiterun. With me," he spoke in a low tone, but I knew he meant every word.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him again.

It was not until the sun finally set and a splatter of stars covered us above that Grace and Farkas had come back. The two smelling of each other. I rolled my eyes in disgust, though I would not have been much better.

Five rabbits hung limply over Farkas's broad shoulders. I would be surprised if Farkas had been able to catch them, but knowing his build and skills, it would have been a bit of a struggle.

"Is M'Keenz still not back yet?" Farkas asked as Grace skinned the rabbits, the smell of blood stronger with the beast blood running through my veins.

"No she hasn't come back yet," I sighed, still leaning on Vilkas's shoulder. I had agreed with him during our short break earlier that I would tell everyone else about what would happen when I leave. Vilkas may have been trying to hide the hurt from that I may be gone for so long in days to come, but his eyes showed the rest of his emotion.

"Should we go and look for her?" Grace suggested, throwing the meat into a pot.

"No, she'll be back eventually," I shrugged. When I used to go camping with the girl, she would never back on time, claiming she simply had to find something. I would not be surprised if this was the case.

"Can't you just sniff her out," Grace stated while wiggling her finger at Vilkas and I. I rolled my green eyes at her.

"I could if I was bothered to. She will be back in about," I lifted my hand up in the air and pointed down to the ground. "Now." A snap of branches sounded behind us, a buzzing of what sounded like bees flowing close behind. She had to find a damned Spriggan.

"Help!" M'Keenz screamed, rushing past us, her hair matted with sticks and leaves.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and faces the forest spirit, the fire in my throat already building. A mass of green and brown stalked towards us, screaming. "Yol Toor Shul!" A wrath of fire wrapped around the Spriggan, it's wooden body screeching in pain as it fell to ash.

I spun around to M'Keenz and crossed my arms. "What did you steal now?"

She threw her arms up in the air along with a bag. "Nothing, I swear it."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "M'Keenz." "How was I suppose to know that it was going to attack me from picking a flower! The amount of trees I had to dodge to get back here," she huffed, picking at the twigs in her hair.

"So we could handle the thing for you?" Farkas interjected.

"Was I supposed to fight it?"

I shook my head at the girl. For someone that has elf blood in her, of course the Nord side shines through the most. Being so tall I wasn't surprised that she got attacked by a few trees. "Yes," I sighed. "Don't worry now."

"I wasn't going to anyway," she said cheerily and sat down on a stump next to me.

I rolled my eyes at her. I did miss having her around though, there was never a dull moment when adventuring sometimes. The orange light of the fire casted jumping shadows all around us, spraying along the trees and the canopy. I huddled closer to Vilkas, resting my head on his shoulder. I had changed out of armour, now I was missing the warmth from it. A large arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to Vilkas.

"Hope you all are hungry," Grace said, filling bowls full of steaming stew.

"Can we trust your cooking is another question," Vilkas mumbled, earning a glare from Grace.

"I'm not that bad Wolfy, now get over it and eat," She growled, handing over a bowl.

I nodded in thanks as Farkas handed me one, my hands savouring the warmth from the wooden bowl. She may have been a chef in her own eyes, but she wasn't one in everyone else's. How someone made a stew taste so foul was beyond me, but I bit back the urge to say something and ate what I could.

"How about someone else cooks next time," Vilkas scoffed, placing down his bowl, still filled with stew.

"Oh stop being fussy, Vilkas," Grace huffed, "It's not that bad, isn't that right Farkas."

Farkas looked down at his food, placing it down on the ground with a wince. "Sorry Grace but this does taste foul."

I laughed as Grace scowled at her man. Probably wasn't the smartest idea to let Grace cook. "What are you saying? This tastes amazing," M'Keenz added, swooping down taking Farkas's bowl.

"Trust you to not have any taste buds," I added, shaking my head.

"This taste's a lot better than what was on Solstheim. Everything over there tastes like ash," She said through a mouthful of food.

"I wouldn't be surprised," I laughed.

"What from you burning everything? Or something else?" Vilkas asked.

"This time it wasn't my fault. They have a volcano thingy over there. The whole island is practically covered in ash."

Vilkas laughed for once, a genuine laugh. I smiled slightly at him and looked down at the ground. I knew that Grace wouldn't take this whole Sovngard business to lightly. I stood up and let out a shaky breath. "So you all know what happens when we get back."

"Aye, you tackle a dragon and he tells you were the portal is," M'Keenz stated, waving a wooden spoon.

"Aye but I haven't told you what happens after." I looked down at Vilkas who just nodded. I glanced back over to my friends who's expression dropped. "Once I find this portal, it will take me to Sovngard."

"And what's so bad about that? You go there, kill Alduin and then come back a day later," Grace said, crossing her arms over her leather bound chest.

I sighed. "Yes but the coming back may be a problem. I don't know, depending if I even manage to kill Alduin, how long I would be in Sovngard. For all I know I could be in Sovngard for what feels like a day or two for me, but back here," I kicked the dirt below my feet, "I could be gone for weeks or months. That is if I even do defeat him."

Even the fire seemed to go quiet. No one spoke.

I sat back down next to Vilkas, resting my elbows on my knee, trying to support head. They were going to hate me for this. A gentle hand rested on my back, stroking up and down.

"You will come back, Hana." Farkas broke the silence, his deep voice making everything spark back to life. "We will all be waiting for your return."

"You better return, because you're pinching a few things from there for me," M'Keenz added. I lifted my head and smiled at the two. Gods bless their souls. I turned towards Grace who was frowning.

"Can I talk to you alone," Grace asked, sitting up. I nodded and left Vilkas's side to join Grace's as we walked further into the forest.

I couldn't wash the frown off my face as we went further into the darkness. I could see as clear as day from the beast blood but Grace stumbled now and then. By the time we stopped, the fire wasn't to be seen, away from the ears of the other two.

"Why are you just telling us this now?" Grace asked, leaning against a nearby tree.

I kept my gaze down at the ground, examining every blade of grass. "I wasn't going to tell any of you at all."

"But you still did anyway, figures." She sighed, "Are you leaving straight away when you find out where you are going?"

I nodded, "Aye."

Grace nodded in acknowledgement but she kept her head down. "You have to promise me that you will come back."

I frowned down at her. "You know I can't make that big of a promise."

"Please. You have to come back."

I shook my head. "Why do I have to come back? Yeah I have Vilkas and everyone else in the Companions but I know I will be remembered if I never come back. I don't have much back here."

Tears leaked from her eyes, the glassy surface standing out against the shadows. "How can you say that? Vilkas will be heartbroken if you don't come back. Everyone will be. You can't just die and leave us."

"I won't be coming back to much," I shrugged. It was true though. I may have Vilkas and everyone in the Companions but that was only the simplest episode in my life. I had everyone else rushing around after me, asking me to do things for them since I'm so high and mighty. "Dying after knowing the Alduin is dead will save me so many issues afterwards."

"You don't need to die to solve your problems!" Grace yelled, her voice breaking. " You have so much to come back to. A loving partner, friends and a whole city that adores you," she paused and held a hand over her stomach. "Maybe even a god child."

My head shot straight up to meet her eyes. "You're with child?" I stammered out. Of course she would be, it would make sense to. Why she really came back, for Farkas's sake. "You never came back for me, you came back for him."

"I left the guild once I found out. I came back not only for Farkas but also because I know that I would need your help." She frowned slightly, the tears still falling down her cheeks. "I'm staying here, with the Companions and I want you to promise that you will come back, not just for me but for everyone else in that damned hall."

I couldn't believe what she had just said to me. She quit the Thieves Guild for us all. What was I saying. I had a whole family that I would leave behind if I never made it back from Sovngard. I couldn't just abandon them like that.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I know I do have a family here. I swear on my gift that I will come back, for everyone," I vowed as I strode over to my friend, pulling her in for a hug.

"Good, otherwise I thought I would have to slap you into coming back," she said, her words muffled slightly.

I pulled away from her and looked down at the small bump on her belly. "Does he know?"

Grace nodded. "I told him the night I came back. He was so thrilled by it." Grace looked over my shoulder towards the campsite. A small thud sounded behind us. I clutched my side for my axe but only found my small dagger.

A figure came closer to us but I relaxed as soon as I noticed the short cropped hair. "What part of speaking alone don't you get, Vilkas?" Grace hissed.

"I only just came to find you I swear," Vilkas raised his hands in defense, "I couldn't stand M'Keenz and Farkas together. She's messing with fire magic again."

My mind wondered, stepping through memories from years ago. One specifically like what was happening now. "Shit! You didn't try to stop her? I'll see you two back at camp." I stated rather quickly and ran towards the camp, leaving Grace and Vilkas behind.

By the time I got back, M'Keenz was swatting away embers off her robes, Farkas laughing on the ground. Any grass that had been near the fire that wasn't already burnt now was, small puffs of smoke flittering over the camp.

"M'Keenz! I told you not to do that stunt again!" I scolded.

She looked up at me as she flicked away the last ember. "Sorry mother."

I rolled my eyes at her and looked over at Farkas who had only just recovered from his laughing fit. I smiled slightly. He would make a fine father, the only issue is that I hoped it didn't have it's mothers tendency. Now I would have to worry about another thing in the hall.

I doubt Farkas had told Vilkas yet, otherwise Vilkas probably would have said something to me by now. It wasn't my place to say anything if he asked though.

"So you should be," I laughed back at M'Keenz. I warmed my hands over the now normal fire, the warmth seeping into my skin. She had tried that stunt last time I had been with her camping, trying to make some animal or something using the flames. It always ended in some fireball trying to kill her.

"Where's Grace?" Farkas asked, trying to look behind me.

"She's with Vilkas, they should be back soon," I answered. It had taken a fair distance for me to run back to the camp trying to avoid the trees and rocks.

"Or now." Vilkas purred from behind me, his large arms wrapping around my waist.

Grace scoffed at us as she strode past us to Farkas who did the exact same thing.

I looked over to M'Keenz, a scowl on her face. She huffed as she sat down. "Now I'm left out. I wish my man was here."

I sat down on Vilkas's lap, furrowing my eyebrows at my friend. "You have a man back in Solstheim?"

M'Keenz scoffed. "Of course I do. Don't you believe me?"

"No."

M'Keenz placed a dramatic hand over her chest. "He's real unlike the last few. Trust me, he's twice the man those two twins are together."

I laughed. "So someone that is as tall as Farkas and strong, while has the brain of grumps? That would be a shocker."

"Hey!" The two twins barked. All three of us girls couldn't stop from laughing at their small outburst. Vilkas poked my sides while I laughed, not helping my case.

"I'll believe when I see it, M'Keenz," I managed to say through fits of laughter.

"Fine," My half elf friend hissed, striding over to her tent. "I'm going to try to get some sleep."

"Night," I giggled, leaning back into Vilkas's chest.

The warmth from Vilkas's chest and the fire was enough to fight the chill in the air. I hoped it would be a little bit warmer in Sovngard.

"She has the right idea, I'll see you two in the morning," Grace yawned, Farkas following her as they went to bed. It was only a matter of time before they got married I could tell.

I turned around and faced Vilkas, burying my face in his shoulder. He pulled me closer into his embrace, not allowing me to slip from his grasp.

"I hope you know how much I love you, Hana," Vilkas purred in my ear, kissing my hair.

I smiled softly into his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure I can see the line of it from Sovngard and back."

"I'll always be waiting for you to come back."

"I know." We sat there in silence for what felt like ages, listening to the crackle of the fire or the chirp of the crickets hiding throughout the night. I hoped that I wouldn't have to wait too long before I can embrace these small things again.

0o0

The cold wind was barely registerable as I sliced through the woods, the fur on my back keeping me warm in the afternoon sun. I may have let my wolf spirit talk me into going for a final hunt before I leave. Being in beast form I felt so free, no one knew I was Dragonborn, no wolves tried to attack me whenever I passed them.

A howl in distance made me veer left towards the thinning woods, closest to the city. The forest floor was merely a blur under my paws as I sped closer and closer to where the howl came from.

The blur came crashing back to reality as I was tackled to the ground, a heavy force rolling with me to the side. His black shorter black fur dusted with dirt and sticks while his silver eyes shone brightly.

He would not let me go by myself while the others left for the hall. I growled at him slightly, pushing him off me. I sat there while he circled around me but finally stopped, nudging me towards Whiterun. I didn't want to go back but our transformation would wear off soon enough.

I jumped up, nudging Vilkas in the side and sped off into the waving plains.

Tomorrow was the day I knew my life was going to change for the best or the worst. I couldn't help but worry what would happen if I would even be let into Sovngard because of my wolf blood running through my veins.

The city approached a head of us as the stars became visible. Vilkas ran next to me as we made our way to the Underforge. Grace should have left a spare change of clothes in there for Vilkas and I, if not then I was going to strangle the girl. I didn't ask M'Keenz to do it, I didn't really feel like explaining to her that the rest of the circle were werewolves.

With what strength I had left in my wolf form, I leapt up onto the ledge into the forge, Vilkas following shortly after. Just taking a few steps, my bones made a sickening crack followed by an escaped strangle cry from my mouth. This part was always the worst, turning back hurt so much more than transforming.

With a final sickening crack of a bone, I laid on the cold stone floor of the Underforge, light streaming in from the cracks in the walls.

"And you are the reason, love, that we are going to get caught," Vilkas growled, pulling on a pair of loose pants. My own pile of clothes laid next to his own.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Those bandits were the only thing from stopping us from transforming so stop your whining," I said back, pocking at his chest as I walked past.

"Of course, my mistake," He rose his hands up to apologise, but a smirk still rested on his lips. I rolled my eyes at him and tugged on a shirt. Make that Vilkas's shirt. I wasn't going to complain about Grace's attempt to mock at me. The thought of my Breton friend reminded me. "Vilkas, did you and Grace talk last night after I left?"

Vilkas walked over, pulling the back of my body against his. "Nay, she didn't say what you two were talking about if that's what you were wondering."

I furrowed my eyebrows. That was a load of skeever shit, they must have talked about something. "You would tell me if it was important, wouldn't you?" I asked.

"Always. Either that or I would fume about it later," He breathed into my neck, the warm air tickling the exposed skin.

I turned around and kissed him softy on the lips. "We better get inside before M'Keenz burns the whole place down."

"She needs a fire ban," Vilkas growled, pushing the stone door allowing me to slip past.

"You're not wrong." I laughed, holding my hand out for Vilkas to grab. His warm hand slipped into mine as we walked back to the hall. I still didn't give into Vilkas's story of not talking to Grace. It wasn't like my friend to not add a snarky comment in when talking to Vilkas, either that or demanding something.

The warmth of the hall was bliss as we walked in, greetings followed shortly after from the other members. Grace sat on Farkas's lap waving at us. "Vilkas go get a shirt first before you sit down." Grace demanded.

Vilkas let out a growl but went downstairs to retrieve a shirt. I sat down next to Grace and Farkas while I waited for Vilkas to return. Everyone was at the table, telling drunken stories or digging into food. Guilt wavered in my stomach, knowing that I would be missing this while I was gone.

"So did anything happen while you two were out?" Grace asked, looking behind me.

"Nothing out of the usual, why?" I said, confusion riddling my voice.

A scowl lifted onto Grace's lips as movement shifted behind me. "Oh leave her be, Grace," Vilkas sighed.

Something wasn't adding up between those two. They were up to something and I didn't like it. I would have to find out later. I sat back in my chair taking in the surroundings before tomorrow.

Tomorrow I would catch a damned dragon.


	28. Chapter 28

**This is a shocker. Two chapters in one day. I really need to stop procrastinating with my study XD**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next one should be up soon!**

* * *

Chapter 28

 **Vilkas:**

I couldn't believe this woman sometimes. One minute she would be scowling at someone for doing something reckless, the next she would doing something reckless. I guess somethings never change since she first walked into the hall.

Even in the balcony of Dragons Reach, a cool wind surrounded us all as we strode into the trap. I looked down at Hana next to me. I couldn't believe that it had almost been a year since she first came to Jorrvaskrr. A year of seeing how much one can change.

The moment she walked into that hall compared to now, so many things have changed about the woman. I had given up calling her a girl because she was nowhere near what she had been like at first. Now, Hana had a bit more sense but was still as reckless none the less.

"Okay, who's ready to catch a dragon?" Hana chirped, clasping her hands together.

"You better know what you are doing, Dragonborn," The Jarl warned, holding the hilt of his sword.

I knew just as much as what she did that Hana had no idea what she was doing but it wouldn't stop her. "Just be on your guard," was all she replied back.

Hana faced the rest of us as the Jarl walked off. The scar on her cheek had softened to a light pink, barely noticeable in the light. "I hope you all know what you are doing cause I don't," Hana frowned.

"You'll be fine," I stated, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Grace stepped forward holding onto the back of M'Keenz's robes. "M'Keenz and I will stay out of the up on the higher levels while the three of you deal with dragon."

M'Keenz struggled against Grace's grip, whining. "Why can't I help? I'm more helpful than you think."

I shook my head at the half-breed. "You will be the one we end up scraping off the floor of this balcony if you even get close to dragon," I commented. I wasn't sure if I liked M'Keenz, though I guess she acts the way Hana did when she was a whelp, just worse.

"He isn't wrong," Hana winced.

"Fine," M'Keenz huffed, storming off towards the stairs followed by Grace.

A look of worry washed over Hana's face as we walked towards the large opening, the trap hanging by heavy chains above us. It wasn't hard to tell that the woman was worrying about what would happen after this. Having to go to Sovngard was not on somebodies list at her age.

When she told me that she may be gone for weeks when she goes through the portal, I didn't want to believe it. She would be leaving us all again and I wasn't sure if I could handle it well. She had already done it before on many occasions but the most recent was the one that hurt the most. When she threw the pendant down on the ground that night, I had snapped out of anger and realised the mistake I had made. I didn't want to lose her again.

"We'll be right behind you," I said to Hana, holding her hand in mine giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"I know," She breath, walking at a faster pace towards the lip of the balcony.

My brother and I stood back, readying ourselves. I turned to my brother as I unsheathed my great sword. "You alright, Vilkas?" He asked.

"I don't know myself," I mumbled. It was true, something bad could in an instant when messing with these beasts.

"I hope that trap works," Farkas sighed, looking back at the huge contraption.

I stifled a laugh, watching Hana grip her axe and shield in her hands. She knew what she doing, she just didn't believe in herself. I wouldn't be surprised if she was still stressing about the whole Dragonborn business.

"Odahviing!" Hana shouted into the open space, the words rippling through the air like thunder. It always amazed me how someone that could so quiet could use a shout almost mimicking thunder.

I gripped my sword as a defined screech sounded in the mountains. A lone guard stood in the centre of the balcony just behind Hana. It was a miracle that any of these fools were here. They were a poor excuse of a guard in this city, always slacking off and letting fools into the city.

Another roar echoed through the sky, a ruby red beast soaring not far from us. "Shouldn't that guard move?" Farkas growled.

I followed the dragon down as it swooped towards us. "Move you oaf!" Hana yelled at the fool of a guard. We all ducked as the dragon dived down on us, followed by screaming of the guard, his body falling weightlessly to the ground.

"Apparently not," I answered my brothers question, slowly backing away from the open space.

Hana ran back to Farkas and I, her eyes still focused on the sky as the dragon circled back around. "When this thing lands on the balcony, keep to the edges so you don't get burnt," She stated, raising her weapons.

I frowned at her. "And what will you be doing?"

A small smile appeared on her lips. "Acting as bait." With that, she rushed back to the lip of the balcony, her gaze following the dragon as it flew over. The beast would be beautiful to look at if it wasn't trying to kill us all.

I didn't understand how Hana would manage to get the dragon onto the balcony without it trying to snap at our heads. The guard around us fired arrows at the beast in attempts to weaken it's defence but did little against the hardy scales.

"Odahviing! Hey! Down here!" Hana yelled, waving her arms at the dragon.

What was she thinking? "She's going to get herself killed!" Farkas shouted. I frantically looked back to Hana and the dragon. She had managed to get it's attention but orange light bubbled in it's throat.

I was about to run to Hana and push her out of the way but thunderous words erupted from her. "Joor Zah Frul!"

Odahviing screeched in pain as blue light bounded him, sending him crashing towards the balcony. We all scrambled back as the beast landed, a deathly roar of rage echoing down the hall. I quickly locked eyes with Hana, who nodded and started to walk backwards, escaping the jaws of the dragon.

I wondered how calm Hana was being face to face with one of the bastards that nearly killed her. It was ironic that we had to catch one of these things for her to kill one.

Flames spewed out from it's mouth, the fire feeling a lot hotter than that from a wood fire. I ducked behind a pillar, pulling Hana in with me. "Watch it, woman," I growled as the fire flittered out from beside us.

"I'm doing more work than you," She hissed, running back in front of the dragon. I shrunk back towards the door as the dragon charged for Hana. "NOW!" She yelled.

The large chains let loose of the trap, falling hard on the neck of the dragon. It thrashed at the bindings it now possessed, trying to break free. I sheathed my weapon and walked over to Hana, giving the dragon a wide distance.

"I told you I knew what I was doing," She said smugly, placing her axe on her hip and shield on her back.

"I'm sure you did," Grace scoffed from on the higher levels, "considering you almost got burnt."

"Can I come down now?" M'Keenz shouted from behind Grace.

"No," Hana shouted back and looked back down towards me. "You should probably join them up there. I don't want anyone else in the road of this thing."

I slowly nodded, grabbing her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Don't say anything stupid," I sighed, letting her hand go.

"You don't know me very well then," She smirked and walked towards the dragon.

The sound of heavy armour clunked along side me. Farkas was beaming, a large smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?" I scowled.

"It's not everyday you catch a dragon," he answered back.

When we reached the others on the higher level, Hana was already talking to the dragon. I leant on the pillar closest to the edge to try to listen to what they were saying but I couldn't. I couldn't understand the language they were speaking. Whether Hana was doing it subconsciously or not, they seemed to be deep in conversation.

I smiled softly down at her. How did I even manage to have someone like her?

"And I was betting that you would get stomped on," Grace sassed next to me, a smirk on her lips.

I rolled my eyes at the midget. "Sorry to disappoint you," I replied.

Grace stayed quiet for a few moments, until she just had to open her mouth. "So when are going to ask her?" Grace hushed.

The weight of my armour seemed to sink in. "I don't know." I hated having to lie to Hana last night about what Grace and I had spoke about when she ran off. I was surprised that she didn't pick up me following the two friends that night. I heard everything, how she thought that she didn't have much to come back to, Grace's little mishap with Farkas. I snarled at the thought of it, a child between those two. It would be hell but if my brother was happy then I would have to deal with it.

That's when I stayed back with Grace, telling her I heard everything. I couldn't believe that Hana has said she didn't have much to come to and that dying would probably solve all her issues. I guess this gift of hers was really turning into a curse for her. That's when Grace brought up the idea that I have been replaying over and over in my mind for months.

Asking Hana to marry me.

"Well she wouldn't say no," Grace shrugged.

"I know that, I just don't want to put anymore pressure on her than what's needed," I sighed, resting my head on the pillar. "I hope that this child of yours seels it between you and Farkas."

"So you're fine with it then?" The Breton asked.

"Not overly," I growled, but looked over to Farkas. "If it makes him happy then I suppose."

A smirk rested of Grace's lips as she face down towards Hana. I frowned down at my woman, she looked like she was about to rip off the head of the dragon. Obviously it wasn't telling her what she needed to know. The strange tongue that she was speaking finally halted as Hana walked away from the dragon. As she made it up the stairs, fear had washed over her features.

"What's wrong, Hana?" Grace asked before I could.

Hana slammed her foot on the ground, the floorboards creaking under her. "Look's like it's a lot easier than I thought to get to the portal," She growled.

"Then how do you get there?" Farkas spoke.

Hana looked back at the dragon then up towards me. I knew the look in her eyes, something dangerous and risky. "I need wings to get there. So," she breathed, clenching her fists, "Odahviing will fly me there."

"No way, you're going to have to find another way there," I retaliated.

Hana shot me a glare, "I asked him if there was but there wasn't. We are leaving while there is light left."

"Just as well you packed your bag then," M'Keenz added, earning glares from all of us.

I turned back to Hana, pulling her in for a hug. "I'm coming with you," I said. It wasn't a suggestion, I was demanding that I did.

She pushed my arms away but gripped my hands, hers so small compared to mine. "I can't let you risk your life for me."

"I've done it before," I shrugged, "I will just be there to make sure you get to the portal in one piece."

She paused, thinking over my words. As stubborn as she was sometimes, she knew that it was the right choice. "Fine, but I will have to ask Odahviing first."

"Can I come with?" M'Keenz shrieked, "I haven't been on a dragon before."

"Neither have I skeever brain," Hana hissed. " I doubt it but I can always ask. We'd better head back down."

I nodded, following Hana down the stairs towards the dragon. Though it was constrained, I still felt uneasy around it. If M'Keenz could come with us, it was no doubt that she would try to jump in with Hana.

Hana strode up to the dragon and crossed her arms, speaking ancient tongue. They seemed to come to an agreement of sorts as Hana turned back around with a small smile on her face. It was odd for her to be smiling in such a situation.

"Odahviing says that you can come with, except," Hana paused, looking like she would burst into laughter, "M'Keenz, you won't be on Odahviings neck like Vilkas and me."

"Then where? Will I be holding onto his tail?" M'Keenz asked, raising her eyebrows.

Hana just smirked and walked off towards the guard in charge of releasing the trap. Whatever it was that she had agreed on with the dragon, it couldn't be good. I didn't let the fear of dropping to my death try to overtake my thoughts as I waited for Hana to come back.

The racket of chains groaning sounded around us, causing everyone to step back. The restraints were no longer on the beast. With a glare, the dragon turned away from us and headed towards the balcony. I was expecting it to fly away, leaving us, but it never did.

I looked over at Hana, who was strapping on her bag. I frowned as she came back over, the sadness in her eyes couldn't be hidden even if she tried.

"Well, I guess this is it," She said shakily.

Grace strode up Hana, wrapping her arms around Hana. I scowled slightly, that was my job. "You better come back. I don't think I will be able to put up with Vilkas being without you," Grace said as innocently as she could.

"Hey!" I growled at her.

"I wish you luck," Hana laughed, letting go of her friend and walked up to my brother and giving him a small hug. "Make sure Grace doesn't get into any more trouble." Hana winked at Farkas and walked over to M'Keenz and I.

I wrapped an arm around her as we walked towards the dragon. "Are you sure you want to leave right now?"

I could tell that she didn't want to. Heck, I don't think anyone would want to. "No. Let's just get this over and done with." She said with a huff. "Now, M'Keenz , I need you to stand where that guard was earlier when we leave."

The brightness in M'Keenz eyes froze over. Now I knew exactly what was going to happen. "Divines save us," I prayed as Hana spoke to the dragon.

Hana moved away from the head of the dragon and towards its neck. With a small jump, she sat on it's neck, the red of Odahviing's scales reflecting off her dark armour. "You're turn, Vilkas."

"I know I'm going to regret coming with you," I sighed, following suit. It took a few moments to be comfortable but it was hard with the scales poking me. "This better not take long."

"You wanted to come with, so stop your complaining," Hana sassed. She gripped the horns of dragon. "Okay let's do this."

I wrapped my arms around Hana for safety as Odahviing spread out his large wings, the membrane dusted with different shades of red and pinks. As soon as we had been on the ground, we were launched into the air, the wind playing with my hair.

I looked back to see M'Keenz praying where the guard had once been earlier. I cursed under my breath as the dragon swooped down, followed my M'Keenz screaming as she was held in the feet of the dragon. I prayed one of us wouldn't fall.

 **Hana:**

I wasn't sure if I had just died from trying to capture Odahviing or was actually soaring across the land of Skyrim on his back.

I still couldn't believe that Odahviing had accepted letting Vilkas and M'Keenz come with me, though I think he was enjoying M'Keenz's screaming every now and again when we changed directions. If we didn't fall to our death from being up this high, the cold would have. We had already passed over Riften, and we had only been flying for less than an hour.

"Please tell me we aren't that far away," Vilkas growled in my ear. I couldn't help but laugh at the man. For someone that claimed to kill one of everything in Skyrim, he was scared of heights.

"What? You scared of heights?" I teased.

"More falling to my death."

A small laugh escaped me but I didn't blame him. Being this high up was daunting, any sudden shifts and we could be plummeting to our deaths. The mountain range that bordered Skyrim came closer, the frosted peaks glistening in what was left of the afternoon sun. The pointed peaks moved below us then cleared away into lush greenery. We were here.

"This is as far as I can take you," Odahviing spoke, "You will have to go it on your own from here. I will be waiting for your friends once I see the portal has been closed."

The thumping of my heart made it's way into my throat as Odahviing dropped M'Keenz off first, her screams fused with swearing at my new friend. With a not so elegant landing, Odahviing dropped us onto a stone platform erupting from the ground. Moss and plant growth covered the platform but faded away closer to the temple.

Vilkas and I removed ourselves from Odahviing's neck, stumbling slightly. "Good luck Dragonborn," Odahviing spoke, flying off leaving the three of us.

"What did he say?" M'Keenz asked while trying to fix her hair.

I titled my head to the side. "Couldn't you understand what he said?"

"Nay, you too have been speaking in ancient tongue. Didn't you know?" Vilkas stated, drawing his sword from his back.

"No, explains why all of you were looking at me funny," I shrugged, raising my shield and grabbing for my axe. Just as well I did. A single rotting arrow bounced off my shield landing beside me. I whipped head around, greeted by draugr shooting arrows at us from ledges.

"What the hell are those things?" M'Keenz shrieked, fire already burning in her hand.

"Draugr, nasty bastards," I hissed, rushing forwards towards them. Even being dead for a few hundred years, one would think that draugr would try to practice their aim with their bows. As the draugr fell at my feet, fire erupted on the other pillar. In seconds the cursed creature crumbled to pile of ash, followed by M'Keenz's cheering.

More draugr filled in from stairs leading up into the temple. An all too familiar screech filled the air. Draugr and a dragon, just great. "Hana!" Vilkas yelled.

"I'm aware of it," I growled back, "You two go after the draugr, I'll get the dragon!"

"Are you already trying to get yourself killed?" Vilkas scolded at me while slicing a draugr in two.

"I will tell you when I know," I chimed back, dodging an icy blast from the dragon above. The golden scaled beast landed just ahead of me. It wouldn't be like a temple without a dragon or two. I bashed the side of the dragons head, stopping it from blowing out another icy blast. With a single throw, I wedged my axe in the joint of it's wings, rendering it flightless. It waled in pain, thrashing it's tail towards me. With a simple dodge, I picked up my fallen axe and slid under the belly of the beast.

With a single slash across it's neck, the dragon fell limply to the ground. Within seconds, the familiar white and purple wisps of light surrounded me as I walked up to the others. M'Keenz stood there clapping, a large smile on her face, while Vilkas stood there smirking. "Who knew you'd become so good at taking those beasts down," Vilkas smirked as we walked up the stairs towards the crumbling ruins.

"Well I have to be. I wouldn't be Dragonborn if I couldn't take on one dragon now," I laughed slightly. I had become so much confident when defeating those things since Alduin's little attack. "Now let's find this portal."

After an hour of killing more draugr than I've ever seen and another dragon, cold winds whipped at any bare skin as we ascended a final flight of stairs. Time seemed to slow, as we got closer. I would never have thought that I would be this close to end. I did not want to believe it. Since the moment at the watchtower a year ago, everything had changed. I never would have thought I would get this far without dying.

"Having fun, M'Keenz?" I asked as we ascended the steps to the portal, the snow crunching beneath our feet.

"If it means I set stuff on fire then yes," M'Keenz chimed, her hands still blazing. I laughed at my friend but was cut short when we reached the top. Gold, white and purple light beamed up into the snow filled sky. A lone figure floated at a raised edge of the portal. Dead particles and fabric floated around it. It gripped what looked like a golden staff, the head shaped like a dragon.

From the times of old, it had to be one of these spirit. A dragon priest. "Bet you haven't killed one of these, Vilkas," I sassed, readying my weapon.

"You don't say," Vilkas mumbled. Blue sparks were targeted towards us. I didn't have time to duck so I raised my shield, the shock of the energy spread through my shield and to my hands. When the sparks finished, I rolled my shoulders back and charge the priest. Flames shot straight by me, hitting the priest in the side, his iron mask mimicking the flames from M'Keenz. Vilkas and I charged towards the priest while it was battling M'Keenz's magic. Vilkas swung his broad sword into the side of the priest, knocking it out of the air and onto the ground, allowing my axe to cut off it's skull from it's neck.

I breathed heavily as I sheathed my axe and picked up the staff. "That went better than what I expected," I sighed in relief.

"Only because we're here," M'Keenz chimed. I rolled my eyes as I slowly walked up the stairs towards the opening of the portal.

The key to the portal was just in front of me, whispering to me to open the portal again. But I couldn't. I didn't want to. I gripped onto the staff, feeling the energy within it in my hands. I didn't want to leave everyone, but I was so close to the end of this prophecy. Vilkas's heavy armour sounded behind me. "I don't think I can do this," I said shakily, still looking down at the staff, admiring all it's detail.

A finger lifted my chin, my eyes meeting silver. "I have my whole faith in you that you can do this. Everyone in Skyrim does."

I looked back down, "Even more pressure."

A sighed escaped Vilkas but he still kept his fingers on my chin. "Hana, look at me." I slowly looked back up into Vilkas's eyes. "I know you don't want to go, heck, I would go instead of you but I can't. I know you can do this, Hana. I know that there is a chance that you may not come back," Vilkas hand shifted from my chin to the staff, our hands now holding the key. "But I know that you will come back, for all of us."

I nodded slightly as Vilkas let go of the staff, allowing me to open the portal. With a small click, the grinding of stone erupted around us like thunder, followed by the same lights as before roaring up from the portal. The force of the portal lifted the ends of hair, gently flowing in the unnatural force.

"Pretty," M'Keenz awed, fixated on the lights. I walked over to the edge of the platform, looking down into the swirling lights. I turned back to Vilkas and frowned. His arms embraced me, my own doing the same. I didn't want to let go.

"Hopefully I'll be back before you know it," I grimaced slightly, pulling away from the hug. I was about to let go of him but Vilkas pulled me against him again, pressing his lips to mine. I could have stayed like kissing him forever but he broke away.

"Hana, I have to ask you something before you go," Vilkas said in a soft voice.

I rose my eyebrows, why couldn't he have said it earlier. "Aye," I said.

Usually it was me that was unsure. "I've been meaning to ask you since the first night in the woods," He paused and held my hands in his. "Will you marry me?"

Worst. Timing. Ever.

I couldn't stop myself from being shocked by the question. My whole life with Vilkas, that was if I managed to survive this. "You couldn't have picked a better time to ask?" I frowned.

"It gives you something to come back to, as you said didn't have anything the other night," He mumbled. He did hear everything, the lying bastard. Of course Grace put him up to asking me now.

"Of course, I'll marry you, Vilkas," I smiled, "that is if I don't mess this up." He was right, now I did have something to come back, so many things now to come back home to. I pulled him in for a hug but was replaced with a loving kiss from Vilkas.

"Then don't fuck it up," M'Keenz piped up from behind us. I smiled into the kiss and broke away. It was now or never.

I stood at the edge of the portal, ready to jump in. I turned back around, gave a final smile to M'Keenz, and said to Vilkas. "I love you so much, don't stay up too late waiting for me." Vilkas was about to say something, but a blast of fire exploded just down the stairs. I barely heard the growl from the draugr as I stumbled back, an arrow flew past my head as I fell.

Time slowed down around me, M'Keenz got the draugr and Vilkas yelling after me that he loved me too. The bright light from below surrounded me as I fell into another realm.

 **Vilkas:**

That was it.

She was gone.

"Hana!" M'Keenz screamed after her, the half-breed running up the stairs. I quickly spun around and ripped the staff out of the key hole, sending the portal to close just as M'Keenz jumped off.

M'Keenz groaned as I threw the staff aside and walked down to her. What an idiot.

Hana was now gone for the final part of the of her prophecy and I wasn't there to help her. None of us were. We wouldn't even know if she would come back to us in days, weeks or months to come.

I prayed to all the gods that I could think of, praying that Hana would come back to us.

"You're a fool, M'Keenz," I growled at her while she sat on the stone, rubbing her head.

"It was my fault she fell back," she moaned.

I shook my head and helped the girl up, followed by the shriek of an all too familiar red dragon.

It was up to Hana now. She would come back. She had to.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: 

By no means was my entrance into Sovngard graceful. It was far from it. I thought I was seeing the bright colours of the sky from hitting the ground so hard, but no, auroras of blue, pink and purple circled above. Bright green, orange and blue cloud like formations hung in the sky, filled with stars shining.

The sky was so beautiful, but the land below me was not so. Thick grey fog clouded over the pathway to where I imagined lead to the hall of heroes. If I was to get through this final task, I would have to forget about my life back in Skyrim. For now, everything depended on being in Sovngard.

"Lok Vah Koor!" Erupted from my mouth, letting the fog fade away enough for me to see where I was going. What I would have expected to be green grass and lushes flowers blooming had been replaced by dull grass and a small amount of flowers. I guess I had such I high expectations. All of it had to have been Alduin's doing since taking claim to this land, feeding on the souls that wonder through here. I planned that I wouldn't be next.

I repeatedly shouted into the space, clearing away the fog but was shocked was another soul was wondering the well-used road. "Turn back traveller! Danger awaits in the mist!" The Stormcloak bellowed, fear in his eyes.

"Whoa calm down," I raised my hands. "I'm not a traveller."

The Stormcloak soldier eye's didn't let go of the panic. "Who are you then?"

"I'm the Dragonborn, here to kill the World Eater."

It only takes a few words to brighten someone's life, well afterlife. "Please let me follow you to the Hall of Heroes." He begged.

"Sure," I shrugged and walked past him. He might have been following or not but I didn't care. I was so close now.

The path in front split in two, from what I could see was towards a large rock. I shouted once again, the force of the shout rattling my bones.

"Hana?" Someone called, their voice old and hoarse. I looked down the pathway, my eyes scanning for the owner of the voice. Who would know me here? I would have loved to blame Sovngard for playing tricks with my head, but they weren't. "You haven't changed since the day you came to our hall."

"Kodlak?" I croaked, my eyes already starting to water. I should have guessed I would see the old man here, but what was here and not in the hall? I ran up to the old man and swung my arms around him.

"Aye it's me youngling, good to see a familiar face here," Kodlak smiled as I let go of our hug. "Though I was hoping it wasn't going to be this early."

"Why are you out here and not in the hall?"

"Alduin haunts this land, preying on us like we had hunted our enemies," He said solemnly.

"He won't be here for much longer Kodlak as long as I'm here." I looked down at the ground guiltily, "I hope I haven't disappointed you by not taking the role of Harbinger."

A deathly rumble pushed its way through the mist. Alduin. "You must go Hana, we can talk about this after you defeat the World-Eater. Let the gods lead you to victory," Kodlak said before the mist swallowed us, blocking my view around me. He was right. I had to go.

I wiped away the tears that had fallen onto my cheeks as I neared the end of the path. Golden lights emerged from Shor's hall, a wall of stars and auroras behind it. I guess what the Nords believed in real life had been true, not a bad place to end up when you die.

My eyes followed along the large animal spine that was used as a bridge to the hall and to the land I was on. It would be a miracle I didn't fall through the cracks in the spine once on it. A large Nord stood in the way of my path. Most were taller than I was, but this man was taller than Farkas by a long shot. Long brown hair fell to his shoulders, the only armour he wore was around his waist, covering his stomach, and his leg, the rest was bare.

Tsun.

"What brings you here, wayfarer grim, to wonder here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to the honoured dead?" Tsun spoke, confident and threatening.

I pushed back the fear that was pooling in my stomach and stood my ground. "By the right of birth, I am Dragonborn, member of the Companions." I addressed, keeping my eyes stern on Tsun's.

"It has been too long since I last faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon-blood." He nodded, leaning on his battle-axe that must have been at least my height.

"Doom-driven? Sounds about right," I scoffed. "So may I enter the hall?"

"Living or dead, by the decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'till I judge them worthy by the warriors test," He growled, no longer leaning on his axe.

Tests. If there was anything that I had learned in Skyrim, if someone says tests, it usually means that the person was going to die. I didn't want to be that person.

I jumped back avoiding his swing on his axe, strong enough to have sliced my head straight off. I was not strong enough to stop the blows of his axe if I tried to block them with my shield, so dodging would have to do.

I ducked once again from his swing but while he recovered that was when I attacked, swinging my axe towards the brute. I wasn't sure if my efforts towards the man did anything to him because he didn't show it. I watched as Tsun rose his axe, my shoulders slacked but I had enough time to duck to the side. "FUS RO DAH!" I shouted, sending the guardian stumbling backwards. While he was off balanced, I raced in, driving my axe behind his knee, a small grunt escaping the man.

I didn't run back to face him head on but rather kept running straight past him. I wasn't sure if I what I was about to do was foolish or down right idiotic but with what strength I had, I sent my axe hurtling into the exposed skin of Tsun's back.

Tsun fell to the ground, trying to rip out my axe. His own weapon vanished as he stood, his shadow looming over me as he walked over. "Valiant effort Dragonborn, for now I shall grant you access to Shor's Hall. It has been long since I last let that of the living into the hall," Shor nodded, his face stern.

"Let's see if I can get across the bridge first," I huffed, placing my axe at my side. A hearty laugh escaped Tsun as I moved past him, towards the bone bridge. This place, I have loved to stop where I was before the bridge and start sketching, taking in every detail I could with single strokes. The only problem was that I couldn't, the longer I dwelled here was time wasted in Skyrim. How long could I have been gone by now? Some part of me tried to believe that the theories had been incorrect but the gods never liked to sway in my favour.

Only a misted pit was all I could see as I peered over the edge before walking onto the bridge. I could fight anything that came my way, could travel to Sovngarde and yet, I was afraid of a simple fall. I let the uneasiness get shut off as I started walking across the bones, hugging to the protruding back bones. If I didn't look where I was placing my feet half of the time, I would have fallen into the void bellow.

Eventually my feet left the bone and crunch of snow shifted under my feet. There was snow… in Sovngarde. What a weird place this was. As I ventured up the short stairs towards the hall, beating drums echoed from inside the towering hall, a strong hum of voices following.

I pushed against the stone door of the Hall of Valor, the beating of the drums only increased as I entered the hall. Golden light shone around the room, slightly overwhelming my senses. It was beautiful beyond anyone's imagination. Tapestries hung from the stone columns, shields in place just under them. Large hawk like faces protruded from the walls, staring down at the large fire pit in the centre of the room, an ox spinning slowly above the dancing orange flames.

I couldn't have imagined the place any better. Tables filled to the brim with food lined either sides of the fire pit, even cutlery of gold was scattered along the tables among the goblets of mead. Not a bad place at all to come when you die. A large table sat on top of a high platform, fewer seats faced the fire pit. Reserved for the best of the best I guess.

I barely made it to the bottom of the stairs towards the first table before a deep booming voice greeted me. "Welcome, Dragonborn. It has long since someone has step foot in this hall since Alduin set his soul-snare here." I felt like a child, the man towered over me. Traditional Nordic armour hung off the man, his dirty blonde hair and beard masking the age of his death. I was lost for words as I realised who it was, the indication was Wuuthrad strapped to his back.

"Holy shit," I breathed, earning a deep chuckle from Ysgramor.

"Do not be intimidated girl," Ysgramor nodded his head, "It would be shock to the living to be in the hall."

I looked back around the hall. Many people lined the hall, all wearing the armour that had shed their own blood in, died in. And talking to Ysgramor, Vilkas wouldn't believe anything I say when I go home. No one would. They would think I was as delusional as M'Keenz. "It is an honour to meet you, Ysgramor," I managed to say through the shock.

"By Shor's command we sheathed our blades and ventured not to the vale's dark mist. But three await your word to loose their fury upon the perilous foe. Gormlaith the fearless, Hakon the valiant and Felldir the old. They will be waiting," Ysgramor spoke with dignity before walking away.

I remember all of those names. As if being struck by lightning, I remembered the vision before battling Alduin on the Throat of the World. On cue, three warriors strode over not looking any different from the day of the vision. "At long last! Alduin's doom is now ours to seal!" Gormlaith cheered, raising her sword with triumph, her eyes bright as she grinned my way. "And you Dragonborn are going to put that dragon to his end!"

"Hold comrades, Alduin's mist is more than a snare, its shadowy gloom is his shield and cloak," Felldir stated, his grey robes frayed and worn at the ends.

"I used the clear sky shout before when I was walking here, it removed the mist well enough," I added.

"Correct. With our four Voices joined, our valour combined, we can blast the mist and bring him to battle.

Hakon One-Eye placed a hand on Felldir's shoulder. "The World-Eater, coward, fears you Dragonborn. We must drive away his mist, Shouting together and then unsheathe our blades in desperate battle with our black-winged foe," Hakon nodded towards me, his only eye focusing on me.

"If Alduin fears me, so be it, let it be an interesting battle for us," I smirked, grabbing for my ebony axe. The one beast I dreaded the most feared me, a small Nord woman. Oh how I was going to enjoy killing this beast of old.

"To battle, my friends! The fields will echo with the clamor of war, our wills undaunted!" Gormlaith cheered again, the first to rush for the door. How she hadn't died sooner than the vision I had on top of that mountain, though I didn't doubt her skill with a weapon. It was a sad thought really, that none of them could probably remember what Skyrim or whatever land they lived in was like, years in the hall would no doubt do that to someone. I hoped that I wouldn't forget my own home when I my time came.

"Dragonborn, are you ready for this?" Felldir asked as we walked through the door way of the hall and into the cold air of Sovngarde. I looked up at the old man and shrugged. I didn't really think I was ready, but everyone deemed to think so.

"I do not know myself but I will give it my all," I said with as much confidence I could muster.

"You must have faith in yourself Dragonborn." Hakon strode beside me, his battle axe already tightly gripped in his hands. "Do you have anyone back in Skyrim for you?"

I hesitated before I answered the question. I had so many back in Skyrim now that I could think of, so many I didn't want to think of at current state. "Aye, I do."

"Then make you can return back to them," Felldir instructed as we walked off the bridge, Tsun standing at the entrance. His head was bowed as we walked past the guardian. He nodded good luck in our direction as we passed, the wound on his back from my axe now completely healed, if only I had that ability, I would not have the damned scars that speckled by body.

As if rehearsed, the three Nord heroes in front of me took their place along the path, their weapon drawn and their heads held high. I didn't the same, my arms shaking as I held my dark shield, nothing would help to sooth the nerves that flittered around my veins.

"We cannot fight the foe in this mist!" Felldir bellowed, his eyes scanning the mist a head of us. It was a wonder that I didn't get lost in the snare. I wondered how many where walking around in the mist, Kodlak being one of them.

"Clear Skies! Combine our Shout!" Gormlaith yelled.

This was it.

I sucked in a breath, the fresh air of the new realm waiting. "Lok Vaah Kor!" We all Shouted, our Thu'um clearing any sign of Alduins soul-snare. I caught a glimpse of the real Sovngarde before the trap rolled back in after Alduin's Shout, the grey mist blocking any sign of giving up.

"Again!" Gormlaith ordered.

"Lok Vaah Kor!" We Shouted again, the nerves that rested in my veins slowly disappeared with the second shout.

"Ven Mul Riik!" Alduin's deathly voice cut through the clearing, the mist rolling back in seconds later.

"Oh come on you bastard!" I yelled, stomping my foot.

"Once more! His strength is failing. Stand strong Dragonborn, his might will be broken!" Gormlaith spoke again, her blonde hair bobbing with her. I nodded in her direction and faced back towards the mist, it didn't feel wet among my face as it clouded in front of us. It was dry, purely magic.

"Lok Vaah Kor!" I yelled in sync with the others, our voices combined louder and stronger than before. A distant roar erupted from the beautiful scenery. The same screech that halted my execution at least a year ago.

The dark creature flew over us, his obsidian scales shining in the swirling light above us. His form like a growing darkness in the brightness of the foreign land.

"You are persistent, DovahKiin. Pruzeh ol arr. A fine slave you would have made," Alduin spoke, his dragon tongue shaking the ground as he spoke.

I bared my teeth at the dragon, my own wolf spirit growled in my head. "I should thankyou Alduin. You saved me really at Helgen, if you arrived minuted later I would be dead and the whole of the world would be yours," I pouted up at the dragon, "such a shame."

Alduin let out a thunderous roar, shaking the ground slightly as he circled us in the sky. Four of us against one dragon, it seemed a lot easier in my head than what it did before me.

"Use Dragonrend to bring the bastard down when he come back!" I yelled towards the others, swing axe in my hand.

"Aye! He will taste the earth of Sovngarde as my sword will pierce his skull!" Gormlaith bellowed, the anger in her voice not settling.

It was only a matter of time before the beast joined us, his large wings keeping him in the air. His obsidian like scales let no other light shine through, his crimson red eyes stung me to my soul as he looked down at me. I smiled wickedly at the bastard. "Joor Zah Frul!" I Shouted at him, the crystal blue ripples of the shout ascended towards the beast. Alduin flared in pain as his soul began to way him down, a sickening screech filled the land around us as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"For Skyrim! For Shor! For Sovngarde's freedom!" All three of the warriors shouted as they attacked the beast. I too ran forward towards the World-Eater.

In a matter of seconds, Hakon had been knocked down to the ground by Alduin's tail, a sinister laugh escaping the dragon. I yelled in fury as I swung my axe at Alduin, the same as I did on the mountain. I wasn't going to let him fly away this time. I slashed at the dragons neck, hoping it would some form of impact on him but it didn't show, not even any blood pierced through his scales.

I jumped back with the others as the blue haze from my shout started to fade, releasing the weight off Alduin's soul. "Someone Shout at him again!" I screamed, readying my weapon.

"Joor Zah Frul!" Felldir Shouted towards Alduin, rendering the beast flightless for a few minutes. All four of us would have to make it count.

Gormlaith and I charged Alduin head on while the other two went for the sides. "Yol Toor Shul!" I Shouted at Alduin, the fire wrapping around his body in an orange glow. It was a small victory as Alduin looked at me with hatred in his eyes. I bashed my shield into the side of Alduin's head, making him throw it to the side. His head collided with Gormlaith's sword, a cheer of victory coming from the warrior.

I got too caught up in the small victory I barely had enough time to fall to the ground, avoiding a blow from Alduin's tail, a strike that would have killed me. I scrambled to my feet clutching my axe and jumped for his wings, in an attempt to render him flightless.

I brought my axe down on the joint of his wing but did little effect. Alduin thrashed his head towards me, an orange glow building behind his teeth. I squeaked in shock as I dropped to the ground again without my axe, avoiding the heat from the Shout. My axe cluttered to the ground seconds later, the blade falling in front of my face.

I looked up around me, watching as the three Nord warriors battled Alduin. I looked back at the blade and growled. I was going to finish this.

I backed away from Alduin, evading the onslaught of attacks from his powerful jaws and his flaming breath. He was just like every dragon I had ever fought, always raging when being so close to death. As I ran in for another attack on the beast, the other warriors had eased back while I approached. Though as quick as I had charge him, the quicker I was thrown halfway across the road, a fresh new opening in my armour. Dark blood seeped through my ebony armour, a throbbing pain erupted from my side and leaked from a gash on my forehead. I winced slightly as I stumbled onto my feet, cursing every vulgar would I could think of at the dragon.

"You think you can fly away freely, Alduin!" I screamed, running towards the beast. The others who had back offed enough to let to me through had weakened his strength. "Tormenting Skyrim and those who end up here!"

I swung my axe at him, slashing him across the side of the dragons jaw. A screech of pain escaped him but it didn't stop me from finishing my rant. "You are the reason I am stuck in this mess," My axe slammed down on the other side of his head. "Since the day you showed up at Helgen, you ruined what normal life I had!"

"You disgrace to share the blood of a Dovah you filth!" Alduin roared but was interrupted as I swung at him again.

"I hope your death is painful, Alduin, for all the pain you have made me endure to get here," I snarled.

I skidded to the side, I buried my axe into the side on Alduin's neck, finally able to draw black blood from the beast. "That was for Helgen," I said through gritted teeth, ducking from Alduin's dark wings. "This is for raising all of the dragons," I pummelled my shield into the side of the dragons face, earning a hiss of annoyance from him. "This is for all the nightmares," I yelled, throwing my axe to the centre of Alduin's head. He flared back in pain, causing my axe to drop to the ground. Seeing red, I rushed forward with unknown strength that coursed through me and left onto Alduin's head. "And this for showing me what I really am!" The rage from the years events finally came into play, helping me send the final blow to Alduin.

A terrible sound trembled the ground as Alduin reared back into pain with my axe impaled into his skull. I hit the ground, thrown from Alduin, the pain in my side barely acknowledgeable as pride shot through me as Alduin screeched in pain.

"Zu'u unslaad! Zu'us nis oblaan!" He screeched, the earth under my feet trembling with every word. Orange wisps of light appeared from an unseen place, the light taking place in cracks and marks on Alduin's scales. The orange light invaded him, causing him to shoot back in pain. I shielded my eye's. a bright explosion erupted in front of us, the same orange light cocooning the beast. Alduin's scaled form melted away like ice, leaving behind an ugly form of a tar like creature roaring with pain.

The true beast within him, an ugly malformed creature that was capable of living off the souls of the dead. The orange light I saw could only have been the souls that Alduin had deprived of an afterlife. The bastard deserved to die the day set Helgen ablaze. Had he taken all the souls of those in Helgen? If he had, I wouldn't doubt they would have been the first to kill the beast off.

The ground trembled again at our feet, and when I finally looked back up, Alduin was gone.

Alduin, the World-Eater, was dead.

Dead by my own hand.

I had wipe away the blood from cut away from my eyes to make sure that it had truly happened. Nothing remained of the blight that plagued Skyrim's land. Alduin would never fly over the terrain of Skyrim ever again.

I could feel my own body shaking from the battle and the wound in my side and across my face. As the warriors, my hand dove into my satchel on the side of my body in search of a potion. My hands grasped a red glass bottle and rose the bottle to my lips with a shaking hand. The throbbing in my side dulled to a slight ache, stopping the bleeding from all my wounds. When I looked back up, Tsun, the Nordic warriors, and Kodlak approached, smiles blooming across all of their face.

"They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever, Dragonborn!" Tsun bellowed but a frown replaced his smile. "But your fate lies elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship and bid you join the blessed feasting."

I smiled up at him. I could go home. Home back to Skyrim, to Jorrvaskrr. My home was within my grasp. "Thankyou Tsun, let's hope I won't come back anytime soon." I laughed, joined by Gormlaith and Hakon.

"All hail the Dragonborn! Hail her with great praise!" Gormlaith boasted, raising her sword in the air.

I couldn't stop the smile from blooming across my face. Kodlak stepped forth, a smile on his lips. "Well done my child, you have grown since you first came to Jorrvaskrr," Kodlak nodded, his hoarse voice rattling.

"Thank you, Kodlak," I breathed, trying to stay upright. "Oh how I want you to come back with me, Kodlak."

Kodlak frowned down at me, placing a hand on my aching shoulder. "I know you do, as does everyone in the hall but I belong here now. Vilkas will make a fine Harbinger, even though I may not have chosen him."

I frowned up at him. "I'm sorry but I couldn't take the roll for the Companions, sorry if I have upset you." I sniffled.

"It's fine Hana, I understand why. Just know that my spirit will always be there with you in the hall." Kodlak's lips turned upwards. "You must go now Hana, back to Skyrim to live your life." As much as I didn't want to leave this place and the people with it, I had to go. I didn't want to think of how long I may have been gone back in Tamriel. "I hope to see you again Kodlak," I gave the old man a final hug, stealing a few final moments with Kodlak.

"You too Hana. I hope the gods smile upon you and Vilkas in events to come," Kodlak smiled, stepping back with the other warriors.

A shaky breath escaped me as I turned to Tsun. "Take me home, Tsun," I beamed.

"Now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need. Nahl Daal Vus!" Tsun shouted.

A thunderous crack sounded, white light evolving around me. My whole body felt weightless as the white light became blinding as the fresh snow in Skyrim. I was truly going home. Finally.

 **Vilkas:**

Who knew that being Harbinger would have so much paperwork to deal with. The amount of gold that we had spent on mead and other purchases for the guild, as well as keeping everyone happy. I didn't understand how Kodlak had managed it in his old age without sending him mad.

I set down my quill, studying the paperwork and the new letters from people needing our services. I would have thought there would be enough sense in Skyrim not leave a door open to let a wolf or a bear inside a home.

It hadn't been dull the moment I had got back from the temple with M'Keenz. When we arrived back, everyone had asked questions about what had happened, what it was like to be on a dragon, if Hana was coming back. I could answer most of the questions with help from M'Keenz, but I couldn't answer the last. No one knew when she was coming back, if she was coming back.

Everyone had faith that she would come back, but sometimes faith wasn't enough to keep ones loved one alive. I wanted her back just like everyone else but we couldn't sit around each week waiting for her to come home. That's when I realised I had to catch up on all the paperwork. Paperwork be damned, I could be reading or being out in the plains.

I stretched my arms above my head with ease, my usual armour resting peacefully in the chest. It was a rare occurance that I wasn't out of it. My legs groaned as I stood up from the chair and made my way out of the room. If I sat there any longer, I would have fallen asleep.

"Glad to see you're out of your den, Vilkas," Grace snickered as I emerged from the stairs. She had been the worst to have in the hall, even as bad as M'Keenz. Being six months along for her, it has been an onslaught of mood changes coming from the woman. I didn't understand how my brother was able to tolerate it.

"Always a pleasure seeing you too, Grace," I grumbled, grabbing for a bottle of mead on the table. "Where's my brother?"

"On watch for Hana," Grace sighed, picking at a piece of salmon. I frowned. Two weeks after Hana had left, we all had our hopes us that she would have come back by then but she never did. Since someone has been out watching and waiting for her return at the guard tower. It would be my turn to go out tomorrow, waiting for someone that may never come back. I had to shut out the one nightmare that had been plaguing me since Hana had left.

It never helped whenever I woke back up that she wasn't there next to me.

"And M'Keenz? Hasn't she come back yet either from her mission?"

M'Keenz had insisted that she joined, I don't even know if the gods knew why I agreed to it but she always managed to bring in a large sum of gold. I wasn't complaining, but every time she came back she would dump her belongings in the hall or try to show us a new trick. Either way it ended with fire.

"I doubt she wouldn't come back until late tonight," Grace shrugged.

It was already late in the afternoon and no one was in the hall apart from the two of us. The others were either out training or I had set them on tasks all over Skyrim, bringing the Companions back to its original state.

"How long has it been now?" Grace asked as I sat down a few seats away from her, her bright eyes now dull as she looked into the blazing fire.

I looked up at the ceiling for answers, but never received any. "I think about four months now."

Grace let out a frustrated sigh. "The others are beginning to think she isn't coming back, M'Keenz is even starting to believe it."

"I wouldn't put it past her, she just got Hana back and now she's gone again." I rocked back in my chair. "Though we should be used to it right? This makes it the third time." Grace laughed slightly at what I had said. It was true. She has left us for the third time. The first after the fight with Lockan which was nothing compared to the other two. The last and most recent have been the toughest times. The moment she had thrown her amulet I had given her onto the wooden boards of the hall shattered me, and now, it had crushed me to dust.

"Aye, you aren't wrong. Let's hope she doesn't come back crazy like the last time," Grace chuckled.

I shook my head, that is a sight I never want to see again. That poison did havoc to her body and her mind. I hoped she wouldn't come back a mess like we did on the snowy mountain.

"Let the others believe what they want about Hana, she will come back, I know she will," I sighed, taking another swig from my bottle.

"She kind of has to. She's the one you are getting married to."

I smiled slightly. I was soon to be a married man, if Hana would come back. "Aye, that is true."

Grace threw her hands up in the air and cupped her face. "It couldn't be any more perfect, the mighty Dragonborn is to marry the Harbinger of the Companions. _How_ the gods are smiling on you two," Grace snickered again, sarcasm riddled through her voice.

"Says you. You and my brother are having a child and you aren't even married," I scoffed, "you better not dump the thing here and run off."

An angry scowl rested on Grace's face. "I would never do that, Vilkas. I could never. Besides, you just never caught on," Waved her fingers in the air, a golden band wrapped around her wedding finger. I stared in shock at Grace's hand as she couldn't contain her laughter. I had been to focused on other issues to even notice. I didn't know if I should have been offended that I wasn't invited to the wedding or that my own brother never told me. "And I thought you werewolves had good senses."

"Apparently not," I grumbled.

"We're just going to let everyone else catch on," Grace shrugged, "it was bound to happen before I have my child."

It did make sense but I didn't doubt that Hana wouldn't notice it straight away. The creaking of the great doors of Jorrvaskrr sounded, Farkas walking through with a confused expression.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "What is it?" I asked.

"Five more dragons were spotted like the others. They never attacked just flew straight towards the mountain." He stated, resting his own broad sword against the wall, the glow of the fire reflecting off the steel.

"Again? That's the third time this week," Grace said flatly, "What's up there anyway? I thought it was just that old dragon Hana was talking about."

I furrowed my eyebrows again and tapped the bottle in my hand. "Aye, Paathurnax might be summoning them if he could. Or something bigger is happening."

"Like Hana coming back?" Farkas added, taking a seat next to his woman.

"That could be one possibility, or," I paused before finishing the sentence. It was the one thing everyone had been dreading. "They are grouping to reunite with Alduin."

Two sets of nervous eyes faced me. "So we are to expect the worse?" Grace hissed. "Give up on Hana coming back?"

"I never said that, Grace." I scowled. "It is a possibility. He would have to come from the temple near Riften if Alduin was to come back. So it doesn't make sense as to why they are heading to the mountain."

"Well you can think about it while you are on watch for your woman," Grace flicked her wrist, trying to dismiss me. Here are the mood swings that have been occurring. I was glad to be leaving and not putting up with her.

"Aye, whatever," I rolled my eyes at Grace, removing myself from my chair and headed back downstairs to change into my armour. There was no way I was going outside without it on, especially if something was to happen.

By the time I left the hall, the stars were already glistening in the sky, the moons dull compared to the bright orbs. It was nights like these that I prayed that Hana would come back. The streets were empty as I walked, only a few guards were walking, their bodies illuminated by the flickering torches they held. I walked out of the city gates and into the plains surrounding Whiterun. I wasn't too worried that something would attack while I was out here alone, not with all the dragons that had been flying over. Everyone had been on alert whenever another dragon was spotted, not wanting to have another incident like Helgen.

I didn't want to believe what the others had bene saying about Hana not coming back, but some part of me was beginning to think that she may not be coming back. The dragons though have been giving me hope that she was coming back but it could be signalling Alduin's return.

I looked up at the mountain as I perched myself on one of the rocks, the very top of the mountain clouded from view. They were all up there, waiting for something. Something that we could only wait for.

0o0

I rested the back of my head against the pillar of the back patio, pretending to take some form of interest into the training session. The past few days have been sunny but today, grey gloomy clouds hung over the plains, debating to shower us in rain.

"How late did you stay out last night?" M'Keenz asked, walking up from behind and stopped next to me.

"Till dawn," I yawned. I have doing the same thing every time I was out on the night shift. Not like I could sleep properly anyway.

"It's been a little over four months, Vilkas," M'Keenz sighed, "She should have been back by now."

I frowned at her. "Hana never said how long she would be, we just have to have faith."

M'Keenz looked out into the plains, her face vacant of any expression. "It's just hard. I know that its Skyrim and someone dies like it isn't too much of an issue but…"

"But?"

"Hana has so much going for her. She has you to come back to, the hall and her family. She shouldn't have it all stripped from her."

I nodded in agreement. She wasn't wrong, but M'Keenz shouldn't believe that Hana isn't coming back. I rested a hand on M'Keenz's shoulder, "I understand your concern, trust me I'm as paranoid about it as you. If Hana found out we thought she was dead, she would throw her daggers at us." A small laugh escaped M'Keenz, brushing off my hand.

"Too true."

I chuckled slightly, looking down at the yard. Ria and Athis were the only other whelps that had come back from their missions, arriving late in the night. Grace didn't really leave the city much anymore, leaving Farkas to run around after the woman at times and M'Keenz well, I haven't seen her so depressed since. "Why are you so down today? I haven't seen you this still since Grace scared you."

"The weather. If it rains, no fire. No fire, no happiness," She frowned. Of course. Just on que, small droplets of water started falling from the sky, cool against my skin.

"I'm heading back inside to do more paperwork, you know where to find me," I called walking away from the patio towards the hall.

"Uh, Vilkas," M'Keenz hesitated. I looked back at her, M'Keenz's eyes looking straight at the mountain. A thunderous noise filled the air, not giving up for a few seconds. I rushed over to M'Keenz, following her gaze to the mountain. The ground shook violently as another clap of thunder filled the plains. What the hell was going on. Was Alduin coming back? A bright rush of colours beamed from the mountain, blues and purples wisps of light barely there for a few seconds.

"Could that be her?" M'Keenz yelled over another clap of thunder.

"It could be," I yelled back, "Quick to the plains. Farkas is out there."

"It will take us forever to get out there!"

"No it won't," I growled. I ran for the Underforge, M'Keenz trailing after me.

"I don't think running into stone will help, Vilkas," M'Keenz stated as we reached the entrance.

"Shut up and trust me woman," I mumbled, letting the door open. I didn't bother listening to M'Keenz afterwards as I ran in, shutting the door behind her. She followed me through the Underforge and towards the exit into the plains where my brother would be.

I dropped down from the ledge, offering to catch M'Keenz but she fell down by herself anyway, already running. "Why didn't you tell me of that place?" M'Keenz asked when I caught up to her.

"You didn't need to know. There's my brother," I nodded, Farkas standing in the middle of the plains, looking towards the mountain.

He stood there in shock, not believing what he saw like the rest of us. "What was that?" Farkas asked me, not taking his eyes off the mountain. "I didn't just imagine that did I?"

"No you didn't," I breathed. Like the rest of us, we couldn't keep our eyes off the top of the mountain, the clouds fogging our view of the peak. Would Hana be up there? But why had all those dragons been up there?

"Is it just me, or is something in those mountains moving?" M'Keenz freaked slightly, her palms bursting with fire. She wasn't wrong. Dragons emerged from the clouds, spreading out all across the land, probably flying away from whatever had landed moments before, fleeing almost. None of them bothered to attack or swoop anyone nearby. They just simply went back to where they had come from.

"Don't worry, it's not just you," I mumbled, keeping my eyes on the sky. I glanced over to my brother, his hands already gripping onto his great sword. I followed where his eyes where focusing on. Second later I was reaching for mine.

"One's coming to attack," Farkas warned.

I strained my eyes on the beast that was flying towards us, my hold on my sword tighter than before as it came closer.

I glanced over at M'Keenz who had no fire to be seem around her instead she was… waving? "What are you doing woman?" I hissed.

"She's back!" M'Keenz squealed. "She's back! She's back! She's back!"

I snapped my head back to the dragon, dropping my sword. Four months I had been waiting for her to arrive at the doors of Jorrvaskrr, not on the back of Odahviing. A figure waved back to M'Keenz as she neared was a struggle to keep myself from falling out beneath me as we ran towards the dragon. It approached the ground, dust and rocks flying as it fell onto the earth, stretching its wings.

The blood stained warrior patted her companion, sending the dragon back into the sky with a final roar before turning back to us. I didn't even notice I had began walking towards Hana, the distance between us shrunk as she ran forward, wrapping her arms around me. She was back, my little dragonborn was back.

I leant back from her, staring into her emerald eyes. Before she could speak a word, I pressed my lips to hers, ignoring the others behind us. As I pulled back, tears rolled down her grime covered cheek. "Well that was a welcome and a bit," She laughed slightly, pulling me back in for a hug.

"Move over," M'Keenz said, intruding my hug with Hana. I laughed as I stepped back, allowing the half breed through. "It took you long enough to come back, everyone thinks you died."

Hana pulled back from her friend with eyebrows raised. "Wait what?"

"How long ago do you think you left?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I was only in Sovngard for what felt like a day or two. I wasn't gone for more than a few weeks I'm guessing."

I didn't want to tell her but I couldn't lie to her, didn't want to lie to her. "You were gone for four months."

Like a doe before an arrow pierced its side, it's face was exactly the same as Hana's. She looked at M'Keenz first and then back to me then to my brother. No one would want to believe they had been gone for that long. I knew her well enough that she would be worrying, that she left us the way she did and why. Everyone missed her, but we knew she would come back, well most of us.

"Well," Hana paused brushing off invisible dirt, "I'm back now and we have a wedding to plan."


	30. Chapter 30

**Hehe only been a while since i uploaded the last chapter... sorry!**

 **Anyway this is the last chapter for the story and let me say, i can't believe i managed to finish. I am getting back into writing, i just had a break from it with all the stress of assignments and exams. For those who enjoyed this story, i am working on another based on the same time as Hana but totally different characters. Hope you all enjoyed the story!**

 **\- Rosey**

* * *

Chapter 30: 

**Hana:**

I tugged at the white material, trying to readjust the already too tight corset. Why not have a metal corset; it would just be like wearing my armour, what crap. The tugging didn't stop my nerves from wreaking havoc. As soon as I had suggested the type of dress, my guts had started to churn. The same one from the nightmares that still plagued me every few weeks. It was hard to remind myself that Alduin was gone, but some part of me always bit back, believing he would come back from Sovngarde. It would have to be Vilkas to remind that he wasn't coming back whenever I woke up screaming.

"Hana! Where's the beautiful dragon slayer wife to be?" A screech sounded from above me in the hall. I shook my head as I exited my now old room and upstairs, the ruffle of fabric following. As much as I wanted to, M'Keenz wouldn't let me take my axe or let me have any war paint on today, such a downer. I spotted my friend at the door way, her hand clasped over her mouth. "You look amazing!" She squealed, throwing her arms around me in a hug. "Your parent would be so proud."

That's right, I dreamt as a child that my family would see me walk down, see me get married. I guess they will see me through their spirits. My new family would see me, the family I made here in Jorrvaskrr and in my travels.

"Oh don't you start crying," I laughed, pushing away a strand of my hair. Before Grace had left to join Farkas, she had woven Purple Mountain flowering through my hair. I haven't been dressed up this much ever.

"Oh I can't help it," She sniffled, extending her arm out to me, "Ready to meet your wolf boy?"

I let out a shaky breath and nodded, helping M'Keenz push open the heavy wooden doors of the hall. Soft, sweet music played as we descended the stairs towards the Gildergreen, it's pink flowers littering the ground. I had originally objected to being married in front of the dream because of the nightmare, but everyone insisted.

I wouldn't look up as we crept closer to the tree, instead watching as everyone gawked at how the dragonborn could actually look decent for once, not an armoured mess. I was shocked myself. As we neared the front, the gaze from Farkas and Grace caught my attention. Grace was holding a small bub in her arms as she smiled at me, Farkas's arm around his wife. The two had gotten married not long after I got back, but didn't want a large crowd, I didn't get a choice.

Everyone I ever helped or loved had come today for me and the new harbinger. I finally looked up and saw Vilkas, his Silver eye's clouded with striking black war paint. He was as handsome as ever, his hair cut and tidy, the same with his stubble. His wolf armour lacked any scratched or dints from wear, not that I wasn't complaining. He looked so much different from the nightmare, so much more alive.

M'Keenz squeezed my hand before I made my small solo journey next to Vilkas. The warmed from his armoured hands wrapped around mine as I took my place beside him, his face beaming. "You look…" Vilkas breathed, unable to think of any words. "As amazing as the day I fell in love with you."

I couldn't stop the blush from forming on my cheeks as the priest spoke.

"We are here today and blessed by the goddess of Mara to unit these two souls in matrimony. May Mara's light shine above you two," the priest began. Vilkas squeezed my hand slightly, making me smile up into his loving eyes. "Do you, Vilkas, Harbinger of the Companions, take Hana, as your wife? In sickness, in health, and be by her side in battle?"

"I do. In sickness, in health, forever by her side in battle," Vilkas spoke, his voice full of pride.

"Hana, Dragonborn, slayer of Alduin. Do you take Vilkas, as your husband? In sickness, in health, and be by his side in battle?"

I skimmed over Vilkas's face, taking in every small detail. "I do," I answered, squeezing Vilkas's hands. This was just like my dream, except Alduin never came crashing down, no ashes sweeping around my feet.

"Then I present these two rings of matrimony with the blessing of Mara," The priest passed us each others rings. I placed Vilkas's band on first, a single dark stud in the ring. Mine however was not a gold band like his. A dark metallic ring with an amethyst in the middle shone, the ebony band glimmering in the light. Vilkas slipped the ring onto my left hand, a blooming smile on his face.

"I now present you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," The priest spoke. Vilkas didn't have to be asked twice as he pulled me close to him, his lips meeting mine in a passionate kiss. I could have stayed there forever, arm in arm, but we had an audience.

We both pulled away, letting the cheering erupt around us. I couldn't stop the smile on my lips as everyone cheered. The party was already set in and outside of Jorrvaskrr, the only place large enough to house everyone's thirst for mead. Vilkas clasped onto my hand as we walked towards the hall, the new ring on my finger standing out against his.

"I can't believe it's official," I sighed, a smile on my lips.

"I can," Vilkas purred, pulling my body tight to his, kissing me at the base of the stone stairs. I smiled into the kiss but shortly broke away. We would have time later to make up for our missed time tonight. The others followed as the doors of Jorrvaskrr were opened, the warm glow of the fire and the beating of drums sparked life back into me. I was going to miss this.

Vilkas and I had barely made it over to one of the tables before we were swarmed by people. Many of them I remembered from the long trips, helping people out and of course my friends. Caesa had shown up, greeting me with open arms. It was a shame that she wasn't able to stay long, barely able to have a decent conversation with her before she had to leave for other engagements over Skyrim.

"So how do you feel?" Grace asked, a smirk toying on her face as she gave me a side hug.

"For once, I'm actually happy," I smiled and meant it. The past few months and year it has been hectic. I had barely been fully happy in those moments, always running away after something or with someone. Now it would end.

Vilkas wrapped his arm around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. "I would hope that you would be happy." He chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry, I am." Grace rolled her eyes in front of us, holding a bundle in her arms. "Can I hold him?" I asked Grace, nodding towards her son.

Grace nodded, gently passing her infant son into my arms. Dreton's little hands reached towards me, his fathers eyes shimmering with joy. The blonde tuff of hair matched his mothers. "Don't get too attached, Hana, they grow up you know," Grace laughed.

I let out a small laughed, cradling the small bub in my arms.

"How come it's such a big deal that you two are getting married anyway?" Grace questioned, "I didn't get this big of a crowd."

"Because you aren't Dragonborn or Harbinger," M'Keenz stated, joining our small group.

"No need to bring that up," I smiled shyly. Since slaying Alduin, everyone has been praising me, thanking me that I removed a threat from our realm. " I didn't expect this many people to come to the wedding."

"Well, you are kind of known around Skyrim now," Vilkas added.

I poked my tongue out at him, handing Dreton back over to his mother.

The day carried on into night time, the once bright blue sky now turned to dark star littered night. Dancing and drinking plagued the hall, but my smile never faulted as I danced through the night. Vilkas and I were barely five meters away from each other the whole night, dancing or chatting.

I had just finished a sweet roll when M'Keenz ushered us outside into the cool night. Everyone followed, even the music as my shoes scrapped along the stone. Everyone that was left joined us outside, Vilkas and I in the training courtyard.

"Now, I know it's only early," M'Keenz smiled, "and that the new couple can't wait to get to their new home, but I think a speech is in order, from both of them."

My eyebrows rose at my friend. This had not been part of the plan, although when did I ever have a plan in general. Before I could even think of something to say, Vilkas squeezed my hand and faced the crowd. He gave me small flash of a smile before he began to speak.

"I should have known that I would have to do this, thanks M'Keenz," Vilkas chuckled. "Many people have asked me tonight was when was the first time I met Hana and honestly everyone should know by now." He smirked back at me but I simply smirked back at him. "I met Hana when I was just a child, running through the streets being a hassle. It wasn't until her and my brother became friends that I actually started talking to her. Hana and I didn't get along when we were kids, her smart mouth and selflessness always getting her into trouble. Doesn't seem like she had changed much." A small chuckle weaved it's way through the crowd, but I couldn't help but smile. "When she had left with her parents, I didn't think I would miss her but I somehow did. I had hoped that she would come back one day.

"Who knew that fifteen years later that she would come back to our hall. I couldn't remember the lass real well when she first came into the hall, I had honestly thought she was just another adventurer looking for something to do," Vilkas laughed, resulting in me lightly smacking his armour. "She hadn't changed since she had left, which part of me was relieved by. Even though she had been annoying, smart mouthed, and left without a word, I still managed to fall in love with her. So I am proud to say that I was glad that Hana had come to Jorrvaskrr, otherwise we would not all be here tonight." Everyone around us cheered, praising Vilkas for his speech. He was right though, I didn't understand how he could have put up with me but still I was glad to be back home.

"I guess it's my turn," I strode up by Vilkas and held his hand. Everyone else stopped talking as I let out a shaky breath. "I have to thank everyone that's here for coming. It is amazing to see such familiar faces again." I paused and looked up at Vilkas, I could feel my eyes becoming watery. "In all honesty, I didn't think I was going to make it." Anyone that had been whispering stopped, the whole courtyard silent. Probably not the best thing for a new wife to say. "I thought that the moment I was loaded off the back of the cart, when my head was resting on the chopping block, when I found out I was Dragonborn. Anything that has happened since I got off that cart, I honestly believed that I wouldn't meet my family, my friends or live another day." I looked over at Grace, her face gone pale. "I honestly believed that I wouldn't be able to see anyone in Jorrvaskrr, especially Vilkas. I had so many rough patched trying to get to this point. Slaying my first dragon, going on pointless quests, trust me the list goes on, but there was always two people that stuck by me, one more than the other." I smiled up at Vilkas, who rolled his eyes but a smile on his lips. "I'm sure most of you know that tale of Vilkas and I on my trip up to High Hrothgar. Weeks of us both fighting and bickering with each other but look at us now.

"Before I left to defeat Alduin, I had truly believed that if I died that night, that no one would miss me, or would be fine with my death. While battling the bastard of a dragon, I wasn't thinking I wouldn't make it, I knew I had to come back. Vilkas had given me a reason to come to. I had a family to come back to. It's not just Vilkas that I came back for, but it was for all of my friends and family."

The courtyard was still quiet when I finished speaking. Had I said the wrong things? It wasn't until Farkas stepped forward with Grace that the quiet disappeared. "To Hana! Saviour, Dragonborn, and our friend!"

"To Hana!" Everyone yelled, raising their arms, hands filled with mead or wine.

Vilkas pulled me to him, our noses touching and our breath mingling. "To Hana," he purred, his lips finding mine. The kiss passionate yet meaningful. I gladly kissed him back, only increasing the pounding in my chest and the roaring of our guests.

"You two best head off," M'Keenz came up to us when Vilkas and I had finished, Lockan trailing behind. "The Circle members are going with you to your new home so you don't have to worry about travelling alone."

I faked a pout at my friend. "Aw but I wanted to kill a bandit on my wedding night."

"Not tonight, Hana," Lockan laughed.

Vilkas and I said our goodbyes to our guests and left Jorrvaskrr and out to the stables to where our horses awaited. As much as I loved the attention, I was long over due with some time alone with Vilkas. Our new home was Lake View Manor, and some how I knew it would never be the same as Jorrvaskrr. I was overwhelmed with the same sensation of when I first walked into Jorrvaskrr. I was truly myself again.


End file.
